


The Song remains the same

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 102,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Korrasami AU, Korra's a young guitarist/singer, Asami the heiress of a rich engineering genius and plays a wicked cello and their story begins on Valentine's day, so let's see where it takes them. I'll be posting at least once a week, possibly 2-3 times. Rated M for future reference.<br/>_ _ _ <br/>After months passed, I finally finished the epilogue and here it is. Enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> My first Korrasami fanfic so be gentle :D It's a work in progress and I'll update it at least once a week, possibly 2-3 times, depending on how much I write and how much time I have. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it :)

„Okay, okay, if I must, I'll go. But just so you know, I'm not thrilled!"

„You'll love it, I'm sure. There'll be a few couples but you can ignore them, can't you? And besides, Opal and Jinora say Iroh is „the sex god" so I say he is fairly good-looking. And that's coming from me."

„Ugh, Mako. Really?" Asami retorted, rolling her eyes long enough to make sure he noticed.

"I know, I know, you don't really care. But I'm glad you agreed to come, you really need to get out of your office more often, you know I'm just looking out for you. And besides, Bolin's band is playing, they're quite good."

"Bolin has a band? How did I not know about that?"

"You never asked! And yes, he does. The Fire Ferrets – I've no idea why. But they found a new guitarist about a month ago, Bolin's completely mesmerized by her and Opal's not even jealous."

"Well they have been together since what, second year in high-school? I'd say that qualifies as a very trusting relationship. And besides, Bolin's not that type" she glanced lightly at Mako, giving him her yes-i-know-what-you-did look.

"Stop giving me the look. Anyway, the girl's also their new lead since the old guy left and apparently she's really good. I haven't actually seen or heard her yet but Bolin claims it's like she fell from the sky and is god's gift to the world."

"I'll be the judge of that" Asami added, grinning widely.

"Miss Know It All."

"You see that?" she says, pointing at a large case which could only contain a large instrument, covered in black leather, set to lean over a nearby wall, "That gives me full right to be a little sceptical."

"I never really got how you turned out to be this amazing cello player while you spent countless hours under the hoods of all the cars your father had engineered."

"I guess I was a child prodigy, what can I say?" she grinned widely, her emerald orbs emanating a cocky shine, enough to make Mako laugh loudly.

"I guess you were, Miss Asami Sato, I guess you were" he gave her a warm smile before his face turned in his usual seriousness, his posture shifting from utterly relaxed to slightly stiff. "Well, I'll be on my way. Chief is gonna be mad if I'm late for our briefing, even if it's just practice. You know how she gets."

"I do" she chuckled, "You just go on, I have to finish a few things here anyway and I'll be ready tonight, don't worry. You know a Sato's word is as good as gold" Asami said warmly, giving him her famous wink while pushing her hair back, exposing her bare shoulders as she'd been wearing a sleeveless, elegant yet very casual dress.

"I'll come pick you up at 8, okai?"

"I'll be ready."

\---

The place was filling up nicely, there were already a few couples sitting at the two-seat tables and the waiters had their hands full with drinks. Bolin peered out from behind the curtains and let out an overly-excited groan.

"What's the matter?" a low, husky voice interrupted him.

"Oh, Korra! Nothing! It's perfect! There's already people here and there's more at the entrance and the boss says they'll keep flowing in, it's really awesome Korra!" he was now prancing slightly in one spot and the girl had to put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Bolin, chill. It's perfect, yes, a nice opportunity to make a good impression, but chill out and don't let all that energy spill out before the show. You have to dazzle them all with your awesome drumming" she beamed him a wide grin, a grin he thought could make the night turn into day, if she really wanted it to. Korra did have this kind of glow about her, she was.. Well, to put it simply, different. His mind flashed back to a moment some two months ago when this girl knocked on the open door of his garage and they all turned to face her and they all stared in awe. She was something special, they all must have thought to themselves 'cause they all seemed to have had the same expression on their faces – wow. Just wow. Brown skinned, chocolate-coloured hair, strong and confident posture, sleeveless t-shirt showing off her very muscular and toned arms and brilliant ocean blue eyes. "Hello, is anyone in there?" Korra's voice brought him back to reality. "Oh, sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment there" he grinned widely. "It's okay but Opal's calling for you" she smiled warmly before removing her hand from his shoulder, passing him by and pushing him towards the door. "Go on, she's waiting, you doof!" she added, chuckling as she made her way to the curtains where he'd just come from. He chuckled as well, his chuckle turning into a soft laugh as he proceeded to exit through the door.

Korra made her way to the curtains, pulling them to the side slowly and just slightly, making sure nobody on the other side could see her. But, not like anyone was even paying attention, she was behind the stage and the show wasn't supposed to start for the next 30 minutes, even though the bar was already nearly full. She spotted Bolin's brother at the entrance, the only familiar face she could make out from the crowd. She grinned as she noticed his outfit, black suit, red tie, hair (obviously carefully) pulled back, and was he.. Yes, he was. With a girl. But before Korra could see what the girl looked like, Bolin's entering the room 'caused her to stir and turn around.

"Back so soon?"

"Ah, yeah, Opal just wanted me to go check up on Iroh, he was walking around panicking how someone took his bass and he couldn't find it and so I just went there and pointed him to the bass. Which was not, obviously, taken by anyone."

Korra chuckled at his remark, resting her arms in the back pockets of her tight black jeans.

"He is very dramatic, isn't he?"

"Very is an understatement."

"While we're at dramatic, I just saw Mako" she stated, grinning.

"Oh, where?"

"At the entrance. " she smirked before continuing, "And he brought his lady" she barely managed to stifle a chuckle.

"Oooh, lemme see!" Bolin quickly shuffled his way to the curtains and pulled one to the side so he could have a clear view of the crowd in the bar. He broke off into a loud laughing fit only to pull his head back swiftly upon realizing some people turned their heads to the stage, hearing his loud roar of a laughter. "That's Asami!"

"Asami?" Korra starred at him, slightly confused.

"Asami! Our childhood friend! She's no lady and she certainly isn't Mako's lady!" Bolin kept laughing, this time more quietly, now holding his stomach, trying to quiet down.

"Uh, okay" Korra grinned, completely baffled and lost.

"I'll explain later"Bolin finally managed, catching his breath. "Now come on, a group hug is in order before we go on the stage!"

"Okay, okay" Korra smiled warmly, letting him put his hand around her shoulder, "Opal's gonna be jealous, you know?"

"Opal? Naah, she knows I'd never do anything and she trusts me."

"She's a woman, that doesn't really apply to us" Korra added with a silent chuckle as they walked out.

\---

The place wasn't really all that big, at least not as big as Asami'd imagine it. But it was nice. Cozy. It felt warm. Mako waved towards the bar, an older man, possibly the owner, was sitting behind it, shuffling through some bottles of hard liquor.

"Hey Tenzin, how's it going?"

"Oh, hi Mako. Busy, so far."

"Yes, the place seems to be filling up just nicely" Mako added, glancing around before catching a glimpse of blue eyes behind the curtains on the small stage. _Must be Korra._

"When are they up?" he looked back at Tenzin.

"Oh, in a few minutes, Bolin's giving them his pep talk. I haven't even heard them play but he almost begged me to let them play.." he trailed off before an older woman appeared from behind him, coming out from a room behind the bar. "Oh come on Tenzin, let the kids have some fun." She turned to Mako and Asami. "Hi Mako. And who's your friend?" she glanced at Asami with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Evening, my name's Asami. I'm an old friend of Mako's and Bolin's" she smiled politely back at the woman.

"Asami, this is Pema, Tenzin's wife. They own the place."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Asami added.

"You as well" mumbled Tenzin before turning his attention to the stage.

The curtains on the stage began to move a little and Bolin seemed to have been trying to get Tenzin's attention by flailing his arms around. "Always the subtle one" Asami chuckled as she noticed Tenzin swiftly making his way around the bar and shuffling through the tables before hopping on the stage in one swift movement, grabbing one of four microphones, the one closest to him.

"Evening all. Hello?" He tapped on the microphone, a loud thumping noise coming out of it, the crowd all turned around to him, grumbling about the noise. "Is this thing on? Oh, it is? Sorry, well, hello, good evening all and welcome to Tenzin's Temple, we're happy that you decided to spend your Valentine's Day here with us and let me say, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. We have a new band coming to play here for us, I do hope they're good" he tried mumbling but soon realized he was talking into a microphone and shuffled on his feet nervously, "Go easy on them and please give a warm welcome to our very own, Fire Ferrets!" He moved to the side as the band member began shuffling past the curtains and making their way to their respective positions on the stage.

A dark-skinned girl with black hair and sparkling green eyes was the first to enter the stage, making her way to a small piano set on the left of the drums, right if you're watching from the crowd. She sat down slowly, steadying herself before glancing over the crowd with a warm smile. She was followed by Bolin who quickly sat down behind the drums, taking out his drumsticks and popping the against each other nervously before a another young man, a tall, striking black haired young man tapped him on the shoulder before making his way to his spot between the piano and the drums, standing in front of a microphone. He held his bass close to him and beamed a wide smile, earning a few gasps here and there from the crowd. The last one to arrive was another dark-skinned girl, this one with brown hair and striking azure eyes, carrying a guitar and shuffling her way past other band-mates to her own microphone. Hers was just a tad in front, signifying she'd be taking the lead.

"Good evening everyone" the brown-haired girl spoke up, a slightly low, husky voice, "we're the Fire Ferrets and we'll try and entertain you tonight, we hope you have a good time and don't be afraid to step up and dance, there is some room in front of the stage" she chuckled and beamed a wide grin towards the crowd as they welcomed it with a warm applause and a few heads turned wide-eyed, both male and female, obviously enticed by the woman's natural beauty.

 _Wow._ That was all Asami could think of the moment her eyes fell on the brown-haired girl. She never really noticed people much and yes, the other guy in the band sure looked very handsome (she knew Bolin and he was never really her type, if she did in fact have any) but the girl.. The girl literally made her breathless at just the sight of her. She stared at the girl while she spoke, her voice sending slight shivers down her spine as she traced her outfit with her emerald jewels, admiring the girl's posture and an obvious good form. The girl was wearing black studded ankle-high boots, very tight black jeans that seemed to outline her amazingly defined leg muscles, a t-shirt with some kind of band na- OH MY GOD IS THAT A PEARL JAM T-SHIRT?! – and a black leather jacket on top.

"Your crush is showing."

"Hmm?" Asami turned to Mako, wide-eyed and mouth agape, trying to catch her breath.

"You're staring, you'll melt Iroh if you keep that up."

"Uh, I wasn't..."

"Ya, ya, tell it to the judge" he teased but she was well aware that it wasn't the guy she was staring at, it was the girl. And then the music started and Asami could swear it was at that moment her heart skipped a few beats at the very first words of the song.

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before.. And I can't sweep you off of your feet.. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?.. Darling, I will be loving you till we're 70... Baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23.. I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe just the touch of a hand.. Well me I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am..."_

The voice was... Breathtaking. Heartbreakingly, painstakingly gorgeous. A bit low, husky, raspy, just the right amount of stolen breaths between words.. Everything Asami loved in a voice. And spirits, that girl could sing! She was on note, not missing a single one, and the way she strummed the chords on her guitar making it look like it was effortless... Asami couldn't help but pull her hand to her chest because she could swear she felt her heart ache for a few seconds, her mind in awe, her breath hitching. She could barely hear the sound of the drums and the lovely notes Opal was playing on the piano. And not to mention she didn't even notice the other guy on the stage.. She was engulfed in this girl's voice, in the song that she knew so well, she was staring and her mouth was wide open and her eyes were only focused on those gorgeous ocean blue eyes and this Valentine's Day was turning out to be exactly what she did not know she wanted.


	2. For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Valentine's Day still isn't over, at least not for Korra and Asami! But I promise, after this one, we're gonna move past it and fall into this, wherever it may lead us! - basically, what happens, things become a bit more... intense. and interesting :) hope you enjoy!

_“..But we're gonna start by_  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Shit talking up all night,  
Doing things we haven't for a while,  
A while yeah..”

The husky voice echoed the bar, the soothing sounds of the piano and the bass in accordance, the guitar just filling up the chords effortlessly as Bolin played a soft, slow rhythm. Most of the couples in the bar were now up on their feet, at the front holding each other and swaying to the music, just like Korra had told them to do at the very start of their show. They were already a few hours into the evening, playing their second set of songs and the atmosphere was pleasantly coming to a quiet calm, the bar at it’s full capacity, the band with huge smiles on their faces – they were pleased with themselves and truly happy, the crowd loved them and they were honestly enjoying themselves – and even Tenzin had a slight grin on his face. As unbelievable as that may sound. Another soft voice joined in on the singing, Opal was the back vocal, as they brought the song to it’s end.

_“We're smiling but we're close to tears,_  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time...”

_“_ I think it’s time for another break, huh?” Korra smiled at the crowd wonderingly, but knowing they did in fact have to take another break, it had been an hour and a half since their last one, they needed the rest if they were gonna play for two more hours. The crowd seemed hesitant to answer but Korra just grinned widely, her azure eyes seemed as if glowing, “We’ll be back in some 20 minutes and then there’s no stopping till the late hours, right Tenzin?” she flashed him a look and chuckled slightly at his nervous face. The band retreated behind the curtains quickly and the crowd resumed their activities, a soothing chatter and the sound of an occasional laughter filling the place with a pleasant calmness.

                                                                                                ---           

“Are you serious?” Mako’s voice was strong but reluctant.

“I am, very.” Asami stared at him, but turned to the stage as the song ended and Korra began announcing their break, her gaze never leaving the ocean blue that almost glowed in the darkened bar. “Look, I understand if it’s too much to take in, but I hope you realize it’s.. Nothing strange, okay?”

“What?” He almost glared at her. “Seriously, who do you think I am? I won’t look at you differently just because you’re into women!” The intensity of his voice had risen in the past few minutes and Asami slapped him over his arm, trying to shush him down.

“Not everyone has to listen to you yelling, stupid,” she added, a warm smile returning to her face, “But I’m really happy to hear that.”

“So what now, you’re looking for a girlfriend, is that is?” he grinned widely, his eyes tracing a familiar place slowly coming up to them. “Heads up, a possible candidate’s approaching!” He laughed softly and before she had the chance to respond, Asami was greeted by that same husky voice she felt herself be mesmerized by.

“Hi there.” Korra smiled at them, offering a hand to Mako. “I’m Korra and you’re Mako, right? Bolin’s bro?”

“Hey, yes I am, how’d you know? Has Bolin been showing my baby pictures around again?”

Korra laughed out and Asami felt a sharp pang in her chest, her hand sliding on the counter, holding onto it, an awkward smile across her face as her heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or possibly seventeen.

“No, but he did show us a few pictures from your last vacation together, well, actually he forced us into watching the whole slideshow before rehearsal a few days ago,” she continued laughing which shortly dispersed into soft chuckles before she turned to Tenzin, “Hey could we have 4 more beers, please?” she smiled softly before turning her attention to Asami. “Hi.” She flashed her most warming smile and her eyes scanned the girl sitting next to Mako as she tried hard not to let out a ‘wow’ escape her lips. This girl was something else, alright, and Bolin sure was wrong – she is a lady, a daaamn fine lady. She’d have to ask him about her later and possibly ask about her numb-

“Hey. I’m Asami.” Her thoughts were interrupted by the girl’s gentle but slightly sultry-sounding voice and Korra’s heart tried beating evenly but was failing miserably. She managed to offer her hand for a handshake and could feel her heart drumming in her ears as the other girl took her hand and squeezed gently. Her thumb (accidentally?) brushed over Korra’s and she could swear she caught a very distinct, familiar glimpse in her eyes. The ‘I’m liking what I’m looking at’ look.

But she quickly shrugged it off and turned her attention to Tenzin, grabbing the 4 beers from the counter and turning to quickly say “Gotta run!” with a wide smile before dashing backstage, making her way through the crowd.

“Well she’s a candidate, alright” Mako chuckled, turning to Asami, “She looks even better up close, right?”

“Ahuh.” It was all Asami could manage, caught off guard by that gorgeous smile and ocean blue eyes that stared at her as if she was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen.

“Oh wow, I’ve never seen you so taken by someone, what’s this, love at first sight?”

“I.. I’m not sure” she managed to mumble, finally turning to him, “I.. She, uh, she’s something else right? I mean, she’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” She looked at him as if looking for confirmation, as if she wanted to make sure she had every reason to be mesmerized.

“Well she certainly has something special, I give you that. I mean, how often do you see a girl with such eyes, that’s really something.”

“Mhm,” she turned to Tenzin, taking her glass of wine and drinking in a mouthful of the lovely substance, enjoying the feeling it left as it trailed through her throat. She needed it, that was sure.

“She plays well too,” Mako continued, “And I think she sings even better, really. I mean, just look at the crowd, they’re loving it.”

“Yeah, she’s good” Asami smiled, turning back to face the stage.

                                                                                ----          

_Wow. Wooooow. Why is she so gorgeous? Why are her eyes sooo green? How can they be so beautiful? Why was she looking at me like that? Was she staring? Why’d she have to sound so heavenly? Did she brush her thumb over mine? Why?!_ Korra’s thoughts were running wildly around her mind as she rushed behind the stage, trying to get away from Mako and Asami as fast as possible because the girl’s beauty struck her too hard too fast. Yeah, she had a thing for black-haired beauties but damn it, this one was more than just a simple beauty, this girl fell from heaven and she stared at her as if she wanted to take Korra back to heaven with her.

But it was time to get back to the real world so she hastily took a sip, no, took a large mouthful from her bottle of beer before having the rest of the band take their bottles out of her arms.  _I’ve got a show to finish. Just two more hours. No glancing her way, Korra. No trying to see if she’s looking. No eye contact. Reality, Korra. Reality._ Their break was nearing it’s end as they made their way back to the stage, pushing the curtains away, holding their bottles in their hands as each settled at their spot.

Korra pulled a pack of Lucky Strike just before leaving for the stage and took one cigarette out, placing it swiftly in her mouth and lighting it up with a zippo she pulled out of her back pocket, making her way on the stage.

Tenzin usually didn’t allow smoking but tonight he made it a privilege and Korra really needed it. She really, REALLY needed it. _What’s one every blue moon? God, those green ey- no, NO NO, no green eyes, song, song, what’s next, SONG –_ her thoughts continued their wild rampage inside her mind as she took her guitar, strapping it over her shoulder and finally, after shuffling around the stage for some two minutes, stalling for time, turned her gaze up and yes.

She was there. Staring. Those green eyes she prayed wouldn’t be turned her way, were. Even all the way at the back, Korra could feel her gaze. “Iris?” She turned to Bolin swiftly, taking in one last puff of her cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray on one of the speakers, Bolin nodded and the music finally began, Korra strumming the beginning on her guitar, her mind finally letting go of the pair of gorgeous eyes seared in her mind as her favourite song came into focus.

                                                                                ---           

“Want me to ask Bolin for her number?” Mako asked, an honest smile on his ever serious face.

“I.. I don’t know,” Asami stopped speaking as soon as her eye caught some movement on the stage. She instantly turned around to observe, to see her, to catch those eyes. She needed confirmation that she could do something, needed a look, a nod, a smile. Anything. And there she was, that gorgeous girl, shuffling around the stage, not looking at her and puffing on her cigarette. She hadn’t noticed any so far so she guessed it wasn’t as often as one would imagine, her genius brain quickly jumping from one conclusion to the other. But before she could answer Mako, she caught Korra’s gaze, clear and steady and her lips curved upwards just slightly, only Mako managed to notice.

“Or not.. I guess you’ll have it by the end of tonight, right?”

“I think I’ll try to, yes” she grinned. “There’s something about her, it’s stupid, I know, I’ve never seen this girl before but, have you ever felt someone just had something that pulled you in, tugged at your chest?”

“Once or twice. Well, twice, to be honest, but yes, I do know. It’s called a crush, Asami” he grinned, earning a light slap over his arm.

“Stupid. I’ll see how it goes. They’re about to start playing so shut up, I wanna listen.”

“Yes Miss Sato.”

                                                                                                ---

“Don’t worry about the stuff, I’ll come by tomorrow and see if we missed anything, I’m sure Tenzin won’t mind!” Bolin voiced, just barely, having almost lost his voice while singing.

“Okay, I’ll head out then, have fun you two!” Korra grinned deviously at Bolin and Opal before grabbing her guitar case and heading out towards the door. She skidded past the tables, nodding politely towards Pema, Tenzin was apparently somewhere behind so she couldn’t see him, “Good night,” she added pulling out the same pack of Lucky Strike while pushing the slightly open front door with her leg. She’d barely managed to pull the pack out of her pocked when she felt a sudden flush of warmth on her arm. She turned around to find those emerald jewels staring at her from the dark of the street, illuminated by the moon just enough to make them appear even more heavenly.

“A-Asami?” She muttered, slightly shocked. She hadn’t really expected anyone being there at 2 am, let along the same girl she might have been developing a crush on.

“Hey. Did I startle you? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to” Asami mumbled quickly, “God, I’m so silly, I shouldn’t have waited like this in the dark, I’m such a creep, I’m so sorr- “Hey, it’s fine,” Korra interupted, coming to her senses as she pushed the pack of cigarettes back in her pocket, deciding now was not the time to light one.

“I, um.. I really loved your show tonight, you were amazing” she was trying to refer to the bend but really, it seemed as if she was talking only about Korra, the way she was staring into her eyes.

“Uh, thanks. I think it was really good for a first gig” Korra mumbled, her free hand scratching the back of her neck nervously as she grinned slightly, “We’re still rookies, though.”

“Practice makes perfect.”Asami winked a little, shivers spiking down Korra’s spine.

_God, that was.. UGH._

“Listen, uhm..” Asami continued, nervousness could be traced even in her voice, though she thought of herself very confident when it came to matters of courtship, “I was thinking, maybe.. We could grab a cup of coffee tomorrow?” She smiled encouragingly, trying not to sound like a stalker.

“I’d love to!” Korra spewed the words before she was even aware they’d formed in her head. She blushed a deep crimson and glanced quickly away for a moment, before looking back at Asami.

“Oh, you would? That’s brilliant! I mean, great, uhm, could I have your number then? I’ll text you the details, if that’s okay with you?”

“Sure, give me your phone” Korra smiled, reaching out.

Asami pulled out her phone from purse, handing it to Korra, barely managing to suppress the tremble appearing in her hands and she swiftly took the phone back and shoved it back into her purse, smiling at Korra.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Korra smiled widely, her ocean blue’s shining brightly. Asami felt like she could drown in those eyes right there, at the middle of the street, at that very moment. But not before she got to know the girl a little better. And tomorrow, she made up her mind, would be even more amazing.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Asami nodded, smiling warmly at Korra, “Well, my car’s that way, you need a ride?”

“Nah, I’m fine, my flat’s just down the street,” Korra chuckled, pointing in the opposite direction, “Till tomorrow then!”

“Till tomorrow,” Asami smiled, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest as she turned on her heels and made her way towards her car.

 Korra turned around, making her way down the street, a wide grin – no, it wasn’t a grin, it was the biggest smile ever – on her face, as she made her way to the place she called her home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And thank you so much for all the views and kudos and support! It's so very much appreciated! <3 also, i'll edit later, to make it look a bit more presentable, it's 7.30 in the morning and i've not slept all night so uh.. ya..


	3. Oh Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No coffee date just yet! But stay with me, the next one is gonna be the coffee date, it's coming sometime this weekend! But I think you'll like this one just as much, just some precoffee minging :)

“Hnngnhg..” A muffled sound appeared from underneath the blankets, the sound of Korra refusing to peer out, the sound of her phone waking her up was utterly displeasing. “Not yet..” she muffled into her pillow just a second before her brain finally awoke enough to distinguish the melody that was playing on her phone.

She quickly stirred, sliding her hand from underneath the blankets, grasping down a bit, letting the light of the room onto herself as she pulled her phone to her ear, pressing a button clumsily. “Mmm, ya?” She managed to mumble a reply, having realized a few seconds earlier it wasn’t her alarm, it was a phone call.

“Uh. Hi.” A soft voice spoke on the other side, Korra not really recognizing it right away, stretching and trying to position herself  into a comfortable position, having turned on her back. “It’s Asami.”

“Uhhm.. Oh, hai,” Korra continued to mumble, her sleepy voice making it hard to understand what she was trying to say, still unaware of the person on the other side of the line.

_Jeeeeez, she sounds even cuter over the phone._ On the other side of the line, Asami smirked at the sound of Korra’s voice.

“Did I wake you?”

“Maaaaaybe.” Korra squinted a little, trying to adjust to the light, “What time is it anyway?”

“Oh spirits, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” the voice sounded sad and yet, so sweet. As if the other person had been talking through a smile. _If that’s her sleepy voice, that’s the sound I wanna wake up to every morning.._

“No, it’s okay, don’t worry.” Korra finally managed to open her eyes, she quickly glanced at the number on her phone’s screen and, not having recognized it, she quickly tried to process the information she heard a few moments ago. _Wait.. Did she say, Asami? ... ASAMI!??!_

“Uh, it’s 11 am, I thought you’d probably be awake by now. I really wanted to call earlier, I’m kind of an early bird, but I figured with the gig last night and all, you’d be sleeping a bit longer..” Asami continued, her voice sounding a lot sweeter this time.

“Mornings are eeeevil,” Korra mumbled with a smile on her lips, now fully aware of who was on the other line.

Asami laughed at this and the sound of her laughter made Korra smile even wider, if someone had been watching from the side, they’d probably think Korra was an idiot. She certainly was grinning like one.

“Well, sometimes they are, “ Asami continued, still chuckling a bit, “Anyway, that coffee we were talking about last night.. Are we still on for that today?” Her voice sounded hopeful, even though she was trying to mask it.

“Yeah!” Korra eagerly replied, maybe a bit too eagerly and quickly tried to fumble her way out of her embarrassment. “I mean, yes, we are, if you want.”

“Of course I do, silly, that’s why I’m calling,” Asami chuckled on the other side of the line and it made Korra’s heart flutter in her chest. This girl has been making her heart skip beats since the moment she laid eyes on her, she was bound to be trouble.

“Awesome, then, uh, when and where do I arrive?”

“Well I know this nice little cafe near Tenzin’s, I can either pick you up or we can meet at  Tenzin’s and walk over there, it’s really close. Or you can come by my place and we can walk from there..?” Her voice trailed a little nervously to the end of that question, Asami was certain she’d gone a bit overboard with that.

“I guess I could use a bit of fresh air, I’ll come to yours if you have a parking spot, “ Korra chuckled to her own words before continuing, “And then we can walk from there, sure.”

“Parking spot? Uh, yes, I do. It’s all yours, how does 5 sound?”

“Sounds great! Text me the address?”

“Will do. Then.. I’ll see you soon,” The sound of a smile could be easily noted in that sentence and Korra couldn’t help but smile herself.

“Ya, see you soon. Bye now.”

“B-bye.”

Korra put her phone away and stared into the emptiness of her room for a few seconds before letting out a loud squealing noise, beating her hands on the bed in excitement. _I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE ACTUALLY MEETING FOR COFFEE!!!_

\----

Asami put her phone away and brought her hands to her mouth. She was breathing fast and trying to calm herself down, her thoughts making it really hard for her to calm the drumming of her heart. They’re meeting. Today. She gets to see those gorgeous eyes again. She gets to hear Korra talk again. Even though she wanted to hear her talk in her sleepy “I just woke up voice”, but hearing her speak will be just as good. It’ll be even better, yes, because she’ll have a face to complement that gorgeous husky voice.

She quickly jumped off her chair, practically running to her room and pushing open the door of her large, walk-in closet. She had to look her best. Perfect. And she sure as hell would, she was Asami Sato after all. And when Asami Sato wanted something, or someone in this case, she’d get it. Not that Korra was prey. No, Korra was something else and just saying her name made Asami rethink everything she’s ever thought of those cheesy romantic comedies and love at first sight. Hey, it may just be true.

Her head was spinning, her heart beating fast and all that was filling her thoughts since last night were those gorgeous ocean-blue eyes and that hauntingly shining smile. Maybe love at first felt just like that. She’ll have to research that. But later, now all she wanted to do was pick something that’d would say: “Yes, I’m here and I want you to notice how I dressed up to look like I didn’t really dress up even though I did and I want to impress you but I do still have a brain and I like you and I want to hold your hand and gosh you’re gorgeous and is this blouse working.”

Ten minutes later the clothes she decided on were already set out on the bed and she was enjoying a nice, hot, bubble. A girl’s gotta be her best for a date.

_Wait. Is it a date? I didn’t ask  her out on a date, I asked her out to coffee. Shit, I should have said ‘date’._ She mentally slapped herself at that one and her thoughts quickly dispersed, finally letting her relax a little.

\---

“Unbelievable, I know, right? He really is good, and I think we should definitely play more songs with a more complex bass line,” Korra mumbled into her phone while she stirred the hot coffee, bringing the mug to her mouth. “Also, uh, Bolin, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Korra, anything,” Spoke Bolin from the other side of the line.

“Uh.. What can you tell me about Asami?”

“Asami, um, well, she’s really cool and a really good friend and she’s got this aweso- waiiiiiiiit, why are you asking me about Asami?!”

“We’re sorta going out for coffee in 2 hours,” Korra’s voice suddenly sounded extremely nervous.

“WHAAAAAAAT?” Bolin’s voice went from relaxed to extremely amused, “Wow, Korra, you’ve known her for what, less than a day and you managed to score a date, how is that even possible?” He was laughing now, Korra could tell this amused him more than she’d liked.

“A-actually, she asked me, and it’s not a date. Well, I don’t think it is, or maybe it is?”

“What exactly did she say?”

“She asked me if we could maybe meet for coffee today and then she called me this morning and asked if it’s still on and she did sound kind of nervous and excited at the same time and I don’t know, I think I’m into her and she’s really pretty, I mean really really pretty like supermegagorgeous pretty and she’s got those amazing emerald eyes and wow those lips and the hair, spirits the hair and I’m babbling and why aren’t you stopping me!?” Korra’s breath hitched, she was trying to calm down while she waited for Bolin to stop laughing.

“Sounds to me you’ve got a crush,” he chuckled once more before continuing, “I don’t know if she’s into girls, as far as I remember she’s always had boyfriends but, that on the side, she’s a really great person Korra, she’s been our friend since we were kids and I can’t say a single bad word about her. And before you say I’m a liar, yes, she’s a lady but, if you actually do get to know her better, you’ll realize why I said she wasn’t,” he chuckled once again before being interrupted by a female voice – _“Is that Korra? Give me the phone!”_

“Hey Korra! So did you manage to ask Asami out yet?”

“Hey Opal and no, I didn’t. She beat me to it. I think.”

Another laughing fit was heard on the other side of the line, this time it was Opal and Bolin joined in on it before Korra managed to interrupt them, “ Okay, seriously you two. Shut up. It’s just coffee. I gotta go, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bbye!”

“Bye Korra!” They both answered before the sound was cut off and Korra put her phone away, dashing towards her bedroom. She had to get ready and a shower was in order to even begin to look decent enough. Maybe it wasn’t a date but she still wanted to impress the gorgeous girl she was meeting.

And as much as Korra hated getting dressed, for the first time in forever, she actually enjoyed picking out her clothes and spent a fair amount of time looking at herself in the mirror. _This is good. Ya, this is really good._ She smirked to herself and walked out of her room, nearing the kitchen. Reaching for her bag she pulled out a pair of sunglasses from it and reached for her helmet waiting for her on the counter. _Safety comes first_.

\---

_Where’s my bag?!?! And my lipstick, oh my God, WHERE IS IT!??!?!_ Asami was having a very intense internal battle going around in her head when she heard a faint sound of something pull up at her driveway. Sounded like a small car. Yes, probably that, Korra did seem like she would drive a small car.

She quickly pushed her window shut, without glancing outside, and dashed towards the door grabbing her bag and her sunglasses from a counter as she began her rummage through her bag, dragging the door shut. She pulled out her lipstick – _THERE YOU ARE! –_ and closed the door to her room with her other hand, putting on the lipstick. It was perfect, she’d practiced this for years, she knew she looked good and hurried down the stairs and towards the front door of her house. Pulling the door open she pushed the bag over her shoulder and glanced out.

_OH WOW._ Asami was not prepared for the scene in front of her. Feigning that the sun had blinded her she put her hand over her eyes, trying to calm herself down as she drank in the sight of the girl waiting in her driveway. _WOW._ Managing to snap back to reality waved towards her before quickly turning around to lock the door, her thoughts running wild at the speed of light. _OH MY GOD HOW CAN SHE BE SO SEXY!?!? IS THIS SERIOUSLY REAL??!_

She pinched herself and turned around and yep, it was real. The girl was real, the scene was real, she wasn’t a part of a movie nor was she dreaming. She distinctly remembered getting out of bed this morning.

The afternoon sun was shining still very brightly, the weather was gorgeous for May and this beautiful girl was waiting for her outside the house, leaning over a shining black motorcycle, a helmet in one of her hands and the other hand behind her back. Asami took a few deep breaths, still taking in the whole scene in front of her as she pushed herself away from the door and walked towards Korra, slowly and careful not to trip over her own legs.

Korra was stunning. Her hair was swaying slightly in the light breeze, black sunglasses covering, sadly but still they did make her look so cool, her ocean blue eyes and that smug grin on her face made the scene all the better. She had the same black leather jacket she’d had last night but a warm, light blue shirt underneath it, buttoned all the way up and – wait, really?!? – a cute bowtie! _REALLY. A BOW TIE. WHO EVEN WEARS BOWTIES!??! IT’S JUST TOO CUTE. I’M GONNA FAINT._ Dark maroon coloured jeans made her look even better than the black ones she’d had last night and those studded boots were completely her style. Asami approached her, cautiously, and offered her hand.

“Well, hello sexy.” _SEXY!?!??!? REALLY ASAMI!?!? So smooth..._

“Hello yourself,” Korra’s grin became even wider, if that were possible, taking Asami’s hand. She quickly placed the helmet on the bike and pushed her sunglasses up on her head with her now free hand. “Sexy?” She chuckled slightly, eyeing Asami before her eyes wandered down her body, taking in the girls’ image shortly before returning to her now blushing face.

“Uh.. I figured a scene like this deserved a comment like that,” The ever composed and smooth Asami stumbled over her words slightly before squeezing Korra’s hand and pulling away.

Korra chuckled again at this before smiling widely, “Well you look very.. Snazzy yourself. Love the jacket,” She winked, trying to be smooth. It took all she got not to go all out with blushing and stammering and falling backwards when she saw Asami walk out the door in those extremely tight black jeans and quite a revealing red shirt buttoned up just perfectly to show off all the important “attributes”. “Ready?”

“Yes, you?” Asami smirked, her blush finally leaving her cheeks as she managed to compose herself.

“Born ready,” Korra grinned widely and sent Asami’s thoughts spinning once again. She could watch Korra grin all day. It was just too cute. “So where are we headed to?”

 “Well it’s this cute little place I’ve known for a while, it’s close to Tenzin’s but I thought we’d walk there since it’s just so gorgeous outside,” Asami’s eyes wandered away from Korra, looking around with a bright smile.

“Yes, it really is gorgeous,” Korra added with a smile, her gaze never leaving Asami.

Asami caught just a glimpse of her gaze before Korra swiftly turned away, both girl blushing widely when they started walking towards downtown in a relaxed pace. They were making their way towards the cafe Asami knew so well, she’d spent almost every day there except, nobody else knew she was there. It was her own private haven and, to be honest, she really loved it like that. But this time she’d let someone know where she was hiding and it only made her heart feel warmer.

About ten minutes away from the cafe, mid laughter and teary eyes – Korra had some really good stories up her sleeve – Korra’s phone started playing _Oh Darling_ by the Beatles and she gestured something to Asami, answering the phone.

“Oh hey dad, what’s up?” She was smiling widely and Asami couldn’t help but stare. Not that she tried looking away – Korra was too gorgeous not to stare at.

Asami couldn’t really hear what the person on the other line was saying but by Korra’s answers, she could make it out pretty well.

“No, I’m out, just about to go for coffee with a friend. Where’s mom?”

“No, uh, I don’t know. Wait.” Korra suddenly turned to Asami who was started by the movement, and mumbled, “Is this a date?”

Asami’s eyes were now open wide, cheeks becoming a dark red colour as she stared at Korra who stared back, dead serious, watching her expectantly, maybe even hopefully?

“Uh.. Yes?” Asami answered, nervousness in her voice making it hard to sound confident.

“Ya, it’s a date,” Korra continued into the phone, “ No, it’s a her.”

Asami’s heart hadn’t even calmed down from the last attack Korra had made at it when she swiftly turned to her again. “My dad says hi.”

This time Asami stopped in her tracks, completely baffled by this silly conversation Korra was having with her, well apparently, father. Did she just tell her dad she’s on a date? So bluntly? But Asami’s thoughts were abruptly stopped as she noticed Korra’s cheeks instantly go from their normal colour to a deep crimson blush, visible even through her dark skin tone.

“DAAAAD! Seriously, I have to go. I’m gonna tell mom on you! This is not the kind of conversation.. Ugh, nevermind.  I gotta go. WHAT PROTECTION WE’RE BOTH GIRLS! DAD! Call you later.” Korra instantly shoved her phone in her pocket and turned to Asami, her cheeks burning red. “Uhm. S-so is th-the cafe n-near?” She tried to sound normal but boy was she blushing. And stuttering. Stumbling over her own words as her hand flew behind her head, scratching behind her neck.

Asami burst out laughing throwing her head back before leaning forward, hands clutching to her knees and then moving to her stomach as she tried to hold in the enormous laughing fit that had come over her. Korra just stared at her for a minute before she too started laughing, both were wiping away tears not long after.

“It’s close, yes.” Asami chuckled, finally regaining her composure as she looked at Korra a bit smugly, “Protection, eh?” But to Asami’s surprise, Korra just looked at her honestly, wide-eyed, tips of her lips turning upwards as she beamed her most endearing grin towards Asami.

“Safety first.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think :3


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coffee-date time! And a little more ;)  
> Asami's a bit braver than she'd thought she'd be and Korra's really a dork, as usual! Hope you guys like it, lemme know what you think :)

_I swear, one more smile like that and she’s gonna have to take me to see a doctor…_ Korra was thinking the same thing for a while now, sitting across Asami at one of few tables at a little cafe Asami had lead them to. They had been there for a while now, Korra wasn’t really sure, maybe it had been an hour? Probably, her mug was still half full of tea and she was a fast drinker, never really grasped the whole “have a cup of tea, relax” thing. But really, she was just too busy smiling, grinning, and laughing with Asami to even remember to take a sip every once in awhile or to just down the cup when it got slightly less hot.

Asami had been talking most of – well, all of – the time they’d been there. Korra asked her to tell her something about herself and it kind of got things started. She told Korra she was 24 years old to which Korra chuckled and said she was sure Asami was 19 ‘causing Asami to blush, and then smack her hand gently before continuing with her “introduction to Asami” monologue. Before long, Korra knew Asami was born and raised here in New York but spent most of her life traveling around with her father.

Asami told her how she lost her mother when she was 9 years old and how it took a toll on her father but he managed to find peace in his work and was now a world famous engineer. She “forgot” to mention the fact that she was about to inherit everything. She also mentioned how he’d gotten Asami through all the best schools his money could buy and she pretty much has at least a bit of knowledge in everything from engineering to heart transplantations. But mostly due to her curiosity rather than her father imposing anything on her.

She also told Korra how she’d been in Ireland for a few years, fell in love, had her first heartbreak and, consequently, moved to Chicago just to realize it wasn’t really her thing. After about an hour of talking Korra could say she knew her a bit better but most importantly, she felt as if she’d known Asami for, at least, a few years. She felt close and easy going around this gorgeous woman and it only made her heart beat faster and feel warmer.

“And he always goes ‘ _Zhu-Li, do the thing!’_ and she just obediently follows!”  Asami explains with a slight frown. Her perfectly shaped brows furrowed a bit and she huffed quietly, taking her own mug into her hands and placing it slowly against her lips, inhaling the scent of Jasmine tea. Korra was paying attention, perhaps too much even, but it was impossible not to. She was mesmerized and trying so hard to keep her composure as the woman across the table kept sweeping her off her feet. Mostly just by a slight change in the shape of her lips, but that was beside the point. “But they really do make a nice pair, and spirits, they’re just too cute together, y’know? There’s just couples that are function amazingly together, like Varrick and Zhu-Li.”

 

“And Bolin and Opal,” Korra added.

 

“Yeah, them too.” Asami placed her mug back on the table and smiled warmly at Korra again before continuing, slightly cautious with her question, “ How about you? What’s your ‘relationship rep’?” She grinned at the end of the sentence, causing Korra’s heart to skip yet another beat.

 

“Oh well.. Not much to be said there, really,” Korra huffed, her voice low but warm.

 

“Oh come on, everyone’s got some sort of love story behind them. Actually, everyone’s got some sort of story behind them but you seem to be oddly quiet about yours,” Asami’s gaze narrowed to Korra’s ocean blue’s, “What’s the deal with you anyway?”

 

Korra chuckled a little. “I’m sorry it’s just, I was really enjoying you talking,” her cheeks turned a light crimson, “And well, what do you want to know?”

 

“Well, I don’t know. I’ve been talking since we got here, I nearly told you my social security number. I think it’s about time you told me something about yourself,” Asami smirked and winked at Korra who smiled with a soft sigh.

 

She knew she had to speak up sooner or later, though she wasn’t really fond of this kind of introduction thing. But she wanted to let Asami know she doesn’t mind her getting to know her so she proceeded. “Well, for starters, I’m 22, born in Alaska but we soon moved to Canada. I lived there till I was 10 and then I went to school in Japan and lived there till I was 16.”

 

Asami’s eyes widened at this. “You lived there alone?”

 

“Well ya,” Korra added, “See my dad’s kind of this really important politician and stuff so he had a job to do and well, I couldn’t expect my mom to come with me…I had to start taking care of myself somewhere. Seemed like a good thing back then.”

 

“What did you go to study in Japan?” Asami was becoming more and more interested by the second.

 

“Music,” Korra grinned.

 

“Well that certainly explains the skill,” Asami winked again and boy was it a good thing Korra was sitting down ‘cause her knees went very, VERY weak. “And later?”

 

“I kinda moved around.. I’ve never been the type to be in one place for a long time, well except for that one time I spent 3 years in England because…” her voice suddenly sounded pale, grim, and Asami noticed but she knew better than to pry and still, Korra continued, “Because I was stupid. And well, ya, I went back to Japan after traveling some more, finished school and worked there for a while. And now I’m here.”

 

“Business or pleasure?” Asami half-grinned into the question.

 

“It was gonna be just business but now I’m reconsidering,” she winked at Asami hoping to have the same effect as the raven-haired beauty had on her.

 

 Asami grinned smugly before sliding her hand across the table and grasping Korra’s fingers into her own. “I’m sure I can help with that.”

 

“I was kind of hoping you would,” Korra added, looking up at Asami, ocean blue set on emerald.

 

Asami wasn’t really prepared for this kind of bluntness, she did realize Korra had a tendency to blurt things out without really caring if they’d sound too blunt, but this was sudden. But it was also all she wanted from this date, really.

She wanted Korra to be smitten, to have her mind filled with thoughts of herself, to have her feel as if floating when they leave the cafe. And this felt like going in that direction. She smirked again, this time her hand squeezed the other woman’s and her thumb traced along Korra’s.

 

“So what business is it you’re here for?” Asami’s eyes seemed to glow, her interested in Korra sparked even more.

 

“Well I got an offer to teach at a university,” Korra was watching her intently, breathing out her answers.

 

“Which one?” Asami was eager with her questions, taking in as much information as she could.

 

“Juilliard,” Korra breathed out in a low voice.

 

Asami’s eyes widened yet again. _She’s going to be a teacher at Juilliard? ONLY THE BEST MUSIC SCHOOL IN THE STATES?!? HOW GOOD IS SHE?!?_

 

“You do realize that’s one of the most prestigious universities of music there is?” Asami was staring at her wide-eyed.

 

“Vaguely aware, yes. I had an offer from Berklee but I figured I should try the whole “gotta live in NY to live” thing so I decided to take this offer,” Korra chuckled, letting her thumb catch Asami’s as she interlocked their fingers, “And here I was hoping I’d keep a low profile.”

 

“You’re gonna teach there.. It’s nearly impossible to keep a low profile,” Asami let slip a laugh that had been bubbling in the pit of her stomach for a while now, “You’ll be teaching guitar I presume?”

 

“You presume right, miss... Uh..” Korra’s lips curled up in a wide grin upon realising she didn’t know the woman’s last name.

 

“Sato,” Asami burst out laughing yet again, “ Wow, we’ve been her for nearly two hours now and we don’t even know each others’ last names.”

 

“Tuoluq,” Korra grinned at her as she quickly turned towards one of the speakers hanging up on the way, “Aaaah, I really love this song.” She turned back to Asami, smiling widely before closing her eyes and, leaning her elbow on the table positioned her cheek into the palm of her hand and relaxed to the sound of _Home_ by Phillip Phillips, letting her breathing ease up finally.

 

“Mhm, it really is a nice one, I like his voice. Raspy and rustic, really cool,” Asami added, smiling to Korra as he fingers trailed over Korra’s knuckles lightly, she absentmindedly licked her lower lip and looked away nervously as she noticed Korra staring back at her.

 

“So what exactly do you do in your free time? I know you engineer stuff,” Korra chuckled at her own words, smiling warmly at Asami, “But what do you do when you’re not tinkering with motorcycles?”

 

“I play.” Asami turned back to Korra, green eyes tracing the contours of Korra’s face. _I bet her skin is so smooth…_ Asami’s hand swiftly left Korra’s, who pouted for a second at the absence of warmth over her own hand, and before she knew it, her fingers were sliding gently down Korra’s cheek. Their eyes met, green locked on blue and both blushed, almost in unison, at Asami’s bravery. _Stupid._ But to Asami’s surprise, Korra’s palm was over Asami’s hand before she managed to remove it and she leaned into the warmth on her cheek, mumbling just loud enough for Asami to hear.

“This is nice.” Asami left her hand lingering a while longer on Korra’s cheek without saying anything. Silence was confirmation enough of her own thoughts on the moment shared between the two women.

Moments later, Asami’s hand gently left Korra’s cheek, grasping at her fingers and Korra was awaken from her brief slumber and pouted slightly at the absence of warmth on her cheek. Asami grinned at this and leaned over the table swiftly yet gracefully, startling Korra.

She leaned over, her lips nearly touching Korra’s ear, sending shivers down her spine as she spoke in a low, gentle voice, “Let’s go to my place?”

The slight raise in her voice made Korra shiver with delight as she mumbled a quick “I’d love to,” and let the scent of vanilla and jasmine surrounding the gorgeous woman wash over her. 

They quickly gathered their things, Asami went to pay the bill leaving what Korra figured would be a huge tip and they walked out of the cafe just in time to catch the image of the setting sun visible just barely behind a skyscraper. Before Asami could even react, Korra had already reached for her hand, sliding her fingers between Asami’s and squeezing her hand tightly, watching the sun. Asami smiled to herself, squeezing Korra’s hand in return, the warmth of her touch seeping into the deepest corners of her heart.

 

                                                                                                ---

 

_“_ Is a Sauvignon okay?” Asami was shouting from the kitchen.

“Uh, ya, sure!” Korra shouted back, standing in front of a large bookshelf in Asami’s living room, finger brushing over a few books, grinning to herself, “You’ve got really good taste in literature,” she turned around, hearing Asami arrive into the room.

“Only in literature?” Asami winked, a smug smile on her lips.

“Okai, perhaps in a few other things,” Korra winked back, her heart beating a bit faster than usual. She turned back around to the bookshelf, her eyes scanning for more known titles when Asami walked up behind her, standing almost excruciatingly close.

“Anything you like in particular?” Asami voiced in a low voice.

“ _Prince Charming_ here is one of my favourites,” Korra mumbled, her finger pressed against a copy of _Bring me the head of Prince Charming_ , her favourite fantasy book. She shivered when Asami’s hand slid slowly over her arm and to her hand, Asami’s voice taunting her.

“It’s my favourite book,” Asami mumbled, now almost inches away from Korra, her voice low and hushed, almost a whisper.

Korra’s shivers moved over her arm, through her shoulder and down her spine, she tensed up a little before easing her breathing and relaxing. _Nothing to be nervous about, stupid, you’ve done this before, come on, just turn around and kiss her!_ Korra tilted her head a bit, turning her attention from the book and towards Asami who was already looking at her, her emerald orbs shining so bright, seeming as though they were looking straight through Korra’s soul.

The music was playing somewhere on the speakers, Asami had gotten it started as soon as they entered the flat and right now, it was playing P!nk, Glitter in the air and it made Korra’s heart feel even warmer as she gazed into those pools of green just moments before pushing herself up on her feet – Asami just HAD TO be taller than her – observing Asami’s features, her eyes falling to her lips for a moment and catching a smile before returning to her gaze as she finally pressed her lips gently against Asami’s, who was leaning down a bit, welcoming her lips softly with hers. They were soft, so soft, and tasted like vanilla and strawberries, _So soft... Tasty.._

Korra felt lost at that moment, her mind went blank as she just let herself lean into the kiss, her lips tasting every bit of Asami’s, feeling the other girl return the kiss just as eagerly. She was about to push herself back when she felt Asami’s tongue brush over her lower lip, the sensation sending shivers down her spine and her mind spinning, she opened her mouth a little more, letting their tongues collide and mesh together. It felt so right, so real, so good. She was about to turn around to have a better angle and her neck was starting to hurt a bit when Asami’s hand over hers, squeezing at her bicep and settling on her shoulder, pushing her to move behind, against the bookshelf.

Korra followed her movements, leaning against the bookshelf, instinctively sliding her hands to Asami’s sides and steading them on her hips, pulling her in closer as their lips kept smashing against each other, the pace already moving up, faster and more fierce. She let a gasp escape her lips when Asami’s hands slid to her neck, pushing her head to the side a bit and her lips left  Korra’s, tracing kisses over her cheek and to her jaw. She felt teeth against her jaw-line, teasing teeth nibbling her sensitive skin before Asami’s lips came to a stop on her neck, biting turned to a deep, passionate kiss as Asami pulled on her skin, tugging gently and letting her lips linger on the spot for a while. She mumbled something against Korra’s skin, the sound muffled.

“What?” Korra managed to gasp out, her breathing uneven, her heart drumming in her ears.

“Wow,” Asami mumbled against her neck again, lips touching the skin gently as she spoke, the warmth of her breath teasing Korra’s senses.

“You can say that again,” Korra smirked, her hands sliding around Asami and to the small of her back, pulling her further into herself, closing what little of distance there was left behind them. “My heart’s never beaten this fast. Or hard,” Korra continued, just to feel Asami’s lips spread into a wide smile against her neck.

“Neither has mine,” Asami mouthed, kissing Korra’s neck gently before leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder lightly, settling into Korra’s warmth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, inhaling each other’s scent, sharing their warmth, wide smiles plastered on both women’s faces. Asami was the first one to continue.

“Now, how about that dinner?” she kissed Korra’s once more before trailing kisses to Korra’s lips where she lingered a while longer before pushing herself back, stepping away from Korra, their eyes finally meeting again. _God they are so blue. So... brilliant._

“I’m starving,” Korra’s grin grew wider  - if that were even possible – before she slid her hand to Asami’s, grasping her fingers, “I’ll help you,” she offered warmly.

“With take-out?” Asami let out a hearty laugh, Korra joined in soon, “Korra you’re so silly, you know?” Asami was holding her hand, squeezing at it, her other hand clenching over her stomach.

“You’re so into that,” Korra winked, returning the squeezing touch on Asami’s hand.

“I am.” Asami was now smiling widely, honestly. “You can grab the plates and I’ll bring the food out here, okay?”

“Of course,” Korra mumbled.

They proceeded to the kitchen, sharing a few occasional glances while taking the things they came for and bringing them over to the little coffee table in front of the couch. They sat down next to each other, thighs brushing against one another, their hands accidentally bumping against each other and they both chuckled at that, Korra leaning into Asami and bumping their shoulders together. They turned down the volume of the music and put on a movie on the big screen tv Asami had in the room, _Ice Age_ began rolling in the background but neither was paying attention, not just yet. They were too busy sharing glances and brushing their fingers over each other’s legs. They finally settled down, taking their plates and grabbing the food, giggling as the silly squirrel began running around the screen. The day was coming to an end and what an end indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Lemme know what you think about it and give me suggestions on what I can/might want to use, speak of or whatever. Feedback is good :3
> 
> Also, a big thanks to my beta reader whom I've found on fanfiction.net, she's an awesome beta and I'm really happy to have one as good as her!


	5. I'm Gonna Find Another You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you're having fun, or so they say. It sure flies when you're crushing hard, almost falling hard, but it's not really a problem when there's someone there to catch you, right?  
> Korra has a bit of a situation ahead of her but in the end, things work out. It all works out in the end, after all.

Sometimes there comes a time in your life when you question a lot of things about yourself and about the people who’ve ever touched you in some way. Korra was very aware of this as she waved to the raven-haired beauty across the street, a wide smile spread across her lips. She was thinking about her past quite a lot for the past few days and how she’d gotten to where she is now. Who she is now.

A successful young musician, working at one of the most prestigious music universities in the world, playing in a really good band making some really great friends but most importantly, becoming closer and closer to someone, again. Could she really afford it once again? Another heartbreak? _No, this time it’s different. She’s... She’s special. Different._ Korra wasn’t doubting Asami, no, she was doubting herself.

She’d come to New York a month ago to find peace and pleasure in work yet, she found it in a person, just two weeks ago when her eyes fell on this woman for the first time and met her emerald jewels that gave her that lovely kind of chills. She’s made some bad decisions before, yeah, but this time it might just be different, she was thinking.

Korra started teaching at the university and, as amazing as it felt to be teaching again (she find the oddest of pleasures in showing people how to touch the strings in such a way that they’re not just strings, they’re a part of you, an extension of yourself), the paperwork was killing her. She hated grading, filling out forms, writing preparations for her students. She found it bothersome and quite frankly, a waste of her time. Nonetheless, she had to do it.

But this marvellous woman managed to drag her out of her slump and it was a Friday night and she was gonna make it official. She’s brash and impulsive and usually just goes head through the wall but this time, this time she was certain. _I want this so much. I’m scared, but I do. I want her._ Asami liked her back just as much and she wanted nothing more than to be able to call Asami her girlfriend. She’d wanted it for two weeks now, ever since she woke up to the sight of Asami in front of her eyes, sprawled against her with her head snuggled tightly into the crook of her neck, as they fell asleep on her couch watching _Ice Age._ Old ghosts were there, but really, who doesn’t have old ghosts haunting them?

Asami was waving from the other side of the street, crossing over to meet Korra who was waiting in front a little pub (Korra had a thing for pubs ever since she’d lived in England – and all around, really), just as Bolin and Opal emerged from behind the corner. _Double date._ Korra chuckled at the thought and reached out, taking Asami’s hand into hers as she approached her.

“Hey you,” Korra smiled to her, leaning up to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek as Asami leaned down a bit, wide smile spread across her lips as she pulled Korra into her gentle embrace. “Hey yourself,” she mumbled.

“Okay guys, leave it for the bedroom!” Bolin shouted holding Opal’s hand and opening the door of the pub, “We’ve got a lovely evening of dancing in front of us and I plan to use it to the fullest!”

Both girls were now blushing at the mention of the word bedroom. They haven’t gotten to that part yet and, even though they were both grown women, it made them feel as if they were 16 again.

“Bo, have some tact,” Opal giggled, following him inside.

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand and looked deep into her eyes, ”Shall we?”

“Let’s,” Asami returned the squeeze, her gaze fixed on Korra’s azure eyes shining bright.

 

_“’Cause when I’m with him I am thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you, what you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night?_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes...”_

 

The place seemed nice, at first sight, and the music wasn’t loud enough. The song was familiar and the girl singing actually had a really wonderful voice, even though Korra wasn’t much of a fun of modern day pop music. Nevertheless, she knew all the silly songs and, as much as she tried not to, she was already singing while they made their way to their table. It was more like two sofa’s placed to face one another across a little coffee table inbetween, somewhere a bit in the back of the pub. A waitress quickly approached them intent on taking their orders.

“I’ll have some white wine, thank you,” Asami voiced, taking off her jacket and placing it on a coat-hanger near the table.

“Same for me,” Opal mumbled, doing the same.

“Uh, I’ll have a beer,” Bolin added, settling down on the couch, patting the space next to him, “This is reserved. For Opal,” he grinned widely, looking at Asami.

She just giggled at his words and turned to pat the empty space next to her, “And this for Korra,” she grinned and winked at him.

Korra smiled watching her before settling down to sit beside Asami, taking her hand into hers and intertwining their fingers before looking up at the waitress, “I’ll have a-

“Red Kilkenny?” The waitress interrupted before she could finish her sentence and all eyes turned to her, Asami’s especially. “Unless you don’t drink that anymore,” she continued in a smug voice.

Korra’s eyes were wide and her mouth fell open. _No. Of all the places, here? NOW?!_ She quickly managed to compose herself, finishing, “Red Kilkenny, thanks,” as she looked away, reaching for her jacket she’d thrown carelessly over the edge of the couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and her Zippo. She was sure she was shivering because she felt Asami squeeze her hand reassuringly and she quickly leaned into her, hoping the familiar face waiting to take their orders would leave as fast as possible.

“Anything else?” the waitress continued.

“That would be all,” Asami retorted in a low, rough voice. She quickly turned to Korra who was already lighting a cigarette and looking around wordlessly, looking extremely agitated. “You know her?” Asami was looking at Korra not questioningly but rather, with a very confused look.

“Unfortunatelly,” Korra mumbled placing the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray. Asami knew Korra smoked here and there but it mostly meant she was feeling stressed or unsure of something so she figured Korra would say more when she was ready.

“Um, Korra, unless the girl can read minds, which I sincerely doubt she can, you should probably elaborate?” Bolin was now looking at her, his voice sounding as if he was in the middle of interrogating Korra. “Bo, you sound like your brother,” Opal noticed, “Stop it.”

The atmosphere was quickly changed from OH GOD I CAN’T WAIT TO DANCE AND HAVE FUN to GOD, THEY HAVE MORE FUN AT A FUCKING CEMETARY. The music in the place wasn’t helping either. The band, apparently, decided to start off the evening with a few really slow, romantic, heartbreaking ballads, one of which being _Gravity._ The words of the song were spinning inside of Korra’s head as she tried to find the words to say who the waitress was.

 

_“Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes too long.._

_No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here,_

_Till the moment I’m gone..”_

But once again, she was pulled into reality with another reassuring squeeze of her hand, Asami was being more attentive than Korra could have imagined. She wanted to speak up and explain but Bolin’s attention was already focused on the crisps in front of them and Korra somehow missed the moment when the waitress brought their drinks ‘cause they were suddenly there and everyone was laughing at some silly joke Asami just told and the evening was, maybe, after all, turning out to be fine.

It was all moving so fast but Asami was still holding her hand and Korra put out the cigarette and took a sip of her beer (which now seemed more bitter than ever) and leaned back as the band continued with their ballads. She added a thing or two to the conversation, everyone seemed to drop the whole “who’s the waitress” thing and Bolin was laughing hard and Asami was throwing glances her way, loving, shining glances and Korra felt the warmth return to her heart.

She could feel the sharp glances she was getting from the bar, the waitress was obviously looking at her, but _no, NOT THIS TIME, NOT AGAIN,_ she told herself as she looked at Asami wide a wide smile.

“Want to dance?” she murmured, staring deeply into Asami’s brilliant emerald jewels.

“I’d love to,” Asami smiled to her, getting up slowly, never letting go of her hand. They made their way to the little dance floor, followed soon by Opal and Bolin, as Asami slid her arms around Korra’s neck and Korra’s hands fell on her waist, quickly making their way around it, pulling her in tightly. The band just started playing a semi-slow, kind-of-a-love-song and Asami smiled widely as she felt Korra snuggle into the crook of her neck.

“She’s an ex,” Korra mumbled into Asami’s neck, sending shivers down her spine, feeling Asami’s grip stiffen just a bit at the words. “Of all the places in the whole damned world, I have to come into the one place she works at. Or, rather, I have to move to the only city she, apparently, decided to escape to.”

Asami wanted to say something, anything, but as Korra continued, she remained silent, letting her say all she wanted to get out of her.

“We met at a gig in Manchester, she was a waitress there, I played and one thing led to another and before I knew it were together for 3 years before I woke up one morning to see that the other side of the bed was empty,” Korra stopped for air before continuing, “Half of the closet was a vast hole of emptiness, kind of like half of my heart, really.”

Asami sniffled a little at those words, feeling the hurt in Korra’s voice.

“Later that day I got a text message saying ‘You’re just not the one’ and that was all she ever said to me, nothing more, no explanation, not even an apology. Soon after I moved away, never came back there again and I figured I’d never have to see her again in my life. I guess I was wrong.”

“Korra, I.. I don’t know what to say,” Asami was whispering into her ear as the band continued playing, “I’m sorry I got you to go here, if only I’d known..”

  
“Asami, how could you have possibly known, come on, you silly,” Korra pulled away from her embrace a little, just enough to slide her hands up to Asami’s face, cupping it in both her arms, her thumbs grazing over Asami’s lips gently, and pulling her in for a searing yet warm, deep and long kiss.

 

_“Now I’m gonna dress myself for two,_

_Once for me and once for someone new,_

_I’m gonna do some things you wouldn’t let me do,_

_Oh, I’m gonna find... Another you”_

“I’m really into you,” Korra continued in a husky, low voice after pulling away from the kiss, pulling Asami back into her embrace as they began moving to the music yet again, swaying slowly from one side to the other, “And I’d love to give this, us, a try. If you’d like that too,” Korra was staring into Asami wide her azure eyes wide open, “I’m a mess of sorts, I’m sloppy, I get mad way too easily, there’s so much wro-

“I’d really love to,” Asami mumbled without a moment of hesitation, and she pulled Korra in again, one hand wrapped tightly around her neck and the other fiddling it’s way into Korra’s hair.

She could feel Korra’s heart beat loud and wild, flush against her body, and she was sure hers was trying to match its speed or trying to race out of her chest. She didn’t mind the ex, she didn’t mind the hurt Korra obviously still felt – she herself had been hurt before and she knew how long it took to heal, and sometimes, sometimes you never really forget the pain – she didn’t mind the mess at all (she was a mess herself, but that’s a story she’d share a bit later) but, she was willing, no, she was more than willing to embrace all of it if it meant having Korra. And calling her ‘hers’. She was falling, hard and deep and didn’t mind it at all.

 

\---

 

 _“That kind of lovin'_  
Makes me wanna pull   
Down the shade, yeah   
That kind of lovin'   
Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same   
  
I'm losin' my mind, girl   
'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy for you, baby”

 

Whoever said 2am was not a good time to be singing never heard Bolin and Korra half drunk on alcohol and the other half on love, while the four of them made their way home. They were singing from the top of their voices, they’ve already browsed through Bon Jovi, Led Zeppelin had too many guitar solo’s Korra could easily play but not really sing, nobody really knew any other song of Extreme’s besides _More than words,_ (except Korra who was a hardcore fan and they were, in fact, their favourite band) and well, somehow they came to Aerosmith. Korra’s voice was already cracking a bit and Bolin was swaying way too much and they were bound to put and end to all of this, and luckily, both Asami and Opal were sober enough to know better than to end up at the police station for disturbing people at 2am.

“Come on Bo, you’ll sing at practice tomorrow, come on,” Opal tugged on his arm, “Come on, Korra and Asami need some special time alone,” she winked towards Asami who, yet again, blushed furiously at the remark.

“But Korra’s too drunk!” Bolin chuckled, letting Opal drag him along.

Korra was blushing as well, not really drunk enough to brush such a remark off, and she chuckled at Bolin’s words before waving towards them, squeezing Asami’s hand tightly, “See ya tomorrow guys!”

They all waved to each other and Korra and Asami made their way down the street, reaching the intersection where the usually part ways.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Korra mumbled, a little nervously but smiling widely.

“Uh, yeah, you will, after practice?” Asami was smiling, traces of a faint blush still adorning her cheeks.

“Can’t wait,” Korra grinned, leaning up to kiss her, the kiss ending a very sloppy mesh of lips pressing against each other before they managed to finally part, Asami turning on her heels and heading off in the opposite direction before she felt a tug on her hand, nearly collapsing backwards but finding herself in Korra’s warm embrace. “I really can’t wait. Would you like to come over to my place?” Korra’s voice was now a really low, husky sound, nearly a whisper, cracking slightly as her nervousness took the best of her.

“I’d really like that,” Asami mumbled, turning around to face Korra and placing her hand in hers, “Lead the way,” Asami managed a wink, hoping Korra was aware enough to catch it.

Judging by the fidgeting and Korra’s stumbling on solid ground, Asami was sure it had exactly the desired effect as they began walking slowly, Korra’s fingers intertwined with hers, the occasional glances sideways sending shivers down both their spines. Both were smiling, slightly shyly but mostly widely, the drumming of their hearts filling the silence of the empty street.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! I decided moving it up a bit was the direction I wanted to take the story in, I'll be moving more ahead each time, taking them further into it all, because as much as I like the slow pace, they can't be on a first date forever :D Anyway, give me some feedback and see you in the next one!


	6. Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Taken a bit longer than usual and I'm sorry, but I had some things I needed to take care of first before I could commit myself to this fully. And I'm glad I did so.  
> It took me three days to write this the way I wanted and I'm really happy with it, to be honest. It's fairly long, a friendly reminder before you actually start reading. Notes at the end.

 “Shhhhhh,” Korra voiced with a chuckle, “We’ll wake up the neighbours!” She managed to mumble before her laughter got the best of her as she entered the elevator, pulling Asami in with her.

“Oh come on, we’re not even that loud,” Asami was giggling as she stumbled into Korra when she was pulled, “Oof, sorry,” she grinned, looking into Korra’s eyes.

“Ya but it’s almost 3am, silly, there’s some rules even I have to abide by” Korra was now grinning widely back at her, her hands falling to Asami’s sides, pulling her close to herself, “We don’t want any angry neighbours knocking at my door, right?”

Asami’s grin turned into a smug smile as she held on to Korra’s shoulder with her left hand and tracing a circular pattern over her bicep with her right hand, “We don’t.”

“My floor,” Korra mumbled and nudged Asami gently, glancing at the floor numbers at the side of the elevator, before turning back to Asami, “It’s next.”

Asami smiled, planting a soft kiss on Korra’s cheek before swiftly turning around and away from Korra, fixing her hair and looking at the numbers, “The top floor?”

“Uh, ya. It was the only one available and mostly close-by to work,” Korra was fidgeting around her pocket, trying to pull out her keys, “And up to my standards.”

“Your standards?” Korra could hear the grin in Asami’s voice that came with the question.

“Big, open space, big windows, nice view,” she sighed deeply as the elevator stopped and the door began to open, “I had some stuff I wanted to put inside and I had to make sure it would all fit.”

 

As soon as the creaking door of the elevator opened completely, a large thud was heard from within the apartment. Korra nudged Asami, who was cautiously trying to decipher what the sound was, to walk in and slid a hand around her waist while walking out. The door closed behind them and Korra turned on the light at the switch right next to them on the wall. She had hardly the time to take of her jacket when another loud thud echoed the vast space of her apartment and this time Asami turned to her with a concerned look on her face, “What is that noise?”

 

Korra grinned, putting her jacket on the hanger and extending an arm to take Asami’s as well. “You’ll see.”

Asami was now genuinely intrigued, not knowing what to expect but began sliding her jacket down her shoulders and arms and handing it to Korra who was watching intently, focused on Asami’s slender arms. She placed the jacket on the hanger and, walking up over a pair of stairs, moved over to a large kitchen-like area.

“The kitchen,” she grinned, standing next to a bar stool positioned in front of a tall counter taking up half the available space, “Although I don’t use it much,” she continued, moving around the counter and reaching up to grab two glasses from a shelf just above the sink, “Well, not yet that is,” she corrected herself.

The noise coming from somewhere in the apartment stirred Asami once again and she looked at Korra with an expecting look on her face and Korra grinned once again, placing the glasses on the counter, “Fiiiiine, come here and pour us some drinks, there’s some wine and beer in the fridge and some spirits in the cabinet down there,” she pointed across the room to a large cabinet, “I’ll be right back.”

She proceeded around the counter again and moved to a hall area, vanishing out of sight before Asami made her way to the fridge, nearly stumbling over the stairs making a mental note to remember those for the next time she’d be here. _Next time? I hope there’s a next time. There’s gonna be a next time, ya, there will._ She focused on pulling a glass of white wine out of the fridge before taking a better look at its contents, noticing a lot of fruit and vegetables and juice, very little meat products and a lot, A WHOLE LOT, of all sorts of wine and beer. _Uh, heavy drinker?_ She grinned. _But at least she’s eating healthy_ , she chuckled before closing the fridge. Before she could place the bottle on the counter another very loud, close-sounding thud and some very strange-sounding breathing made her turn around just before a fairly large white SOMETHING strolled into the room, she could see it across the counter and the freaking out began.

“KORRA,” She managed to mumble under her breath causing the animal – _Animal? Is it? –_ to turn around and towards her, watching her with it’s big, wide-opened eyes before it began to make it’s way towards her. “KORRA COME HERE,” She voiced a lot louder this time, eliciting a loud laugh from outside the room.

 

“Be right there!” Korra shouted from somewhere in the apartment and Asami braced herself at the counter, having put the bottle down, staring at, what she had established by now, was a large dog coming her way.

 

“Good doggie.. Nice doggie..” She was mumbling, her lips curled in a painful smile, a smile she usually put up while facing all the bloody boring businessmen she had to meet and whose stories she pretended to love hearing, “KORRA,” She mumbled yet again before Korra finally appeared back in the room, carrying a bag of sorts.

 

“Naga, behave,” Korra mumbled, making her way towards Asami and placing the bag on the counter, “Relax, she just wants to sniff you, I’ve already told her she has to play nice around my girlfriend.”

 

Asami felt a hand slide around her waist reassuringly and let herself be pulled into Korra’s warm embrace as the dog finally approached her. She extended her arm away from the counter and to the animal, letting it sniff on her hand, and giggled when the dog licked her fingers and sat down, looking at her. _My girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND. Spirits, that sounds so amazing._ She wasn’t paying all that much attention to the dog anymore, as she was to the gentle arms wrapped around her waist, the words “my girlfriend” on repeat in her mind. They way Korra said it, the way it sounded rolling off her lips, the way it made Asami’s heart melt... It felt good, it felt amazingly right. She slid her left hand atop of Korra’s while her right hand was playfully brushing over the dogs soft fur, petting it gently.

“She’s yours?”

“Mhm, I brought her with me back from home,” Korra mumbled behind Asami, gently leaning her chin on Asami’s shoulder, looking at Naga, “I’ve always loved dogs and she’s been with me for a few years now so I couldn’t imagine leaving her behind.”

“Naga, huh?” Asami mumbled, causing the dog to look up again, its tongue hanging messily out of its mouth, the dogs face looking as if it was grinning, “You’re a beauty, aren’t you?” Asami was now smiling widely, her hand still sliding through the fur, gently tugging the dog’s ear.

“Oh, I am?” Korra chuckled, her breath on Asami’s neck sending shivers down her spine.

“I mean the dog,” Asami remarked, grinning widely. “You’re something else, though, I give you that.”

“Oh, am I now?” Korra was now pulling on her waist, nudging her to turn around. “Tell me more?”

Asami grinned widely again, a soft giggle escaping her lips as she gently tugged the dogs ear one last time before turning around in Korra’s arms, sliding hers over Korra’s shoulders and around her neck.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” she said in a warm voice, looking straight into Korra’s eyes.

She could spend an eternity looking into them and she could swear they changed colours. The first time she saw Korra up close, back at Tenzin’s, they were so very much ocean blue, on their first date they were the colour of the morning blue sky and now, now they were a dark, luscious shade of blue, a deep shade that seemed to look straight into Asami’s soul.

Not expecting the sudden outburst of honesty, Korra couldn’t help but blush at the words. Her cheeks turned a slight crimson colour as she tightened her grip on Asami’s waist, staring into those emerald jewels she enjoyed watching so very much. “Oh,” Was all she managed, eliciting another giggle from Asami.

“Very wordy as well,” Asami added smugly before leaning in slowly, her gaze now obviously on Korra’s lips. But before she could close the distance between them, a bark interrupted them. She nearly jumped up, having completely forgotten about Naga. Her cheeks suddenly turned a light crimson as well, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about trying to kiss Korra in front of her dog.

“Naga, you’re such a cock-blocker,” Korra mumbled looking over Asami’s shoulder and releasing Asami gently but not before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, “I’m just gonna grab some food and water for her and let her back into her room, kay?”

“Of course,” Asami managed, still a bit flushed from the moment just seconds ago, turning around to pet Naga once again. “Meanie,” she mumbled, crouching down in front of her and letting her come closer, nearly stumbling over as the dog lunged in, wagging its tail happily. She wrapped her arms around the dog and nuzzled her gently while Korra was grabbing a bowl from underneath a counter, “Can I have some Korra time, please?” Asami whispered in the dogs ear, as if asking for approval, when she heard Korra laugh next to them.

“Yes you can,” she grinned widely before continuing, “Come on girl, back to your majesty’s quarters, say b-bye now,” she voiced with a grin and made her way to the hall before disappearing once again.

Naga quickly followed, leaving Asami alone in the kitchen. She finally tended to the bottle of wine, opening it with little trouble after she found the bottle opener and pouring some of the substance in both glasses. She took one in her hand, swirling the wine inside the glass before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip, letting out a soft sigh. _Oh this is good._ She finally looked up and took in the whole space in front of her. And wow, it was some sight. She didn’t really expect Korra’s apartment to be looking like this but also, she didn’t know what to expect.

She’d come here thinking that by the time she’d actually get to see the apartment would be in the late morning, strolling around in Korra’s shirt. She figured they’d be in bed the second they came here but Korra was taking her time. Really taking her time and Asami was feeling slightly concerned. _Am I not sending her good signals? All I want to do is kiss her and touch her and hold her and she seems so.. Hesitant and cautious.. Maybe I should take matters into my own hands and be the assertive one for once in my life. Yeah. Maybe I will._

She moved around the counter, taking both glasses and the bottle with her, this time careful not to stumble over the stairs and walked into the living room. Well, walked in, more like she was already in because it all seemed to be one humongous room, the kitchen being lifted a bit by the stairs. But the rest of the room could be considered a living room. And Asami now realized what Korra meant by “big space, big windows” – a whole side of the room was covered in nothing but windows and the view indeed was stunning.

On the other side was a large tv screen on the wall and a small coffee table underneath it with a large black sofa across it and two chairs on either side of the couch, facing the coffee table. She placed the bottle on the table and put the glasses down next to it on either side of the bottle and walked over to a bookshelf placed near the hall Korra disappeared into. _Marquez, Neruda? Hmm, totally didn’t peg her for the type. Oh, Adams._ Asami giggled, her finger tracing the familiar book. _Harry Potter, of course. Dostoyevski? Wow._ Asami was genuinely surprised by the books on the shelf, Korra seemed more of a wild child rather than someone who’d enjoy a good book on a Sunday afternoon. And Asami was usually very good at reading people. This time, it seemed, she may have been quite wrong.

She looked around the apartment a bit more, making another mental note, this time to look over the books some more the next time she’d be here, before settling down on the sofa, taking her glass of wine just as Korra walked back in.

 

“Asami?”

“Over here,” Asami raised her hand from the sofa, waving it around.

Korra chuckled, walking over to her and sitting down beside her, taking the glass that was clearly hers. She drank a mouthful and placed the glass back on the table before turning to Asami. “Sorry about that, if I hadn’t let her out she’d have started barking and then she’d bore us all night,” she was looking at Asami apologetically, her blue eyes shining warmly.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m glad to have met her,” Asami smiled warmly before placing her glass on the table, “So.”

“So?” Korra smiled impishly, before swiftly getting up from the sofa, leaving Asami confused but only for a moment. Korra moved to the light switch, setting the intensity of the light in the room to a very low one, seeming as though they were next to a campfire. She moved back to the sofa, sitting back down and moving over closer to Asami, bumping their shoulders together and grinning widely. “You were saying?”

Asami could only watch her. She was taken aback. By Korra’s beauty, the warmth in her eyes, the affection in her voice, the glow that the now dim light seemed to have given her.. By everything that was Korra. She leaned down, slowly removing her shoes, before pulling her legs up and underneath her, leaning into the sofa. Korra had already been sitting with her legs crossed and facing her, and her hands were clasped in her lap. Asami’s hand found its way to Korra knee, tracing a pattern over it, before slowly moving up.

“Come here,” Asami  murmured in a husky, low voice, her eyes fixed on Korra’s, only faltering to move to Korra’s lips before returning back to her eyes. Korra leaned in slowly, her hands moving forward and stopping right in front of Asami’s legs, allowing her to lean in as much as she wanted into Asami.

She was holding her gaze on Asami’s eyes but as soon as she was closer, her gaze shifted to Asami’s lips, that were now carefully parted just slightly as Asami ran her tongue over them, making Korra shudder. She looked back up and their eyes met again, emerald was piercing azure and vice versa, and Korra let the moment sink in just slightly before leaning in and closing the distance between them, her lips meeting Asami’s in a warm, soft kiss. Before long, the warmth turned into heat and softness became need. Korra’s left hand slid over Asami’s legs and was slowly sliding up her side as Asami’s hand found its way to Korra’s chin and around her neck, into Korra’s hair.

Korra shivered as she felt Asami’s nails scrape her scalp and her lips parted, her tongue searching, pleading entrance, she felt desperate for a brief moment, as if all she needed in that moment was to feel Asami’s tongue wrapped around her own. And as fast as the thought came, as fast did it go away and Korra was feeling bliss like she hadn’t felt in years. Asami’s tongue welcomed hers and danced in unison, both women feverish at the touch. Seconds, minutes passed and Korra was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air, moving back just a little to look at Asami.

“Do you always kiss so as to make the other breathless?” Korra smiled widely, feeling the warmth of Asami’s breath on her lips.

“I try,” Asami smirked and Korra let out a chuckle before looking at her again, catching a sight of something other than bliss and want in Asami’s eyes, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Asami smiled again, but there was still a hint of.. _Hesitation? Confusion?_ In her eyes. Korra wondered for a second what it might be, deciding asking was the best course of action. “You seem a bit off, did I do something wrong?”

Asami was now confused, the look on her face was obvious proof of that. “I do?” She mumbled, leaning back on the sofa, her hand sliding down Korra’s arm, brushing against the sleeve of her navy blue shirt. “I don’t know, I was sort of wondering the same thing,” the words came out before she could stop them and the panic in her head was at high levels now. _I’m taking things too far, I’m gonna freak her out, ASAMI YOU IDIOT._

“You, done something wrong? What? No, oh God, did I seem so? I’m sorry, I mean, I don’t know why you thought so but no, you did nothing wrong,” Korra was fumbling with words, obviously lost in translation and not really sure what Asami was talking about.

“You seemed kind of... Hesitant?” Asami was choosing her words carefully, fearing she might actually do something wrong this time.

“Hesitant?” Korra repeated her word, obviously confused.

“Uh.. Okay, honestly, I thought we’d be more.. Physical, by the time we reach your apartment. And here you are, being a perfect gentlema- gentlelady,” Asami grimaced at the word and Korra chuckled, so Asami continued, taking it as a good sign, “I’m a bit confused, I know we haven’t known each other for long but I’m really attracted to you and well, that’s pretty much it.” She stopped, staring at Korra, a worried look falling over her features before confusion took over as Korra grinned widely, rubbing the back of her head and looking down.

“Jeez. Once in my life I decide not to rush things and be very patient and whatnot, even though I really want to rush things, and then you tell me that,” she chuckled before looking up into Asami’s eyes, pleadingly, “Sorry?”

 

Asami stared at her for a moment more before bursting out in a fit of laughter, letting herself fall into Korra’s embrace, trying to muffle the sound of her laughter into Korra’s shoulder.

“Wow I’m an idiot,” she mumbled into Korra’s shoulder before a warm hand found it’s way to her chin, tugging her gently, making her look up.

“You couldn’t possibly be an idiot, we just had different things in mind,” Korra was smiling warmly, widely, “But uhm.. I do.. Want things. A lot of things,” she mumbled, staring into Asami’s eyes before leaning in and laying her lips on Asami’s again, this time letting all the hunger and want in the kiss.

Asami returned the kiss and all the intensity of it, all her want poured into her kiss as her arms found their way around Korra’s neck and pulled her into a crashing embrace and pushing her down on the couch. Korra managed to slide her legs around Asami and let herself fall down in a slightly upward position, her hands wandering around Asami’s waist and to the small of her back, sliding underneath her shirt swiftly and feeling the softness of Asami’s skin. She was welcomed by a shiver and kissed the woman more fiercely in return, her hands sliding to Asami’s sides and pressing gently.

She was about to mumble something but Asami’s teeth found their way to her lips and she bit gently, tugging on Korra’s lower lip and sucking the soft flesh before releasing and trailing kisses down her chin, following her jaw line and stopping for a moment, her hands trailing up and unbuttoning the first three buttons of Korra’s shirt before her neck.

“Bed,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s neck, earning another shiver from Korra, before she heard a mumble come through heavy breathing.

“Mhm,” Korra managed to add, sliding one hand behind to push herself up and the other further down, grazing over Asami’s bottom gently before giving it a long, hard squeeze, eliciting a low grown from the other woman.

She managed to slide her legs down the sofa and push herself up in a sitting position, letting Asami straddle her with her legs on each side and her arms wrapped around Korra’s neck. She placed gentle, teasing kisses over Korra’s neck and at the spot where her shoulder and neck meet, biting the spot lightly before licking the area almost apologetically.

Korra groaned at the action, sliding both her hands underneath Asami’s bottom, squeezing hard before she mumbled, “You have a great ass,” feeling Asami grin against her neck.

“I try,” Asami mumbled against her neck, nibbling Korra’s soft skin as she felt Korra stiffen for a second before pushing herself off the sofa with Asami in her arms.

Gravitational forces nearly pulled them back down but Korra managed to maintain balance as she moved forward, hitting her leg into the coffee table, “Fuck, ow,” she mumbled and managed to walk around the sofa, trying to keep her composure as Asami’s nibbling was turning into biting, becoming rougher and more daring by the moment.

She was now flicking her tongue over Korra’s earlobe and tugging on it when Korra reached the hall area, pushing her against a wall.

“Need.. A.. Break..” Korra mumbled, her head on Asami’s shoulder, breathing in her scent.

“Am I that heavy?” Asami whispered with a grin, her lips making their way back down Korra’s neck.

“No, but I don’t usually carry women around my flat,” Korra added, kissing Asami’s neck before moving again, reaching a door and hitting it open with her foot as she nearly stumbled in, walking forward till she felt the bed hit her legs.

She leaned over, dropping Asami gently on the bed and leaning back, her eyes locked on Asami’s for a second before moving slowly down her body, tracing every curve, as much as she could see in the dark. She turned away with a slight grin, walking over to the door and closing it, setting the light to a very dim, darkened intensity and returned back to the bed, Asami had already moved up a bit, just enough to reach the pillows and settled herself in a slightly upright position, looking at Korra.

She raised her hand, waving her forefinger, an unspoken order for Korra to move closer to her, to join her on the bed. And Korra obeyed flawlessly, walking around the bed and sitting down on the side, leaning in for another searing kiss, her lips hungry for Asami’s as she climbed up fully on the bed, her hands now on either side of Asami as she slid on top of her, legs between Asami’s.

Leaving Asami’s lips for a moment, sighing deeply while doing so, Korra managed to mumble, “Are you sure of this?”

“Couldn’t possibly be more sure, I think,” Asami mumbled sliding her hands into Korra’s hair and tugging her back in for another kiss, need seeping out of every touch they shared as their tongues collided in the heated battle, seeming as though both tried to show dominance over the other but soon falling into a dazing dance of want.

Asami slid her hands down Korra’s shoulders, her palm trailing over Korra’s shirt, pressing gently as she moved across her breasts, nearing the buttons she hadn’t managed to reach earlier, unbuttoning them slowly before she reached the last one, unbuttoning it slowly as her tongue grazed over Korra’s lips and she placed warm kisses down to her chin, tracing her jaw and to her neck again, Korra lifted her head up, tilting to the side slightly to give Asami a better angle, a soft sigh escaping her lips as Asami reached her neck.

As soon as the last button was handled Asami slid her hands under the shirt, her nails trailing over Korra’s abs – _ABS? –_ she instantly stopped her kisses and looked down, her eyes wide at the sight of Korra’s perfectly toned abs.

“Yeeah, I work out,” Korra grinned, following Asami’s gaze and grinning, congratulating herself for keeping in shape.

When she finally managed to get around, Asami let her palms slide over Korra’s abs one more time, feeling them again, remembering the contours of Korra’s smooth skin before sliding her hands slowly up, fingers tracing the line of her simple blue-coloured bra moving over it and sliding around Korra, reaching for the hook, expertly unhooking the bra in one swift movement, all the while kissing Korra where her shoulder and neck meet, tracing the soft spot with her teeth, nibbling gently.

Her hands were already on Korra’s shoulders, pushing the shirt upwards, moving the bra straps with it, Korra followed her motions and pushed herself up, settling on her knees and letting Asami push the clothes all the way down her arms. The shirt fell down to Korra’s sides and her bra followed, straight into Asami’s lap, eliciting a slight gasp followed by a smug grin on Asami’s lips.

“Mmm,” she murmured, her eyes trailing down Korra’s torso and returning to her eyes, “You’re stunning, you know?”

Korra just smiled, a warm blush heating her already warm cheeks, “T-thanks,” she said, looking straight into Asami’s emeralds, “May I?” she motioned to Asami’s shirt.

“Of course,” Asami mumbled back to her, “Let me help,” she added and started unbuttoning her own shirt, top to bottom, enjoying the look Korra was giving her, her eyes following Asami’s fingers intently.

“Like what you see?” Asami teased, opening the shirt as she finished unbuttoning it, revealing a black, lace bra. Korra’s eyes followed, the image of Asami’s toned stomach and that gorgeous lace black bra burned into her memory. She ran her hand down Asami’s middle and, noticing the hook was at the middle, swiftly unclasped it with one hand, her other hand resting on Asami’s hip.

Her movement caused Asami to shudder and sigh softly, her hands to move back to Korra’s arms and she began tugging her to move back close again, only to be denied movement as Korra refused to budge, wanting to take a more detailed, closer look. She slid a hand under Asami’s lower back and pulled her in, lifting her off the bed and pushed her shirt and bra off one side as Asami did the same on the other, helping her. She smiled, warmly, full of want but also with affection, appreciating the unearthly sight in front of her.

 

_How can she be so perfect? Look at her, all perfect abs, shaped arms, spirits those biceps.. And those lips, ugh those lips.. I think I want to keep kissing them tonight and till the world ends.._ Asami’s thoughts were not as wild anymore, they were warm and needy, she was enjoying the attention Korra was giving her and all the fears she thought she might have to face were nowhere in sight. All she had to face was this gorgeous woman staring at her as if she was the most beautiful creature to ever have walked the earth.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she mumbled, confusing Korra for a moment.

“Like what?” Korra mumbled, leaning down a bit, brushing a lock of hair from Asami’s face.

“Like you’ve never seen something so.. – “

“Beautiful?” Korra interrupted before she could even end her question. “I guess, ya?” Korra smiled again, the warmest smile Asami’d seen come from this woman so far, melting her almost ice cold heart back to it’s natural state and she leaned in as close as possible, their breasts touching, the warmth of Korra’s body making Asami shudder as they touched, “You are truly beautiful Asami,” Korra almost whispered, her lips trailing gentle kisses down Asami’s neck. “And besides that one gorgeous sunset I once saw, you are the most gorgeous sight I’ve ever seen,” she added, sucking on Asami’s neck and nibbling over her shoulder before running her tongue over the bitten area and trailing kisses back up her neck.

Asami didn’t know when Korra moved her hand but she felt a warm hand brush over her side just slightly before reaching for her breast and just as Korra squeezed ever so lightly, it hit her. She shuddered, almost in pain even though there was no pain, Korra couldn’t have been more gentle, she gasped for air and her arms slid around Korra, pulling her in a searing, tight embrace, the words of a familiar song spinning around her mind..

_“You don't know how you got here_  
You just know you want out   
Believing in yourself   
Almost as much as you doubt   
You're a big smash   
You wear it like a rash   
Star”

“Are you okay? Did I- Did I move too fast?” Korra mumbled into her shoulder, barely able to due to the tight embrace Asami had her in.

“I- I am. It’s just.. No, you didn’t, you did nothing wrong it’s just..” Asami trailed off, feeling her heart ache from want and fear, both at the same time.

“I’m sorry if this was too much too soon, Asami, I didn’t want it to feel like that,” Korra continued, worry eminent in her voice.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I need a moment.. Maybe  a bit more, I think.. I need to tell you something but promise you won’t freak out, okay?”

“Oh my God Asami, do you have a penis ‘cause I swear I have no problem with that,” Korra’s voice sounded almost serious but it was welcomed with a laughter and she grinned into Asami’s shoulder, letting her know that she was, in fact, joking.

“No I don’t and besides if I did, trust me, YOU’D KNOW,” she emphasized the words, still breathing a bit heavily, both from excitement and from the feeling stuck in the back of her head, “It’s just.. I have a problem with.. Getting close to people. Like this, I mean. It’s not too much too soon, it’s perfect and God knows I haven’t wanted anything so much in years but.. there’s things that have happened to me a long time ago and I’m, apparently, still dealing with them..”

“Asami, whatever it is.. I know we’re still not that close but I’d like you to know that whatever it is that is on your mind, I will listen and hopefully, be of some comfort, Korra mumbled into her shoulder before moving slowly, trying to get to Asami’s side.

“Please stay,” Asami voiced in a hushed tone, pleadingly, “I want to hold you.”

“I thought I’d just move and let you breathe, I’m not exactly feather-weight,” Korra smiled into her shoulder, kissing gently.

“Well okay, that works too,” Asami let up, releasing Korra slowly, searching for her eyes.

Korra settled in close to her, sliding an arm around Asami and pulling her into her embrace, her other hand catching and pulling the covers over them as she kissed her cheek gently, “Better?”

“Yeah, perfect. Okai, now yet,” Asami mumbled and slid her hands underneath the covers, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off her legs, throwing them down next to the bed, “Now you,” she grinned as she looked up at Korra and unbuttoned her jeans, helping Korra slide them off and throwing them down on her own before she snuggled into Korra, kissing her neck softly and murmuring, “Perfect.”

Korra smiled, her hands now both around Asami, holding her in a tight embrace as she lay warm kisses in her hair, inhaling deeply ever so often to keep the scent of jasmine and vanilla constant in her mind. “You know, I wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of my life,” she nearly slapped herself at those words, knowing this was definitely crossing some lines.

“Me too,” Asami murmured into her neck, her hand in Korra’s hair, nails brushing her scalp gently.

 

Neither really knew when the other had fallen asleep as they were both lulled into it by the others deep, steady breaths and warm murmurs of random words spoken in half-awareness. Korra knew better than to pry – she’d learned better throughout her life and Asami, she’d probably tell her when she found the time to be right – and she wasn’t in any kind of rush to have sex with Asami.

Once, a long time ago, she wouldn’t have a second though before jumping into bed and taking the most advantage she could out of this woman. But today she was a different person, she told herself, a person worthy to hold this woman throughout the night and kiss her fears away. And Asami.. Asami never felt so safe, so warm, so secure. Not once in her life since her mother held her for the last time before she died.

She knew Korra wouldn’t force her into anything and that her fears were a stupid reminder of her past but she was scared out of her mind once and it had haunted her since. But this woman was so warm, so kind and her eyes glowed with nothing but pure compassion and appreciation and all she wanted was to bask in her warm embrace and well, that’s what she did.

And she knew Korra didn’t mind, she knew from the deep breaths coming from her warm lips, her chest rising slowly against her skin, her arms holding her tightly and surely. And for that one moment before she fell asleep, that one last moment of half-awareness, Asami was sure she’d already fallen in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOKAI. SO.  
> I know, it's not smutty. Or smutty enough. Whatevs.  
> Asami deserved some more depth and that's what I did, and don't worry, smut will be there, in time. Hope you liked it, give me some feedback, kai? :) <3


	7. Something's Got a Hold on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff attack, but seriously, prepare to be fluffed to bit by this one. Just a lot of fluffing around, some more bonding between our lovely ladies, as I bring the story more in the direction I'd like to. Long live the fluff!

The morning sun was never Korra’s favourite thing. In fact, mornings were never the top of Korra’s ‘I like’ list. _Ugh, so evil,_ Korra thought to herself as a single ray of sun found it’s way around and between the curtains and ended exactly on Korra’s head, making her stir out of her peaceful sleep. She was a heavy sleeper but let a little sun in and she couldn’t stand it, had to get out of bed. This time, only, it was a bit different. Woken up, she felt her arm go a little numb as a warm head was nestled just underneath Korra’s neck, efficiently preventing Korra from moving her arm. She looked down, tracing the lines on the face of the woman sleeping next to her, smiling in her sleep. _What are you dreaming of, beauty?_

Korra’s thoughts were filled with this woman, all she could think most days was when she’d get to see her and how she’d sneak another kiss, hoping Asami wouldn’t mind. Korra focused on her hand draped around Asami’s arm and how the difference in their skin colour seemed to be even more accentuated by the early morning sun skidding past the curtains. Korra was always considered some sort of exotic girl with her dark, almost brown features and Asami’s brilliantly pale skin seemed even brighter against Korra’s own. She smiled to herself, leaning down and laying a gentle kiss on top of Asami’s head, inhaling the woman’s scent. _Hmpf, vanilla. And to think I always hated vanilla._ Korra stifled a chuckle, realizing how right now it may have just become her favourite fragrance ever. She looked over at the clock on the wall and huffed disapprovingly when she realized it was only 7.30 in the morning.

“Mmm, Korra?” Asami mumbled, her eyes still closed as Korra shifted slightly, pulling her arm from underneath Asami. 

“Yes?” Korra murmured in her low, morning voice, looking at Asami’s features, her closed eyes making the woman seem completely at peace. 

But to Korra’s surprise, instead of offering some sort of reply, Asami simply rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers nearly completely over herself, only her hair was sprawled over the pillows and sticking out from underneath the covers. Korra chuckled this time, unable to stifle it and stretched, slowly raising herself up, her gaze never leaving Asami. When She finally managed to sit up, she pulled her legs to the side of the bed and sat on the side of the bed, her elbow on her knees, her head in her hands. It was her morning ritual, spending a few minutes just sitting at the side of the bed, contemplating whatever might have been on her mind the day before or the upcoming events she’d have to face that day. She was stirred from her little ritual when she felt a finger brush softly over her back.

“You have a tattoo,” Asami murmured in a hushed voice.

“Mhm, I do,” Korra mumbled, feeling Asami shift on the other side of the bed and move closer to Korra, tracing her tattoo with her fingers. 

“When did you get it?” Asami continued trailing her forefinger down and around Korra’s back, tracing the lines of Korra’s quite large tattoo spread almost all over her back.

“Three years ago,” Korra mumbled, tilting her head to the side to glance at Asami over her shoulder, “I was nineteen and always wanted a few and this seemed like a good start.” 

Asami grinned, looking up at Korra, “Mhm, yes, a gigantic tattoo over the whole of your back is certainly a good start,” she stuck her tongue out a bit and grinned even wider.

“Whaaaat?” Korra chuckled, leaning back on her elbows, “Go back to sleep, it’s still early,” she mumbled again as she got closer to Asami.

“You know, I actually will, if only to lay and rest,” Asami smiled, her finger now tracing the outline of Korra’s bicep which appeared to be nearly bursting as Korra was leaning on her arm. “Where are you going?” Asami nearly bit her own tongue at this one, mentally slapping herself for being so forward.

“I have to let Naga out and I’ll go make myself some coffee, I’ll be in the kitchen” she smiled at Asami, obviously not minding the question, her blue eyes emanating such vast amounts of warmth Asami forgot she could feel.  
“Mmmhm, okay,” she leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Korra’s shoulder and slipping underneath the covers again. Korra chuckled at this before standing up slowly and walking over to her closet, sliding on a t-shirt and walking off to the door before she turned around to check up on Asami once more. She caught her staring at her with her emerald jewels spread wide open and let out a soft laugh at Asami’s words.

“Whaaaat, you’ve a great ass in those briefs!” Asami was blushing from underneath the covers as she shouted the words.

Korra let herself out of the room grinning widely and left the door open a few inches, in case Asami would need something. 

 

Asami stirred from her dream, her eyes darting around the room. _Oh, yeah._ She smiled to herself, remembering she was at Korra’s. In Korra’s bed. Under Korra’s covers. She smiled even more at this, her smile turning into a wide grin as she rolled over to where Korra had slept and, in spite of the spot being pretty cold, she snuggled into Korra’s pillow, inhaling her scent and closing her eyes peacefully. When she relaxed completely again, she finally became aware of the sound of music coming from somewhere outside the room. She focused more and was able to distinguish the song.

_“Since I've come on home,_  
_Well my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_  
_Won't you come on over?_  
_Stop making a fool out of me.._  
_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?”_

Asami smirked to herself again before slipping out of bed in one swift movement and trotted towards Korra’s closet, her eyes looking for something to put on. She noticed that Pearl Jam t-shirt Korra had worn to the gig where they first met and smiled widely, pulling it out of the closet and dragging it over her head, snuggling into it. Smells like Korra, she thought, opening the door slowly before and looking around the hall for a bathroom. Upon finding it she went it, quickly did all her morning rituals, fixed her makeup and pulled her hair in a messy bun before leaving the bathroom and walking over to the living room. Or the kitchen. Asami couldn’t agree with herself on that one so she just decided she’d call it the big room and grinned at her own thoughts. She made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall and her eyes widened at the sight of Korra in her briefs and a t-shirt just barely reaching her butt, holding a cup of coffee and tapping her foot to the rhythm of the music. _How can you be so fucking sexy?!_ Asami was thinking to herself, leaning on the wall and staring at Korra. It was only a moment later did she notice smoke moving around Korra, she was smoking and Asami didn’t yet know what she thought of that but it was something Korra obviously enjoyed and who was she to say anything about that. Asami saw an opportunity at the moment the smoke stopped, figuring Korra put the cigarette out, and Asami seized the opportunity given.

\- - -

 

As soon as she put out the cigarette, Korra felt a pair of hands slide just slightly over her butt and around her waist, settling at her front and a warm body followed, pressing against Korra’s back. 

“Mmmorning,” Asami purred against Korra’s ear, sending shivers down her spine, “Gorgeous.” 

Korra smiled widely, putting the coffee cup down on the counter and sliding her hand to the pair of hands now wrapped around her waist, mumbling softly.

“Morning to yourself, beautiful,” the words rolling sweetly over her lips, “Even though it’s nearly noon,” Korra grinned lightly before tilting her head to the side as she felt a pair of lips press a few gentle kisses down her neck and to the edge of her t-shirt. 

The music stopped for a few moments before a loud, powerful voice announced another song as Asami snuggled tighter into Korra before releasing gently, just to let Korra turn around as she gently pushed herself from the counter, turning around to face Asami, staring deep into her emerald eyes that seemed to glow brightly as they stared into Korra’s blue jewels.

_“Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no_  
_And I just gotta tell you right now that I_  
_I believe, I really do believe that...”_

The music trailed off into a familiar rhythm and before she knew it, Asami was swaying to it, her arms around Korra’s waist, watching the now grinning Korra who tried to hide her face as she was blushing hard at the lyrics of the song.

_“Something’s got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_  
_Oohoh, something’s got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)..”_

Asami felt Korra slide her hands underneath her own and push them up so as to have Asami’s arms wrapped around Korra’s neck as she slid her own down to Asami’s waist before pushing herself away from the counter and swaying to the music. “Come on,” Korra mumbled, moving her hips to the buzzing rhythm, her hands gripping tight to Asami’s waist, “Dance with me.” She smiled a beaming, wide smile staring up at Asami, the music taking over as they moved around to the sound of the music, both smiling widely. At one moment Asami felt Korra’s grip loosen as Korra pushed her away from herself, grabbing her arm and spinning her around before pulling her into herself tight, their bodies clashing as both women fell into a fit of laughter, their bodies tight to one another, Korra’s hands falling back down and around Asami’s waist, pressing her tight into Korra’s warm embrace. 

Neither really noticed when the song switched to Candyman but they just maintained their grip and continued dancing, Korra spinning Asami around a few more times while they both laughed loudly. Korra felt as if her cheeks will pop from all the smiling and Asami could feel her heart nearly bursting out her chest at the feelings that were overwhelming her. She could hear Naga barking from outside of the room somewhere but she couldn’t be bothered to wonder where the dog was, the moment was too enticing and there was something about Korra’s sparkling eyes and they way she moved that stirred a certain fire down in the pit of Asami’s stomach. 

A loud guitar solo broke their movement as a male voice began singing, Korra brushed away a few stray locks from Asami’s face and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the centre of the room as she bent at her knees, showing off a few dance moves that Asami thought were long lost and banned somewhere back at the seventies. Nevertheless, she followed, her shoulders rolling to the rhythm as Johnny B Good rocked on, quickly followed by some Elvis, Jailhouse Rock being one of Korra’s favourite songs. 

“This your playlist?!” Asami shouted through the air, trying to be louder than the music.

“Yeah!” Korra shouted back, her hands close to her chest as she chuckled loudly, turning around and letting Asami pull her close to herself and her hands to fall to Korra’s waist. 

“Awesome!” Asami was grinning, their hips swaying as Asami leaned down and Korra met her half way, their lips connecting as if in the heat of battle, a sloppy kiss leaving them both grinning and laughing loudly before they both pulled away in loud laughter and Korra stubbed a toe into the sofa which quickly turned into loud groaning and a swear here and there. Asami was still laughing loudly, holding her hand pressed over her lips trying to stifle her laughter as Korra jumped around on one leg, towards the remote as she turned the volume of the music down a bit and threw herself on the sofa. 

“Asami you eeeeeeeeevil woman, come here and kiss the pain away!” Korra was growling from the sofa.

“But it’s so fuuuuunny,” Asami was giggling as she walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Korra, leaning into her and lifting her chin up gently with a soft touch of her hand and met Korra’s lips gently, warmly, “Better?” She mumbled into Korra’s lips.

“Mmhm, much,” Korra mumbled back and grinned into Asami’s lips.

“You’re so silly,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s lips, kissing her lower lip gently.

“You’re totally into that,” Korra grinned as she mumbled back, sliding her arms around Asami and pulling her on top of herself. “I know you’re probably hungry but I think some more snuggling is in order,” she exclaimed almost seriously and Asami could only giggle at this as she nuzzled Korra’s cheek with her nose and brushed her lips over lightly.

“Definitely,” Asami added. 

\- - -

Asami was sitting in her office chair, browsing through some papers and reading through some contracts as music played on her computer, a random playlist she’d found on YouTube. 

“Miss Sato, the new supplier is here for your appointment, should I let him in?” a voice called from the door, she’d completely missed the moment when her assistant Kya peeked in to ask about the new supplier.

“Ah, yes, certainly, let him through,” Asami smiled to her assistant and gathered the papers, sorting them into a few piles quickly and putting them aside. She set the volume of the playlist to a very low one, just barely noticeable and smiled at the young man that walked in. She stood up, shook his hand and instantly forgot his name (she was never good with names and she’d see it later when he signs the contract) as she settled back into her chair. He immediately started talking and she was very focused on his words until the moment she noticed a certain song start playing on the playlist.

_“Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling..”_

Asami’s thoughts flashed back to the moment 2 weeks ago when the song started playing and Korra turned around and started dancing with her. Korra’s hands on her waist, her tight embrace, her fingers squeezing her tight... Asami bit her lip slightly and remembered how amazing Korra looked back then. But really, was there ever a moment Korra didn’t look amazing? That first glance she had at Korra over a month ago was just perfect, their dates were moments of pure magic and Korra always managed to look effortlessly gorgeous and sort of sparkly and Asami was completely engrossed in every activity the younger woman wanted them to share. And that morning when she woke up in Korra’s arms and felt Korra press a warm kiss at the top of her head.. It felt so good, so secure, so certain.. Almost too much and Asami pretended she was still asleep but as soon as she pulled those covers over her head, she was smiling ear to ear. And when she did look at Korra that morning, she was looking effortlessly gorgeous once again and not to mention she was so smoking hot. She was constantly smoking hot and Asami really really really really, more than anything, REALLY wanted to make love to Korra. Despite her fears and the trouble of actually letting someone touch her and hold her. But Korra.. Korra was so gentle, so cautious and so warm towards her, each time Korra touched her, Asami felt as if she’d melt in Korra’s arms. Asami leaned her elbow on the table and leaned into her hand, looking at the young man across the table staring confused at her before the realization hit her and she remembered she was in the middle of a meeting and daydreaming about Korra. AGAIN.

“Mhm, yes, and will your firm be able to deal with our needs? We need a supplier available 24/7 and deliveries made within 24 hours, do you think you can manage that?” Asami asked the man, she was listening to him somewhere in the back of her mind, so she managed to think of something to say to end the awkward moment between them.

The man continued talking another 10 minutes and as he finished Asami had already prepared a few papers for him to sign, pleased at his offer and decided his firm would be their new supplier. She managed to push the thoughts of Korra a bit back in her mind, remembering that she’d see her later to which a smile crept up her lips again. 

As the man walked out of her office she returned to her papers, signing a few herself before she called her assistant and asked her to take the papers to her associates as she gathered her things and made her way out of her office. As soon as she got into her car she checked her phone, grinning as she saw a message from Korra and started the car, making her way to Bolin’s house. She was to meet Korra at Bolin’s as they always had band rehearsals in his garage, since it was the only place the could “afford” and it was big enough to fit a band inside. Asami parked across the street and made her way to Bolin’s house and Opal let her in as she was just passing through the hallway and she’d heard the knock on the door. 

“Hey, we’re just wrapping up, Bolin on Korra are still goofing off with back there,” Opal smiled at Asami, skidding past her.

“Oh, cool. How are things with you and Bolin?” Asami returned her smile, following her to the garage.

“Pretty good, even though he is a complete goofball. But I love him nonetheless,” Opal grinned widely, the love she had for Bolin could be read right in her eyes.

“That’s so nice, I’m really happy to know a couple so suitable and really amazing as you two,” Asami beamed her a smirk and proceeded after her.

“And.. Um, you and Korra?” Opal hesitated for a moment, knowing Asami and Korra were still a very new thing and uncertain whether or not it was something Asami would really like to talk about.

“We’re gre- amazing,” Asami stopped for a moment, “I think, no, I know.. Opal, I’m in love with her,” she grabbed Opal by her hand and stopped her from going further, hoping to get a few more moments with the girl, “ Is it too soon?” Asami looked at the dark skinned girl with unsure eyes.

“Asami, if you feel it, it’s there and it’s real, don’t worry. Besides, judging by the way Korra talks about you... She’s pretty much done for,” Opal grinned widely at Asami, trying to reassure her.

“Really?” Asami still wondered, crossing her arms, “I’m just worried she’ll think I’m clingy.. But I can’t stop thinking about her, I mean today at work I spaced out while thinking about her and nearly ruined my meeting,” Asami blushed as she remembered the meeting she had earlier and the near dozing of while remembering moments spent with Korra.

Opal burst out laughing, taking Asami’s hand and pulling her into the garage before mumbling over her shoulder, “That’s okay hun, trust me, you’re doing great.” 

Asami smiled at her and followed her inside but stayed at the door, leaning back on the wall as she stared at Korra and Bolin playing something, both on guitars as they sat in the middle of the room, their backs turned to the door. Korra had just started playing something and soon after Iroh joined her, sitting on a beat box and adding some rhythm to the song as Bolin started playing the main melody. Asami didn’t really know the song but as soon as Korra started playing it might as well have been the stupidest of songs, Korra would have made it beautiful. 

_“I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning..”_

Korra sang on and soon enough they reached what was certainly the chorus of the song and Asami was once again swooning but this time it was certain – it’s love.

_“I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is... You..”_

Opal was grinning widely from the other side of the garage and in one moment Korra noticed the glances she was throwing somewhere behind her so she turned back to see what was so interesting and all the blood in her body seemed to rush to her cheeks as she saw Asami standing by the door, leaning against the wall with her hands in her pockets with the dorkiest smile on her face and so much warmth in her eyes as she smiled at Korra. She managed to smile back at her and wrapped up the song quickly, signalling to Iroh and Bolin to cut it short. She was singing to Asami, in her mind, but to actually have the woman stand behind her and listen.. She was so not prepared. 

Korra had known for a while that what she felt for Asami was a lot more than a simple crush, she knew it was love. But saying it was off limits, for now. She didn’t wanna scare Asami off and rush, hitting her head against a wall. Even though she was pretty certain Asami felt the same way. I mean, come on, they spent every day together, even if only for 20 minutes. And they spent every night together, just sleeping in each other’s arms made all their worries disappear. It was love and Korra knew it. But spirits, does she always have to be embarrassed in front of the girl she loves? 

\- - -

 

“What was that song you guys played when I came over?” Asami murmured into Korra’s neck as she snuggled closer to her on the couch.

Korra blushed furiously yet again, reminded of the embarrassing moment of spilling out all her emotions to the woman she loves without even knowing she was there, listening, “Uh, it’s called The Reason, by Hoobastank,” she mumbled nervously, her arms wrapped tightly about Asami.

“It’s beautiful,” Asami murmured yet again, pressing light kisses over Korra’s neck, “Like you,” she grinned as she mumbled the words.

“Corny as always,” Korra chuckled, sliding a hand to Asami’s chin and lifting her head up a little, kissing her gently as their lips met half way.

Asami grinned into the kiss as her tongue slid over Korra’s lips lightly, teasing, “You love it.” And the words kind of rolled out. She stiffened in Korra’s embrace, aware of what she’d just said, looking up into Korra’s eyes, expecting an awkward remark to come out of the darker girl’s mouth.

“I do.” Korra looked at Asami, her expression serious. She opened her mouth to say something else but Asami’s lips were already pressed hard into hers, stopping her from continuing. Asami swiftly moved from her embrace and onto Korra’s lap, straddling her hips as she settled on top of her, her hands sliding slowly over Korra’s arms, squeezing at her biceps – Asami really loved touching Korra’s biceps, for some strange reason it made her feel safe and besides, they were really hot – and over to her shoulders before settling in Korra’s hair as she leaned in close, nipping and tugging at Korra’s lower lip. Taken back by the sudden movement, Korra was confused for a few moments before she let the moment take over her and her hands found their way to Asami’s thighs as she sighed into Asami’s lips.  
“Hold me,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s lips before trailing kisses down her jaw and stopping at her neck, nipping and gently tugging at the soft, sensitive skin. Korra tilted her head and relaxed into Asami’s playful teasing, sliding her arms tightly Asami’s waist. 

“Korra?” she heard Asami mumble into her neck.

“Yes?” she nearly purred, completely lost in Asami’s touch.

“I love you.” 

Korra didn’t move a muscle at the words. She didn’t even breathe. No, she was certain she stopped every possible function in her body for that one moment after she heard Asami. And then it all came back, hitting her hard. Her chest heaved with deep, heavy breaths and she was flushed, her cheeks burning a deep crimson and she squeezed Asami tight in her arms. 

“I love you too,” Korra quickly mumbled, kissing Asami gently on her forehead and relaxing, embracing her ever so warmly. “I have for a while now,” Korra added.

“I know. I have too,” Asami smiled against Korra’s neck and lost herself in her embrace. This was the the safest, the warmest, the most beautiful she’d ever felt in her life and as impossible as she knew it was, Asami squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that when she’d open them, they’d be frozen in the moment and it would last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I was contemplating on making this one another very long chapter and preferably ending it smutty but I'm in a sort of "helpless romantic" mood and just went fluff overboard. Hope you don't mind :$ Leave me some feedback!


	8. Wonderful Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been together for two months now and Asami's contemplating the thoughts of wanting to spend forever with Korra.. Her morning is, however, cut short and the day develops to be a blur of silliness, love and much more..

_“I think I’ve had enough,_  
_I might get a little drunk.._  
_I say what’s on my mind_  
_I might do a little time..”_  
  
Asami really loved Saturdays, especially since she started dating Korra. Nothing felt more rewarding than letting yourself sleep in on a Saturday morning because, well, you’re the CEO of this huge firm and you’re always there first, every bloody day of the week and after 5 such horrible days you get to sleep in two days. And sleeping in was only more amazing with Korra’s warm arms wrapped around your waist. But this Saturday morning was the most ungrateful one Asami had had in months. The sound of Korra’s ringtone, the song FourFive Seconds was blasting from the nightstand on Korra’s side of the bed and Asami, try as she may, couldn’t ignore it for any longer. She tried nudging Korra to answer it but unfortunately, Korra wasn’t there. Which made this Saturday morning utterly horrible.  
  
“Korra... Come on, answer the damned thing,” Asami mumbled into her pillow, the sound muffled by the fabric. _Oh, wait. Korra’s not here.. Ugh, I’ll just answer it, I guess.._ Asami was thinking to herself as she was brought to conscience by the phone’s persistent ringing. She could swear it cut off briefly and then started ringing again. Whoever it was, they really needed to talk to Korra and Asami figured, Korra not being here, she had to answer it – after all, the damned thing did wake her up on her precious day off.  
  
“H-hello?” Asami tried to sound reassuring and certainly not as if she’d just been awoken by the thing she was holding pressed to her ear.  
  
“Korra? What’s wrong with your voice, honey, are you sick?” A soft, gentle female voice on the other side of the line asked, causing Asami’s pupils to dilate and her emerald jewels to stare widely at the space in front of her. Korra – Honey?! Asami was raging in her head but still, tried to calm herself down instantly, telling herself she had just imagined it.  
  
“Uhm, this is not Korra,” she voiced before the other woman interrupted.  
  
“Oh, my, did I call the wrong number, I’m sure it was the right one..” the distinct sound of one running their fingers through various sheets of papers could be heard from the other side of the line, the woman was obviously looking for the number, “Ah, there it is! Well it is the right number, then... Why are you answering Korra’s phone? Who are you?” The woman continued, her voice becoming slightly raspier. In Asami’s mind, the voice sounded oddly familiar, as if she could make out traces of Korra in it.  
  
“I believe I should be asking you why you’re calling Korra this,” she looked at the clock which said 8.00 and turned back to gaze at the emptiness of the room as she continued, “This early in the morning? And why are you calling her, MY GIRLFRIEND, honey?” Asami voiced the words ‘my girlfriend’ strongly, curtly, as if to emphasize the possessiveness she’d felt over Korra in that moment.  
  
“Your g- what? Korra never said anything about a girlfriend.. – Honey, did Korra mention a girlfriend recently?” it appeared the woman wasn’t actually asking Asami the question, rather, she asked someone else and Asami’s confusion was quickly lifted as another voice, this time a very strong, rough male voice answered the woman from what could be made as the background, he was a bit farther away from the phone, judging by the difference in volume, “Well she did say something about a date with a girl, I think it was a couple of months ago, maybe that’s her? I didn’t really talk to her after that, did you?” Asami was beginning to grow impatient and she interrupted the ‘pleasant conversation the two people were leading on the other side of the phone.  
  
“Excuse me,” Asami said in a very strict, offensive tone, “Would you mind telling me who exactly are you?” She added.  
  
“Oh, yes, of course, excuse me. I’m Senna, Korra’s mother,” the woman answered in, yet again, a soft voice and continued, “And the man you probably heard speaking is Korra’s father, Tonraq. And you are?”  
  
Asami’s mouth fell wide open and her gaze shifted from one side of the room to another before her hand quickly flew to her forehead, hitting hard. “Hello?” the soft voice spoke from the phone.  
“Ah, yes, sorry, I’m still here,” Asami started mumbling nervously into the phone which nearly fell from her hand, “I, uh,” she was nearly stuttering as the words barely came out, “I’m Asami. Asami Sato.”  
  
The woman on the other side of the line chuckled softly and continued, “Lovely hearing you Asami. Now, first things first, I must ask or Tonraq and I here will have to bug Korra all day, how long have you two been together?”  
  
Asami was confused, lost, baffled and dazzled. All at once. She sat up straight on the bed, gripped the phone tighter to her ear and let out a long, loud sigh. “We, uh, we’ve been together for 2 months. Exactly t-today,” Asami was still stuttering and mentally slapping herself for it. But really, how often do you answer your girlfriends phone only to ask her mother why she calls her daughter ‘honey’ in a super protective/possessive tone? The mental slapping in Asami’s head continued as she waited for the woman’s answer.  
  
“Two months? Well we didn’t actually talk for that long, I guess it is understandable...” The woman seemed to drift off in her thoughts on the other side of the line and Asami stopped her before she could drift off any further.  
  
“I, uh, I don’t really know a lot about.. Korra’s family, I mean you, uhm, she, uh, she doesn’t talk about you all that much, not yet at least, so I didn’t really know you were her mother.. I’m really, really sorry for nearly interrogating you,” Asami’s cheeks were the deepest shade of red they’d ever been and she was clutching the sheets with her free hand for dear life.  
  
“Oh don’t worry honey, it’s not your fault,” the woman continued, “And also, if I woke you up, I apologize. If you could put Korra on the phone, I’d be really grateful and also, it was a pleasure to meet you, even if through the phone,” the woman chuckled, causing Asami to find yet another familiarity with this woman and Korra.  
  
“No no, it’s fine, I was just about to get up anyway but, um, Korra’s not here, she’s actually having an extra tutoring lesson with one of her students preparing for a competition,” Asami relaxed a little as she mumbled the words, her eyes finally returned to their size, the veil of confusion in her head finally lifting. “She’ll be back later this afternoon though, I’ll tell her you called and to call back, is that okay?” Asami continued in a low voice.  
  
“That would be most kind, indeed,” the woman on the other line, now known to Asami as Senna, spoke softly, “You can simply tell her we sent the package, as well, but we would appreciate a phone call here and there. Rather than disturbing her girlfriend, this early in the morning.”  
  
Asami could swear Korra’s mother emphasized the words ‘this early’ simply to remind and tease Asami for her questioning voice earlier in the conversation and her cheeks turned a deep crimson yet again before she answered, “I will, of course. And don’t worry about it,” Asami smiled into the answer before continuing, “It was a, uh, a pleasure talking to you Mrs. Tuoluq and uh, say hi to Mr. Tuoluq,” Asami fumbled through the words, nervousness seeping through every breath she took.  
  
“Likewise Asami and will do.” Korra’s mother answered softly before adding a quick, “Goodbye now!” and the line broke, signalling to Asami that one of the strangest and possibly most embarrassing conversation of her life finally ended.  
  
_You’re gonna get it Korra, I’m gonna get back at you for this you...UGH shorty, cute shorty.._ Asami tried plotting revenge against Korra, seeing as she’d left her phone to, first of all wake up Asami on her day off and second, to be ambushed and utterly embarrassed for having to talk to Korra’s parents. After only two months into their relationship. _Seriously.._ Asami closed her eyes, letting herself fall back into the pillows and relax against the sheets. They still smelled like Korra and the sharp, strong scent seemed to soothe Asami’s tensions and relax her nerves like no massage ever could. Asami loved the way Korra managed to smell like summer and a forest and spring and a bit of musqué and all these wonderful things all at once.  
Asami snuggled into Korra’s pillow and after a few more minutes of trying to plot revenge against Korra she fell asleep again, relaxing underneath the covers as her mind drifted into a pleasant dream filled with thought of Korra.

 

\- - -

 

_I hope nobody disturbed her while she slept_ , Korra was thinking as she drove back to her own apartment, her private lesson with one of her best students was finally done and the boy was to say the least, ready to blast the stage. Korra left the apartment quite early that morning and in a hurry after she ignored her alarm and overslept, her phone was at her nightstand and between all the fumbling and tumbling around the apartment, she’d left it there. _No parking space, what the hell crap is this?!_ Korra almost broke her hand by how fast and how hard she pressed the little honk on her motorcycle, signalling for the man that was parked in her spot to either move or be moved by Korra herself.  
  
_“Could you please move because this is my parking spot, as you can see it says RESERVED,”_ Korra read the little sign next to the parking spot, glaring at the man, daggers shooting in his direction. The man, clearly fearing for his life, quickly drove away and from her spot and she managed to park her bike in her spot and ran up the stairs to her building, bumping into a neighbour on the way and, after a litany of ‘ _I’m so sorry maam I’m in a hurry_ ’ she skidded past the old woman and into the elevator. _Come on you stupid thing, move faster, I’ve got things to do!_ Korra was yelling at the elevator, in her mind at least, wanting to be back in her apartment as soon as possible as there was a certain someone she couldn’t wait to see waiting for her there. And she needed to ask Asami something she’d figured out earlier that day or rather, something that hit her in the middle of the ride home. As the elevator came to a stop Korra quickly pushed the door open and rushed into the apartment, sliding her leather jacket down her arms and throwing it on the sofa as she placed her helmet away.  
  
“Asami?”Korra called out, certain Asami was there because the music was playing quietly and there were some pots and pans taken out of the counters and placed on the stove, a pleasant scent taking over the whole apartment. Mmm smells so nice, Korra thought to herself as she slid her boots off her feet and pushed them into a corner next to the door, looking around. “Asa-“ Korra stopped mid way noticing a familiar figure appear from the hallway wearing an apron and.. Well, an apron.  
  
“Oh, Korra. Hi,” Asami said in a low, husky voice, a smug smile on her lips, “Welcome home.” She continued, sultry notes in her voice causing the hairs on Korra’s neck to rise up in an instant, both at the sight of the gorgeous woman and at the sound of her voice.  
  
Korra began approaching Asami slowly, looking directly into the woman’s eyes, both confusion and heat clouding her mind as she spoke softly, her throat suddenly feeling very dry.  
  
“Uh, Asami? Do you usually cook in an- only in an apron?” Korra managed to grin slightly, her eyes ablaze with the sight of Asami leaning onto the wall, the apron she was wearing left barely anything to the imagination.  
  
“Only on special occasions,” Asami said smugly, her lips curling into a devilish grin  
  
“Then we should definitely celebrate every possible occasion,” Korra mumbled finally reaching Asami, “Like, birthdays, anniversaries such as this or of first kisses, dates, fake birthdays and you know, everything..?” she grinned, her hand reaching to rest on Asami’s hip as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Asami’s shoulder.  
  
“We certainly should,” Asami smiled warmly as Korra kissed her shoulder, sliding her hands to cup the darker woman’s face gently, pulling her in for a gentle kiss, “Or I could just cook like this always.” Asami murmured into Korra’s lips between kisses.  
  
“Mmm, I’d love that,” Korra mumbled into Asami’s lips, both her hands now resting on the other woman’s hips, “I think it helps make the food even better,” she grinned into Asami’s lips and pulled away just barely, to be able to look at her.  
  
“Mhm, I think it does,” Asami continued, “So.. Lunch?” Asami was almost purring and Korra could barely stop herself from pushing Asami hard against the wall and kissing her till she’d bruise. But she’d waited till now, she’d wait longer. Asami was worth it.  
  
“Hmm..” Korra mumbled, leaning in and pressing light kisses over Asami’s shoulder before nibbling over the skin on her neck, “Mhm, yes, tastes amazing,” Korra smirked into Asami’s neck, pressing light kisses and biting here and there.  
  
“Not me, silly,” Asami was giggling at the touch, sliding her arms around Korra’s neck, “I actually cooked something and you’re probably hungry and I know I am and I wanna eat so we can hang out, kay?”  
  
Korra chuckled, pulling away gently and smiling at Asami, “Of course, love,” her eyes were nearly sparkling, the shade of blue now a brightest one Asami had ever seen them be. “Also, I wanna ask you something,” Korra continued.  
  
“Yes?” Asami looked at her curiously, tilting her head to the side a bit.  
  
“You wouldn’t have anything to do with, uhm, Satomobile Corp.?” Korra was looking into Asami, her brows furrowed slightly.  
  
“I own it, why?” Asami was now even more curious as she studied Korra’s face and how her cheeks had turned a deep crimson now and she was grinning widely, giggling like a child, “Korra?”  
  
“I’m such a dork, aren’t I?” Korra’s giggling turned into soft laughter as she leaned back into Asami, mumbling against her skin, “Did you know I had no idea of that?”  
  
“Well I didn’t tell you, I mean, not that I didn’t want to but it never came up and you never really asked and I presumed you figured out or read something in the papers or something,” Asami held onto Korra, her voice light, a smile on her lips.  
  
“I had no idea,” Korra continued chuckling, “And I even own a Satobike!” Korra fell into a fit of laughter, now holding onto Asami for support as she tried to suppress the laughter and mumbled through it, “Do I, ha-ha, do I get a free check up since my girlfriend owns the company?” Korra started laughing again and Asami burst into laughter at Korra’s question, pushing her away gently.  
  
“Korra, you’re such a dork!” 

 

\- - -

 

“So the weirdest thing happened this morning,” Asami began as she was wrapped in Korra’s arms, Orange is the new Black was playing on the giant tv screen and Korra was laying back on the sofa, holding Asami tight to herself.  
  
“Yes?” Korra looked at Asami as the other woman gazed up at her.  
  
“Your mom called.” Asami said it matter-of-factly, looking straight into Korra’s bright blue eyes.  
  
“Oh.” Korra grunted the response, her eyes widening as she stared into Asami’s eyes, “Whe- What did she need?”  
  
“She wanted to say they sent the package. And that you should call them,” Asami slid her hand up to Korra’s cheek and poked it gently with a finger, “And probably more often than every 2 months,” she grinned and continued, “And definitely shouldn’t have your girlfriend answer the phone, you know, it was super awkward.” Asami was trying to suppress the laughter that was growing in her chest, her eyes focused on Korra’s, her lips had a mind of their own as they turned into a grin once more.  
  
“Oh spirits, Asami, I’m so sorry,” Korra’s eyes turned a darker shade of blue as she mumbled the apology, squirming slightly underneath Asami as she tried to sit up straight and face the woman, “I hoped nothing would disturb you since I forgot my phone and then my mom calls.. Of all days..” Korra turned her head down, visibly regretting having left her phone at home.  
  
“Oh Korra, you silly.” Asami leaned up and slid her arms around Korra’s neck, laying her head on Korra’s shoulder and staring at her, “It was no problem and they seem like really nice people. And I’m only teasing, I really enjoyed talking to them.” Okay, so she was maybe kinda exaggerating there but seeing Korra’s spirits lift instantly at her words, Asami didn’t mind bending the truth a little to see Korra smile.  
  
“Sure? I mean, I do want you to meet them, some time later of course, definitely didn’t plan on it like this,” Korra bit her lip nervously as she stared into Asami’s eyes. She could stare into those emerald jewels forever and she wouldn’t even mind getting lost in them. She was lost in them ever since she first saw Asami and it made her feel amazing.  
  
“It’s okay, Korra, I know. It was a bit silly and I was a bit groggy since it was a bit early in the morning, but your parents are really nice people and you should call them more often, you know?” Asami smiled warmly and kissed Korra’s cheek.  
  
“I know I just kind of don’t know what to tell them when I actually do call.. I mean, they’d always hoped I’d come back home and stay with them or at least find someone I love back home and marry there. And I.. Well, as you can see, that’s not really working out,” a sheepish grin adorned Korra’s face and Asami just laughed out lightly, kissing her cheek once again.  
  
“I’m glad it’s not, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you,” she smiled into Korra’s cheek again and pressed herself tighter to Korra. “Or fallen in love with you,” Asami continued, her lips trailing a gentle line down from Korra’s cheek to her neck, kissing deeply as she went by.  
  
Korra sighed into Asami’s caresses, tilting her head to the side and allowing the woman to move more freely as she spoke in a low voice, “I’m glad as well. I wouldn’t change this for the world.” Korra murmured softly, her hands found their way to Asami’s waist and were resting there as she felt Asami’s lips move back up her neck and trail away to her ear. Asami pulled Korra’s earlobe in her mouth and tugged on it gently before her tongue found it’s way around and over it which caused Korra to shudder at the sensation. Asami tugged gently again before biting softly and moving away again, her lips nibbling a path over Korra’s jaw and to her lips. Their lips finally met and, in a warm and needy collision, Asami mumbled between breaths.  
  
“I love you, Korra, so much,” her tongue traced a line over Korra’s lower lip, begging for entrance and, upon being given one, Asami let a sigh escape her lips as her tongue found Korra’s, clashing against it in a warm dance. Korra’s chest began to heave in deep breaths and her hands squeezed at Asami’s hips, causing the other woman to groan into the kiss.  
  
As Asami pulled back slightly Korra mumbled a quick, “I love you too,” and pulled her in again, their lips crashing once again before Asami pulled away completely, staring into Korra, her chest rising and falling in an alarming tempo, her eyes clouded with want. With need. With raw desire. It was right there, at that very moment, staring at this beautiful dark-skinned beauty with the most brilliant eyes the colour of the ocean, did Asami realize just how much she wanted, needed Korra. Just how much she wanted to finally face her fears and let someone, let Korra in further than she’d let anyone else after that disastrous night years ago.  
  
Korra’s eyes were fixed onto hers, both were clouded with desire and Korra’s chest heaved in deep breaths. Asami stared at her and her hand wandered, sliding down Korra’s chest and to her jeans, slipping underneath her t-shirt and Asami’s nails grazed over her perfectly shaped abbs. Korra shuddered at the touch and Asami slid down from the sofa, extending an arm to Korra, staring into her eyes. No words were needed, no reassurance, no confirmation. Asami knew what she wanted, what she needed, what she craved and Korra gladly complied, the desire tearing through her, she took Asami’s hand and stood up from the sofa pulling Asami gently into her arms and laying a gentle kiss on her lips before she let her lead the way, following her to the bedroom. 

 

\- - -

 

“How can you be so beautiful?” Asami purred as she stared at Korra, sitting across from her on the bed, her legs folded underneath her, both women’s clothes thrown somewhere around the room. The night sky was bright, the moon was shining brightly and lighting up the room through the giant windows in Korra’s bedroom and Asami stared at Korra in awe, the dark-skinned woman couldn’t possibly be more god-like at that moment, as the moon rays danced lightly over her dark skin. Korra reached out her hand and slid a finger gently, softly down Asami’s arm, a smile set on her lips.  
  
“I was just wondering the same,” Korra murmured, staring into Asami’s eyes before her gaze began trailing away, following the contours of Asami’s face, the fall down her neck and the slide over her shoulders, the soft trail over her breasts and settling down on her stomach. “You are so gorgeous Asami, so.. Unearthly.” Korra never moved a muscle, she stayed in her spot, kneeling on the bed in front of Asami, her hands on her legs as she stared into Asami’s body, wondering how long it would take to kiss her way all over it.  
  
Asami moved in first, breaking the wall that she herself set between Korra and herself, her head bursting right through it as she leaned in and slid her hand to Korra’s chin, lifting it up to meet her gaze. “Touch me, Korra.” Asami murmured in a sultry voice, breathing heavily between words.  
  
Korra complied once again, Asami’s spell was overwhelming and, in reality, Korra wanted nothing more than to comply to any wish Asami might have in that moment. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Asami’s, gently at first, warmly before her lips parted ever so slightly and her tongue demanded entrance, searching for Asami’s. She felt Asami shudder at the touch and their tongues met in a true clash, both women aching for this moment for so long. Korra felt the familiar sensation settle deep down in her stomach and move slowly between her legs and the moment was slowly taking over. She’d wanted this, needed this for so long but she wasn’t gonna mess this up. She knew Asami had some sort of trauma before and Korra was willing to take a lifetime to show Asami just how much she wanted her but just how gentle she could be. But Asami moved faster, to Korra’s surprise, and slid her arms to Korra’s, sliding them slowly up before they could rest on top of Korra’s shoulders, tugging onto Korra, pulling her in and wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.  
  
Asami leaned into Korra as she pulled her in her own embrace, her lips tracing lines over Korra’s ear as she murmured, “I love you,” a low, hushed voice teasing Korra’s senses. Asami was leaning back now, letting herself fall over on the pillows and the silk sheets of Korra’s bed and not a moment later Korra followed, her arms wrapped tightly around Asami’s waist.  
  
“I love you too,” Korra murmured into Asami’s ear as she lay her down on the bed, following as she supported herself with her arms, leaning on her elbows. Her lips quickly parted from Asami’s ear but not before trailing a few kisses over her earlobe and earning a shudder from the light-skinned beauty. She made her way down Asami’s neck laying gentle bites over it until she reached Asami’s shoulder, kissing it gently and following further down, her touch becoming softer and gentler by the passing second.  
  
“Korra,” Asami nearly whispered, her chest rising as she breathed deeply, her eyes closed before she looked at Korra.  
  
“Yes?” Korra looked up from Asami’s breasts she had reached now, one of her arms supporting her as she softly trailed a finger over Asami’s stomach with her other hand, drawing patters and teasing the skin.  
  
“Will you..” Asami hesitated for a moment and Korra immediately moved up, her lips metting Asami’s in a warm kiss.  
  
“Talk to me, Asami.” Murmuring between kisses, Korra let her hand rest on Asami’s side.  
  
Asami’s hands slid to Korra’s face, cupping it gently and brining her in as close as possible. “Make love to me, please.” And the words rolled over her lips as she licked them, staring deep into those pools of azure.  
  
Korra smiled, a simple, warm, loving smile was on her lips and she mumbled, almost whispered, “I would love to.” She gave Asami one more light kiss before her lips trailed over Asami’s chin and back down her throat, nipping at the very sensitive skin ever so slightly before reaching the little space between Asami’s breasts, kissing until she was right in between. She slid her hand softly over Asami’s stomach, her finger trailing lightly over Asami’s breast before she cupped it gently. Asami shuddered, moaning quietly as her hands slid to Korra’s arms, trailing over them. Korra looked up and smiled again before she moved to the other breast and kissed her way around it, pecked the nipple lightly and slid her tongue around it, tasting. Asami moaned again, this time just slightly louder and Korra moved over her breast, pulling it fully into her mouth and sucking lightly as she flicked her tongue over Asami’s nipple.  
  
Asami’s hands wandered. Trailed along Korra’s muscular arms and relaxed on her shoulders. Relaxed, that is, until Korra’s mouth found her breast and her tongue flicked over Asami’s nipple. She gripped to Korra’s shoulders, her nails digging into them as her breathing was becoming extremely hard to control. She felt Korra’s lips move away from her nipple and slide over to the other one, repeating the same flicking and sucking action she’d done on the first one before her tongue darted further down, sliding across her stomach. She shuddered, feeling Korra bite her just below her breast, this one would surely leave a mark. And the next one. And the other three, where Korra bit hard, sucking and pulling the skin and then licking it almost apologetically. Asami squirmed underneath her a little, her legs spreading instinctively as Korra positioned herself between them, kissing her way down to Asami’s navel and around it before her lips settled at the edge of Asami’s panties and her tongue teased the very edge of the fabric.  
  
“Korra,” Asami called, her breath hitching in her throat, she was struggling to breathe normally.  
  
“Mmhm?” Korra mumbled into her skin, kissing and nipping in the process.  
  
“Mm.. More..” Asami purred and trailed her hands up from Korra’s shoulders to her hair, nails scraping lightly over the scalp and fingers twirling around Korra’s locks.  
  
Korra continued her journey, her lips passing the edge of the panties, kissing even further down and to the side till she reached a warm, soft edge where Asami’s long, slender leg began. She kissed there and her finger pulled on the fabric lightly, sliding it down an inch at a time as she continued kissing down Asami’s thigh, nearing her knee. She felt Asami’s nails dig into her scalp and she heard her moan, eliciting shudders all the way through Korra’s body. She brought her other hand to the tight fabric and slid it all the way down as she felt Asami lift up a little to help. Kissing her way back up Asami’s leg her finger traced patterns on her other leg and she could swear Asami sounded sexier than ever with her short breaths and her soft, silent moans and an occasional grunt of approval.  
  
As Korra slid her panties down, Asami felt her chest hurt but not with fear, no, it was desire. Need and want, aching for release, aching that coursed through her whole body and then settled at her core, deep between her legs. She felt the throbbing and knew she was wet – Korra was doing a great job after all –and her fingers grazed over Korra’s scalp more roughly, almost pushing her to plunge in, to taste. Asami needed to feel Korra’s touch and could hardly wait for it. And Korra seemed to be taking her sweet time, cautiously kissing all the way around, kissing one thigh and nipping her way to the other before repeating the actions.  
  
“Korra.. You’re taking too long,” Asami managed to mumble through her uneven breaths as she looked down to face Korra.  
  
“We’re in no rush, love.” Korra murmured against her leg and the word ‘love’ only stirred the fire in Asami even more.  
  
“You’ve – We’ve waited long enough because of me, I want you now.. Please..” Asami pleaded, her hands gently brushing through Korra’s hair before pulling on it, making Korra look up. “Now.” Asami almost hissed through her teeth, her eyes hazy with desire, lips swollen, hair all around the place. Nevertheless, Korra thought she was utterly beautiful. And once again, she complied.  
  
As the words left Asami’s lips, Korra knew she needn’t wait any longer, she knew Asami wanted her more than anything and craved her touch and she was determined to give all of herself to make Asami feel wonderful. She finally moved further down, trailing gentle kisses down the sensitive skin before she reached Asami’s warm middle and she blew over slightly and heard Asami moan louder than so far. She pressed her lips against Asami’s warm, throbbing bud and kissed it, eliciting a shudder from the other woman, and as her lips parted slightly, Korra grazed her tongue gently over it as one of her arms slid underneath and around Asami’s leg, pulling and tugging to her and the other hand roamed free over Asami’s thigh. She could feel the woman stiffen under her touch as she flicked her tongue over her clit, gently and slowly before her pace became faster, the flicking of her tongue more continuous and she began spelling her name across Asami’s clit, causing Asami to press her hands over Korra’s head, pushing her more into herself. Kora smiled against Asami, feeling the warmth of her sex and the dripping wetness she could feel on her chin and she continued her venture, pressing her tongue slightly harder every time it connected with Asami’s clit, occasionally she sucked the bud gently and released it quickly, every time eliciting a shudder from Asami who lifted herself slightly to feel the intensity of the friction even more.  
  
Korra flicked her tongue over Asami’s clit a few more times, each time Asami would moan a bit louder, before her lips kissed down Asami’s folds and her tongue grazed over full length, spreading her folds, causing the light-skinned woman to almost shriek in pleasure. She fixated her tongue on Asami’s clit once again and flicking her tongue over it in any pattern she could think of as her hand wandered closer to her mouth, her fingers brushing against Asami’s slick, completely wet folds.  
  
“Mmmmmhm, Korra,” Asami mumbled, the sensation sending multiple shivers down her spine as she glanced down, the image of Korra between her legs couldn’t be any sexier that it was. She grabbed Korra’s hair and pulled at it, roughly, causing Korra to look up and she bit her lip as their eyes met, her chest rising in deep breaths.  
  
“I.. I want you inside me,” Asami murmured and Korra smiled up at her, leaning back down as her arm gripped to Asami, pulling her even more into her mouth and her fingers brushed over Asami’s folds again, parting them gently and allowing her to lick the full length again.  
  
As her tongue settled on Asami’s clit for the third time she positioned herself to gain more access and gently teased, her finger pressing at Asami’s entrance, the tip of it just barely sliding inside.  
  
“KORRA,” Asami growled and Korra grinned but never stopped the teasing. “Korra, please.” Asami begged, she was desperate, she craved this woman that was teasing her and she was willing to do anything to feel Korra inside.  
  
Korra looked up and smiled the warmest smile towards Asami and mumbled the words, “ You are so beautiful,” as she slid two fingers in, staring up at Asami. The other woman’s hands slid away from Korra and onto the sheets, gripping wildly to them as she lifted her hips slightly to feel Korra’s fingers better.  
  
As Asami lifted her hips Korra leaned back in again and began the chanting dance of her tongue on Asami’s clit once again, this time only flicking it harder over it as she started a steady pace with her fingers sliding in and out of Asami who was moaning as Korra pressed in every time and shivering as Korra curled her fingers at just the right angle.  
  
“Good?” Korra lifted her head, her hand continuing the movements as she looked up at Asami.  
  
“What do yo-“ Asami never got to finish the sentence because the pleasure was all too good, her hand rose to her lips as she tried to muffle the sounds coming from her mouth but it was impossible, she chanted Korra’s name in a daze of pleasure as Korra’s fingers penetrated her faster and harder, causing her to stir and grip to the sheets each time Korra’s fingers were inside, her hips to raise up at the friction and her mouth to let out a loud moan.  
  
“Mmm,” Korra smirked, a devilish grin spread across her lips as kissed Asami’s thigh, sliding her fingers in and out faster, now already thrusting them inside as she curled them every so often just to elicit that muffled screaming of her name as she did so. Her lips trailed back to Asami’s clit and Korra kissed it lightly, blew a puff of air over it and Asami screamed her name again, before her tongue was once again over it, Korra spelled the words, “You are so beautiful,” hard over it and her fingers thrust into Asami a couple more times before she felt the woman shudder and grip to the sheets, screaming out her name and lifting her hips up, staying in the position for a few longer moments before collapsing on the bed and breathing heavily and loudly. Korra kissed Asami’s clit one more time and pulled her fingers out, licked them clean and pushed herself up, kissing her way up Asami’s body and laying down next to her, staring at her.  
  
“K---Korra.. That was amazing..” Asami mumbled through her panting, her hands still gripping the sheets as her head was thrown back into the pillows, her eyes shut tight, “Just really amazing..” she continued the mumbling and slowly began turning to Korra as she regained a bit of her composure.  
  
“I couldn’t be happier you enjoyed it,” Korra was smiling widely, studying every part of Asami’s face as she leaned in and pressed her lips to hers.  
  
Asami grinned as her lips met Korra’s, tasting herself on her lips, “So, how do I taste?” Asami couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“Amazing,” Korra mumbled against her lips and leaned back to her side, her azure orbs fixed on Asami’s emerald jewels as her free hand roamed over Asami’s body, tracing patters over her stomach.  
  
“Can you..” Asami started but trailed off, biting her lips a bit nervously as she looked away from Korra.  
  
“Can I what?” Korra mumbled firmly, her eyes still trying to hold Asami’s gaze, even as the other woman looked away.  
  
“Hold me, please?” Asami fumled through the words, looking back at Korra.  
  
“Asami,” Korra started, her voice firm yet gentle, “Don’t ever think you have to ask me to hold you. Take my hand, pull me in, push me until I’m in the right position and just embrace me. Like you’ve been doing these past two months, okay? The fact that we made love doesn’t change how I act around you, well except that I want to make you scream my name in the middle of it – “  
  
“And successfully doing it,” Asami cut in.  
  
Korra grinned as she continued, “Nevertheless, I can’t begin to imagine how empty it would feel in my bed without you in my arms. Or without your arms around me. So don’t ask, just pull me in, kiss me and wrap yourself around me. I’ll be impossibly happy, as I am right now.” Korra’s eyes were brimming with love as she pulled herself closer to Asami and slid her free hand around the woman’s waist, laying a gentle kiss on her shoulder. “I love you, Asami.”  
  
“I love you too, Korra.”

 

\- - -

 

Asami wanted to hear Korra scream her name, she wanted to ‘return the favour’ even though it wasn’t a favour she’d been given by Korra. She gave Asami herself and managed to burst through her walls and show her just how much of herself she’s willing to give. And Asami wanted to reciprocate, she wanted to show Korra she felt the same, but for the satisfying throb still between her legs and the sore feeling in her muscles, Asami snuggled into Korra as she felt her arm slide around her waist and nuzzled her neck gently, her eyes drifted shut and her thoughts became a blur of memories, desires and feelings. She heard Korra hum the tune of Eric Clapton’s Wonderful Tonight against her hair and the soothing sound of Korra’s low and husky voice lulled her into sleep in her arms, the arms where she felt the safest ever. The arms of the woman she was so deeply and irrevocably in love with it, so much it even scared her.  
  
_„I feel wonderful because I see_  
_The love light in your eyes.._  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh.  
> Hehe.  
> So, smut? It took me a while to get this one done, I know, but it was the smut, I tell ya! It's hard to write, really, especially in my first fanfic and I hope it pleases you, my readers. Of course, now that I've finally breached the distance it'll get a bit easier and there'll be more but please, give me some feedback and tell me your thoughts. Thank you for your continuous support! :3


	9. Fast Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff (it's impossible for me to write something without fluff), a bit of nsfw and some more story development. Stay with me, it's going somewhere :)

To Korra, nothing felt more amazing than waking up next to Asami. Specially on a bright Sunday morning with their bodies wrapped around one another and Asami’s head on Korra’s shoulder after a night of wild love and feeling the best kind of sore after enjoying each other (which they did a lot nowadays) throughout the night. Korra loved to feel Asami’s steady breathing, the way her nose nuzzled into Korra’s neck, the way her arm was splayed gently over Korra’s stomach.. Nothing made mornings more beautiful than that. Except, maybe, mornings like these. 

It was still really early in the morning, Korra could tell by the rays of sun still tucked very far away and the dark of the night was still hovering outside the window. She felt a sudden motion in the bed, Asami moved away from her and slid off the bed, leaving for the bathroom, Korra figured as she heard the door open and close slightly. She used to be a hard sleeper but with Asami around she felt herself wake up at the slightest movement of the gorgeous woman next to her. She flipped over and positioned herself on her stomach, she loved sleeping like that and knew Asami would embrace nevertheless, draping her arm around Korra’s waist. However, Asami had other plans.

As she came back into the room, Asami slid underneath the covers as quietly as possible and cuddled herself next to Korra, draping her arm around Korra’s waist. But that didn’t last for long. Asami felt restless. She felt an itching, a throb deep down in her core and she really needed to act on it. Seriously, Asami? At 5 am? You wanna have sex at 5 am? She cursed herself in her mind as she turned on her side and her hand began wandering over Korra’s bare back, her nails grazing Korra’s soft and relaxed back muscles.

Korra felt the touch and sighed in her sleep, relaxing further into it as Asami’s nails scraped down her back. She felt a gentle kiss being pressed against her shoulder before Asami slid on top of Korra, laying fully on top of her and peppering soft kisses over Korra’s shoulders and up her neck. 

“Samiiii,” Korra mused, half asleep, “What are you doing?” 

“Enjoying my girlfriends body,” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear and a rumbling shiver followed down her spine as she felt Asami’s warm breath against her ear, “It’s very loveable, you know? Makes me want to.. Ugh.. Stuff..” Asami trailed off in her whisper, her hands sliding to Korra’s sides as she propped herself up and slid a bit further down. 

“Sami?” Korra mumbled again, this time her voice sounding a bit more aware and even, curious.

But Asami was already too busy peppering soft kisses over her shoulders and sending Korra’s thoughts (if she even had any at 5 am) spinning when Asami’s hand slid gently underneath Korra and straight between her legs.

“ASAMI!” Korra yelped as she felt Asami’s slender fingers gently squeeze against her sensitive core, suddenly completely awaken from her sleep.

“Mmmm,” Asami murmured against Korra’s back, nibbling at the soft skin, “Is that curiosity I hear in your voice, Korra?” She mused as her fingers rubbed against Korra’s throbbing bud and her lips left a trail of wet kisses over her back. 

“Well it’s not every day I get woken up at 5 am with a hand down my.. Uh, well between my legs,” Korra grinned into her pillow and tried to turn her head slightly, “Not that I mind, of course.” 

“Of course,” Asami grinned against Korra’s skin, biting into a muscle and sucking on the flesh, “Turn around, I’ll make you feel even better,” She continued, her voice sultry and low. 

“My pleasure,” Korra mumbled and began turning around as she felt Asami lift herself off her back. She lay on her back now and grinned widely as she looked to her side, even in the dark of the room she could see those emerald jewels almost shining - Asami’s eyes had a special kind of glow whenever she felt horny.

“Wow, somebody’s in the mood quite early today,” Korra chuckled as Asami leaned in, laying her lips on Korra’s.

“It’s all you, baby,” Asami purred into the kiss as her hand sneaked it’s way to Korra’s perfectly defined abs and her nails were already tracing patterns over them. She grinned against Korra’s lips as she felt Korra stiffen at her touch, the usual sign that Korra was, in fact, enjoying this very much. Asami pulled and tugged on Korra’s lower lip as her hand continued exploring the already known territory that was Korra’s body, sliding between her breast before dropping down to Korra’s warm middle, her nails leaving a white trace along the way. 

Asami didn’t bother with foreplay, this was lust and she wanted to feel Korra’s warmth before she herself would feel release. She loved pleasing Korra, perhaps even more than she loved being pleased by Korra. Right after that fateful night 2 weeks ago, on their 2 months anniversary, when they’d made love for the first time, Asami realized making love or even just pure lustful sex was something she needn’t be afraid of while she was with Korra. The tanned woman gave herself wholeheartedly with every touch and Asami received her almost pleadingly each time they made love. And when they had sex.. Well.. Who knew Korra was so... Skilful. But there was something about pleasing Korra that made Asami feel on top of the world, it gave her such a thrill to be able to bring the tanned woman to the brink of collapsing before giving her release, it aroused her more than nothing knowing that she could make Korra scream her name just as Korra did the same. 

Asami sneaked her hand down Korra’s abs, sliding it between Korra’s legs, pushing them slightly apart before Korra pulled them more open, giving Asami more space. She grinned at Korra and bit her lip hard as her fingers slid between Korra’s already wet, warm folds and she settled her palm over Korra’s throbbing bundle of nerves. She rubbed it, gently at first, but her tempo changed after a few minutes just as Korra’s breathing became hitched and her intakes of breath were sharp and short. After a while Asami slid two fingers in and Korra moaned in pleasure, one hand gripping to the sheets and the other nestled in Asami’s hair as she was laying on her side, watching Korra. 

“Oh spirits that feels so good,” Korra mumbled as Asami curled her fingers just at the right spot, eliciting a few gasps and another moan from Korra.

“YOU feel so good,” Asami mused, watching Korra intently, the rising and falling of her chest, the way she bit her lip as Asami curled her fingers, the way her hand was gripping to the sheets, “You’re gorgeous, Korra.” 

Korra suddenly opened her eyes, now a darkened shade of blue and shining with lustful haze and she turned to her side, Asami’s fingers still inside her causing another moan to escape her mouth, before she settled on her side, facing Asami and slid her hand down to the pale woman’s waist, squeezing tight.

As she stared into Asami’s eyes Korra slid her hand further down, grabbing Asami’s ass and pulling her closer, a smug grin on her lips as she knew how much it made Asami go wild. She felt it, alright, as Asami instantly thrust her fingers more firmly and frequently into her dripping centre, Asami’s thumb circling her clit, rubbing gently. 

“You do k-know it’s 5am, right?” Korra stammered through the words as her hand ventured to Asami’s front, sliding slowly between her legs and squeezed on her inner thigh.

“So?” Asami purred into Korra’s mouth.

“You’re a beast,” Korra chuckled and kissed Asami fiercely, her hand finally settling between Asami’s folds, her palm pressed against Asami’s clit as she began to rub gently.

“Hey, I was supposed to be pleasing you,” Asami half pouted, increasing the intensitv of her thrusts as she felt Korra almost twitch and her walls felt tighter by the passing moments, Korra was obviously close.

“So?” Korra mimicked Asami’s answer from a moment before, shoving her tongue in the pale woman’s mouth roughly, seeking hers and sighing in pleasure as their tongues clashed against each other.

As Asami thrust her fingers into Korra faster and harder Korra was struggling for breath as she moaned with each Asami’s thrust, chanting the word CLOSE every few moments, eliciting impish grins from Asami.

Korra pulled her hand away from between Asami’s legs and slid it on her hip, squeezing roughly, almost painfully as Asami was managing to thrust her fingers in her and rub her clit with her thumb too good for Korra to endure more of it. She gasped after a moan and threw her head back, turning on her back and Asami followed, leaning over her focused on Korra’s facial features as Korra gripped to the sheets and bucked her hips upwards to gain more friction and after a deep spasm erupting in her core she fell down on the bed and Asami felt Korra’s walls tighten around her fingers as she left them there for a moment longer before sliding them out slowly and partly wiping them over Korra’s stomach and partly licking, held a smug and content look on her face when Korra looked at her. 

“Pleased with ourselves, are we?” Korra gritted through her teeth, still struggling for air.

“Always,” Asami’s grin grew eve wides, “Especially when I make you twitch and grip to the sheets like that.” 

“Mmm,” Korra wanted to say something but instead took a deep breath before turning to her side and sliding her hand back to Asami’s hip, her eyes iced with want as she stared into Asami’s emerald jewels. 

“I believe I’ve something to finish,” Korra smirked.

“Be my guest,” Asami kissed Korra, hungrily claiming her lips as the tanned woman began working her own magic at making Asami scream her name. 

Hours later they were sound asleep in each other’s arm, Korra nuzzling Asami’s neck as her arms were wrapped tight around Korra’s waist. She felt safe in Asami’s arms, just as safe as she wanted Asami to feel in her arms. She loved the warmth of the body lying next to her, the warmth of the woman she was deeply in love with but more than anything, he loved hearing her heart beat soundly and surely. Hours later they’d be out of bed, they’d have to get up eventually, but right now, after the gorgeous morning they shared, there was nothing in the world but the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

\- - -

“Hmm.. Yes, but let me show you something else, okay? I’ll be right back with my guitar,” Korra strutted towards the door of her classroom (if it could be called a classroom, it was basically a gigantic room with a giant gorgeous black Steinway in the middle and a few chairs scattered around it). She hurried towards the door and swung it open, rushing out. Just as she closed the door with a smile on her face and thought to make a step and walk down the hall to her office she bumped into someone. A familiar scent instantly clashed with her senses and her gaze started lifting from the supple hips and over slender arms to meet the gaze of the woman she bumped into. Azure locked on emerald.

“Asami?” Korra mumbled, confusion on her face.

“Oh, hey Korra,” Asami replied with a soft smile, “What are you doing here?” 

“Uh, what do you mean what am I doing here, I work here!” Korra’s confusion grew as Asami eyed her head to toe, a swift pull of her tongue over her lips sending a wave of excitement through Korra.

“Oh. Yeah. I completely forgot.” Asami giggled and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on Korra’s cheek, “Well, uhm, carry on?” She continued with a soft grin.

“Asami, are you okay?” Korra mused, utterly baffled. “What are you even doing here?” 

“I got an invitation to guest at a concert and had to come here for a bit of practice, did I forget to tell you?” 

“Wait, invitation to guest at a concert? Guest as what?” Korra stared into Asami’s mesmerizing emerald jewels as she formed her question.

“Uhm.. A musician?” Asami replied with a slightly confused face, “I told you I play.” 

“Play what?” Korra continued with her questioning.

“The cello.” Asami purred as she spoke the words. She always loved a bit of boasting when it came to her cello skills, she was an exceptional musician but in all honesty, being the CEO of Future Industries was a far more challenging task and, as much as she enjoyed playing and music was an extremely big part of her life, drawing designs for new forms of transportation while tinkering with them gave her a certain kind of thrill she just couldn’t go without. 

“When?” Korra’s lips lifted in a warm smile as she mumbled the words.

“In a few weeks, I don’t remember the date.” Asami reached over, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Korra’s ear. “Korra, why are you so sexy at work?” Asami almost glared at her, her question blunt with a sharp tone to it.

“I’m not! This is how I always dress for work. With the occasional colour change. Besides, you’re sexy wherever so don’t even get me started.” Korra retorted, glancing into Asami’s pools of green.

Asami gazed over Korra’s figure once again, taking in her appearance. She really was stunning, whenever Asami saw her. Of course, in the bed was where she was most stunning, but her work edition sure was fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine as Asami would eloquently put it. Korra wore tight black jeans which accentuated her firm, muscular legs, a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a black and blue striped necktie, and a black vest button all the way. And of course, her black Converse which she constantly said she utterly adored. 

“Fine. But you’re way too sexy to be teaching, I wonder how many of your students have asked you out,” Asami mused, simply stating without any actual curiosity behind the remark.

“Three,” Korra added bluntly and flinched as Asami’s eyes widened, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! It was only one!” Korra was nearly shouting and barely containing her laughter as she stared at Asami .

“Korra, I’m gonna get you for this,” Asami chuckled and extended her arm towards Korra, pulling her by her tie and planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. As they pulled apart Asami fixed Korra’s tie and tucked it back into the vest. “There, perfect,” she winked and Korra’s thoughts started spinning.

“So.. Do I get to hear you play before the concert? Or must I be a patient little girl and wait?” Korra teased, “Seeing as you’ve already heard me play plenty.” Asami actually came over nearly ever time the band had practice and sat at the back, listening to them and watching Korra strum through her solo’s as her raspy, low voice sent shivers down Asami’s spine. 

“Well uhm, how do you feel about Chopin?” Asami chuckled lightly before continuing, “You know, despite being a guitar teacher, I still can’t peg you for a classical music lover.”

“Oh, Asami, dearest,” Korra leaned up just barely reaching Asami’s ear, “You’ve no idea,” she purred silently, “Aaaand, you’ve never heard me play anything classical, right?” 

“I don’t think I have,” Asami raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“You should,” Korra grinned, “I’m good. One of the best, actually.” Korra’s signature ‘I’m the best and you gotta deal with it’ grin appeared on her lips and Asami knew she really did have to experience this.

“Okay, how about I make you a deal,” Asami grinned smugly, “If you come over tonight, I’ll play for you.” 

“As interesting and extremely appealing as it is, Asami, I really have to stay late and prep my students for the competition,” Korra’s grin turned into a slight frown.

“You didn’t let me finish, Korra.” Asami leaned in, whispering into Korra’s ear, “You, on the couch, me behind my cello. And you get to play a little guessing game called ‘Is Asami wearing any underwear or not?’” Asami’s smug smile was plastered wide across her lips as she leaned back, looking into Korra’s eyes. “Well, hun, what do you say?” She eyed Korra quizzically. 

“Deal!” Korra but shouted in excitement, her ocean blues almost sparkling as she stood up on her toes, planted a soft peck on Asami’s cheek and skidded past her towards her office. She was smiling to herself for a few moments before she remembered she really did have to work and how she’d have to think of a way to have her students practice more without her. 

Leaning against the wall, still in her ‘post Korra haze’, Asami was smiling smugly to herself and wondering what colour lace panties she’d be wearing tonight.

 

\- - -

By the time Korra found a parking spot in front of Asami’s apartment, it was already way past 10pm. Korra was tired and edgy and grumpy because of work and she just wanted to see her girlfriend and cuddle and fall asleep in her arms. Her best student had to pull out of the competition they were preparing for because his parents had some urgent “business” as they called it somewhere in Europe and, despite all her pleadings and saying how he’d win it, they wouldn’t budge and all the work they’d both put into it was gone. This whole ‘I need a parking spot and there’s all these stupid cars’ thing managed to put her on edge even more. As she reached Asami’s apartment she could hear sounds coming from inside and she lightly brushed her fingers through her hair before knocking on the door. 

Asami quickly skidded to the door as she heard the knock, a smile tugging on her lips as she was certain it’d be Korra on the other side. Her heart leaped lightly at the sight of the dark-skinned woman in front of her as she greeted her in a velvet voice.

“Hey you,” Asami offered Korra her brightest smile but seeing Korra’s worn out azure orbs and her forced smile, quickly added, “What’s wrong?”

“Hey..” Korra’s voice trailed off as she stepped into the apartment and put her helmet down beside the door, freeing her hands to reach for Asami, sliding them around her waist and pulling her into a hug, nuzzling her neck, “I need a hug. Or seven. Possibly a whole night worth of hugs.” Korra mumbled into Asami’s neck.

“And you’ll get them but uh, I kind of have.. Um, company.” Asami slid her arms around Korra’s shoulders gently rubbing her back for a moment before pulling her hands to herself and gently pushing Korra away. “But I’ll be all yours in a few moments, okay?” Asami cupped Korra’s face lifting it up to meet her gaze, “Kay?” She repeated.

Korra stared into those emerald jewels that made her feel safe and well and she nodded acknowledging Asami’s question as her gaze quickly shifted to the figure standing on the other side of the room, looking at them. It was an older man, some 60 years old he looked, shorter black hair with a few visible gray streaks. His thick beard covered most of his face and he wore glasses, his clothes was well matched and he seemed quite elegant and plainly said, rich.

“Go to my study, okay?” Asami caught Korra’s gaze and Korra nodded again, moving out of Asami’s grasping and heading towards her study. She glanced at the man again, realizing his gaze was following her all along and quickly nodded towards him, muttering a Good evening under her breath before she quickly vanished behind a corner. 

Korra dragged herself to Asami’s study, a curious look on her face as she wondered who the man might be but, judging by Asami’s calmness and discretion, probably a business partner. She turned on the light closing the door behind her, shoved her hands into her pockets and emptying the contents on the table before she pulled the jacket off and slid it over the chair. Sitting down slowly she pulled out her earphones and stuck them in her ears, putting on a song on low volume and closing her eyes. The soothing music helped relax her tensed muscles a bit and she flexed lightly as the song played on quietly.

 

_You got a fast car_  
_I want a ticket to anywhere_  
_Maybe we make a deal_  
_Maybe together we can get somewhere_  
_Any place is better_  
_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_  
_Maybe we'll make something_  
_Me myself I got nothing to prove..._

 

Korra was stirred from her haze by a cough and she swiftly looked up to see a smiling Asami leaning on the door-frame with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“What’s the matter?” Asami asked with worry in her voice, despite the smile on her lips, as Korra pulled the earphones out of her ears.

“Work..” Korra mumbled, closing her eyes again, “I’ve put myself into it and got disappointed, isn’t that how it usually goes?” Korra’s voice was coarse and slightly stingy.

Asami’s brows furrowed as she pushed herself from the door and walked over to Korra, sliding onto her lap gently and embracing her. “What happened?” 

“People are idiots.” Korra muttered angrily.

“I know that, you silly,” Asami continued, gently kissing Korra’s cheek, “But what exactly happened?” 

“Leo’s parents had sudden “business” to tend to in Venice and he “had to” be there. Meaning that he won’t be here on Tuesday.” Korra’s arms trailed off and around Asami’s waist, tugging on her gently. 

“Oh crap, the competition.” Asami’s voice was tinged with sadness. “Well that’s fucked up. You think they’re lying about the business thing?” 

“I do. They’re off to vacation or something and for some reason, he has to be with them and he’s my best student! We’ve been working on this for 2 months!” Korra’s voice grew louder and more hurt.

“I know baby, I know,” Asami pulled Korra into her embrace, laying gentle kisses on Korra’s forehead, “I’m really sorry. I know it doesn’t make things any better but you’ll have me here ‘cause I’m taking a few days off to make you stupid dinners and watch Doctor Who with you until you’re back to my smiling Korra. Okay?”

“It makes things all the better, Asami.” Korra’s voice began sounding like her usual, warm self as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at Asami, “Just having you here makes it so much easier to deal with.” 

Asami simply smiled, laying another kiss on Korra’s forehead before smiling broadly and meeting Korra’s lips with her own in a long, needy kiss. Her lips grazed over Korra’s as her tongue danced along Korra’s own, their breathing fastened soon after and Asami’s fingers were in Korra’s hair, tugging on it gently before Korra finally broke the kiss. 

“Uhm.. I know it’s none of my business but I was wondering, who was that man?” Korra voiced in her usual warm, low voice. 

“Of course it’s your business, you’re my girlfriend. You can always ask, I won’t mind.” Asami smiled warmly before continuing, “And that was my father.” She stated ever so calmly.

Korra’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened, she would have certainly lost her footing had she not been sitting.

“W-w-what?” Korra tried to ask.

“He comes over from time to time, to check up on me.” Asami continued in a sweet tone, looking straight into Korra’s eyes.

“Y-your father?! W-wh-H-How?” Korra managed to mumble.

“Uhm, Korra.. I had to come from somewhere, y’know?” Asami teased, grinning widely.

“N-no I mean, uhm, d-does he know who I am? I mean, uhm, I would have introduced myself properly had I known..” Korra tugged on Asami’s waist tighter.

“Yeah, he does, for a few days now, actually. I thought I told you?” Asami raised a brow. 

Korra wasn’t really certain. Maybe Asami did mention that her dad now knows about them. Maybe she did not. The past few days Korra was mostly at the academy almost all day and only came home to sleep or take a nap or two and she’d barely seen Asami all week. She may as well have forgotten, even if Asami did tell her.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t remember,” Korra mumbled.

“Well, anyway, he just came by to check up on me and well, I figured, seeing as you’re all bummed out and really didn’t seem like you were in the mood, the official introductions could wait.” Asami cupped Korra’s face, staring into her eyes, “He understands completely.” 

“W-what did he say? About us, me?” Korra’s nervousness was seeping from her voice.

“That he can’t really judge people based on the way they mutter their greetings but that he’d really like to meet you sometime,” Asami kissed Korra’s nose and rested her forehead against Korra’s.

“Oh spirits..” Korra muttered before embracing Asami tightly and already working out a few scenarious on how she’d explain herself to Asami’s dad. _Oh boy_ , Korra thought to herself and shut her eyes, leaning into Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I'm aware this one's a bit sloppy and I promise to make it up but I had one of the saddest weekends of my life and tried writing in the middle of it because I really had the inspiration but somehow the words came out this way.. Anyhow, I promise we'll finally get to know a lot more about both of them in the next few chapters and the story will progress a lot faster.


	10. Everything has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd make the story progress faster and well, I'd say it has. With this chapter I've moved them a bit more forward and I've set a course for the next few chapters. And also, prepare for the fluff.

Korra stood in front of the Future Industries skyscraper, leaning back on her polished black motorcycle, staring up into the sky and humming the tune of a new song that caught her ear a few days ago. She was in her ankle high black leather boots, ripped and half faded maroon jeans and her favourite Dramagods t-shirt without sleeves that accentuated her incredibly defined biceps that seemed to almost burst. She was working out possibly a bit too much lately. Her black leather jacket was thrown over her bike casually and her Lenon’s fit perfectly on her face, covering her azure orbs and protecting her from squinting in the scorching sun. She stared at the entrance of the building; her arms folded across her chest before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and slid a finger across the screen, unlocking it.

_2.30_ , she thought to herself, _she should be out now_. Waiting outside of Asami’s building had become a regular thing as they met for lunch nearly every day and have been doing so for a few months now. Korra smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she phoned Asami some 3 months ago and said she’d be over for lunch in 20 minutes and heard Asami panic over the phone and yell at her that she can’t do that and then hang up before she called again and apologized to Korra and nearly begged her to come over. 

Korra slid the phone back inside her pocket and her gaze shot back to the entrance when a familiar figure appeared outside of the building. Korra’s attention was instantly shifted to the person and she quickly pushed herself off her bike and stood up straight, taking her sunglasses off as the man approached her. 

“G-good day,” Korra voiced in a slightly shaky voice, extending a hand to greet the man.

“Good day to yourself. Korra, right?” the man’s voice was very low and deep, calming and a bit gruff.

“Yes, Korra Tuoluq,” Korra’s voice became her firm usual self again as the man’s hand grasped hers in a strong shake. She returned with the same force, “A pleasure to meet you, sir.” Korra stared straight into the man’s eyes, a warm brown, soothing to the eye of the one looking at them.

“Hiroshi Sato,” the man voiced, “But you already know that.” He added, his lips curling into a light smirk.

“I do, sir,” Korra let out a light chuckle as he released her hand from his grasp and her hand fell to her side. “I’d like to apologize for not introducing myself the last time we met those months ago, I was a bit... Well, under the weather.” 

“It’s quite alright, I understand perfectly. Asami told me later what happened, I was very sorry to hear that,” he continued in his soothing voice as Korra studied his features. 

“There’s always next year, right?” Korra shrugged her shoulders lightly and shifted on her feet.

“Indeed,” the man retorted, scratching his beard lightly, “Say, miss Korra – may I call you so?” 

“Simply Korra will do fine, sir.” Korra’s lips never shifted from their warm smile that she was emanating. 

“What do you have planned for this Sunday?” He looked at her quizzically, taking off his glasses and rubbing his left eye slightly before sliding the glasses back on.

“I have a small gig in the evening and then some dinner plans with Asami.. Well, um, honestly I intend to take her out and spoil her for the evening because it’s her birthday. Which I’m sure you know,” Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously.

“I do, that is why I’m asking,” he chuckled lightly. “How about lunch at our mansion?” 

Korra’s eyes widened at the man’s question and she stared in surprise. “Y-you mean the Sato mansion? On Asami’s birthday? Me there?” 

The man’s chuckle turned into a stifled laugh as he stared at a flustered Korra tumbling over her words. “Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. It is a sort of tradition for Asami and myself but I would like you to join us, if you are available and willing.” 

“I- I would be most honoured, sir.” Korra’s eyes glowed with happiness, “Should I keep it a surprise?” 

“Hm.. Why not. Let’s set lunch at 2 in the afternoon and you can come over earlier. I’m sure Asami will be completely lost for words.” He beamed a wide smile and offered his hand for another handshake.

“I agree,” Korra added as she took the man’s hand and shook it firmly again. 

“Until Sunday, Korra,” the man beamed, letting go of her hand and passing her by slowly, reaching his limo and vanishing out of sight.

Korra nodded towards the man and followed him with her gaze until he was out of sight and the car strolled down the street. She turned towards the building and her cheeks nearly hurt from all the smiling she’d been doing for the past 10 minutes. Asami appeared at the entrance of the building and Korra quickly steadied herself and snapped back to reality, suppressing the giggling that wanted to escape her lips at the thought of the surprise her and Asami’s father had in store for Asami. 

“Hey you,” Asami beamed a wide smile at Korra and slid her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a tight hug and a warm kiss, “You’re looking very cool, young lady.” 

Korra chuckled at her words and pulled back just enough to gaze into her lovely eyes, “And you’re looking snazzy as always, Miss Sato.”

 

\- - -

Asami was standing in her walk-in closet, her eyes browsing through the various clothing hanging about and set in various drawers. Korra said to dress casual but that usually meant Korra had something elegant yet simple in mind and, with all Asami’s persistent tries to find out where Korra was taking her, Korra just wouldn’t let up. It’s a surprise, Asami remembered the words Korra beamed through a wide smile. She noticed her favourite dark red blouse and snatched it from the hanger, pulling a pair of tight black jeans from the drawer as she slipped out of the closet. She had another half hour before Korra would come over and pick her up and take her to lunch somewhere spirits only know where. She slid into her jeans and buttoned up her blouse showing just the right amount of cleavage and smirked at herself in the mirror. _Snazzy._ She grinned at the word and remembered the glint in Korra’s eyes whenever she said it. She’d already put some of her make up on and, not that she really needed any more, not that she actually needed any but she just loved using it. Asami walked over to the bathroom and put on her favourite damson coloured eye shadow and fixed her mascara, pulling out her favourite lipstick and applying it. Twenty minutes later she was standing in front of her building, her black jacket in her hand and her bag draped over her shoulder, hanging loosely at her side. 

Korra appeared around the corner on her motorcycle and Asami gasped slightly – she would never get used to the sight of Korra on her bike. She managed to look extremely graceful and yet, very strong and manly on it. As Korra slowed to a stop in front of the building, she motioned for Asami to come over and mumbled through her helmet.

“Come on, darling, we’re gonna be late!” 

Asami giggled at Korra’s words and grabbed the other helmet from the back of the bike, slid it on her head, careful not to mess up her hairdo (which was, in all honesty, perfect no matter what she did with it) and hopped on the bike, her arms sliding tightly around Korra’s waist as she gripped to her more with affection than with force. 

Korra set off, driving in a familiar direction of Asami’s favourite, Avatar Park, and Asami could feel the breeze passing through her as she held Korra closely, leaning into her. She could feel Korra’s breathing, the warmth of her body against hers even through their thick leather jackets and even there, on the road, she felt safer than ever before. Because Korra was there and she was within her grasp. To Asami, that was the first hint that Korra might just be forever. That this, what they were having, might be forever – or rather, that  
Asami wanted it to be forever. She was pulled out of her haze and back into reality as she felt the bike slow down until it came to a stop and Korra’s sure foot was on the ground. She looked around and noticed the familiar scenery and smiled to herself as she got off the bike and pulled the helmet of her head, tossing her hair back, earning a wide grin from Korra who had followed her off the bike immediately and was now staring at her in awe.

“I love it when you do that,” Korra beamed.

“Do what?” Asami’s eyebrow shot up, her voice velvety.

 

“The hair thing,” Korra continued, placing her helmet on the bike and approaching Asami.

“What hair thing,” Asami continued, feigning ignorance as she put down her helmet as well, opening her arms to welcome Korra into her embrace.

“You tease. The hair flip thing,” Korra was grinning widely as her arms fell to Asami’s waist and quickly sneaked their way around, pulling Asami in tightly.

“Oh, that hair thing,” Asami giggled, her arms wrapped around Korra’s neck as she leaned in placing a chaste kiss on the tanned girl’s warm lips. “I love that you love it,” Asami purred into Korra’s lips.

“So corny,” Korra chuckled, kissing Asami once more and pushing herself away gently as she took hold of Asami’s hand and squeezed it tightly in her own. “I know you said you don’t want any gifts but you know I’m not actually gonna listen to that, ever, so you’ll just have to deal with it.” Korra beamed a grin at Asami and began walking towards a large lone oak in the middle of the wide field of green which was filled with people walking their dogs and kids running around, playing, lovers holding hands and old people reading their Sunday paper. 

“Korraaaaaa,” Asami nagged, squeezing Korra’s hand as they walked slowly.

“Shhhh,” Korra shushed her, placing a finger to her lips as they reached the tree, “I love you and a small token of my love here and there won’t harm you, you know?” 

Asami nodded and began sitting down, leaning back on the tree, staring into Korra’s warm azure orbs, the widest of smiles on her lips.

“Now, I know it’s only been, what, 7 months? And I say only because, really, it’s not that long of a period but, you know..” Korra’s voice trailed off as she looked to the side, noticing a few kids running around close to them, “I’m so in love with you Asami.” Korra looked back at her and their eyes met again as Korra’s hand reached to Asami’s cheek, cupping it gently. 

“I know.” Asami leaned into Korra’s touch.

“I really, incredibly and irrevocably love you, Asami. I feel as if I’ve known you for a lifetime and everything about you makes me the happiest I’ve ever been. I know, we’re young and all –“

“KORRA ARE YOU GONNA ASK ME TO MARRY YOU??” Asami’s eyes shot wide and worried at Korra who began to laugh immediately.

“Spirits, no Asami!” Korra mumbled through her laughter and quickly added as she noticed Asami’s almost disappointed glance, “Not yet, at least.” She winked and continued as Asami settled back, her emerald jewels shinning with love. “I meant to say that I know we’re both young and there’s so much more we both need to experience and feel but, I feel.. I think I want this to be forever. You know?” Korra’s hand was back on Asami’s cheek and her finger trailed over it gently.

Asami’s heart sped up rapidly, her cheeks feeling warmer and her breathing hitching as she spoke, “I do Korra. I- I think I want that too.” 

Korra’s hand fell down to her side before she slid it into her pocket and rummaged around, pulling something out quickly. Asami couldn’t quite make out what it might be but soon enough, she was presented with a small metal thing, a key on a keychain with a small gear-like pendant and a small red bow tied around it neatly as Korra spoke in a low, warm voice.

“So.. Uhm, how about we start with forever now? I don’t want to rush you into anything but, this is the key to my apartment and I’d really love it if you used it.” Korra stared into Asami’s emerald jewels expectantly, her tongue grazing over her lips slightly.

Asami’s heart felt as if it would burst right out of her chest when Korra spoke the words and her hands immediately rushed towards Korra’s face, cupping it gently and pulling her in a searing kiss, crashing their lips together. 

Korra followed, instinctively leaning into the kiss and pressing her lips hard against Asami’s as her arms fell around Asami’s waist and pulled her tightly into Korra’s embrace.

“Korra,” Asami mumbled between kisses, “If I’d known you meant this by gifts, I’d have said yes right away.” She continued kissing Korra before children’s laughter broke them off. Asami glanced at the kids who stared at them and giggled before turning back to Korra and snuggling tightly into her, hiding her face away from onlookers. 

“If I’d known giving you the key to my apartment would earn me such a kiss, I’d have done it on our first date,” Korra teased, her arms still wrapped tight around Asami.

“Riight, I think I’d have said yes back then as well,” Asami giggled into Korra’s neck before leaning back and looking at Korra, “It was love at first sight, after all.” Asami grinned widely, lifting Korra’s hand from her waist and taking the key from Korra. “I believe this is mine,” She winked, sliding the key in her pocket.” 

Korra’s grin was as wide as a football field, her eyes shone brighter than the stars and her heart felt warmer than a fire. She was, mostly, certain Asami would accept the key but a part of her was yelling _ABORT ABORT_ as she pulled the key out of her pocket but seeing Asami’s face light up, Korra knew this was the perfect birthday gift. Well, part of it, that is.

“But that’s not all!” Korra alternated her voice, trying to sound like a tv commercial as she continued, “If you call right now, you get a lunch deal as well!” She was staring at Asami with her wide grin plastered across her lips and chuckling to herself as Asami hit her over her shoulder gently and leaned back into her embrace.

“Korra, you’re the biggest dork ever.” Asami mused. 

“No, darling, that’s you.” Korra kissed Asami’s forehead gently and leaned back on the tree, pulling Asami with her. 

“I love it when you call me pet names,” Asami nuzzled Korra’s neck, placing light kisses as her lips trailed over.

“They’re not pet names,” Korra replied gruffly, “You’re not a pet, silly.” 

“See? A dork. That’s what you are.” Asami continued. “It’s a fixed expression. Pet. Names.” Asami accentuated every word, causing Korra to chuckle again.

“Spirits, I knooooow,” she pinched Asami’s cheek gently, “But I still think you’re not a pet. Unless you like that. Then we can, maybe, work on that.” Korra tried to sound as serious as possible.

“Korra, really..” Asami’s voice was low and warm and it came through a smile as she let herself relax against Korra’s warm embrace and safe arms. She snuggled into her tighter and mumbled, “Dork.”

“Your dork,” Korra added.

“My dork.”

They sat leaning on the large oak tree for a while before Korra shifted lightly, sliding her hand in her pocket and pulling out her phone. She sighed slightly and pushed it back into her pocket.

“Come on, we’ve got to go.” Korra mumbled.

“Go where?” Asami looked up into Korra’s eyes, her emerald orbs shining brightly.

“To lunch, silly, where else?” Korra mused through a smile.

 

\- - -

As the motorcycle came to a stop, Asami felt Korra shift slightly and Asami let go of her, sliding of the bike. 

“Can I take this off now?” Asami giggled, taking off her helmet revealing a light bandana wrapped around her head which covered her eyes. Korra insisted she wore it because the place they were going for lunch to was a surprise. Asami agreed joyfully but the suspense was killing her. 

“Alright, you can. Let me help,” Korra chuckled as she put her helmet down and helped untie the bandana. The gasp Asami gave as the bandana came off was amusing.

“M- my house?” Asami looked at Korra with confusion in her eyes.

Korra grinned widely and took her hand gently, “Yeeah. Your father and I had some plans.” 

“Wait, what? My father and you had some plans? Elaborate.” Asami’s voice was tinged with both curiosity and confusion.

“We sorta bumped into each other a few days ago and agreed we’d have lunch here for your birthday, seeing as it was your tradition after all. And he, well, invited me.” Korra was beaming with joy, her words serious yet eager.

“Oh. Wow.” Was all Asami managed before she felt a tug as Korra proceeded to the entrance to the mansion.

“Well, come on. We don’t want to keep your father waiting, I have to get on his good side, remember?” Korra giggled, walking to the door, and she pressed a button next to it, eliciting a loud bell sound to come from within.

“Seems to me you’re already on his good side,” Asami mumbled as they were welcomed by a familiar figure opening the door.

“Miss Sato, Miss Tuoluq.” The Sato family butler voiced warmly, “Welcome, Mr. Sato is waiting for you,” he stepped aside to let them inside as he extended an arm, pointing towards the dining area Asami knew so well, “Lunch will be served as soon as you settle.” 

Asami let Korra tug her through the familiar space as her warm hand was squeezing tight at the tanned woman’s, their fingers intertwined tightly. As they reached the dining area Asami was greeted with the familiar scent of her house and the sight of her father sitting at the table. He glanced up as he noticed them walk in.

“Ah, Asami, Korra,” Hiroshi greeted them with a smile as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the two women, reaching for Asami and pulling her into a tight hug as Korra stepped aside, “My darling, happy birthday,” he mumbled, squeezing Asami tight.

Asami wrapped her arms around her father tightly, still utterly confused and baffled by the outcome of the trip Korra and her had taken today, trying to put all the missing pieces back together in her head, the puzzle was a bit overwhelming for her. “T-thank you, father.” _Korra? He calls her Korra? What?_

Korra stood by their side, smiling widely and scratching the back of her head a bit nervously, not knowing where to put her hands. Hiroshi quickly offered her a hand and shook hers firmly as he let go of Asami. 

“Mr. Sato,” Korra voiced strongly, “A pleasure, again.” 

“Likewise Korra, thank you for coming over. Come, sit, let’s talk.” He smiled to both of the women and motioned for them to take a seat as he moved back to his chair and sat down. “How has your day been?” 

“Wonderful,” Korra grinned widely, glancing at Asami.

“Confusing,” Asami mumbled, shrugging her jacket off her shoulders and handing it to the butler who had walked in at some point. He took Korra’s jacket as well and swiftly made his way out of the dining area. 

“Confusing? My my, Korra, was our surprise that efficient,” Hiroshi glanced over at Korra, winking slightly.

_Winking. WINKING?!?_ Asami was thinking to herself as she caught her father winking at Korra and noticing the wide grin that was on Korra’s face.

“I guess so, Mr. Sato,” Korra leaned back into the chair, “It was well thought, though, I must say.” Korra chuckled lightly at the words and Hiroshi joined in, eliciting a confused gasp from Asami.

“Okay, seriously. What in the name of spirits is going on here?” Asami’s gaze shifted from Korra to her father, back and forth, waiting for a reply but she continued, displeased with the silence, “Since when are you two thinking up surprises for me?” 

“Well, Asami dear,” Hiroshi started, “I bumped into your lovely girlfriend here a few days ago and, seeing as it is our tradition to have lunch together on your birthday, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to invite Korra over as well. Do you mind?” 

“N- no, of course not,” Asami stuttered, her cheeks turning a light crimson, “It’s just, uh- I’m so lost. My father and my girlfriend being all secretive and friendly and plotting for my birthday,” Asami continued, her cheeks a deep shade of red now, “This is so very confusing and so very amazing at the same time.” She slid her hands on the table, gazing at her father in confusion.

Korra reached to put a hand over Asami’s and smiled warmly as Asami turned to face her, “I thought it would be nice, I hope you don’t mind.” 

“No, silly, of course I don’t mind, you two just caught me completely off guard,” Asami leaned towards Korra and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek which immediately turned a bright red.

“Awwh,” Hiroshi mumbled as the butler walked in, announcing that lunch was ready. “Well, seeing as we’re all here now, shall we eat and talk?” 

Korra smiled widely at Asami and squeezed her hand reassuringly and Asami finally leaned back into her chair, thinking how she’d leave this puzzle for now and ask questions later. Right now she’d enjoy this lunch and this birthday which was becoming more and more a dreamlike day. 

A few hours later the two women were saying their goodbyes with Asami’s father in front of Asami’s family mansion. They’d spent hours just talking and laughing, Asami took Korra on the ‘Grand Sato estate tour’, showing her around the rooms, making a long stop at Asami’s room and having Korra stare at her mother’s picture for a good 10 minutes in Hiroshi’s study. She could see Korra getting along great with her father and it made her heart clench in warmth. For the second time, Asami felt she wanted this to be forever. She wanted it to last forever so much.

As her father pulled her into a warm hug before they left, Asami heard him whisper into her ear.

“She’s brilliant, my dear,” Hiroshi stated, holding Asami tightly.

“She is, isn’t she?” Asami whispered back into his embrace.

“A keeper, I’d say.” He added before releasing her and winking slightly before glancing over to Korra and nodding warmly. “I hope I’ll get to see you around more often, Korra.” 

“Certainly. Well, if your daughter won’t mind,” Korra teased, grinning widely at Asami.

“Dork.” Was all Asami managed before the leaned up and kissed her father gently on his cheek and turned on her heels, walking towards Korra’s bike slowly, grabbing Korra’s hand in the process and squeezing tightly. “I love you,” she mumbled, silent enough only for Korra to hear.

“I love you too.” She heard Korra mumble back.

 

\- - -

As she reached Korra’s apartment, Asami grinned to herself as she pulled out the key Korra had given her previously that day. Wow. Asami thought to herself as she stared at the key for a brief moment before inhaling shortly and placing the key in the lock. She turned it slowly and pushed the door open. She was welcomed by loud barking and an extremely happy Naga jumping at her as she walked in and barely managed to close the door before being nearly tumbled down by the large dog. 

“Caaalm down girl, I knooow, I’ll cuddle you, c’mere,” Asami was laughing loudly as she let herself slide down and her arms wrapped tightly around the giant white dog which was nuzzling her cheek, “You’re so fluffy!” Asami exhaled with a loud groan as Naga licked her cheek, “No not the makeup!” Asami yelped before laughing even louder.

“Well well well, who’s stealing my favourite girl now?” Korra chuckled, leaning on the wall on the far side of the room, “Naga, you thief!” Korra shouted across the room and earned a smug glance from Asami.

Asami stood up and began approaching Korra as they met half way, pulling each other into a tight, warm embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” Korra mumbled.

“It’s been 2 hours silly, how can you miss me in two hours we’re been apart?” Asami was giggling, her arms wrapped around Korra’s neck.

“I miss you as soon as we part, Asami.” Korra’s voice was serious and warm, her words striking straight into Asami’s already wildly beating heart.

“One of these days you’re gonna melt my heart completely, you know that, right?” Asami purred as she cupped Korra’s face and lifted it up to gaze into those ocean pools of warmth she loved staring into.

Korra smiled widely, the warmth of Asami’s emeralds shining brightly upon her. She loved Asami’s eyes, they weren’t simply green – no, they were the colour of the freshly grown spring grass covered with daisies, they were the colour of a deep forest full of magic and myth, they were deep, warm oceans of emerald Korra could drown in and not mind at all. 

“You melt mine on a daily basis,” Korra grinned, peering up to lay a kiss on Asami’s lips.

Asami returned the kiss and mumbled into it, “Ready?” 

“Yeah, just have to grab my jacket,” Korra mumbled. “Are you sure you’re up for it? I mean, I won’t mind if you’re tired, you’ve had a long day.”

“Korra, it’s your gig, of course I want to go. Plus, it’s my birthday and I want to spend it with you, even if you’ll be swooning all the ladies and turning heads on the stage and I’ll be at the bar.” 

“Swooning ladies and turning heads.” Korra added smugly. 

They quickly made their way out of Korra’s apartment and left for Tenzin’s. The rest of the band was already there and before Asami knew it, they were playing, Bolin was smashing his drums with a childish grin on his face and Iroh was being his usual ‘cool and snarky bass player’ self and Opal was as graceful and dashing as ever. But Korra.. Korra was more and more beautiful with each passing song, even with her bangs clinging to her damp forehead and her t-shirt hanging loosely over her body. Korra was beautiful and Asami was staring, again. 

“You’re staring.” Mako’s voice brought her back to reality.

“I do that a lot lately, don’t I?” Asami chuckled to herself as she turned to look at him, “But she’s just.. She’s amazing, you know?” 

Mako nodded, seeing Asami’s eyes shine brightly at the mention of Korra. Soon the last song of the first set ended and Asami turned to the stage to see Korra wave towards her. She turned to Tenzin and ordered four bears. 

“Hey!” Korra shouted as she approached them, a few teenage girls following her and fawning over her. 

Asami’s eyebrow shot up and she quickly pulled Korra into her embrace and their lips met for a brief but strong kiss. “Hey you,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s lips, lifting her gaze to catch the shocked looks of the girls and she grinned smugly, “Mine,” she mumbled again and leaned back on the bar. 

“So how’s the show?” Korra beamed a wide smile towards them as she grabbed the bears off the bar.

“You guys manage to sound better each time I hear you play,” Mako smiled widely, “I’m guessing all that practice really is working. You should start thinking of actually doing some studio time, you have a really good sound.” 

“Yeah..” Korra’s voice trailed off, “We’ll see. I gotta go back, I’ll see you in an hour,” she winked and pecked Asami’s cheek lightly before disappearing in the crowd. 

Asami followed Korra with her gaze until she disappeared in the crowd before turning back to Mako, “I am so in love with her it’s insane.” 

Mako simply grinned widely, not something he often does, and Asami smiled at him, bringing her glass of wine to her lips and enjoying the murmur of the crowd. Tenzin’s Temple was packed whenever the band had a gig and Tenzin was no longer reluctant to have them play. Instead, he invited them more often than not. 

The crowd suddenly became a bit quieter and Asami turned to face the stage, seeing only Korra present on it. Her eyes widened as Korra pulled over a chair and took her acoustic guitar, sitting up on the chair, her low voice echoing the bar as she spoke.

“Evening all!” Korra shouted into the microphone, just far away from it enough not to cause everyone to go deaf, “How are you all tonight?” She smiled widely as the people cheered warmly, some shouted a few words she couldn’t quite make out. 

“Well, I’m feeling pretty good, if anyone’s wondering,” Korra continued with a wide grin. “As you all you know by now, I’m sure, we’re the Fire Ferrets. Well, the whole band, not just me,” Korra grinned again and the people laughed, “They’ll join me in a few, I’m sure. Anyway, I just wanted to say a few words before we start off the next set with a special song.” Korra’s eyes fell down to the floor and she continued.

“I’ve never done this, you know, dedicated a song to someone but tonight I’m gonna do just that because my most special someone is celebrating a birthday and guess what? I love you, beautiful.” Korra’s gaze shot up towards the bar and met Asami’s, blue fell on green and the whole bar turned to see where Korra was looking at. 

Asami’s cheeks were burning bright red and she was holding onto the bar not to fall down, Mako was laughing beside her and Tenzin was grumbling behind her but none of it mattered as Korra’s fingers began strumming a gentle chords and her voice echoed the bar as she sang what might just be Asami’s new favourite song.

_“All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before,_  
_And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Are green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like.._  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now...”_

Asami’s heart was beating wildly inside her chest, her eyes were teary and she flinched at the mention of green eyes as a wide smile was spread across her lips. She missed the moment when the rest of the band joined Korra on stage and soon enough, Korra reached the chorus of the song and Asami clenched her hand to her chest and wiped a tear off her cheek with her other hand. She was so madly and deeply in love and for the third time that day, Asami thought she wanted this to last forever. Only this time, Asami was certain. This was forever.

_“'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed..._  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed...”_

 

As they snuggled in Asami’s bed, Korra’s arms wrapped tightly around Asami’s waist and her head snuggled tightly in Asami’s neck, she felt the pale woman shift a little to meet her gaze. 

“So.. Would you listen to what I need to tell you?” Asami’s voice was firm but careful.

“Gladly,” Korra murmured and laid a gentle kiss on Asami’s lips. 

_This is gonna be a long night,_ were Asami’s thoughts as she snuggled tighter against Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, there was fluff. I've posted this so soon after the last chapter because I hadn't posted much last week so ya, compensating. And I've got all this pent up creativity inside so ya. Also, the long awaited "Asami history" is coming up in the next chapter so, prepare your tissues. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter :)


	11. Love me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got ur tissues?  
> Honestly, this chapter was really hard for me to write, I haven't personal experience but I wish this never to happen to anyone. I was crying for the most part while writing so excuse any mistakes. I didn't want to go further with it so it's a bit of a short one, compared to my other chapters but they will be back on track next week. And about Korra's "condition", you'll find everything out in due time.  
> Also, playing Elvis' Love me Tender when you get to the last part is a recommendation because, well, it just fits.
> 
> p.s. Thanks to a few readers who have reminded me of the error of my ways, here's a trigger warning:   
> VIOLENCE/SEXUAL VIOLENCE CAN BE FOUND IN THIS CHAPTER.

Korra parked her motorcycle and waited until Asami got off until she followed. They put their helmets down on it and smiled at each other warmly before Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Asami made the first step and soon enough they were walking a slow pace on a small, brick path. The sun was still shining brightly, even if it was 5 in the afternoon. It was warm and, even though autumn was already knocking on the metaphorical door, leaves on nearby trees were still richly green, _almost as gorgeous as Asami’s eyes_ , Korra thought. 

“We’re here,” Asami slowed to a stop before a tall tombstone and let go of Korra’s hand, squeezing her hands tightly to her chest, “Hi mom. I.. I’ve missed you.” Asami started as Korra settled herself next to her.

_Yasuko Sato, beloved mother and wife. Always on our mind._ Korra read the tombstone in her head and felt a shiver flow down her spine, remembrance on her mind.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

“So.. Would you listen to what I need to tell you?” Asami’s voice was firm but careful.

“Gladly,” Korra murmured and laid a gentle kiss on Asami’s lips. 

Asami lifted herself up on the bed as to be sitting and leaning back on the pillows she’d pulled up behind her back as Korra settled herself to face her, leaning on her own pillows, sitting up as well and crossing her legs in front of her. 

“I.. I told you when I had lost my mother, haven’t I?” Asami continued in the same low tone she’d started in.

“Yeah, you did. You were nine, right?” Korra asked, her uncertainty dwindling on her, her own condition making her uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I was nine..” Asami continued yet again, taking a mental note to ask about Korra’s forgetfulness. (She wasn’t annoyed by it and Korra seemed to notice so many details about Asami that forgetting an odd thing here and there wasn’t such a big problem, but Asami still thought it slightly worrisome.) 

“We were home alone, mom and I, dad was away on business in Boston I think and the mansion, the old one, was empty, just the two of us in it. Dad and I moved after.. After everything.” Asami stopped, her hands in front of her, fingers fumbling nervously. 

Korra reached out with her hand, taking Asami’s and squeezing lightly.

“Take it slow, love.” Korra spoke in a warm voice.

“I will,” Asami smiled gently. “We used to let all the servants go home for Sunday, unless we had a banquet or something happening. Sadly, it was a Sunday and we were all alone and the mansion was as empty as ever.. We were down in the living room, sprawled on our couch watching Modern Times. My mother loved Charlie Chaplin and we always watched his movies whenever we had the opportunity. She’d always laugh while watching him, she really loved his movies and she had the brightest smile..” Asami’s voice trailed off and Korra squeezed her hand once more, bringing her back to reality. 

Asami smiled to Korra as she felt the warmth of Korra’s hand on her own and she continued in a low voice, “I remember how we got caught up in a silly conversation, I was trying to explain to her something about how heat engines work and she was laughing both at the movie and giggling about my enthusiasm when we heard a loud thud coming from upstairs and my mother instinctively laid her arm around me and whispered to stay there, on the couch, while she went to check what the noise was. As soon as she left, I felt a tugging in my chest, I was more afraid than ever in my life.” Asami gazed at Korra whose hand was now reaching for her cheek and she leaned into Korra’s warm palm, closing her eyes.

“One step at a time, beautiful.” Korra reminded her, her voice soft and gentle. 

Asami nodded and continued, eyes still closed and her still leaning into Korra’s hand, “She was gone for ten minutes. Ten agonizing, long minutes I was sitting there, trembling, alone and afraid, until I heard another loud thud. And another, and then a scream. My mother’s scream. I was always the calm, serene one, I am always the one that asserts problems calmly and I never lash out and do something crazy. But I was still a child back then, an impulsive, headstrong, afraid child whose mother had just screamed somewhere in the house and all I wanted, all I could was run towards the scream and help her. How, I didn’t know, I just had to see what was going on and why she was screaming. I didn’t even bring anything with me, it hadn’t occurred to me in that moment to take anything that would serve as a weapon, instead I just ran up the long set of stairs until I was at the top, panting wildly and trying to figure out where my mother could be. I could barely distinguish the muffled sounds coming from my room, sounds that I had never heard before, unfamiliar, scary sounds..” Asami suddenly pulled away from Korra’s grasp, her hands covering her eyes.

Korra immediately followed, shuffling closer to Asami as she slid her arms around the pale woman and squeezed her tightly, pressing her against her own warm body. 

“It’s okay, love, we- you don’t have to continue if it’s too hard, I understand,” Korra’s voice was the warmest she’d ever sounded.

Asami leaned into Korra and slid her arms around Korra’s neck before letting out a silent groan and continuing in a low voice. “I ran towards the room and.. “ Asami stopped again, a small sob escaping her lips, Korra could feel her shiver against her form, “Two of them were beside the bed, looking for something, I guessed to steal and one was... He was...” Asami let out another, stronger sob, gripping onto Korra. 

“He was raping her..” Asami’s sobs continued.

Korra stiffened at the words, holding Asami tightly in her arms and rubbing a hand gently over her back. 

“He was on top of her and his hands were around her neck and he was.. And shouting some things, I don’t remember what. I glanced over at a stone sculpture I’d always hated that was on my desk next to the bed and just wanted to grab it and ram it over his head and.. I did try. I rushed towards it and grabbed it and as I was about to smash it over his head a hand on my shoulder and one on my mouth stopped me.” 

_“And what the hell do you think you’re doing, kid?”_

“It was a strong, low voice but a young one. They were all young. The one.. The bastard raping my mother turned around and I’ll never forget his face.. Korra, he was laughing, he had a smile on his face but he could have been older than 17!” Asami yelled into Korra’s shoulder and Korra felt warm tears run down her cheeks. She didn’t try to stop them, she let herself cry with Asami.

“He was a kid, Korra! A bloody fucking kid!” Asami’s sobs were now turning into violent screams, “The one.. The guy that was holding me had a strong grip and he.. He wouldn’t let me look away, he grasped my face and made me look and told me I was next.. I was yelling and kicking and screaming and trying to push him off but I couldn’t and my mother was trying to kick the one on top of her and I could see her fade.. He was.. He was choking her and laughing and grinning and I’ll never forget his face, I swear I never will..” Asami leaned into Korra again, tugging onto her. 

Korra kept silent, her own tears clouding her vision as she shut her eyes tight and let herself cry as she held Asami, rubbing her back gently. She knew words would not make anything different or help Asami, Korra knew all Asami needed right now was her warm embrace which, at that moment, Korra promised herself would never stop. 

“I don’t know how long it lasted but I couldn’t fight him anymore, I was out of breath and crying and on my knees and they were all laughing and the last thing I remember was seeing them take my jewels and stuff them in a bag and then everything went black. I awoke some time later, I don’t know how much later it was but they were gone and.. My mother was all covered in blood and white as marble and no- not breathing.” Asami stuttered out the last few words, barely managing to cope with their weight as she fell against Korra completely, her head buried in Korra’s warm neck, her sobs running across Korra’s shoulder.

Korra gripped to her hard, she tightened her hold and pressed Asami gently against herself as she seized her own crying, resolved to comfort her lover as best as she could. She finally spoke.

“Asami, I am so deeply sorry.” Korra’s words were etched with pure sadness and compassion. 

Asami only huffed against Korra’s shoulder, her sobs now reduced to short intakes of ragged breaths, a soft cry here and there. She was holding onto Korra with all her might and it was her only pillar. Korra was her only strength as she spoke her most inner fears and sorrows. It seemed like an eternity later, Asami finally spoke again, barely lifting her head from Korra to look into her eyes. 

“I remember running out of the room and calling my father and soon after our servants showed up and the rest is a blur. We buried her and she was gone and years passed until I was able to look a grown man, one that was not my father, in the eyes and speak up. I was afraid of men and I still somewhat am. But that is only part of reason why I am.. Why I was afraid of forming any relationships until you..” 

Korra looked at her tentatively, reaching to cup Asami’s cheek as she spoke in a soft voice, “I will listen, if it’ll ease your soul.” 

“Thank you Korra.. I’m just... It’s.. I was over it.. I could finally come to my mother’s grave without breaking down or having an anxiety attack because I’d remembered that night and I was finally able to start trusting people again and then he..” Her voice trailed off again, he words heavy and slow. 

“Mako blames himself,” Asami continued, “For what happened to me but, he was the least at fault. No one was but that monster..” Asami pulled back again, rubbing her wet cheeks and her eyes. “Bo, Mako and I were having dinner out in a restaurant one night, I was 17, Bo’d just met Opal and he left early to see her and I stayed with Mako. He was already training to be a cop and he’d always been protective of me, even to the point where I realized he had a thing for me. I considered my feeling for him but in all honesty, he was never more than a friend to me. Maybe something closer to a brother. I guess it’s a thing with childhood friends.” 

Korra nodded at Asami’s words, remembering how hostile Mako seemed when they first announced their relationship to Asami’s friends, Korra’s bandmates. He seemed very agitated by Korra’s appearance but now Korra understood he only felt protective over Asami. 

“We said our goodbyes near my apartment, after I almost shooed him away, saying it was only around the corner, I can manage getting there safely. I guess my own safety kinda slipped my mind. I forgot about a tiny alley that was just before my street and it only came into mind when a man stepped out of it and right in front of me.”

_“I told you you were next, little girl.”_ The man's voice echoed in Asami's head as she voiced his words.

Asami stiffened at her own words, Korra could see her shaking and she reached out for her, taking her hands and squeezing them, causing Asami to look into Korra’s eyes.

“You’re safe with me,” Korra’s voice was soothing and warm.

“It was a voice I knew all too well and I could recognize it in a jungle of million voices. He sounded older but it was definitely him. He reached out and I couldn’t move. I was taking self defence classes since the day my mother was killed but his voice.. It paralyzed me. I couldn’t make a single step.. And then I heard a familiar laughter and everything went black again. Before I knew it I was falling down on my knees and I felt a pair of arms grabbing me from behind but that was the last thing I remember. I woke up later, two men were staring at me, and there was something about their eyes that made me freeze in fear. The darkest shade of brown, both of them, but with such.. Hate? I think you could call it hate, in their eyes. Resentment, hate, pure evil. I felt cold suddenly and realized half of my clothes were missing and they were saying something about me being a prissy little rich girl and then they..” Asami’s hands flew up to her face, covering it as she tried to stop her tears from falling. She let out a violently loud sob and Korra immediately reached out and pulled her into her own embrace. “They raped me...” Asami’s voice was a whisper managed through sobs, “One by one, for hours, until I couldn’t cry anymore and my heart was barely beating..”

“It’s okay, Asami, love, I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Korra voice was a little rough but it was still warm and soothing and Asami spent the next few minutes just crying against Korra’s warm embrace, letting go of all what was left of the old pain. Korra held her close, held her tight, she vowed to herself she’d never let go and she was keeping that promise. 

“Korra, I.. I’m damaged goods, you know?” Asami started, her voice shaking as she looked up at Korra, “They.. Broke me.”

Korra’s tears were threatening to fall but she managed to blink them away as she cupped Asami’s face gently in her hands. “Asami. You are the most amazing human being I’ve ever encountered and spirits know I still sometimes wonder what I’ve done to deserve you. You are not broken. You are not damaged goods. You are not goods. You are human, Asami, you’ve been hurt and you’ve suffered beyond your life. And you deserve nothing less than perfection for the rest of your life, okay?” Korra’s voice was as strong as ever and even Asami in the state she was in could feel the compassion behind Korra’s words. 

“I- Th—They left me there to die.” Asami looked down, her voice still tinged with sobs. “I laid there for a few more hours and then managed to drag myself up to my feet and pull my phone out of my pocket. I dialled Mako’s number and he was there within 10 minutes. He carried me to a nearby hospital and stayed there with me until next day. He knows everything. And he found them. He found them, Korra. A month later he called me and asked me to come to the station where he was in training, he said he found them. I willed myself to come and broke down on the spot as I saw them. That fucking grin..” Asami hit her hand over the headrest and looked at Korra, “They’re serving time now. My father made sure they’d never leave prison while I was alive. I think of going there sometimes, just so I can look at them and spit on them. But then I realize it wouldn’t make me happy. It wouldn’t bring my mother back. It wouldn’t chase my insecurities away.” Asami’s eyes were red from crying, puffy and swollen, pleading for Korra. “You make my insecurities go away, you make me feel loved and safe.”

Korra’s gaze was strong and protective, she reached out and Asami let herself fall into Korra’s arms. “I plan on loving you and keeping you safe for a long, long time Asami.” Korra mumbled against Asami’s hair. 

“You won’t think less of me now? I mean, I know you won’t it’s just-“

“I couldn’t possibly, Asami.” Korra interrupted, wrapping her arms around Asami tighter. 

PRESENT TIME

Asami was staring at her mother’s tombstone, her hand squeezing Korra’s tightly as she spoke in a soft voice.

“This is my girlfriend, Korra. I’ve wanted you to meet her for a while now. She’s amazing.” Asami turned to Korra and smiled warmly. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sato. You have an astounding daughter,” Korra was smiling back at Asami, her words strong and reassuring. “And I’ve heard so much about you. You are a wonderful woman, Mrs. Sato. And I see who Asami got her looks from,” Korra winked at Asami before turning to the tombstone. “Thank you, Mrs. Sato.” Korra looked down at her feet, feeling Asami’s hand on her chin, lifting it up gently to meet her gaze.

“For what, Korra?” Asami’s eyes were tinged with curiousity.

“For you.” Korra smiled, wiping a single tear off her right cheek before she leaned into Asami, wrapping an arm around Asami’s waist. She could feel the other woman relax into her embrace and they stayed there for a while longer, simple basking in the remainder of the autumn sun and enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen upon them. 

Asami reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out and shuffling through her playlist as Korra stared curiously. She stopped at an Elvis song and let it play quietly as she shoved the phone back into her pocket.

“It was my mother’s favourite,” Asami spoke.

Korra simply nodded and tightened her grip. 

_Love me tender,_  
_love me sweet,_  
_never let me go._  
_You have made my life complete,_  
_and I love you so._

_Love me tender,_  
_love me true,_  
_all my dreams fulfilled._  
_For my darlin' I love you,_  
_and I always will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all okay. Give me some feedback and also, some of you have asked about my tumblr, you can find me at: kittymannequin.tumblr.com Love you all <3


	12. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so very sorry. I know this took much longer than usual but I've had a super busy week and then I had some writers block and well, anyway, I'm just really sorry.  
> Some fluff ahead; you wanted Asami playing? you got it!  
> also, trigger warning - there's heavy smut at the end and loooooooord bless it  
> Also, this is my longest chapter by far and I just feel the need to say: DAAAAMN, that took a while

“So be careful of that next time and please, practice some more, kay? I don’t wanna go all insane on you, and trust me, I can be a little mean when I need to be. Kay?” Korra winked at her student as she let him out through the door, leaving for the professor’s lounge after him. She grinned widely to herself, his slightly terrified face still lingering in her mind when she got pulled back to reality by a familiar sound. A sound she hadn’t heard in years. 

_Wh—Where?_ She wondered as she started in the direction the sound was coming from. Someone probably forgot to close the door on one of the smaller concert halls in the enormous university building and Korra could distinctly hear the sound of a loud, melancholic cello playing the notes of a composition she’d almost completely forgotten. The sound was dimmed slightly by a piano playing along with it but it was all part of the composition. It’s been years since she’d heard anyone play it and the first time she heard it was.. Well, special. Her eyebrows rose up in excitement as she hurried to the door and peered inside.

As Korra peered inside she noticed a familiar female figure in the centre of the small stage, the pale woman’s arms wrapped around the large almost glassy-like shiny cello, her left hand steadying as it was leaned on her left shoulder, her fingers moving along the strings, pressing them faster and with more force as the composition took pace. Her right hand held the cello bow and slid it gently yet fiercely over the strings. 

_OH. WOW._ Korra’s mouth fell agape as she leaned back on the door and stared at the woman, both the music and the sight enticing her beyond imagination. She stumbled to the closest chair, one in the last row and sat down as quietly and stealthily as possible, careful not to be seen. _So this is what Asami looks like when she’s playing. Well. I’m whipped._ Korra managed to recognize a few thoughts in her own head before the music took over her completely. 

Asami held the cello tightly to herself and to a bystander it must have looked as if the cello was a part of her, an extension of her soul. She leaned over it, leaned back, held it tighter at moments and at others, released the grip and let it rest lightly on her shoulder when she had no notes to play. But she never once looked up, her gaze was fixed on her cello throughout the whole composition. And at times, Korra could swear, Asami wasn’t even looking. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands moved by themselves, her body had a mind of it’s own in that moment.

Korra sat there, her mouth still wide open, her eyes scanning Asami, enticed with her being, her hands in her lap as she was leaning to the front a bit. She forgot all about what she was gonna do, she forgot she had a lunch break in 10 minutes or that she had a class starting in 45. Korra sat there, her mind filled with the image of Asami playing one of her favourite classical compositions by her utmost favourite compositor and at those moments, nothing could compare to the importance of watching and listening to Asami play. Korra vaguely noticed a male figure at the piano, it was one of her fellow professors but Korra couldn’t spare even 10 seconds looking at him. The sight of Asami’s raven locks falling over her shoulders and splaying over her cello enchanted Korra, the swift and angelic movements of her bare arms tangled with the cello were all Korra could see. Entering the second movement the piano took over and Asami held a quiet line of notes, sliding the bow over the strings in the gentlest of ways Korra had ever seen anyone play the cello. Then she flicked the strings with her fingers, eliciting a staccato movement of the music and Korra quickly glanced down at her own arms, noticing all the hairs stood up straight, she could almost literally feel the chills sliding down her spine. 

By the time they’d started playing the third movement, Korra was leaning on her elbow, her dreamy gaze on Asami as she closed her eyes and let herself flow with the music. Rachmaninoff always did soothe her fears and relax her, mind and body, the most; no wonder Korra adored his music. But knowing that the woman she loved was playing her favourite composition, seeing her weave her body and soul into the music, made Korra’s heart almost throb with joy and her stomach flutter with millions, billions of tiny little rainbow butterflies. There was a large window on the side of the room and a light breeze was constantly running through the room, as the window was open. Korra’s mind wondered. And wandered. 

_“I love you, you know? I always will, Korra.”_ A familiar male voice echoed in Korra’s head along with the slow, enchanting sounds of the third movement. _“Stay with me. Forget it all and stay with me. Please..”_ The voice continued as the music took turn to a slightly louder part, the major now turning to minor. _“Don’t go, Korra, I swear to God I will, I- I will, fuck Korra just stay!”_ Korra frowned and her eyes shot wide open as she noticed the music turn to the fourth, the last movement. She could feel the frown on her face and her free hand grip to the chair. She shook her head and looked back at Asami, her figure sending a few warm bolts of emotion through Korra’s heart. _“I’m sorry. I can’t do this. Goodbye.”_ Korra shut her eyes again and leaned back on her elbow, letting herself relax into the music. Half an hour passed as she watched and listened to Asami play, the Sonata was just a bit over 30 minutes long. She opened her eyes again and straightened herself in the chair before standing up slowly, unnoticeably, and walking over to the door, leaning over it gently, carefully. The moment the music stopped Korra’s eyes were fixed on Asami as the pale woman relaxed and stood still for a few more moments before finally looking up.

“K- Korra?” Asami voiced from the stage, still holding her cello tightly and sitting down.

“Miss Sato, you truly are a wonder.” Korra smiled widely, standing at the door, “I’ve not heard Rachmaninoff played so well in a while.” 

“Thank you,” Asami smiled, a slightly smug grin appearing on her lips as she stood up and walked over to the chairs in the front row, placing her cello in the box and closing it, “I guess my surprise is pretty much revealed now.” She looked up at Korra, her emerald orbs shining brightly in the well lit room. 

“Truly gorgeous, Asami.” Korra continued as she pushed herself away from the door and began walking down a flight of stairs that lead towards the stage, “And Mr. Yamagura, exquisite playing as well, brilliant indeed.” Korra sounded more formal than ever and she could feel Asami’s ‘SERIOUSLY?’ sort of stare on her. 

Asami raised one eyebrow, a wide smirk on her lips as Korra approached her. She turned back to the man who had been playing the piano and nodded her head lightly, “Indeed, thank you Mr. Yamagura. I shall see you next week then?” 

The man confirmed her question and bowed slightly to the both of them, exchanging a few pleasantries with Korra for a few more moments before he left the hall, closing the door behind him and leaving the two women alone.

“Exquisite playing?” Asami mimicked Korra’s words, “Brilliant indeed? Since when did you jump over to Britain and pop back here?” Asami was grinning widely, her arms crossed at her chest as Korra came to arms length. 

“What? If I’m to work I have to maintain a highly professional image. And by highly professional I mean highly ‘I’ve got a stick up my arse’ image.” Korra grinned widely as she reached out, her hand sliding up Asami’s arm and to her shoulder. “But really, you play amazingly, Asami. I- I couldn’t take my eyes, or ears for that matter, off of you.” 

“I told you I have a few tricks up my sleeves,” Asami said jokingly, her arms unfolding and falling down to Korra’s waist, pulling her in for a hug. “When do you finish today?” 

“I’ve got one more student coming in..” Korra pulled out her phone and her eyes shot wide, “Oh shit! I have to go! I’m late to class!” Korra said, panic in her voice as she quickly turned around and bolted for the door, not before quickly turning on her heels, running back down towards Asami who was now staring at her with a confused expression. Korra reached Asami again, peered up and pecked her cheek warmly before bolting back up the stairs for the door, a smug smile on her face and a confused expression on Asami’s. 

“Dork,” Asami muttered to herself, scooping up her stuff and leaving the hall, a wide grin on her face with Korra on her mind. 

 

\- - -

 

 _“Why you gotta be so rude?_  
_Don’t you know I’m human too?”_

The music was playing loudly in Korra’s headphones as she made her way towards Asami’s. She’d had Asami drive her to work earlier and she didn’t have her motorcycle so Korra walked to Asami’s. Not that she minded. Korra was always a fan of nature, the soothing chirps of birds, the light breeze and the smell of flowers in bloom brought a sort of special warmth to Korra’s heart. She was walking down Asami’s street as another text from Asami buzzed on her phone.

**Salami <3: Yo, doll**  
**Korrabear <3: Yes, Salami? **  
**Salami <3: Where ya at?**  
**Korrabear <3: 5mins away**  
**Salami <3: Sweet**  
**Korrabear <3: Mhm?**  
**Korrabear <3: Salami? **  
**Korrabear <3: Did you want me to pick something up? **  
**Korrabear <3: Asami???**  
**Salami <3: :***  
**Korrabear <3: ...**

Korra shoved her phone in her pocket with a wide grin plastered on her face. She loved how this woman she was so madly in love with could talk to her as if they were silly 16-year-old’s in love. Silly little text messages, phone calls at 2 am (when they weren’t sleeping at each other’s and they spent almost every night together). Korra’s head was bobbing to the music as she reached the front door, pulling out her keys – the keys Asami had given her a few months ago saying how Korra was spending nights there anyway so it was only fair she had her own set of keys and well, how she loved Korra so much that she just wanted Korra to be able to come over whenever she wanted. Korra jiggled the keys in her hands and hummed to the song.

_“Why ya gotta be so rude?_  
_Don’t you know I’m human too?_  
_Why ya gotta be so rude?_  
_I’m gonna marry her anyway...”_

Just as Korra entered the house her eyes shot wide at the lyrics of the song and her cheeks flushed a bright red colour. Not that she hadn’t given it a thought. The first time Korra thought she’d like to marry Asami was soon after she’d given the emerald-eyed beauty the keys to her own apartment. It was a rather normal, usual Thursday afternoon and she had just texted Asami about the gorgeous dinner she was making when she heard keys jingle in front of the door before the sound of a key turning and the doors opening sent chills down Korra’s spine. _ASAMI._ Korra’s eyes shot wide at Asami who was entering her apartment. Their eyes met and Korra’s cheeks were flushed and she was trying to mumble a hello when Asami just smirked, turned around and closed the door, voicing loudly across the room: _“I could totally come back home to this for the rest of my life, gorgeous!”_ The situation itself wouldn’t be all that funny if Korra hadn’t the habit of walking around the house wearing nothing but her briefs. 

_I could marry her._

Korra turned around to close the door as she entered the house, catching one last glimpse of the stillness of the outside. The sun had just set minutes ago, the birds were still singing joyously and the warm breeze was playing with the leaves. She shook her jacket off and placed it on the coat hanger, pulling out her phone as she shoved of her boots and pushed the underneath the coat hanger before heading towards the living room. 

The huge open space that was Asami’s living room welcomed Korra in it’s full glory. The scene was breathtaking. Nothing Korra would expect to find walking into the room. The lights were completely dimmed but it was still light in the room. It took Korra a moment to adjust to the warm glow emanating throughout the room, realizing after a few moments the floor was covered in candles which lit up the whole room in a warm glow. Korra’s eyes widened in bewilderment and she was taken aback by the beauty as she called out.

“ ‘Sami?” Korra loved calling Asami the shortened version of her already short name and Asami not only didn’t mind, she loved the way it rolled off Korra’s lips as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“In here!” Asami called back, the sound coming from somewhere down the hall. 

“W-what’s going on?” Korra called out again, taking out her phone and putting it away on the kitchen counter, careful not to tip over any od the candles. 

“Come over here!” Asami’a voice was warm but tinged with excitement. 

“Over where?” Korra called out again, realizing after a few moments the candles were placed in a certain order as if to lead one through the room and somewhere. 

“Just follow the candles!” Asami sounded slightly agitated but there was still deep warmth in her voice.

Korra laughed out slightly, following the candles first with her gaze and then her body started moving along in a slow pace, her feet darting slowly across the room and through the pathway made by the candles. She walked across the whole room and found herself following the trail along the long corridor of Asami’s house before reaching a room she’d never been in before. She noticed the candles continue inside the room so she peered inside and gasped in awe at the sight. 

The room was a rather large one with, like in the rest of the place, a large ceiling and a lot of empty space. She looked around but couldn’t decipher the colour of the walls since the only light in the room was the candlelight coming from the candles spread out all across the room. And what a sight indeed. There were candles all around bookshelves, obviously carefully spread out, a great number of candles placed on the great piano placed in the middle of the room and just next to it a large formation of candles placed around.. Asami. 

“Surprise,” Asami voiced in a low, sultry voice as she glanced over at Korra who was staring at her with both her eyes and mouth open wide.

Korra couldn’t say anything, she could barely manage to stand as she tried remembering how exactly she was supposed to do that thing called breathing. Because the scene was, all over again, breathtaking. Although this time even more so with Asami being a part of it. Asami was siting near the grand piano, at least a dozen candles were placed around her and she held her cello close to herself. Korra couldn’t make out the colour of her outfit for a few moments and then the realization hit her. OH. Asami’s words from months ago echoed in her mind. 

_“You, on the couch, me behind my cello. And you get to play a little guessing game called ‘Is Asami wearing any underwear or not?’”_

“Sorry, there’s no couch but I’m sure you can manage sitting on the floor for the next.. 15 minutes?” Asami continued in her sultry tone, staring directly at Korra.

“Uh-huh.” Was all Korra managed before she let herself nearly fall down to the floor, crossing her legs in front of herself and leaning back on her arms as she drank in the whole scene. 

“I know you love classical music. And I know you know your classical music. I was wrong to assume differently. But I won’t play you anything classical tonight. I’ll play you something I utterly adore. I’d sing it to you but as amazing as I am, I’ve never been a good singer,” Asami grinned and stopped Korra before she could say anything, “I know, I know. Ever the humble one, aren’t I?” She winked and Korra smiled widely at her words, letting herself relax.

“Oh and Korra?” Asami’s voice sent a shiver down Korra’s spine.

“Hmm?” Korra mumbled back.

“I love you.” Asami smiled warmly as she began moving her hands and sliding the cello bow along the strings, the fingers of her left hand grazing the strings ever so gently. 

Korra didn’t know the melody, not at first at least. She let it all sink in, the joy, the relaxation, the realization of Asami’s naked (was she really naked?) body behind the cello, the warmth in the room and the sound of the music as Asami continued to play, slowly at first then picking up the pace as the song continued. 

Then another realization struck Korra. Aerosmith. Asami had just moved from playing the intro to the main verse and Korra realized what the song was. _I don’t wanna miss a thing. Oh God, I’m so done for._ Korra was thinking to herself as she felt instant tears well up in her eyes. Korra loved rock n’ roll, she loved the sound of the guitar, she loved the way it made all the hairs on her body stand up in excitement. Aerosmith wasn’t even her favourite band, she didn’t really like them all that much but meeting Asami gave this song a meaning. She couldn’t count all the times she found herself staring at Asami as the woman slept, her ever graceful figure, the curve of her lustrous lips, the locks of her raven hair. And many a times Korra wished she could stay awake till the morning just so she wouldn’t have to stop looking at the gorgeous woman. As Asami continued playing the melody became more and more obvious. Naturally, Asami was only able to play the main melody with a few side notes here and there, but the whole thing sounded amazing. Heavenly. 

The song stretched on a while longer as Asami added a few parts herself, a few extra notes here and a passage here and there. Korra enjoyed it even more and the wide smile on her face would grow further if it were in any way physically possible. Then she realized the growing warmth within herself. It started from the heart and spread through her whole being in a matter of seconds, the image of this gorgeous angelic woman playing just for her made Korra dizzy with want and need. It must have lasted only for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity, like time had stopped as soon as Asami began playing. Korra wanted to stay forever like that, staring at those amazing emerald orbs and the gorgeous raven locks splayed down the pale woman’s shoulders. But Korra also wanted to jump up and sweep the woman in her arms and just hold her, tightly, close to herself, and feel her heart beat in sync with her own. And she wanted to ravage her, from her luscious lips to her warm thighs, Korra wanted it all. She was a mixture of everything, of joy, love, warmth, lust, need and want. All jumbled together in one big mesh of flushed cheeks and love-filled bright blue eyes. Eyes that stared at Asami as if there was nothing as gorgeous in the world, nothing as precious and as valuable as Asami. And there really wasn’t, for Korra. 

Asami’s eyes were filled with a warmth the same as Korra’s and she finally stood up, walking past some of the candles and placing the cello in it’s casing. Korra’s heart lept at the sight of Asami’s bare curves as the pale woman walked across the room and flashed her a knowing grin. 

_No underwear. Spirits._ Korra sighed to herself as she realized just how much the sight of Asami made her question everything she knew about life and beauty and love. This woman was the world to Korra and she was right there, in front of her, stark naked with her eyes set on Korra’s and her arms wide open. Korra stood up slowly, pushing herself off the wooden floor as she made her way to Asami, across the room, following the warm glow of candles that surrounded them. She reached out with both her arms, her fingers trailing over the warm, soft skin as she slid her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her in for a warm and long embrace. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Korra finally managed, her lips grazing Asami’s shoulder as she spoke.

“A vague idea, yes.” Asami spoke through a wide grin. 

“No, really, ‘Sami. You are just.. Beyond this world, I swear.” Korra continued, her voice thick with love. 

“So I’m an alien?” Asami teased, her arms wrapped tightly around Korra’s shoulders, fingers playing with Korra’s hair.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, you know?” Korra chuckled into Asami’s shoulders, her warm breath tickling Asami’s soft skin. “You are just so.. Magnificent.” Korra’s voice now sounded just a shade darker.

Asami pulled back, cupping Korra’s face in her hands and pulling her in for a kiss as she mumbled through it.

“You are utterly gorgeous Korra, a work of art. And I love you so,” Asami’s voice was now almost a whisper as she felt Korra’s hands tighten their grip.

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra brushed her lips over Asami’s shoulder and pressed the lightly to her neck, “So much,” She mumbled against Asami’s neck and stirred slightly, confusing Asami for a moment before the taller woman found herself being lifted up into Korra’s warm arms and carried out of the room. 

“The floor would do but a princess needs a bed,” Korra continued mumbling into Asami’s neck as she carried her out of the room and turned to walk towards Asami’s bedroom. 

Asami grinned at Korra’s words, her hands tangled in Korra’s hair as she pulled herself tighter to Korra, slightly saddened by the fact she couldn’t feel Korra’s skin, seeing as Korra still had all her clothes on. 

“Your clothes need to come off right now.” Asami mumbled into Korra’s ear, sending a wave of spikes across Korra’s body. 

“Mmmhm,” Korra hummed in agreement as they reached Asami’s room. She then proceeded to the bed, setting Asami down slowly on the edge of the bed, her gaze never leaving those emerald orbs which were now a dark shade, glazed with what could only be lust. 

As she straightened herself up, Korra stood there for a moment, staring into Asami’s eyes and her slightly parted lips. Her eyes then fell to the pale woman’s body, tracing a line down her neck, spreading to her shoulders then falling down to her breasts, passing over to her abdomen and settling on her slightly parted legs. When she looked up, her gaze met Asami’s smile before settling back on her eyes. 

“Clothes, off. NOW.” Asami voiced the words as if commanding a thousand men to march into battle and Korra happily obliged, pulling off her vest and throwing it to the side before she pulled off her tie and threw it on the vest as well.

Korra began unbuttoning her shirt from her neck down, excruciatingly slowly, if someone asked Asami, but her hands looked so skilled and so enticing that Asami couldn’t do anything but stare. She saw the shirt open up bit by bit and soon enough, Korra was sliding it off her shoulders and it was thrown on the other clothes she’d already discarded. Korra was left in nothing but a black sports bra (“What? It feels comfortable!” – Asami remembered Korra’s reasoning). But she still had her black jeans on and before Korra could reach for them, Asami’s hands were already unbuckling the belt and it was thrown to the side as her hands quickly found the button, flicked it open and she pulled the zipper down with zeal. Korra simply smiled at her, encouraging Asami to pull her jeans down and Asami followed pulling Korra’s briefs off in the process as well. Korra’s smile widened as Asami sat back down, admiring the view. The lights were dimmed to a lowest intensity and the curves of Korra’s chocolate skin body were a sight for sore eyes. Asami leaned back on her arms and a wide smile was spread across her lips as Korra approached her, pushing Asami’s legs open as she slid between them, leaning down and pushing Asami gently on the bed. The pale woman obliged, pulling herself further up on the bed and laying down, letting Korra move on top. 

“I-“ Korra began to say something but was quickly stopped as Asami’s arms were already around her neck and pulling her in for a passionate, deep kiss. Korra smiled into it and returned with the same fervour as she felt her body settle flush against Asami’s. Asami’s lips felt like liquid gold and Korra savoured every touch of the luscious pieces of heaven when she felt Asami nibble on her lower lip, searching entrance. Korra’s mouth parted slightly and she could already feel the tip of her tongue connecting with Asami’s as she let a moan escape her lips. Asami was pulling on her hair and her tongue was grazing over Korra’s, almost in a war dance, as both women fought for dominance over the other. Before she knew it, Korra was lying underneath Asami as the pale woman toppled them over, her hands on either side of Korra’s head, her mouth opened into a wide grin. Her left hand fell down to Korra’s shoulder and began trailing over her neck as Korra tilted her head to the side, allowing Asami more space to trace over. But she didn’t stay there for long, Asami’s nails were already trailing a painfully slow line down over Korra’s breast, eliciting a shudder and short intakes of breath from Korra. As Asami’s fingers connected with Korra’s nipple she arched her back, pushing herself more into the touch.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Asami’s voice was silky and sultry.

“For you? Always.” Korra managed to mumble, her gaze set on Asami’s emerald jewels which already fell down to Korra’s breasts as Asami’s licked her dry lips with want and bit her lower lip in expectation.

Korra felt Asami squeeze her breast and a moan escaped her lips as her hands trailed over to Asami’s hips, squeezing her skin and trailing it with her nails moments before Asami slid further down, her lips now even with Korra’s other breast as she took it in her mouth and her tongue grazed over Korra’s nipple. 

Asami could feel Korra struggle to breathe evenly and it brought a smile to her lips as she pulled on Korra’s nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Her hand was kneading Korra’s other breast and boy was it driving Korra insane. 

“ ‘Sami..” Korra mumbled.

“Hmm?” Asami hummed against Korra’s breast, peppering kisses around it and flicking her tongue over Korra’s nipple every once in a while.

“I want you...” Korra continued, her voice dark and low, needy. “Please..” 

Asami grinned against Korra’s skin, her lips trailing a line down Korra’s perfectly shaped abbs, her tongue grazing over every crevice and bump of Korra’s skin. By the time Korra became coherent again, Asami was already focused on teasing the skin of her hips, her teeth nibbling and pulling at it as Korra pushed herself off the bed with every Asami’s bite. 

“Mmm, you just love teasing me, don’t you?” Korra’s voice got Asami to look up, the view spectacular. 

“Utterly adore.” Asami corrected her, returning to her previous actions only this time sliding her hand underneath Korra’s leg and pushing it away and lifting it slightly as her lips now transcended over her hip and she was biting her way over Korra’s inner thigh to her knee. Asami slowed there, licked just underneath Korra’s knee and felt Korra shudder in delight. She nibbled her way back up and hovered in each spot she bit just a while longer, nibbling and licking the spot. Korra was enticed in the warmth of Asami’s lips over her skin and each bite was making her head spin. 

Asami trailed her lips further up Korra’s thigh and repeated her action on Korra’s other leg. By the time she returned back up, Korra was unnerved, ready and willing for whatever Asami wanted to do to her, but he wasn’t doing anything, she was just teasing, and Korra was becoming agitated.

“Asami, I swear, if you don’t stop teasing me, I’m gonna make you beg for it.” Korra’s voice was rough with lust.

“Mmm, something tells me I’m gonna beg for it either way,” Asami grinned against Korra’s leg and moved over slightly, spreading Korra’s legs further and settling at her middle before she gazed over Korra, her grin widening at the sight.

“Like what you see?” Korra pushed herself up on her elbow, staring into Asami’s eyes, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“Very much,” Asami looked up at her before continuing, “You’re soaked.” She grinned widely, her smug smile doing things to Korra she didn’t know she could feel. 

“Well you do drive me insane for you,” Korra grinned before letting herself fall back down on the bed as she felt Asami blow a puf of air over her folds, the warmth of her breath tickling Korra teasingly. 

Korra’s breath hitched as she felt Asami’s tongue flick over her clit lightly, she pushed her hips up ever so slightly, eager to feel it again. It wouldn’t take long to get Korra over the edge and, try as she may, she was aware she couldn’t hold it in too long. 

Asami’s tongue was dancing over Korra’s clit, flicking over and around, gently and slowly, fast and rough, in every way imaginable. She had a smirk on her lips every time she’d pull back and give Korra a thorough full length lick, before returning to her sensitive bud and pulling it between her lips, settling her tongue to dance over it again. Korra was breathing heavily, at first moaning almost at every flick but soon after she stopped making any sounds and it was sign enough for Asami that she was doing an amazing job. Korra was pushing her hips up more and more and when Asami stealthily slid two fingers into Korra (by stealthily we mean in the midst of Korra’s utter incoherence and delirium), Korra thrust her hips into them, desiring the penetration, the curl of Asami’s fingers at just the right spot and the feel of Asami inside her. Few more minutes of this and Korra was chanting Asami’s name as Asami continued her motions in a steady, fastened rhythm, driving Korra to the very edge of her delirium. As she reached her orgasm, Asami let her ride it off as she felt Korra’s walls clench around her fingers and Korra’s body shuddered vigorously before collapsing back into the sheets and breathing wildly. 

“Fuck.” Korra mumbled, catching her breath.

“I just did.” Asami grinned, licking her fingers and pushing herself up, crawling on top of Korra and letting herself relax against her body, not giving Korra the much needed space and time to rest after the mind-blowing orgasm she’d just experienced. 

“Dork,” Korra mumbled before she pushed herself up on her elbows and Asami followed and moments later they were both sitting up, Asami in Korra’s lap, her legs wrapped around her waist and Korra’s hands sliding around Asami’s waist and sliding up to her shoulderblades as she pulled the pale woman flush against herself, mumbling into her neck.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name, gorgeous.” Korra’s voice was coarse and lustful, she lay her lips to Asami’s shoulder and kissed her way to her neck. She settled at the most sensitive spot where Asami’s shoulder and neck meet and she bit there, pulling the skin and tugging. Asami moaned, not expecting Korra’s roughness but at the same time, enjoying it. She could feel Korra’s nails digging down her back as her hands settled on Asami’s hips, kneading the flesh underneath her hands, sending shivers down Asami’s spine. Korra nibbled Asami’s neck before peering up and pulling her earlobe between her lips and giving it a lick. She released it and kissed her way back down Asami’s neck, licked her jaw line as Asami tilted her head giving Korra more access until she realized Korra was biting her chin and reaching for her lips. Their lips met and their tongues collided, Asami moaned loudly as Korra pulled her tongue and sucked on it before biting Asami’s lower lip and descdening down her jaw again, this time on the other side of Asami’s neck. She kissed and bit and licked her way down Asami’s neck to her shoulder where she settled for a few more kisses before her hands slid up and cupped Asami’s breasts.

“Mmm,” Asami hummed as she felt Korra’s hands squeeze her breasts. She would have been content with just that but Korra pinched her nipples and it sent Asami over the top. She yelped in surprise and her hands instinctively slid around Korra’s neck, pulling her in tight. “Fuck,” Asami began but was cut off by an instant need for extra air as Korra licked her neck and squeezed her breasts at the same time. She could feel Korra playing with her nipples, her nimble fingers twirling and dancing around them, her palm pressing into her breasts with just the right amount of force and her hands cupping them and squeezing roughly and yet, giving so much pleasure to the pale woman.

“More,” Asami pleaded, her hands in Korra’s hair. 

“Hmmm?” Korra hummed against Asami’s collarbone, nibbling at it.

“I want you, Korra.” 

As if on cue, Korra’s right hand began descending down Asami’s toned abdomen, pressing into the skin as she slid her left hand around Asami, holding her tight to herself. Her finger played around Asami’s navel for a few moment but as she felt Asami stiffen in her arms she continued her descend and soon enough, her finger found Asami’s sensitive bundle of nerves and Asami’s loud moan signalled she hit the right spot. She played with it, sliding her finger over it, twirling around it, pressing into it, all the while enjoying the pleasurable sighs and moans escaping Asami’s lips which were now placed right next to Korra’s ear. Korra’s finger trailed further down, sliding between Asami’s folds and she was soaking wet. Korra grinned into her shoulder and pressed her palm against Asami’s clit and she let her finger slide between and around her folds. 

“Kor- AH!” Asami began but was once again cut off as Korra swiftly slid two fingers in, without any notice and as quickly as they were in, as quickly she pulled them back out and brought her hand all the way up, pulling away from Asami as she slid the fingers in her mouth and licked them, Asami’s eyes widened and her lips curled into a smirk.

“Do I taste good?” Asami teased, her voice sultry and low.

“Amazing,” Korra grinned and peered up, catching Asami’s lips with her own. Asami could feel herself on Korra’s lips and it only made her want to feel release more. She took hold of Korra’s hand with her own and slid it back down, placing it over her centre. 

“Please,” Asami mumbled, staring into Korra.

“Told you I’d make you beg,” Korra’s grin grew wider as her finger slid over Asami’s clit before she slid it further down and pushing it inside the woman, joined with another finger. Asami gasped and moaned into Korra’s mouth as she took hold of her face, forcefully, and kissed her. 

Korra began her steady rhythm, feeling Asami rock her hips, syncing their motions. Asami’s hands were back on Korra’s shoulder and around her neck, holding her tightly and pressed flush against herself as Korra worked her pace up, the tension in Asami’s centre building up steadily, the desire for release throbbing against Korra’s fingers. She felt Korra’s palm press and move in a circling motion against her clit and release wasn’t far. Her lips were on Korra’s ear as she hummed and moaned and repeated Korra’s name a few times before the words escaped her mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Korra, more!” She moaned loudly and for a moment felt Korra stop, the briefest of moments, before she felt herself being moved and thrown down on the bed, Korra never moved away an inch and her fingers were still thrusting hard into Asami. The moment her head touched the sheets Korra slipped out of her grasp and bit and licked her way down, flicking her tongue over one breast, her free hand squeezing the other. Asami’s moans grew louder and fiercer as she grabbed the sheets with her hands, gripping to them. She could feel Korra’s teeth move down her abdomen and her tongue slide around and in her navel for a brief moment before it continued it’s descend down and reached Asami’s clit, flicking over gently, at first, then roughly and vigorously. Korra looked up at Asami as she slid a third finger in and felt Asami thrust her hips up and towards Korra’s hand more, and her tongue was sliding over Asami’s clit as she pulled it into her mouth and sucked gently. Asami had one hand gripping to the sheets and the other was tangled in Korra’s hair, both pulling on it and pushing Korra’s head more towards herself, much to her embarrassment. 

Asami was long gone and the moment she felt the third finger slide in, she knew she’d come any moment. The wave of her release washed over as Korra flicked her tongue over Asami’s clit quickly a few times, sending those last very much needed sensations to Asami’s core. She released Korra’s hair and screamed in pleasure, her arms collapsing to her sides as her chest rose and fell wildly. She could feel Korra crawl up beside her and, even though they were laying on the bed completely the opposite way, neither had any strength to turn around and lay their heads on the pillows. 

“One of... These days you’re.. Gonna drive me... Completely insane..” Asami was mumbling through her short breaths as she tilted her head to look at Korra who was lying beside her, leaning on her elbow with a wide grin spread across her lips. 

“Good,” Korra simply stated, sliding a finger over Asami’s stomach, tracing patters around her navel before she pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

“Now, how about some dinner?” Korra exclaimed happily and Asami let out a throaty laugh, taking Korra’s extended arm and pulling herself up to sit up.

“Definitely.” Asami smiled and leaned into Korra, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck and nearly purring against her skin. 

Ten minutes later Korra came back into the bedroom with a box of chocolate chip icecream in one hand and mint chocolate in the other and a wide grin plastered across her lips. 

 

\- - -

 

Hours later, as both women lay flush next to each other, their limbs wrapped with one another, Asami’s head tucked in the crook of Korra’s neck, they both heard Korra’s phone buzz, signifying a mail message. Korra reached out for it and opened her mailbox, her eyes trailing the words in the message. 

_“Today was my birthday. I guess you forgot. Or you just don’t care anymore. Either way... I miss you, still.”_

Korra shuddered as she read the mail and quickly put her phone away, sliding her hand back around Asami’s waist and squeezing her tightly. 

“Everything okay?” Asami mumbled against her neck.

“Perfect,” Korra purred, staring up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading!  
> Yeah. Korra. Mysterious message, huh? I guess you'll just have to keep reading ;)  
> Gimme some feedback.  
> Love you all <3 Also, check out my tumblr for more updates on the story!


	13. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of, I love you guys. I really do. You've no idea how much.  
> Okay, that needed to be said.  
> Let's move on.  
> It was brought to my attention that I'd forgotten to say Korra's ex's name. I reread each of my chapters at least 3 times before posting and I still miss mistakes and stuff, but I have no idea how I managed to miss that, and it was all the way back in chapter five, literally one word is missing, the name of the girl. The name is, of course, Kuvira :D Because what Korrasami fic goes by without Kuvira, amirite? Anyway, I was in a "I hate that woman so much" phase when I started writing the fic and this image of Kuvira as a really shit girlfriend stayed in my head and well, it was Kuvira and that's that. I will add it in chapter 5 because it's important for this chapter. 
> 
> And now for the summary.  
> It's a bit short. I'm sorry about that but I'm a bit busy atm so can't really write too much and besides, what's coming, needs a loooong chapter.  
> Korra's past becomes more and more revealed. Can Asami handle it?  
> Warning - swear words, mention of abuse + cliffhanger :P
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing support, once again guys/gals, I love you so much!

“D’you think your mother would like this?” Asami mumbled gazing through the window of the antique shop they were just passing by, as Korra turned around and chuckled.

“Asami, they will love you. Just as I do. Well, not like me but y’know, they’ll adore you. It’s impossible not to.” Korra flashed Asami her widest smile, the one that makes Asami’s head spin and causes all her troubles to melt away. Korra swiftly turned on her heels and proceeded along, reaching out a hand behind for Asami to hold. Instead, Asami sped up slightly and reached out with both her arms, sliding them over Korra’s shoulders and  
pulling her in a hug from behind, tangling her hands at the front. 

“You are such a dork.” Asami mumbled into Korra’s ear, kissing it lightly, “And wow your ear is so cold!” She kissed it again, lingering for a moment longer.

“I forgot my beanie,” Korra grumbled as she slid her hands into her pockets, “And my  
gloves. And my scarf.” 

“I’m surprised you’re cold, aren’t you always saying how hot it is here?” Asami purred into Korra’s ear, sending a wave of very familiar sensations down Korra’s spine, the same kind of sensations Korra had been feeling for a few hours last night. 

Korra grinned at the memory of their bodies tangled on the bed before tilting her head slightly to meet Asami’s lips with her cheek, “Well ya, but you know, it’s December. I’ve got thick skin but even I get cold sometimes. Especially when there’s no you to warm me up.” Korra grinned at her own last words, knowing Asami would brush off her cheesy remark.

“Spirits. Korra the cheesiest dork.” Asami’s voice was warm and loving. 

“You love it.” Korra’s lopsided grin was ever-present. 

“I do.” Asami smiled, kissing Korra’s cheek and finally releasing her and stepping up next to Korra, sliding a hand into her pocket and grabbing her hand, lacing their fingers together. They continued their walk, occasionally stopping to gaze through different shop windows as Asami commented on a thing here and there. 

Eventually they reached Tenzin’s Temple and Korra stopped shortly, opening the door for Asami and eliciting a wide smile on Asami’s face, her eyes shining with warmth, as Korra followed her inside and they made their way to their usual spot, a little cosy couch at the back of the bar, next to a fireplace. Tenzin had done a bit of redecorating and the moment he got the fireplace and the couch, it was practically claimed by Korra and Asami. _“Because fireplace and couch, that’s why,”_ Korra said back then. 

Korra had taken both their coats and went to hang them, turning back to Asami and mumbling, “Whipped cream?” 

“Yep,” Asami’s smile grew even wider at Korra’s question. 

As she settled between the cushion Asami glanced over at Korra, observing the tanned woman closely before leaning back into the couch and sighing contently. If anyone had asked Asami if she’d ever be this much in love, she would have certainly said no. She’d never even dreamed of a love like this, this was something that fell out of those stupid romantic comedies and never really happened to anyone in real life. Seriously, how does Korra even exist was a question Asami asked herself every once in a while. 

_Caring, smart, gorgeous, hot, loving, funny, talented,_ Asami could easily go on but one look at the woman and all words faded from her head. Korra made her revaluate her ability to think, when she was around. And she made Asami question her ability to love. She often wondered if she could give Korra what she needed, and that was unconditional, irrevocable love. But Korra always seemed to sense Asami’s doubts and found a new way, each time, to reassure her. She was the most amazing being in Asami’s world, this silly dork that was Korra. She’d hold the door, she’d wake up and make her breakfast in bed, she’d give Asami her last bite of pizza, she’d remember Asami loved whipped cream on her hot chocolate, she’d send her a picture of a baby elephant in the middle of a meeting and make Asami’s ears hot and red when 8 executives stared at her blushing, grinning face. She’d give her the stars, if she could, she said so herself a few times. 

_“I’d fly away into space, grab all the stars, stuff them in my huge bag and bring them back home to you.”_

Asami felt a tugging in her chest at Korra’s words and even more so at the word home. It was a way her heart told Asami to stop reminiscing over how much she loved Korra or it might actually explode. Luckily, Korra returned that very moment, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and grinning like a proper dork.

“What have you done this time?” Asami teased, taking her mug and scooting over a bit, giving Korra some space.

“Oh, nothing,” Korra mumbled, settling down next to Asami, stretching her arm out and inviting the emerald-eyed beauty into her embrace, “Pema and I just teased Tenzin about being the owner of the most hipster place in town and he freaked out saying he’d turn it into a sleazy night bar.” Korra let out a hearty laugh and Asami’s heart strings buzzed fervently, once again making her dizzy with love. 

Korra’s smile could save the world, Asami was certain of it. It could stop forest fires, it could stop devastating volcano eruptions, Korra’s smile could feed the hungry children in Africa and free the people of North Korea. But her laugh... _God, that laugh.._ Korra’s laugh could spin the world, bring the nations together and stop wars, make everyone rejoice in peace and love. Korra’s laugh was an intoxicating mesh of warmth, love, silliness, serenity and balance. 

“ ‘Sami?” Korra’s voice brought Asami back to reality. “Hello, anyone there?” Korra continued as she tapped a finger gently on Asami’s forehead. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out.” Asami smiled to Korra, leaning into her embrace and snuggling tightly into her. “I was just thinking how much I love your laugh.” 

Korra blushed deeply, somehow the way Asami said the words made her feel more self-conscious than ever. “Well, I can’t help it that it’s so amazing,” Korra teased.

“It really is,” Asami purred against Korra’s neck. “I really love it.” 

Korra’s blush spread across her cheeks to her ears and she wrapped her arm tightly around Asami’s waist, snuggling her tighter to herself. 

“Aaaanyway,” Korra started, “Mom and dad will wait for us at the airport so we don’t have to take a cab.” 

“Oh, great. I get to meet them at the airport. Looking like a mess after a 6 hour flight.” Asami’s voice was laced with sarcasm. 

“Asami, if there is ever in your life a time you won’t look stunning, I will personally climb the Kilimanjaro Mountain.” Korra huffed, pulling her mug to her mouth and sipping on the chocolate slowly.

 

\- - - 

 

“Bolin just called, they’re waiting outside the club,” Korra shouted across her living room, waiting on Asami.

“I’m done! Ready! Let’s go!” Asami was shouting and pacing across the room, grabbing her coat.

“ ‘Sami, are we really going to that place?” The words left Korra’s mouth before she was even aware.

“Just because your ex works there doesn’t mean we shouldn’t go dance our heart out there. Unless it.. Bothers you?” Asami peered at Korra, her emerald irises staring into Korra’s azure ones.

“No, it’s not that. I really couldn’t care less, I think. But, I know Kuvira. She’s gonna try to talk to you, do something, she’ll pester you and I really don’t want that.” Korra’s words were almost a plea.

“Korra, love, I can take some teasing. I’ve had worse things thrown at me, don’t worry, okay?” Asami offered a warm smile.

Korra shifted on her feet and gazed away, scratching her neck before looking back at Asami and smiling widely. “So, ready?” 

“Ready as ever!” Asami fired back with a dashing smile.

“Are you sure? Are you reeeeeeeeally sure this time?” Korra teased, glancing over Asami and gasping for air at the sight of the pale woman.

“Oh shut it, we only went back once.” Asami giggled and smirked at Korra’s astonished gaze. “Like what you see?” 

“Oh, I so do.” Korra mumbled and let Asami out the door before going out herself and locking it. 

Asami was swaying her hips, perhaps more than usual, as they left Korra’s apartment building and Korra’s eyes were fixed on the taller woman, causing her to almost trip every few steps of the way. 

Asami was wearing a very tight, figure-hugging black dress, the length of it to her knees, and of course, her usual black Stilettos, which made her even taller, compared to Korra.  
Not that Korra really minded, in a weird way she found herself even more attracted. The raven locks were swaying over her back and Korra almost reached out to grab the woman by her hips and pull her flush against herself and back into her apartment. 

But they had a date with the crew. And they were already late. Things will have to wait till after the date. Korra smirked to herself and followed closely to Asami as they walked into the cab and proceeded to the club. 

 

\- - -

 

The place was packed. And no wonder about it, it was, after all, known as one of the hottest places in town. One couldn’t easily get inside. Unless one was a certain Sato, or accompanying a certain Sato. 

Bolin and Korra were leaning on the bar, waiting for the drink and both gazing at their better halves, as they loved to call them.

“I’ve never seen Asami this dressed up,” Bolin started, grinning at Korra.

“Yeah, I know. But you know, she’s always gorgeous,” Korra added with a bright smile as the waiters voice caused her to turn back. She took two drinks and Bolin took the other two. “Let’s open a tab,” Korra mused, grinning at Bolin, “I need to be frisky to get on the dance floor,” she chuckled and Bolin happily obliged, following her to their booth. 

“Well that took forever,” Opal shouted as Bolin and Korra sat down in the booth, handing everyone their drinks.

“It’s freaking crowded over there,” Korra shouted back, trying to be louder than the music, “The whole place is packed.” 

“Weekends are always like this,” Asami added, taking her martini and plucking an olive. 

“Not my thing, if you ask me. If it had a bed, maybe,” Korra grinned widely and chugged on her bottle of beer, taking a large gulp. 

“Korra, I told you, we’re not doing it until I’m drunk.” Asami winked at her, causing Korra to nearly spit out her beer as her cheeks flushed in a deep crimson colour.

Opal was laughing and Bolin nudged Korra across the table, winking at her.

“Is Mako gonna grace us with his presence,” Opal turned to Bolin.

“I don’t know, I think his girlfriend works weekends so they just stay in,” Bolin shrugged at Opal, continuing,” But he said they’d try to join us. We’ll see.” 

“Well we better get to the floor while we still can,” Asami mused, glancing over at Opal, “I know these two need more alcohol in their blood but I love this song so I’m stealing Opal,” she winked at Bolin, stretching out her hand at taking Opal’s, leading her away from the booth and to the dance floor. The song was some club remix of Rihanna’s Where Have You Been and both girls seemed to be in the exact right mood to start swaying to the music. 

Bolin glanced at Korra who was grinning widely and staring at Asami and shouted across the table, “You wanna grab another?” He looked at their already half empty bottles before raising his and finishing it off in one gulp and grinning widely at Korra.

Korra took her bottle, finished it off mostly and grinned back at Bolin, getting up as they headed for the bar. But she instantly froze.

_I knew it._

Korra was staring at the familiar figure leaning back on the bar, a beer in one hand and the other hand in the woman’s pocket and her gaze was fixed on what seemed to be someone on the dance floor. Korra followed her gaze and instantly knew who the woman was staring at. _Asami._ She willed herself to move as she felt Bolin’s hand on the small of her back, pushing her gently forward as he mumbled close to her ear.

“I got you, mate.” Korra turned to him and was welcomed by his goofy smile.

“Thanks, Bo.” She smiled back and proceeded to the bar, nearing the woman.

As they came close, Korra became fully aware of the woman’s image. A tall, muscular figure, obviously fit, dark features, long thick black hair, piercing green eyes and sharp facial features. And that mole under her right eye. Same as ever. The woman was wearing dark jeans, Korra couldn’t really tell the colour in the dark of the club, and what seemed to be black knee high boots, some sort of a shirt and a dark vest. As they approached the bar, the woman suddenly turned and faced in their direction, catching Korra’s gaze. She smirked at Korra and pushed herself off the bar, turning on her heels and walking away. 

An hour or two later, Korra and Bolin were getting drinks again, this time quite more intoxicated than the previous. Korra was positively buzzing with excitement as she’d just pushed Opal into dancing with Asami as she herself needed more beer and Bolin happily obliged with Korra in getting the drinks. _The man can drink,_ Korra was thinking to herself as they managed to stumble to the bar through the crowd. 

Korra and Bolin got the drinks, hastily making their way back to their booth. They brought twice the amount of everything, which made it increasingly hard to carry back, nonetheless, they succeeded. The getting of the drinks took longer than expected, with Bolin and Korra standing at the bar for quite some time, and when they came back, Opal was sitting at the booth alone, waving her hand in front of her face, trying to cool herself down.

“Where’s ‘Sami?” Korra gazed at Opal.

“Went to the bathroom to freshen up, should be right back.” Opal was shouting across the table as Bolin settled next to her.

Korra sat down, seemingly looking fine but deep down, a slight fire was stirring. She knew her ex, Kuvira, would indeed do something. Anything, to get Korra’s attention. She always liked doing those things and she’d probably enjoying pissing Asami off. Not that it was a bright idea to piss Asami Sato off. But Kuvira didn’t know that. All Kuvira knew was fucking things up for everyone. Korra clenched her fists and only became aware of it when she felt Opal’s hand on her own.

“Korra? You okay?” Opal mumbled, staring at her.

“Y-yeah, I’m good, sorry, just a bit tense. Not enough alcohol,” Korra grinned and tugged on her beer, taking a long gulp and regretting it, as the beer tasted less and less like beer and more like liquid poison she needed to feel good. The feeling sent shivers down her spine as she remembered scenes from years ago. Alcohol was never a friend of hers and she put the bottle down, glancing towards the lavatories. 

“I’m gonna go see where Asami is. I need a bathroom break anyway,” Korra smiled at Bolin and Opal only to notice the couple were busy tasting each others drinks. With their tongues.

“Gross,” Korra mumbled to herself with a grin as she slipped away and through the crowd, making her way to the bathroom area. 

Just as she made the corner for the bathrooms, Korra stumbled into someone. She looked up and a pair of familiar eyes looked back at her. She felt a pair of warm hands grabbing her wrists and the woman pushing herself into her and pushing against the wall.

“Just the girl I was looking for,” came a low voice.

“Let go.” Korra muttered.

“Ow, come on.” The woman leaned into Korra more, her lips close to Korra’s ear as she mumbled, “I remember you used to love a bit of roughness now and then.” 

Before the woman could continue, Korra pushed her away but not completely, releasing herself from the woman’s grip. She was buzzing with alcohol, her eyes were a dark shade of blue and she bit her lower lip in frustration, grabbing the green-eyed woman’s wrist and dragging her across the dance floor and towards the door.

“Korra, what the-?” The woman started but Korra kept on, her eyes set on her goal.

She managed to push through the crowd and reach the door, nearly shoving the guards away as she pushed through the door and pulled the woman with her, slipping out and rushing around the corner, slipping in an alley next to the club. 

All the while, Korra was unaware of another pair of eyes, green eyes, following them through the crowd from the bar. 

Asami quickly left the bar, pushing and shoving people away, making her way through the crowd as she reached the door and slipped out. She looked around, realizing the street was as empty as ever. It was 1 am after all. She spun around and dread was already taking over her bones when she heard a familiar voice shouting from somewhere. She followed the voice and peered into the alley, finally noticing the familiar figures she was intent on finding. 

 

\- - - 

 

“You don’t get to do this, d’you hear me? You don’t ever get to do this shit again!” Korra’s voice resonated through the alley, her eyes shining with terror, her blood hot.

“Korra, you know you don’t love her, you’re as fucked up as always, you need someone like me, look I know I fu-“ Kuvira tried but Korra stopped her, pushing her against the wall as she kept her hands on the taller woman’s shoulders.

“You left ME! You fucked up! Three fucking years of my life I wasted on you, on your stupid possessive, aggressive shit-faced ass, you left me with a fucking text message and now you think you can even look at me?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Korra was shouting from the top of her voice, her eyes now shining with tears that were threatening to spill out.

“Do you even know how long it took me to move on? Ho-“ Korra tried to continue but the woman interrupted.

“Oh I know, what, a week? That asshole of yours was already fawning over you while we were still together, I heard you moved away together so don’t make yourself so innocent, you little slut!” Kuvira was shouting back at Korra as she tried to move away from the wall but Korra’s hands pushed her into it harder, the thud of the impact resonating loudly.

“Don’t you ever mention him, you’ve no fucking right! He- He never did anything wrong and he was there to pick up the pieces when you fucking left. After three fucking years. I’m not even mad anymore, I don’t care, I just fucking want you out of my life, Kuvira.” Korra’s words were becoming softer as she pushed herself away and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Y-you broke me. In so many ways, Kuvira. Every word you spat at me, every time you ‘had things to do’, every fucking time you sneaked out in the middle of the night thinking I didn’t know where you were going....” Korra was beginning to sob, leaning back on the wall behind her, moving away from the woman, “It took me six fucking months to stop drinking, you piece of shit!” She shouted through sobs, continuing as the woman only stared at her, Korra’s words obviously affecting her.

“You.. You broke me.. Everything I was before you and everything I am now are two parts that will never be one again.. So could you please not, anymore? Ever again? Leave me, my girlfriend, my friends.. Leave my life alone.. Don’t look at me, don’t smirk at me, don’t touch me, don’t—Just don’t do anything when you see me, if you see me. I don’t fucking care what you do, as long as it has nothing to do with me.” Korra finally looked back up at her, her tears now gone, sheere determination in her eyes.

She glanced at the woman one last time before making her way back to the club. Just as she was about to make the corner, the woman called out to her.

“Korra I.. You know I’m sorry I hit you. And did all those things.. Can we just-“ 

“NO.” Korra’s voice was loud and firm, “You don’t exist for me anymore.” She spat her words and turned the corner, leaving the green eyed woman staring into empty space as she leaned back on the wall and slid down, faint sobs escaping her lips.

As Korra rounded the corner she stumbled yet into another person. 

“What the-“ She started as she looked up, welcomed by a pair of familiar, warm emerald jewels.

“Come on, we’re going home,” Asami mumbled as she pulled Korra into her embrace, her eyes warmer than ever, and led her through the door of the club. Everything was a haze as they walked through the crowd and to their booth, Bolin and Opal were still making out. Asami coughed to get their attention as Korra stayed behind her, grabbing their stuff.

“We’re heading out, you two alright here?” Asami shouted across the table at a flustered Opal.

“Ya, ya, we’re fine!” Opal grinned and shouted back, “Korra okay?” 

Asami nodded and waved at them before spinning around and heading for the bar but froze a moment as she realized Korra wasn’t there. But a moment later she winced, noticing the tan woman at the bar and heading towards her.

“Korra?” Asami mumbled, sliding a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Was just getting the tab and leaving extra for those two,” Korra mumbled through her teeth as she slid her jacket on and met Asami’s hand as the taller woman slid her hand down Korra’s arm and grasped at her fingers.

They dashed through the crowd, bumping into people as Korra hastily lead them out. There were already cabs nearby and they slipped into one, Asami mumbled her address and felt Korra immediately scoot closer to her and slide her arms around Asami’s waist.

“I’m sorry,” Korra mumbled.

“Let’s talk at home, okay?” Asami’s voice was warm and reassuring and the word home made Korra’s heart melt with love.

Korra only replied with a grunt as she leaned further into Asami who slid her arms around Korra’s shoulders and pulled her in closer, kissing her head and nestling the tan woman in her arms.

The cab driver never once looked back at them but only turned the volume of the radio slightly up and let the music fill the warm space around them.

_“I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved,_  
_She will be loved...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Well?  
> Gimme feedback, gimme some luvin/hatin', I don't mind, everything is positive if it's feedback.  
> Also, my tumblr's kittymannequin.tumblr.com for those who were wondering so you can find me there for more extensive update info.
> 
> Love you guys so much, thank you for your continuous support!  
> For the love of Korrasami! <3


	14. Something About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done and up!  
> Hi all, sorry it took me so long to get this up but coming home for Easter means busying yourself with cleaning and cooking and sorting stuff out and blabla.. Anyway, I just finally found time to sit down and write and well, here's the chapter.  
> Korra's past is revealed quite a lot in this one as it was anticipated and pretty much expected, after the last chapter.  
> Fair warning: A lot of drug use mentioned, a lot of alcohol use mentioned, abuse mentioned and some swear words.  
> Love you all <3

Asami never really dreamed much. Or if she did, she never really remembered her dreams. But this time she was vaguely aware she was dreaming, seeing her mother smile at her from afar in the field of lilies and just as she was about to reach her she felt herself stir from sleep. 

Korra slipped out of Asami’s warm embrace, gently sliding the pale arm away from her waist and sliding to the side of the bed, sitting with her feet down on the cold floor. The whole room felt cold, everything but the bed where the warmth was emanating from the gorgeous pale woman in whose arms Korra was sleeping just minutes ago. She leaned into her hands, her elbows on her knees for a few moments, rubbing her eyes sleepily, before she willed up from the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. 

Asami opened her eyes, hazily looking around and panic slipped inside her within seconds. Korra was gone. Asami momentarily sat up, pushing the covers away only to stop at the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom.

 _Stupid. What in the name of spirits, Asami? Did you think she’d run away, God.._ Asami was thinking to herself as she let herself fall back on the bed, pulling the covers back up. It felt odd, not having Korra next to her. Korra almost always got out of bed after Asami, with an exception here and there. But this time the coldness of the covers, the lack of warmth on the other side of the bed, the stinging emptiness of the room made Asami’s heart clench. _Stop it. You’ll talk. Just don’t push her, give her space._

Korra emerged from the bathroom some 10 minutes later, wearing nothing but her briefs and a towel draped around her neck, just barely covering her breasts. Asami gasped slightly at the sight and Korra grinned, noticing her look. 

“Morning gorgeous,” Korra mumbled, her voice warm and reassuring.

“Mmm, good morning yourself,” Asami mumbled sleepily, patting Korra’s side of bed. 

“Come snuggle with me?” 

Korra smiled and quickly glanced around the room before she shuffled to Asami’s walk-in closet, pulled out a t-shirt and draped it over herself on her way to the bed. She pulled the covers and slipped in, nearing Asami and sliding her arms around Asami’s waist warmly, pulling the pale woman into her embrace.

“That’s more like it,” Asami purred against Korra’s neck as she settled her hands around Korra’s waist and pecked her neck gently, feeling Korra shiver at the touch. She loved how sensitive Korra’s neck was and how big of an effect her kisses against it had on the tanned woman. They both remained tangled in each other’s arms for what seemed a small eternity when Asami felt Korra’s loud and long sigh and the tanned woman finally spoke.

“I want to tell you everything,” Korra started, her voice firm and resonant, “About her.” 

She felt Asami nod against her neck and shift slightly in her arms, leaning back slightly so she could look at Korra.

“I’ll listen to anything you have to say, Korra, you know that.” Asami stated firmly, a warm smile set wide on her lips. 

“I know, love.” Korra murmured gently, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Asami’s nose.

“Dork,” Asami mused, pulling Korra in gently. 

“I love it, you know?” Korra purred, inches away from Asami’s lips.

“Love what?” Asami’s voice raised curiously.

“The way you call me dork. And sexy, and Korrabear and everything.. She never did. I was always only Korra, nothing more, nothing less. Just ordinary, nobody too special.” Korra continued and as Asami opened her mouth to say something she stopped herself, realising Korra was about to continue. 

“I told you we met at a gig of mine, she was waitressing in the pub I played at, I was still a rookie back then, nervous and lost and she was this tall, gorgeous, dark-haired woman who was staring at me the whole time, she literally ignored a few guests to come over and ask if I wanted something to drink during our breaks and I guess I just felt entranced. And before I even knew it she had me wrapped around her fingers and we were seeing each other every day and I spent almost all my time at the pub just sitting there, watching her work and have her slip an occasional kiss here and there.” 

Asami felt a pang (better said a few) of jealousy but she knew better than to feel jealous. That was Korra back then, years ago, and this woman here, in her arms, speaking in her soft voice, with her breath teasing her neck, this was Korra now. Her Korra, her dork. 

“I had no idea who she was, really, all I knew was her name was Kuvira, she was adopted by some Beifong’s in Japan which sounded so familiar since I spent so many years there and she was 22 and knew everything about the place and, yeah, she was fawning hard over me but what can I say? I was 16, a kid lacking attention that enjoyed the attention she was willing to give me. She seemed to have no problem with me being such a kid and I sure didn’t have any problems with a woman like her obviously interested in me. I never told my parents about her, they did find out later though.. But that’s a different story, I guess...” Korra’s voice trailed off as she pressed her lips against Asami’s neck gently before moving away again and continuing.

“We moved in together after a year, I think. By that time I was a full fledged member of her friend group and God those people were sick. Sick to the bone, Asami.” Korra’s voice was becoming nervously thin. “They were like a gang, always sticking together, if someone looked at them the wrong way, they’d beat them up, alcohol was always poured around them and drugs were just rolling in.. I never did any of that, except a few spliffs here and there. I never was the type. And God knows she wanted me to be, she loved to get high and then pester me into trying some MDMA or Coke.. She didn’t mean much by that, really, she just wanted to see if I’d ‘loosen up’, in her words. I hated it and I always just left, really. I just didn’t wanna do it and I mean, I was a kid but my parents taught me well when it came to that.” 

Asami shifted in Korra’s arms and snuggled closer to her, laying her head on Korra’s shoulder as Korra lay on her back. 

“She wasn’t such a bad person, really. It’s just, those people and the drugs and all that.. I think it messed her up, really, and she had a shitty life to start with and no one to help her through it and well, I came along and I was easily influenced and her every word was my command. I remember one time she told me to go get her drugs from a club I’ve never been at, I got there, didn’t have enough cash and got beat up by the dealers because it turned out she owed them and when I came back she had the audacity to yell at me.. And I... I just sat there, crying and my lip split and bleeding and after she’d yelled for what seemed an eternity she fell down to me and held me and got me to a hospital at some point but she never said sorry. Nothing was ever her fault.”

“Korra, you know none of that was your fault?” Asami almost growled, her words sounding harsher than she’d intended.

“It was, really. I let her manipulate me, I let myself be someone’s puppet and I was fully aware of that. By the time were together for two years I became very aware of our clashing personalities, she was a hot-head and so was I and God, every little thing we’d end up throwing stuff at each other and then.. Uh, nevermind.”

Asami was aware of the end of that sentence. Make up sex. She sighed and tensed up but the feeling of Korra’s arm sliding over her abdomen and the other embracing her around her arm made her relax again.

“We fought most of the time. At home, at the pub, before, mid, after my gigs.. All the bloody time but at the end of the day, where could I go? I didn’t wanna go somewhere again, I didn’t wanna feel alone and after all that she always made me come back. I went away a few times, disappeared for two days only to find out she nearly turned all pubs upside down looking for me. But it was her possessive side, more than her caring for me. Nobody approached me as soon as we announced we were together and whoever did, Kuvira would make sure I was her little toy and nobody else got to play with me. After two years of it all I was getting tired.. Sick of looking at her, sick of the people surrounding us, sick of everything.. I started drinking more.”

Korra was the one to tense up this time, she shifted slightly but repositioned herself again and sunk deeper into the pillows.

“I usually drank back then, a beer here and there, drunk a few times in two weeks.. But after 2 years I started drinking a lot more and she only encouraged me, she never even bothered to say I was drinking too much. I played through most my gigs drunk out of my mind, I was drunk two-three times a week and the times I wasn’t, I was still constantly drinking. Just not enough to be drunk, I guess. I didn’t do drugs but I did smoke a lot more. Weed, that is. Cigarettes were a given. Our band fell apart so the drummer and I went looking for new band mates and managed to find a few new people and God, they wanted to practice more and that was probably my way out. I started hanging around with them a lot more and a lot less with her friends, even though I was still drinking quite heavily, but I was getting better..” Korra’s voice was gruffy and Asami looked up, only to see Korra wiping away a single tear.

Asami peered up, laying a gentle kiss against Korra’s cheek and smiled to her, the tanned woman staring deep into those emeralds before closing her eyes and continuing.

“She had to destroy that, though. Her little pet was getting restless, I had friends, I wasn’t with her 24/7, I wasn’t drunk every day and she made a scene. One Friday we were playing our first gig and she showed up, drugged out of her mind, high on God knows what and stormed into the place, jumped on the bar, broke everything in sight before climbing on the stage and heading straight towards me. I don’t think I’d ever felt so angry and so afraid at the same time but before I could even react she swung her fist and hit me so hard I stumbled back and fell on the drums and tripped the drummer over as well. She stormed back out again and the owner kicked us out right after and that was the end of the band, ...” 

Asami noticed Korra gasp, as if to say more, but she stopped, settling in the silence. There was something else Korra wasn’t gonna say but Asami wouldn’t pry, she would give Korra space, she would be here and listen, not question. 

“I got back to our place and found her sitting on the floor, bottle of Jack beside her and a bottle of pills. And she was unconscious. Fuck.. I think my heart broke into a million pieces back then, she was dying on my arms as I held her and dialled for and ambulance and my world was spinning and there was nothing I could do and God.. I hated her so much at that moment, y’know? I hated her for ever making herself known to me, I hated her for making me fall in love, I hated her for being a jackass, I hated her for everything she’d ever done to me, for every fight, every time she yelled at me, every time she kicked anyone who tried to communicate with me, but at that moment I hated her most for taking a full bottle of pills with that Jack and dying on my arms... She was all I had back then.. And she was trying to take it all away from me and all I could do was sit there with her dying body in my arms and cry my heart out till the paramedics arrived..” 

Korra was wiping her tears away as she pushed herself up and let a sob escape her lips. Asami’s heart was clenching in her chest, not at the thought of Kuvira but at the thought of Korra, a broken Korra sitting in the middle of the room and crying her heart out over someone who wasn’t even worth it. She reached out for Korra and felt the tan woman fall into her embrace, sobbing against her shoulder. Now she was the pillar, she was the rock of the relationship. Just as months ago Korra held her while she cried her heart out, this time Asami would show Korra she’d be here, she’d hold her and caress her and tell her all will be well. 

“They released her from the hospital two days later. She didn’t say much, just that she messed up and hurt me and couldn’t take it. And I stayed, again. I stayed while I should have run, I should have gone and never returned.. But I stayed because she was broken and crying and telling me how she loved me and how she never meant to hurt me and how she’d never do such a thing again. She looked so fragile and everything went back to normal and I got worse again and she was back to her old self and the loop was back..”

Korra looked up, her goofy smile meshed with her tears.

“Four months later she left. Vanished, without a trace, as if she was never there, most of her things gone from the place, a few days later her mates came over and picked up what was left of her things, none of them said a word to me as I cried my heart out on the couch, clenching her shirt in my arms and asking God knows who why she’d do it. All I got was that stupid text and that was it.. Three years of my life lost in.. What?” 

Korra’s question stirred Asami and she finally realized tears were spilling down her cheeks as well, she moved to wipe them but Korra’s hands were already cupping her face and her thumbs grazed Asami’s cheeks ever so gently, wiping away the tears as Korra starred at her lovingly. 

“It’s over now. I told her I never want to see her again. And she’s not gonna bother us again. You or me.” Korra had her trademark goofy smile on her lips as she leaned into Asami and pressed her lips against hers.

“Good because you’re not a puppet and you deserve nothing less than perfection. If you don’t mind me quoting a wise young woman who once told me those words,” Asami winked as remembered and repeated Korra’s words, their lips meeting softly. 

Korra pushed herself back and stared into Asami’s emerald jewels, the words leaving her mouth in almost a whisper.

“I have perfect. Ever since I met you.” 

Asami felt her heart string tug once, strongly, and the tears she’d been trying and failing at holding back fall once again, she let herself fall in Korra’s embrace as they leaned back against the headrest of the bed and relished in each other’s touch. 

“So do I.” Asami purred against Korra’s cheek and kissed her lightly, feeling the tanned skin lift up in a smile. 

 

\- - -

 

Both women stirred from their slumber (Korra’s retelling of her past and the tearful ending caused both of them to fall in a soft slumbled) when Korra’s phone rang in a familiar ringtone.

“Unhghn,” Korra unintelligible grumbling drew a smile to Asami’s lips as she pulled the phone and handed it to Korra, “Nngh, you answer it,” Korra mumbled, turning around and sliding her head underneath the pillow. 

“Hello?” Asami mumbled in the phone, not bothering to look who was calling.

“Korra, sweetheart?” A familiar female voice was on the other side and Asami immediately sat up, recognizing the voice. 

“Mrs. Tuoluq!” Asami almost yelped and felt Korra chuckle underneath the pillow. She gently nudged her arm, trying to get her to get up but Korra was relentless.

“Oh, Asami, it’s you!” Korra’s mother said on the other side, “How are you darling?” 

Asami smiled at the words, she was already quite familiar with Korra’s parents, having skyped with them a few times (most of which Asami was a nervous wreck and Korra kept teasing her) but the way Korra’s mother addressed her made her heart clench with warmth. 

“I’m good, thank you, yourself? How’s Mr. Tuoluq?” She smiled at her own words, feeling Korra finally shift and peer her head from underneath the pillow, her azure orbs staring fondly at Asami.

“Oh we’re fine, really, as usual. When are you girls heading for the airport?” Korra’s mother sounded so warm, even over the phone.

“Tonight at 1am,” Asami said, “We’re gonna try and avoid losing half a day on travelling, as you know.” Korra reached with her arm, sliding it around Asami as she pushed herself up to sit next to the pale woman. “Oh and Korra just got up she wants to talk to you,” Asami grinned at Korra before she continued, “And I have to go finish packing but it was lovely talking to you Mrs. Tuoluq! Can’t wait to see you!” Asami almost shoved the phone into Korra’s hands and pushed herself away and off th bed, grinning at Korra who almost glared at her, still in her sleeping haze.

“Hi mooooooom,” Korra’s voice was still coarse from sleeping but she was smiling into the phone, “How are you?” 

“We’re good, honey. How are you?” Her mother sounded the usual, ever-caring woman over the phone.

“I’m great, mom. The usual,” Korra’s smile widened before her mouth fell agape at the sight of Asami undressing herself in front of her and looking over her shoulder, catching Korra’s gaze and winking before leaving for the bathroom.

“Korra? Honey?” Korra’s mother was calling for her, her voice resolute.

“Huh? Y-yeah, sorry, I got a bit distracted, I was trying to, uh, um.. To find something I need to t-take with me. We- We’re still packing so um, mom, I g-gotta go.” Korra was stuttering, still stricken by Asami’s bravado from moments ago, as she slid off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom, “I- We’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?” Korra hurried.

“Of course honey. Dad says hi to both of you! We love you!” Her mother was persistent.

“Love you too,” Korra mumbled before shutting off the call and throwing her phone away, following the sound of the shower and pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor, closing the door behind herself. 

Faint sounds of Asami’s giggles and Korra’s ‘I’m gonna get you, you minx’ could be heard coming from the bathroom before they were replaced by loud gasps and moans of sorts, followed by grunts and an occasional scream of pleasure. 

Thankfully, the whole house was soundproofed. 

 

\- - -

As they both settled into their seats and the flight attendants gave them the usual instructions, they felt the plane lift off. It was 2 in the morning and they were headed to meet Korra’s parents and stay there for a few days. Asami was nervous and excited at the same time and Korra felt more at ease than ever. Until she checked her mails one last time before lift-off. 

There was another mail from the familiar mail address. This one only said ‘Come back?’

Korra gripped her seat and pulled her headphones, plugged them in and shut her phone off, letting the music play. She felt Asami’s warm hand on hers and she looked at her, sliding her headphones down and leaning into the pale woman.

“You okay?” Asami mumbled against her lips.

“With you here, I don’t think anything would make me feel better than I already do.” Korra smiled against Asami’s lips before kissing her again and leaning back into her seat. Asami’s hand remained on Korra throughout the flight and Korra felt herself drift to sleep to the sound of her favourite Dramagods song..

_„Love is fuel for the soul_  
_What Elvis was to rock and roll_  
_I don't know but I've been told_  
_That tomorrow never knows_  
_It's not so easy…“_

Hours later, Korra felt Asami squeeze her hand and she opened her eyes, sliding her headphones off her ears and to her neck.

“We’re there,” Asami’s voice was warm and she was leaning onto Korra, their fingers intertwined.

“Oh, finally,” Korra mused, “I think my neck is stuck in this weird position,” Korra continued.

“Well I told you we could take my jet but noooo,” Asami raised an eyebrow at her, unbuckling herself from her seat and slowly getting up.

“I’m not a rockstar yet, doll.” Korra teased her, grabbing Asami by her wrists and pulling her down for a kiss . 

“Says who?” Asami purred against her lips, teasingly, “You sure rock my world, baby.” She winked and leaned back up, reaching for her bag in the overhead compartment.

“Oh spirits Asami, I think I need some crackers.” Korra’s voice was as serious as ever. 

“What for?” Asami looked at her curiously.

“Well if you’re gonna be that cheesy, I gotta enjoy it with something.” Korra grinned widely, sticking her tongue out at Asami.

“Seriously Korra, that is like, the dorkiest joke ever.” Asami was stifling a laughter as she pulled the tanned woman by her hand, “Now come on, I gotta look presentable and that takes some effort and time. Hurry up you Slowpoke.” She stuck her tongue back at Korra and pulled her to the exit after Korra collected her things.

“You do not want to start a Pokemon reference war, ‘Sami. “ Korra’s voice was warm and teasing, she continued after Asami giggled at her words, “And besides. It does not take effort nor time, you look amazing. Always do.” She smiled towards Asami as they left for the airport bathroom. 

“Charmer,” Asami smiled and leaned into Korra, kissing her cheek gently, “You go get our bags and I’ll hurry up, kay?” 

“Of course, darling.” Korra leaned in, offering her cheek for another kiss but swiftly turning around and catching Asami’s lips with her own before dashing away, chuckling.

As soon as she reached the area where their bags were coming in, Korra pulled her phone, opened her mails, deleted everything she deemed unnecessary (mostly the familiar mails that seemed to disturb her amazing life lately) and switched her mail notifications off. She was on vacation after all. Her mind was still buzzing with the last song she remembered hearing in her ears and she smiled at the lyrics, realizing how true they were.

_“Your eyes, your ears, your mouth, your nose_  
_Your arms, your legs, your heart, your soul_  
_Touch me, touch me, touch me, touch me_  
_My body craves your touch...”_

She noticed their bags and swiftly picked them up, pulling them towards the bathroom area as she noticed Asami coming out. 

“What are you grinning about?” Asami mused as she noticed a wine grin plastered across Korra’s lips.

“Just a song,” Korra chuckled.

“Which one?” Asami continued, genuinely intrigued.

“Crave, by Dramagods.” Korra was smiling widely, pulling their bags to the exit as Asami shuffled next to her.

“Who?” Asami looked at her confused.

“Uh. Dramagods. Um.. You know the guy that plays the guitar in Extreme? The awesome guitarist? Nuno?” Korra looked extremely excited at the mention of both bands. 

“Vaguely ..” Asami continued, trying to take her bag from Korra’s hand only to be gently nudged against her shoulder by Korra, signifying she’d hold both bags. 

“Well Nuno formed Dramagods and I’ve been listening to them for years. He’s freaking awesome!” Korra nearly yelled out as they reached the door. She felt Asami grab her arm and noticed a look of worry on her face as she turned to the pale woman.

“Are you sure they’ll like me? I mean, I know we skyped and we talked and all that but Korra, this is me, standing probably a few feet away from your parents who are on the other side of this door and God I want nothing more than to have them accept me because I love you so much and it-“

“Beautiful.” Korra purred, having come close to Asami, voicing the one word that would always ‘cause Asami to stir from the thoughts, “They will absolutely adore you. Because it’s impossible not to and you’ve no idea how many people adore you and how jealous it makes me because I adore you and you mean the world to me and don’t worry it’ll all be good and we’ll be fine and every-“ 

Korra was interrupted by Asami’s warm lips pressing against hers, her kiss finally stopping her wave of words and thoughts.

“I was rambling again, wasn’t I?” Korra purred against Asami’s lips, smiling into them.

“Mhm, very much so.” Asami smiled against Korra’s lips and pulled back slowly but not before mumbling, “I love you, Korra,” and catching Korra’s warm gaze. 

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra smiled to her, their eyes meeting in the warmest of stares before they finally made their way to the exit of the airport and, with Asami finally having tugged her bag away from Korra she slid her hand into Korra’s and intertwined their fingers, squeezing tightly. 

As soon as the door opened and the cold breeze stung them quite hard, Asami noticed Korra’s lips turn up and into a wide smile and her eyes glisten with a new kind of spark she’d never seen before and when she followed her gaze she realized why. 

A few feet away, in front of them, were standing two people who Korra seemed to be the spitting image of. A tall, muscular, man with broad shoulders and strong arms and a shorter woman with warm facial features and dark brown hair splaying over her shoulders. Both had piercing blue eyes and a very familiar smile spread across their faces and Asami was pretty certain she’d recognize them without having seen them prior to this meeting because Korra looked exactly like the perfect mixture of the two. She had her father’s well built, muscular body, those very strong arms and shaped legs (Asami may have spent some time in those short moments staring quite observantly) and Korra seemed to have her mother’s warm facial features and the brown hair. But the eyes.. She would recognize those azure irises wherever. 

As they approached the two, Asami felt Korra squeeze her hand and she looked back at her, a wide smile welcoming her gaze. She smiled back at Korra and a warm, familiar female voice caused her to turn her attention to the man and woman now standing in front of them.

“Welcome, girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, that was it.  
> Needed any tissues? If so, I have some tea and cookies ready for you <3  
> I really love you guys and all your feedback and thank you all for your continuous support :)  
> Also, for those who may wonder, you can find me on tumblr :3  
> http://kittymannequin.tumblr.com/


	15. Not With Haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here it is! Asami and Korra finally get to Korra's parents and it's a mixture of everything, mostly fluff and love and some serious "are you sure this is forever?" talks with parents and of course, a cliff hanger in the end ;) no warnings this time, this chapter's very tame :P It's quite long (one of my longest chapters) so I suggest reading when you actually have the time :D Enjoy!

“Well this is just ridiculous!” Korra roared as she threw her bags inside her room and made her way across the hall where Asami was just unpacking, “I can’t even sleep in the same room as my girlfriend! What is this nonsense?!” Korra kept on as Asami simply giggled at Korra’s behaviour.

“Korra, they’re parents, you could be forty and they’d still do the same to us, you know that,” Asami grinned as she made her way towards the door where Korra was standing. She pulled her by her jacket, shut the door closed behind her and pulled Korra over to the bed, “Besides, it only makes fooling around more fun,” she winked teasingly and smirked to herself as Korra flushed red in her cheeks.

“Asamiiii,” Korra mused, “But it’s silly, you’re my girlfriend, it’s not like we’re gonna do anything..” Korra’s voice trailed off, “Are we?” She looked up at Asami, a mischevious grin adorning the taller woman’s lips.

“Told you, sweetie, it only makes fooling around more fun.” Asami purred against Korra’s lips before meeting them with her own for a soft kiss. “Just imagine we’re 17 and you just snuck into my room,” she pressed another gentle kiss to Korra’s lips and felt the other woman relax into it.

“Mmm,” Korra let out a sound between a moan and a gasp escape her lips as she leaned back on the bed, supporting herself on her elbows, “I could totally do that.” She mumbled against Asami’s lips, catching them with her own again and finally pulling the pale woman flush against herself, collapsing back on the bed with Asami in her arms.

Both women giggled and Asami snaked her hands up Korra’s torso and just above her shoulders, lifting herself up, the thick folds of raven hair splaying over her shoulders and falling around them, effectively shielding them from the surroundings. She leaned back down and kissed the tanned woman, grazing her lips with her tongue until Korra’s mouth opened wider and their tongues met in a warm dance. 

“Korra, sweetie? You in there?” A voice came from the other side of the door, startling both women and causing Asami to fall on top of Korra very much ungracefully and as she fell they bumped with their noses and Korra managed to bite Asami’s lip pretty hard.

“OUCH!” Asami yelped at the sharp pain Korra’s unintentional bite caused and rolled over, her hand flying to her lips as she licked it and placed her hand over it protectively.

“Shit, Asami, I’m so sorry!” Korra turned over before sitting up, reaching for Asami’s face and cupping her cheek gently, “I am so sorry, I totally didn’t mean to do that, sorry babe, oh crap-“ 

“Ish finhe.” Asami mumbled somewhat unintelligibly, pointing at the door with her free hand.

Korra quickly sat up, straightening her shirt and helping Asami sit up as well before calling out.

“I’m in Asami’s room!” She grit her teeth and let out, what seemed to Asami, a low growl. The pale woman only chuckled at this and leaned in to peck Korra’s cheek lightly just as the door opened. 

“Korr-“ Tonraq stood at the door, peering inside the room and noticing a flush Korra and a grinning Asami. “Uh. I just wanted to check if you girls needed anything..” His voice trailed off as he leaned back, scratching his neck.

“Everything’s perfect, Mr. Tuoluq,” Asami assured, smiling warmly at him and sliding her hand atop of Korra’s, squeezing gently. 

“Y-Yeah, we’re fine, dad. Uh, just, y’know, what’s the point of me sleeping across the hall? You know I’m gonna sneak in here as soon as you two go to bed.” Korra’s voice sounded confident and strong.

“Heh, yeah, I know. I was just teasing you with that, I don’t really expect you to sleep in separate rooms, you are grown women after all,” He chuckled slightly before continuing, “Your mother says lunch is ready so come down, okay?” He smiled warmly and nodded to Asami. 

“Oh,” Korra mumbled before continuing, “We’ll be right there.” She beamed him a wide smile as he turned on his heel and started for the stairs before turning back.

“Oh, Asami?” He started.

“Yes?” She smiled at him, her eyes shining in their bright emerald colour. 

“You can call me Tonraq,” he offered a warm smile before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Korra turned to Asami and grinned widely at the pale woman who now sat there with her eyes wide open and her jaw nearly hitting the ground. Korra cupped her face gently and pulled her into a kiss before Asami finally came to her senses.

“Told you they’d love you,” Korra winked, getting up and offering a hand for Asami.

“Wow.” Asami smiled at Korra and took her hand, letting Korra lead her out of the room and down the stairs to a large dining area. They shuffled around the table and Asami swiftly made way for the kitchen, offering to help around while Korra all but pranced to her father’s study and flopped onto a chair that was placed in front of his desk.

“Show off,” She grinned at him.

“Whaaat, I have to make a good first impression on the woman my daughter decided to bring home, it’s not often something like that happens, you know?” He looked at her, leaning into his own chair.

“I know. I don’t plan on brining anybody else home, just..” Korra looked back to the door, checking to see if they were alone, “Just her. Dad, I’m serious about her. Very serious.” She shifted in her seat, leaning on her elbows, her palms under her chin. 

“Go on,” Her father mused.

“I feel like this may be something for, you know, forever..” Korra looked to the side, her gaze blurred by memories, “I still haven’t told her everything, though.. I’m scared.” She sighed loudly before a knock on the door-frame startled her and she shifted back to a more straight position.

“Korra, Tonraq,” Asami spoke slowly, emphasizing Tonraq’s name, “Senna says you two should stop lazing around and come to the table,” she smiled as she spoke, welcomed by a warm chuckle from Korra’s father.

Tonraq stood up slowly, walking around his desk and offering a hand to Korra who happily took it and stood up from her own chair, a wide smile spread across her lips. He leaned into her and whispered ‘I’m sure it’ll be alright,’ and squeezed Korra’s hand as they followed Asami back to the dining room where the table had already been set and Senna was waiting for them with a warm smile. 

 

\- - - 

 

Korra sure was right when she said it was cold there. _What the hell with this weather_ , Asami was almost cursing in her mind as she felt Korra’s hand slide inside her pocket and her warm fingers grasp around Asami’s. 

“Told you it was cold here, especially in winter,” Korra mumbled, barely audible through her thick, black and blue striped scarf. 

Asami frowned at Korra’s words, sliding further into her jacket, letting her scarf envelop her completely as she beanie almost slid off her head. Her free hand shot up to steady it as the hard wind blew in their faces, she felt Korra shift her position and move in front of her, shielding her with her own body. She smiled at the sentiment, letting herself lean into Korra’s embrace as the tanned woman’s hands slid up and down her arms, warming her up.

Korra peered up, searching Asami’s emerald jewels with her azure orbs and spoke loudly as they finally met. 

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm and cosy, kay?” She smiled as she noticed Asami’s eyes spark up with excitement.

Korra moved back beside Asami, sliding a hand back into the pale woman’s pocket and grasping for her hand as they continued shuffling through the snow. The streets were cleaned but it just kept falling and as much as they cleaned there was always snow on the sidewalk. 

Korra was right about a lot of things, Asami noted. It was damn cold in Canada. It was even more cold when you actually walked around instead of being cooped up in a warm and cosy house, as much as Asami hated being cooped up somewhere. Right now she’d rather be spending the afternoon in the living room of Korra’s parents’ house, in front of their large fireplace, talking to her mother, than walking the streets of Quebec, as she’d insisted. Korra did tell her it was cold, _but noooooo, I had to go see the city_. Asami’s thoughts were rumbling around her mind. It was a lovely city, indeed, full of people walking around ( _HOW ARE THEY EVEN SURVIVING IN THIS COLD???_ ), buildings were well designed and some were quite impressive and Asami couldn’t help but notice how it all reminded of her some European cities she’d been to. 

Asami could see why Korra would always wear sleeveless shirts around the flat or use any opportunity possible to strip down almost to nothing. Everything would feel hot compared to this cold. She couldn’t see much of the city, though, seeing as everything was mostly covered in snow. _I could have just Googled it_. She mentally slapped herself for forcing Korra into talking a tour around the city in this weather when she felt Korra pull on her arm.

“Right here sunshine,” Korra mumbled through her scarf as she lead them inside a pub.

 _At least it’s warm_ , Asami thought to herself as she glanced around. The place didn’t really look like much but Korra seemed to know her way around as she shuffled through the space and headed directly towards the other side of the large space, occasionally bumping into people and muttering a _Sorry_ or a _Désolé_. Each time she did, Asami grinned at how weird it felt to hear Korra speak in a language other than English, even though she was aware Korra must have known plenty more, having lived outside of New York and being raised in a bilingual country. 

“This’ll do,” Korra spoke in her warm voice, letting go of Asami’s hand and pulling her beanie off her head. She shuffled around and slid onto a chair, pulling her scarf down and placing it on the chair next to her, along with her jacked she shrugged off her shoulders and down her arms. She looked up to the other and seemed to nod to someone.

Asami was still standing still, slightly frozen from the weather, until she caught Korra’s gaze and the warmth of those azure orbs seemed to bring back vigor in her. She shuffled out of her jacket and pulled her beanie off, sliding a hand through her hair, straightening it off, before pulling her scarf down and settling her things on Korra’s on the chair, sitting on one across Korra. It wasn’t until she’d sat down did she notice the ambient of the space around them.

The whole place was in green and gold colours, mostly covered in a lighter shade of wood, which seemed to bring out the warmth of the space. It wasn’t all that big and Asami noticed Korra had taken them to the table furthest of the exit and consequently, right next to a fireplace where a warm fire was flickering about. She smiled to herself and leaned on her elbows, eyeing Korra.

“You’re such a romantic, you know that?” Asami mumbled, gazing into Korra’s eyes.

“I can’t help it, I was raised on Frank Sinatra and Casablanca,” She winked in Asami’s direction as she cleared her throat. 

Asami tilted her head to the side, noticing movement behind her as a waiter approached them. Asami could understand French perfectly but she felt herself enthralled by the way the language sounded rolling of Korra’s lips. She spoke as if she’d spent a lifetime in Paris and then another right here. The language itself usually sounded slightly pompous to her but coming from Korra, it managed to sound gallant and... Special. She noticed Korra suddenly turn to her and Asami quickly shifted in her seat, turning her attention to Korra.

“Black currant?” Korra smiled, mouthing the words ever so sweetly.

“Mmhm, yes please.” Asami smiled back, her eyes shining brightly as the tan woman turned back to the waiter and he wrote down her order, shuffling back to the bar. 

“You know me too well,” Asami mumbled, her gaze fixed on Korra. 

“I should hope so,” Korra murmured back, reaching out her hand and placing it atop of Asami’s, “Are you still cold?” 

“A bit but I’m already feeling better, thank you love.” Asami smiled, turning her hand and squeezing Korra’s softly. 

“Anything for you.” Korra’s smile widened and Asami could see the tip of her lips curling into a grin.

“Corny,” Asami giggled just as the waiter brought their drinks. The scent of her tea, black currant, could be momentarily felt as the drink was brought over and as she peered to across the table, she noticed Korra was having some sort of tea as well. They forgot the milk, Asami mused to herself with a knowing smirk seconds before Korra grabbed the waiters arm and mumbled something to him. He shuffled back to the bar quickly and returned within a minute, carrying a small container of milk. _Spot on_. Asami smirked to herself.

“So I was thinking, we should head back home after this?” Korra’s voice brought Asami’s thought back at the table.

“Mhm, yeah, it’s so cold outside, I’m sorry I’m not used to it.” 

“Don’t worry ‘Sami, I don’t mind spending the afternoon curdled up on the couch with you in my arms. Or at least beside me. Having my parents around makes me enough uncomfortable as it is.” Korra’s brows furrowed and Asami grinned widely at her.

“Oh come on, they’re such amazing people and I’m sure you’ll be just like them when we have ki-“ Asami stopped herself before finishing the sentence, the words spilling out of her mouth before she though them through. Her hand flew to her mouth and she saw Korra’s eyes widen.

“W-what?” Korra leaned on the table, staring into Asami’s eyes.

“Nothing.” Asami tried, certain Korra wouldn’t let this one slip.

“No, no, no, don’t you ‘nothing’ me. When we have kids? Is that what you wanted to say?” Korra’s voice was slightly gruff, her words terse. 

“It kind of slipped up.” Asami glanced away, her hand now on her forehead as she covered her eyes, trying to look anywhere but at Korra. 

She suddenly felt the table move and she glanced up, only to catch the sight of Korra standing up and shuffling to her side swiftly, kneeling down beside her and pulling her hand away from her face.

“You’ve been thinking about it?” Korra continued in her inquisitive voice though it wasn’t rough, it was rather warm.

“M-maybe..” Asami mumbled, still trying to look away as she felt Korra’s fingers cup her chin and pull her gaze to her azure eyes.

“Then I’m not crazy.” Korra chuckled which swiftly turned into a loud laugh, “Hah, I’m not crazy!” Korra exhaled the words loudly, causing most of the people around them to turn their attention to the pair. 

“What do you mean you’re not crazy?” Asami eyed her curiously.

“I was beginning to think I was crazy because.. Well.. I’ve been kind of thinking this, us, is really, you know.. Forever.” Korra’s eyes met Asami’s, the warmth spilling out of azure orbs. 

“Oh.” Asami gasped.

“I m-mean, not like, you know, t-tomorrow or something like that but y-you know, I want to spend my life with you a-and I can’t really imagine a future without you i-in it and well you know, you thinking about having kids with m-me..” Korra was stuttering, all of her confidence seemed to have vanished. 

“You dork.” Asami simply stated, cupping Korra’s face in her hands and pulling her in for a kiss before mumbling against her lips, “Just go back there and sit down, you’re drawing all the attention, silly.” Asami smiled against Korra’s lips and the tan woman shifted on her feet, releasing her grip and shuffling back to her seat, her cheeks flushed red. 

“S-so does that mean y-you would have ki-“ Korra was interrupted by Asami’s warm voice.

“All in due time, Korra.” Asami smiled, “But uh.. Yeah.. I don’t think I’d ever want to wake up next to anyone else after sleeping in your arms..” Asami looked away again before returning to Korra’s eyes, noticing them brimming with tears.

“I know it’s been so short, us knowing each other and being together, it’s only been a couple of weeks over 7 months, I know, but you mean so much to me Asami..” Korra’s words were fast but firm, “I’m not proposing though, I’m not, I’m gonna do it properly, I just, you know, want you to know I really want this.. No.. I’d love it if us lasted forever.” She finally finished, wiping away a stray tear falling down one of her tanned cheeks.

“You dork.” Asami mused again. “So would I.” She slid her hands around her mug and pulled it to her lips, savouring the taste of her favourite tea, her gaze never leaving Korra’s as she settled into her chair, her heart never felt more at peace. 

 

\- - - 

 

_“He did what?”_

Asami was just heading for the bathroom as she heard Korra’s voice coming from the kitchen. She didn’t mean to listen in on the conversation, but much to Korra’s dismay, the tan woman never did speak quietly (unless it was in bed). To make the matters worse, the bathroom was down the hall, closest to the stairs and Asami couldn’t help but overhear part of the conversation.

_“It was a year ago Korra, let it go.”_

_“Mom, he came here, twice. Was it only twice?”_

_“Yes, it was twice darling, but I told him to leave it as it was. Things happened, it’s all in the past and you moved on. He said he understood.”_

_“Well he obviously didn’t because.. Mom he emailed me a month ago. It was his birthday and he mailed me saying I’d forgotten about it. Of course I have, he’s not a part of my life anymore!”_

Korra’s voice was becoming even louder and as much as Asami hated herself for doing it, she stopped at the bathroom door just as she’d reached it and leaned on the wall next to it, unable to tear herself away from the conversation. She’d noticed the emails. She never looked at anything of Korra’s, she wouldn’t ever, but she noticed whenever Korra would tense up after checking an email. And it happened three times, unfortunately for Korra, all three when she was with Asami. 

_“Did he say anything else?”_

_“No mom, well he emailed me two more times, asking me to forgive him and asking me to come back.”_

_“What did you answer?”_

_“What? Nothing, of course, I don’t want him in my life, mom. I’ve never been this happy in my life. And you know the stuff I’ve put myself and you guys through.. I don’t ever wanna go through that. I just.. I want to tell her but I’m scared, mom. What if.. What if she sees me as a monster?”_

Asami tensed up at the words, barely able to fight back the urge to run downstairs and jump into Korra’s arms and tell her that no matter what she was talking about, Asami could never think of her as a monster. She leaned back against the wall again and clutched her hands to her chest. 

_“Korra, Asami is a wonderful woman. I’m sure she’ll understand. Just, be honest. Don’t hide it from her. You can’t build a future on dishonesty.”_

_“I’m not being dishonest, I’m not.. I never meant to hide it, I didn’t plan on getting emails from him.. I deleted them and I’ve already changed my mail address so I won’t even get them anymore but now I just feel like I’ve failed her trust..”_

_“Korra, sweetheart. Talk to her when you get home, okay? Tell her. I’m sure she’ll understand and besides, you will too.”_

_“I will what?”_

_“You’ll understand things better when you’re back in your own house in your own world. I’m sorry if I’ve made things worse for you, honey, but you needed to know.”_

_“No mom, you did the right thing. Thank you.”_

_“Go to bed now, sweetie, it’s 2am.”_

_“I know. Goodnight mom.”_

_“Night darling.”_

Asami quickly stirred against the wall, realizing she’d never actually made it to the bathroom when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She walked back a few steps and rubbed her eyes, making it seem as though she’d just left the room and was heading for the bathroom. She bumped into Korra just as she tanned woman began for the bedroom.

“Asami.” Korra’s voice was low and nervous, “W-What are you doing up?” 

“I was just heading for the bathroom, why are you up?” Asami countered, trying to sound as sleepy as possible.

“I-I was just grabbing a glass of water. Which I totally forgot.” Korra mumbled, sliding her hands to Asami’s waist. “Hurry up and come to bed, okay?” She pressed a gentle kiss to Asami’s neck and walked past her, shuffling to their bedroom.

Asami knew something was very wrong. Something had felt a bit odd since a few weeks ago, when Korra got that first email. But Asami never wanted to pry and decided she’d keep silent until Korra spoke up. But if she wasn’t gonna say anything, Asami figured, she’d have to. 

 

\- - - 

 

As Korra shifted in her sleep and threw her arm to the other side of the bed, the emptiness of the spot next to her stirred her to awaken. She looked to the side, only to notice the other side of the bed was already made and probably very cold. Asami was out of bed already and God knows what time it was. Korra willed herself to full awareness sitting up and rubbing her eyes before shuffling slowly to the bathroom. She heard faint sounds from downstairs and hurried to get her morning rituals over with before she shuffled back to the room, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked downstairs. 

She’d seen some amazing things in her life, Asami being one of those, and again the pale woman managed to make Korra’s eyes almost brim with tears as she descended the stairs. Asami was sitting in a chair next to Korra’s dad, they were both holding some papers and discussing them, pointing out things on the others’ paper, while Korra’s mother hummed something in the kitchen, the smell of food and the sound both exciting and soothing for Korra. Her heart felt at peace and the smile on her face was the widest it’d ever been. Yep, forever, Korra thought to herself as she shuffled around the table and snuck up behind Asami, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, startling the woman and chuckling in the process.

“Korra! Finally up, sleepyhead,” Asami smiled as she tilted her head and brushed her cheek against Korra’s.

“Mmhm, yea, why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“Your father and I had some, as you’d say it, boring stuff to discuss and well, I wanted you to have some rest, finally,” Asami’s voice was warm and her emerald jewels were shining with love. 

“Thank you, lo-“ Korra stopped, glancing over at her father who was now barely suppressing a laugh, “Whaaaaat?” Korra beamed at him.

Tonraq finally burst out laughing and the sound of Senna’s scolding could be heard even through the walls. Korra pecked Asami’s cheek one more time before shuffling over to the kitchen, eager to help out.

“She’s really something,” Asami murmured as she looked back at the papers.

“She really is,” Tonraq added, “She’s a handful, you know?” 

“I do,” Asami glanced up at him, “Nothing I can’t handle.” She raised an eyebrow as she continued, “Not that I have anything to handle with her. She’s amazing, really.” Her cheeks reddened lightly and she finally glanced back at the papers.

“I’m glad you two found each other, you make a lovely pair.” Tonraq continued.

“She makes me happy. I try to do the same as much as I can.” Asami’s voice was low and her gaze was fixed on the papers in her trembling hands, “I’ll continue to try.” 

“Do you intend to keep at it for.. A while?” Tonraq’s voice gained a questioning note.

“I do. For a long, long while.” Asami exhaled the words and looked at him, her emerald jewels focused on his expression.

“That is good to know,” He smiled warmly and reached out, taking her hand, “She really loves you. So much.” 

“I know. I really love her too.” Asami smiled, the warmth of the touch soothing her worries. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind the conversation she’d overheard last night was rousing her heart in mysterious ways and she wanted to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. But this was their last day over and Asami wanted it to be nothing short of perfect.

“What are you two whispering about?” Korra smiled at them as she entered the room carrying plates and setting the table.

“Just business,” Tonraq chuckled getting up and taking away the papers, “But we’re done now, we’ll set up a few meetings over in New York so we can discuss this further, I’m very interested in what your firm has to offer, Asami.” 

“I’m glad to heart that, Tonraq, I assure you, Sato Corp. is as best as it gets,” Asami winked her signature ‘seal the deal’ wink and followed suit, getting up and setting the papers away. 

As they settled around the table, time seemed to fly. Breakfast passed in a flash, filled with laughter and, to Korra’s misfortune, Tonraq’s insistence on telling Asami all the embarrassing childhood stories he could think of. Asami spent most of the time laughing and Korra spent most of the time yelling at her father with flushed cheeks. But seeing Asami smile like that made it all worthwhile, in Korra’s eyes. Soon after breakfast two women retired to their bedroom, Asami insisted Korra showed her some photos and Korra happily obliged, thinking Asami was just using a cover up story to get some time alone. Unfortunately, Asami did actually want to see Korra’s old photo albums and she spent at least 10 minutes analyzing each photo Korra would show her. Before they knew it, Senna was calling them down for lunch and the same scene from breakfast took place at lunch. 

“Mom, that was some amazing lunch,” Korra purred, setting the now washed and dried plates away.

“Yes, Senna, it was wonderful,” Asami added with a smile. 

“Why thank you darlings, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Senna smiled to her before walking out of the kitchen and leaving Asami and Korra alone in there. 

Asami smiled at the word darlings, she was thoroughly enjoying all the different names Senna liked to use to talk to them. It made her feel safe and loved on so many different levels. She turned as Korra slid her arms around her waist and pulled her into a warm hug, Asami slid her arms around her neck and pulled her even closer.

“I love you so much,” Korra mumbled into her shoulder.

“Where did this just come from?” Asami smiled, fingers darting through Korra’s brown locks.

“The same as always,” Korra smiled, laying a gentle kiss on Asami’s neck. 

“Hmm?” Asami purred.

“My heart.” Korra kissed her neck once more before pushing herself away gently and looking into Asami’s eyes. 

“I love you too, Korra.” Asami smiled, leaning over and kissing Korra, their lips meeting in a gentle, warm kiss. “So much.” 

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them stirred them back to reality and Asami’s cheeks flushed red while Korra remained completely calm this time.

“Hey dad,” Korra smiled, taking Asami’s hand. “We’ll be right there.” 

“I’m sorry for disturbing, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play something with me?” Tonraq peered through the slightly open door, smiling towards them. 

“Sure,” Korra grinned, “It’s been years, you sure you can still play?” Korra teased her father.

“Pfft, kid, better than you.” He winked and turned on his heel, closing the door behind him.

Korra started for the living room, holding Asami’s hand, but felt a gentle tug from behind, Asami’s was still not moving. She let go of Korra’s hand and quickly cupped her face, pulling her in for another kiss as Korra’s eyes widened for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss. Asami then slid her hand into Korra’s and pulled away from the kiss with a smirk, leading the tan woman out of kitchen and into the living room.

Asami stopped in her tracks as they reached the living room. There were two guitars set leaning on the couch, Tonraq was just reaching for one and Senna was sitting by on a chair, watching him. As Korra and Asami approached, Korra quickly moved to the couch and Asami slipped to the free chair next to it as Tonraq began strumming the chords of what seemed a very slow, melodious song, when Korra let her voice be heard, still only holding the other guitar, startling Asami slightly. 

_“Your eyes they tie me down so hard_  
_I'll never learn to put up a guard_  
_So keep my love, my candle bright_  
_Learn me hard, oh learn me right_

_This ain't no sham_  
_I am what I am...”_

As she sang the first verse, Asami’s eyes were already brimming with tears. Korra’s voice was as amazing as ever but she’d never heard this song before and it seemed so much more special to Korra than she could ever have imagined. Korra began playing her guitar as well, joining her father before singing through the second verse and reaching the chorus, Tonraq joined with the singing, a faint, low voice singing the back vocal. 

_“We will run and scream_  
_You will dance with me_  
_They'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free_

_And we will be who we are_  
_And they'll heal our scars_  
_Sadness will be far away”_

Korra was staring at her father the whole time, Asami noticed, and Senna was glancing at them and at Asami occasionally, tears slowly spilling from her eyes. They played through another instrumental when Korra let her voice out again, turning towards Asami.

_“So as we walked through fields of green_  
_Was the fairest sun I'd ever seen_  
_If I was broke and on my knees.._  
_Would you say yes if I said please?”_

She quickly turned away from Asami, slipped a hand to her cheek wiping away a stray tear and continued playing, Tonraq was smiling bright at her and Asami’s hands were clenched to her chest, squeezing tightly. She knew this wasn’t a proposal, Korra had told her she wasn’t proposing and that when she would, she’d do it differently, she’d do it ‘the right way’. But nothing could have prepared her for the words. She nearly shouted YES at the words of the song but Korra’s warm smile was reassuring and her heart was beating loudly and hard so she simply leaned back into the chair and let her tears spill over freely. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, Senna had somehow shuffled over without her noticing and was now at her side.

_“Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste_  
_As it keeps my heart and soul in its place_  
_And I will love with urgency but not with haste...”_

They played another short instrumental after the last words of the song and Korra quickly shover her guitar away, eyes brimming with tears as she leaned towards her father and pulled him in a hug, sliding her arms around his neck. 

“It’s been too long,” She mumbled, just barely audible.

“Indeed.” Tonraq mumbled back, wrapping Korra into his embrace and looking over at Asami and Senna who were both wiping their tears away. “We should play more often, look at these two, they seem to have enjoyed it.” He beamed.

“Oh shush honey,” Senna was grinning, her cheeks wet with tears as she squeezed Asami’s shoulder.

Asami stared into Korra’s eyes, those eyes that returned every loving gaze, every warm smile, the same gaze that could say ‘I love you’ in a million different ways. 

 

\- - - 

 

Korra shifted in her seat and adjusted herself, turning to Asami. 

“Did you enjoy it?” She beamed a wide smile, staring into Asami’s emerald jewels.

“Mhm, very much so,” Asami smiled, taking Korra’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

They were already mid air, after Korra’s parents dropped them off at the airport and they barely managed to escape their warm hugs which threatened to last a lifetime if they didn’t remind them they had a flight in half n hour. 

“Korr-“

“Asam-“ 

They both started and both fell into a fit of laughter as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“You first,” Asami managed through giggles.

“No no, you go first.” Korra insisted.

“I just wanted to say your parents are really amazing people, Korra. And I’d really like to come over more often and have them come over as much as possible.” 

Korra’s smile couldn’t be wider as she leaned towards Asami, pulling her into her embrace and nuzzling her neck. When she let go her eyes were a mixture of warmth and love and... Fear.

“Now you,” Asami mused, taking Korra’s hand into hers again.

“I.. We need to talk when we get home.” Korra’s gaze was still on Asami’s but this time less confident, less certain.

“Of course,” Was all Asami said, knowingly, squeezing Korra’s hand and leaning back into her seat, still holding Korra’s gaze. She hoped her eyes would tell Korra how much she loved her and how much she wanted to know all of her, even the things Korra was afraid to say. She knew the whole thing with Kuvira was just a tiny bit of Korra’s past and, not that she wanted to pry into what Korra’s life was like before her, but Asami felt she had a right to know things that bothered Korra even now. She turned away, unable to hold her gaze anymore, instead leaning over on Korra’s shoulder and settling her hands on Korra’s. She’d sleep the flight through and when they were safe and sound in Korra’s apartment, they’d talk. About everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it :) Remember the mystery guy? You'll finally find out who he is in the next chapter. However, the next chapter is going to be very sad and very heartbreaking. Because Korra's been through a lot and well, prepare tissues and I'll have cookies and tea ready. And yeah, drama ensues because Asami's certainly won't let this "keeping things from each other, no matter what they are" slip. She is Asami Sato after all and she has a right to be mad, amirite? Oh and, Korra says "you know" a lot when she's nervous :D  
> Thank you all for your support, give me some feedback, don't throw rock at me for the cliff hanger, throw cookies, and lemme know if you notice some mistakes. I love you guys! <33  
> Oh, p.s. I changed the lyrics of the song a bit to fit the story better, it's not 'If I was broke and on my knees would you say yes if I sad please', but it's 'and I was broke, I was on my knees and you said yes as I said please'. Just so you know :D


	16. In The Arms of The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could make this summary and simply say 'I'M SORRY' and that would summarize this whole chapter perfectly.  
> However, I will say more because there is a lot of personal in this chapter, but I will touch that part in the end notes.   
> For now, all you need to know about this chapter is that, yes, you will finally know the name of the mystery guy (ole!) and yes, Korra will finally reveal much and most of her life before Asami. But you know, get your tissues, I really suggest it. It was sad and hard to write this one. Oh and, watch out for the last paragraph. That's the personal one.   
> WARNINGS:  
> Mention of abortion  
> Mention of death

Silence was never Korra’s strongest side, she never knew how to keep quiet, she was a person of words, of actions. Silence in the plane, silence on the ride home, silence in the apartment. Silence on the phone, silence over emails, silence altogether. Silence everywhere. Korra knew the things she’d tell Asami would change something. This was only a calm before the storm and silence was a rather ‘subtle’ sign that Asami was, much to Korra’s dismay, pushing Korra away. 

It had been a week since they’d come home from Canada and Asami hadn’t spent a single night at Korra’s. Nor had Korra spent a single night at Asami’s. Not that they didn’t spend time together, just that somehow Asami would always slip back home saying she had to get something done or she just wouldn’t come over, texting Korra how she’d be late from work and then simply texting her the next day saying she didn’t want to come over at 2 am. Korra’s heart was on a crusade. She’d done wrong without even knowing how wrong and Asami was letting her know that keeping things from each other clearly won’t work. She said she had things to do at work, new business partners, a lot more business meeting. One day she even called and left a voicemail telling Korra she had to fly to New Mexico for two days and didn’t return a single phone call. To say that Korra was beginning to, almost literally, chew off her own fingers was an understatement.

**Korrabear <3**: Hey, could I come over tonight? 

**Salami <3**: Korra, you don’t have to ask, you have the key. 

**Korrabear <3**: I feel like I do have to ask, ‘Sami. I’ll be over after 9. 

**Salami <3**: Ok. 

**Korrabear <3**: Sami? 

**Salami <3**: Yes?

**Korrabear <3**: I love you.

**Salami <3**: I love you too :)

Korra sighed in frustration. _Fucking smiley face._ Asami never used smiley faces in messages and the fact she used one with the words ‘I love you’ made Korra even more on edge than she had been for the past week. She packed her bag and put on her jacket, strapping her boots and making her way out of the apartment. She had work to do, as hard as it may have been to focus with Asami and everything else on her mind. But it was the time just barely after winter break and most students were still coming back from vacation and Korra couldn’t really say anything, she had good students who seemed to be hard-working and steady in their studies. She sighed loudly as she straddled her motorcycle and started for the university. 

 

\- - - 

 

Asami shuffled through the building, smiling politely at secretaries and nodding to her employees. Everyone seemed to have picked up on her mood and, try as she may, she couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself. She hurried to her office and sighed loudly as she plopped down to her chair.

“Well? What’s the matter?” A loud voice came from the other side of the office.

“Dad?! What- What are you doing here?” Asami peered up to stare at her father.

“Your secretary called me, said you’ve been locking yourself in your office and leaving past midnight every day. I’m worried. What’s the matter?” Hiroshi continued.

“I just.. I’m swamped with work and tired and just not in the mood, dad.” 

“Asami, you have at least 10 people who can do all the work for you and I’m certain they do, otherwise they wouldn’t be here. Now, tell me, what’s really the matter?” He walked over, sitting on the chair across Asami’s desk, staring at her.

Asami leaned over, her elbows on her desk as her head fell to her palms, her raven locks sprawling around her. “Dad, I can’t do this right now, can we talk some other time?” She mumbled.

“Trouble in paradise?” Hiroshi beamed across the desk and Asami’s head rose up, her eyes wide and staring at him before falling back into her palms as a sigh escaped her lips.

“That obvious, huh?” Asami mumbled against her hands before finally lifting herself up and leaning back into her chair, crossing her arms at her chest.

“Honey, I know you too well. Now, tell me, what’s the matter? Unless it’s too personal, of course.” Hiroshi’s gaze was warm and caring and it made Asami feel whole again.

“It’s just.. I miss Korra.” Asami finally started.

“Well call her, that’s simple.” Hiroshi smiled to her.

“It’s not that simple, dad. I’m.. I’m kind of keeping my distance from her right now.” 

“Why?” His brow shot up in curiosity.

“I sort of.. Okay so I kind of overheard a conversation between her and her mother and she’s not telling me something and I know she’s afraid but I’ve noticed already a month ago and every time I ask what’s wrong she says it’s nothing and when I ask her if she’s okay she says she’s perfect and nothing’s really wrong and she’s called me every day and keeps asking when I’ll come home and she’s the sweetest thing and I miss her so much but I’m also so mad and God I wanna crawl out of my skin.” The words rushed out of her mouth, her breath hitched and her hand flew up to her forehead, rubbing vigorously. 

“Whoa there, darling,” Hiroshi started, “Let’s start from the beginning. How was the trip?” His smile remained.

“It was wonderful. I want you to meet her parents, they’re really amazing, and I think you’ll get along with her father really well.” Asami listened to herself for a moment and realized talking about Korra’s parents made her feel well again, the sadness of not being around Korra dissipating slowly.

“And what of this conversation?” He continued.

“I- I didn’t mean to.. To stand there and listen in but Korra is a loud talker and it was 2 am and she said some strange stuff and I just.. I stood there, listening in on their conversation and now I’m mad because she wants to tell me something but whenever I ask her something that might lead to a conversation, she shuts me off.” Asami’s words were terse, her voice a nervous wreck.

“Do you think it’s something that might change things between the two of you?” Hiroshi leaned over, reaching for Asami’s hand.

“Nothing could change the way I feel about her,” Asami said firmly, reaching for her father’s hand, “But she did say she’s afraid to tell me..” 

“Asami, darling. It’s obviously something that Korra finds hard to talk about and she probably simply needs time. Have you tried talking about it in the past week?” 

“N.. No. I barely answer her messages.. I can’t help but be angry at her for keeping things from me. It’s not about the things she finds hard to talk about, it’s about those times that things were obviously stressing her out yet she decided to lie and say everything was fine. When it wasn’t. I’m angry, dad. Angry at her. And a little.. Oh damn it, a lot at myself. I should call her, right?” Asami’s head fell to her hands, her voice low and weary. 

“I think you understand yourself far better than me, darling, and you know how you should handle this. But I also think Korra needs you now, don’t push her away,” Hiroshi stood up from his chair and walked over to his daughter, crouching next to her and embracing her. “You’ll work through this, you are in a relationship and this is completely normal to happen. You two love each other and I’m certain you’ll handle this. Otherwise I’ll have to be mean to Korra and that’d make me quite sad.” He pecked her cheek and stood up swiftly, leaving for the door.

Asami looked up after him and smiled, her father’s words were exactly what she needed to hear. He knew her too well, indeed. She was her mother’s daughter after all. She picked up her things, stuffed what she thought she needed in her purse and grabbed her jacket, storming out of her office.

“I’m taking the rest of the day off!” She yelled out to her secretary as she rushed towards the elevator and grabbed her phone, dialling Korra’s number.

 

\- - - 

 

As she reached Asami’s house, Korra slugged off her motorcycle, taking off her helmet and carrying it in her hand. She reached the front door and slid the key inside but before she could turn the key the door slid open and she was greeted by Asami’s warm smile and searching hands as the taller woman pulled Korra into her arms.

“I missed you.” Asami mumbled into Korra’s hair, squeezing her tightly in her arms.

“I- Asami?” Korra slid her arms around Asami. 

Asami pulled back and took her by her hand, dragging her inside and shutting the door closed. She took the helmet and placed it on a shelf before leading Korra into the living room where the lights were dimmed lightly and the smell of food was intoxicating, warm, silent music was playing from the stereo. 

“I made us dinner,” Asami smiled to her, walking over to the kitchen counters, “Are you hungry?” 

Korra considered for a few moments, knowing full well that saying no would only make things worse and it seemed as though something had changed in Asami’s demeanour since yesterday. She did call earlier and asked if Korra could come over before 9 and she happily obliged.

“I could eat, yeah.” Korra smiled warmly, shrugging off her jacket and toeing out of her boots, sliding them next to the door. “What did you make?” 

“Mushroom soup and some grilled tilapia with mango salsa.” Asami beamed proudly, setting up the table. 

“Sounds tasty,” Korra mumbled, walking over and reaching for glasses, “Red or white wine?” 

“White.” Asami smiled, glancing over at Korra, her heart strings tugging at the sight of the tan woman. 

As she opened the bottle, Korra poured some of the substance in two glasses and, handing one to Asami, leaned in and pecked the taller woman’s cheek and pulled back quickly before Asami could respond. 

“Korra.” Asami murmured, taking her glass and stepping closer to Korra.

“Yes, love?” Korra looked up at her, taking a sip of the wine and placing the glass on the counter she was leaning on.

As she put the glass down she felt Asami’s hand fall on her arm as the pale woman leaned in and placed her lips gently on Korra’s, the kiss was warm and tasted of mango. Korra grinned into the kiss.

“What?” Asami suddenly pulled back but was stopped by Korra’s hands on her waist.

“You taste like mango,” Korra chuckled and pulled her back in, kissing her neck gently, tracing a line up to her chin. Asami leaned back down and kissed her again, this time with more warmth and depth to the kiss, their lips parting and tongues meeting. 

Asami managed to place the glass on the counter next to Korra’s as she swiftly slid her arms over Korra’s shoulder, her fingers quickly found their way to Korra’s hair as she mumbled into the kiss.

“I’m sorry I avoided you, Korra.” 

Korra kissed her once more before pulling back slightly, squeezing her tight to herself.

“No, you’ve nothing to be sorry for. I.. I want to talk to you about something that’s been bothering me for a while.” Korra’s voice was unsure.

“I know something’s on your mind, I wish you’d talked to me sooner.” Asami purred against her lips. 

“I wish the same, Asami.” Korra mused before letting go of Asami and brushing past her to the table as she sat down. “But let’s eat first, okay?” She beamed a warm smile to Asami who joined her and sat next to her, placing her hand atop of Korra’s and squeezing gently.

“I hope you’ll like it.” Asami smiled.

“You know I love mushroom soup. And I’m sure the rest tastes amazing as well.” Korra was smiling widely as they began eating, savouring the tastes with an occasional ‘mmm this is good’ escaping their lips. 

They settled on the couch, after the dishes were washed and dried off and put away, the bottle of wine in front of them on the coffee table and their glasses in their hands as the music played on in the background and Asami was facing Korra. 

“You remember the person Kuvira mentioned when I fought her in the alley?” Korra started, her voice etched with nervousness. 

“Vaguely,” Asami stated, remembering someone Kuvira may have mentioned, but the music was beaming even outside of the club and she couldn’t really make out every word either of them said.

“Well she never liked him. Despised him, actually.” Korra chuckled, “He loved to piss her off, we always spent more time together just to spite her. One time they fought over something, Kuvira never told me what, and she pushed him down the stairs, he ended up in the ER.. That was the first time I left her. He was my best friend.”

“How come you’ve never mentioned him before?” Asami looked at her.

“Because it hurts.” Korra looked down, her gaze painfully sad. “We met when I moved to Japan, he was one of the first people I met. He went to my school and approached me first and we hit it off and before I knew it, we were best friends. He moved though, his parents had just opened a firm in England and he had to move there with them. That was 4 years after we met, a year later I was almost done with school and went to travel around. I ended up no more no less in England and guess what, we were together again.” Korra looked back up at Asami before continuing. “He was the drummer I formed a band with. And the same drummer that stuck around when we formed the second band, remember, I told you?” 

Asami nodded and reached out to take Korra’s hand into hers. 

“Well, yeah, like I said.. Kuvira hated him because I’d always text him, we’d always talk for hours over the phone and we’d spend all the time we could together. But it never meant more than true friendship to me. For him.. He was in love with me. He never told me until later, until Kuvira had left me. He helped me so much when I was a mess, he tried to get me to stop drinking but I realized his help only after she left. Took me six months and he was there all the time. Eventually he asked me if I wanted to move back to Japan with him, just as friends, nothing more. I needed the change and I needed to finish school anyway, so I figured why not, he was my best friends, what could go wrong, right?” 

Korra’s voice was frail and half broken, Asami could tell she was having a hard time talking about this, it sounded as if the whole thing with Kuvira was nothing but a freckle compared to this. Still, Asami had to speak up.

“Was he emailing you?” The words slipped out.

“You noticed, huh?” Korra glanced away, taking a sip of her wine and placing the glass down on the table.

“Of course I did, Korra. I notice things about you, especially when you tense up and frown at your phone and shiver in a way I’ve never felt you shiver before and when you say ‘I’m fine’ when you’re not.. Of course I notice..” Asami’s voice trailed off, the hurt in it was obvious. 

Korra flinched at her words, realizing just how much Asami was aware of and how much Korra’s behaviour must have hurt. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t.. I didn’t mean to lie to you. I just.. I thought it’d stop, I thought I could handle it and never have to bother you with it. It’s all in the past and forgotten, anyway..” Korra spoke softly, squeezing Asami’s hand.

“It’s not, obviously,” Asami looked at her, her words sharp, “He’s not forgotten if he’s emailing you.” She raised her voice slightly, only to slouch back into the sofa upon realizing the way Korra’s eyes showed her pained soul. 

“I know I just.. I don’t want him in my life and things were never supposed to happen as they did and all I ever wanted was for him to remain my friend but I was selfish back then and I am selfish still. I know that, okay?” Korra mumbled, pulling her hand away from Asami’s. 

“What happened between the two of you?” Asami leaned forward, taking Korra’s hand again and shooting an almost angry glare at the tan woman when she tried to pull her hand away again. 

“Stuff.” Korra simply muttered.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Asami started, “It’s your past. I don’t need to know everything about you to know I love you.” 

Korra looked at her, eyes brimming with tears as she spoke, “But I want to. I want you to know the fucked up little mess I am. I’m not testing you, to see if you’ll run away. I just... I’m not as perfect as you think I am.” 

Asami had had enough. She leaned into the tan woman, pushing her down on the couch and pressing her lips against hers, hard and rough. She bit Korra’s lip hard before pulling back and leaning back into the sofa. 

“Shut up.” Asami almost growled.

“I’m not,” Korra mumbled as she pushed herself back up, avoiding Asami’s stare.

“Then speak. Tell me why you lied to me when I just wanted to make you feel better.” Asami made sure her words would sting a little and she knew it worked, judging by the saddened stare Korra was suddenly giving her.

“He told me about his feeling about a year after Kuvira left me. I knew, though. I just didn’t want to act on it, I didn’t want things to change. So when he did tell me I did what I did best back then. I ran away and was gone for a few days. When I came back I came back drunk and he took me back without a question asked and we... We slept together.” 

The words hurt. They hurt both Korra and Asami. Korra averted her gaze, feeling Asami’s grip on her hand loosen she pulled it away and reached for her glass to have something to hold. Asami looked down, her hands suddenly empty, a part of her could sense this but there was more, she knew. 

“It never happened after that but.. I was drunk and he didn’t think and.. We didn’t..” Korra’s voice was breaking as she pressed the glass hard in her hands, almost to the point of breaking. Asami reached out and took the glass, placing it on the table, only to find Korra’s head in her hands, faint sobs escaping her lips. She reached out but stopped as Korra spoke. 

“Two and a half months later I found out I... I was two and a half months pregnant.” Korra's voice almost broke. 

Dead silence. Her heart beating in her ears, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, the shaking of her hands spreading through her whole body as the sound of Korra’s sobs echoed her mind colliding with the wild thumping of her heart. Asami was in shock.

“He’d already planned out our life. A w-week after I told him h- he went and bought a toy and came h-home with it a-and God the l-look in his eyes when he saw my bags were packed a-and.. W-when I told him there was n-no more baby..” Korra’s voice trailed off as her voice broke off completely, cut off by her cries and sobs, her hands were drenched in tears. 

Asami found herself reaching for the tan woman. Her hands flew around her without her even knowing and she pulled Korra into her arms, letting her sob against her as she leaned on her shoulder and stared, just stared into the space in front of her, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t know what to say, how to react, what to say to make this easier on Korra. Or herself. The woman she was so deeply in love had things like that in her past and it still pained her horribly to even talk of them. How much did a memory hurt, then? Korra was still broken, just as broken as her and Asami simply tugged her closer and embraced her tighter, her arms wrapped around her as tight as possible. She held her there, on the sofa for God knows how long, it may have been minutes, it may have been hours. For all Asami could tell, time was moving slowly. 

They sat there, in each other’s embrace until Korra’s sobs had almost faded out completely and her breath evened out. She clutched to Asami, sliding her arms around the pale woman and realized just how much she was shivering.

“ ‘S-sami?” Korra finally managed.

“Shhh..” Asami let out her voice in Korra’s hair, still holding her tight to herself, “It’s ok. It’ll all be okay.” 

“Asami, I-“ Korra started but Asami pulled herself away and cupped her face in her warm hands.

“I love you. So much. Do you understand that?” Asami’s words were sharp and her voice was strong and resonant as her eyes pierced almost through Korra’s soul.

“I-I love you too.” Korra mumbled as she stared into Asami’s emerald jewels. 

“Come.” Asami mumbled, shifting slightly and laying down, pulling Korra down with herself, letting the tan woman rest her head on her shoulder as they shuffled next to each other and slid even closer, Asami’s arm around Korra and Korra’s arms wrapped tightly around Asami’s waist. 

“Can I ask you something?” Asami mumbled, her eyes closed.

“Anything.” 

“What is his name?” 

Korra chuckled lightly, having forgotten to say it. “Tahno.” 

 

\- - - 

 

“Korra, baby?” 

Korra’s eyes opened slightly, still red and swollen, as she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked up at Asami. “Hmm?” 

“Your phone’s vibrating.” Asami mumbled softly, looking over at the little coffee table where Korra’s phone was going nuts with vibrations.

“What time is it?” Korra asked, her voice croaky with sleep.

“A quarter past midnight,” Asami pushed herself as she spoke, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

Korra finally pushed herself into a fully seated position before reaching for her phone and noticing 3 missed calls – from her dad.

“What the...?” Her voice trailed off as she stared at her phone when the sudden buzzing startled her. 

“Well, answer it.” Asami mumbled, staring at her.

“Hello, dad?” Korra brought the phone to her ear, a slight flicker of panic tingling in her chest.

“Korra, sweetie..” Her father’s voice was shaky and nervous, “Honey, I’m sorry to call at this hour but, you have to know.” 

“What is it dad, did something happen?” Korra’s hand slid to Asami’s leg as she gripped to her gently and Asami’s gaze was immediately set on Korra’s azure orbs.

“Honey, I’m so sorry,” Tonraq started, “Your grandfather... He passed away an hour ago.” Her father’s voice almost gave off at the last word, the pain in his voice finally evident to Korra.

Her eyes immediately brimmed with tears, tears which followed down her cheeks the instant she blinked the first time. She stared at the space in front of her, clutching her phone to her ear as she noticed a faint sound of her father saying something meshed with Asami’s voice at her side. But she heard neither. The phone fell from her hand and her gaze fell down as a cry, a deep and painful sob escaped her lips.

She felt Asami reach for the phone and speak something as her other hand was snaking it’s way around Korra’s shoulder. She heard a ’Of course, I will’ silently muttered by Asami before the pale woman’s arms were wrapped tightly around her and she could feel Asami’s heart beat steady, her head pressed tight to her lover’s chest. She slid her arms around Asami’s waist and gripped hard to her, pressing herself as close as possible. If not, she felt as if she’d break. Right there, on the sofa, she’d break into a million little pieces because.. One of the lights of her life had forever stopped shining and she could almost literally feel her heart breaking. She sobbed, cried until she had no more tears, minutes passed and her breathing evened out, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at those loving pools of green and her voice was a silent plea, asking for reason.

“Why..?” Korra mumbled, staring into Asami’s eyes, “H-He.. He wasn’t that old...” 

Asami remained silent, cupping Korra’s face in her hands, gently pressing her palms against Korra’s damp, soft cheeks, pulling her close and laying her lips gently to Korra’s forehead. She pressed them softly against it and stayed like that for a minute, maybe two, as Korra tried catching her breath, a shudder escaping her every few intakes of breath. 

“I need to go there, be there tomorrow.” Korra finally spoke, her voice shaky and pained.

Asami slid her lips gently down Korra’s nose and pressed them against Korra’s lips for a faint moment before pulling away slowly and staring into Korra’s eyes, her palms still on Korra’s cheeks. 

“Sweetie.” Asami murmured gently, holding her gaze.

“Hmm?” 

She’d never seen those azure irises so... Devastated. So... Empty. She’d never seen Korra look at her with so much pain and ache and... Heartbreak. She finally spoke again, her voice warm and firm, comforting.

“My jet will be ready whenever you wish it to. And we will be there whenever you wish us to be, is that okay?” Asami spoke softly, intent on holding Korra’s gaze in an attempt to soothe at least a tiny bit of pain the tan woman was feeling.

Korra held her gaze for a moment before closing her eyes and raising a hand to Asami’s, clasping it over hers. “More than.” She felt Asami loosen her grip and she let herself lean into her, sliding her arms around Asami’s waist and gripping tight yet again. 

No more words were need, silence spoke them all. Asami would be there for Korra in one of the hardest moments of her life and she’d be there to hold her, to murmur loving words in her ear, to mend her breaking heart. 

They shuffled to bed after a few more minutes of holding each other, Asami helped Korra with undressing, seeing her so drained and morose made Asami want to jump back in time and change what had happened. But she couldn’t. Instead, she did what she could. She did what she did best, when it was about Korra. 

She lay next to her, her arm beneath her head as her lover, her light, her dream lay beside her and she wrapped herself around Korra, her warm arm draped around the tan woman’s waist, Korra’s hand atop of hers, fingers entwined and her lips close to Korra’s ear, the softest of whispers lulling the tan woman to sleep as she hummed the words of a song her mother used to play to her when she was but a little child. 

_“In the arms of the angel_   
_Fly away from here..._   
_From this dark cold hotel room_   
_And the endlessness that you fear.._

_You are pulled from the wreckage_   
_Of your silent reverie..._   
_You're in the arms of the angel_   
_May you find some comfort here...“_

“I love you, my angel.” Korra murmured, her voice saddened and heavy with sleep.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Asami’s lips curled up in a faint smile at Korra’s words as she purred against her ear and wrapped her arm tighter around her lover, hoping by the time they woke up, at least a fragment of Korra’s pain would have vanished and those oceans in Korra’s eyes would once again be full of warmth and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I just felt the need to, as I've said in my tumblr and I will quote myself here, "shatter a heart in order for it to be fully mended by the time my story ends."   
> I've wanted to introduce Korra's grandparents for a while and then, a month ago (will be in exactly 4 days), my grandfather passed away. I remember it being a beautiful outside, it couldn't have been more bright and sunny and then the phone calls started and I got the news and the day became one of the saddest ever.   
> Why did I use it in the story? Honestly, to relieve some of the pain that's still very much present in my heart. (Wow, I just made myself cry all over again. UGH.)  
> I know I've made Korra's past huge and lemme tell you something - It's the way I imagined it and well, that's the way it is.   
> Asami will get her fair share, no worries. There's not much more to discover about Asami, however, there are some details I still wanna add to her and they will serve to expand the story as far as it goes.   
> I'm stretching it, guys, it's for your good :P  
> Anyway, this chapter and the next (chapter 17) are sad. Bear with me. And gimme some feedback, aye?  
> Love you all <3


	17. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last sad character you'll have to face here. I think that should be it, really.  
> However, it's much less sad and painful than I'd first intended it to be and that's simply because there are so many fics up here that, for some reason, killed off Korra and made my heart ache horribly that I decided to make my own fic a little less heartbreaking.  
> Korra's story is wrapped up and guess what? We speed ahead, quite fast.. Say some... 7 months ahead.

“Where do you want me to put this, miss?” A tall man spoke in a gruff voice, almost startling Asami who was leaning against the wall of a large room, glancing through one of many gigantic windows, the view of most of New York still enticing, after all those years. 

“Just leave it next to all the other boxes, should be fine. Is that the last one?” Asami spoke warmly, smiling lightly at the man who was obviously shooting seductive glances at her, his gaze trailing down her figure.

“Yes miss. Do you need me for anything else?” His lips rose in a smirk as their eyes met.

Asami raised an eyebrow and was about to answer but was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the door.

“You’re free to go.”

Asami smirked at the stinging tone of Korra’s words, almost harsh, as the tan woman walked in through the door, shooting daggers at the man until he left the room completely. She then closed the door after him and glanced over at Asami.

“You’d think that us moving in together would mean something to the guy but nooo, he still flirts shamelessly!” Korra rose her voice slightly as Asami approached her, lacing their fingers together and pulling Korra towards the windows.

“Oh hush, you little jealous dork, you know I don’t even look at anyone twice anymore, let along care what they have to say, when it comes to that.” Asami’s voice was a mixture of warmth and teasing as she leaned over and pecked Korra’s tan cheek lightly, ‘causing the other woman to blush just barely.

“I can’t help it, ‘Sami, you know that.” Korra looked up into the pale woman’s eyes, meeting her emerald irises with warmth, “Plus, it’d be a fun excuse to beat someone up,” Korra flashed her grin and looked out the window.

“Seriously, Korra.” Asami mused, settling behind Korra as she slid her arms around Korra’s shoulder and leaned on her shoulder, pressing herself close. “Like you’d do that.” 

“I so wou-..” 

Korra’s voice trailed off and Asami followed her gaze, only to realize Korra was staring at a building in the distance, a large display on it and a video of children playing with what seemed to be grandparents was playing on it. Asami instinctively tightened her grip and tilted her head to press a warm kiss on Korra’s neck, smiling at the resulting shudder coming from Korra.

“I miss him,” Korra mumbled, her gaze shifting from the display to somewhere else, eyes scanning the gorgeous view. “Sometimes I pick up my phone and wanna call there and then I remember that he’s not gonna pick up the phone and I manage to make myself so sad, ‘Sami.” Korra began shifting in Asami’s arms, turning around to face her. “I really miss talking to him,” she mumbled again, staring into Asami’s eyes, the same look of emptiness in her eyes as the one Asami remembers from the funeral.

 

: :  
SEVEN MONTHS AGO  
: :

 

“Asami, are you sure you can handle it? We’ll all help, you know that.” Opal’s voice was hushed as she spoke in the corridor of the large house they were all staying in, the house of Korra’s grandparents in Hoonah. 

Asami knew little of Korra’s grandparents, only what Korra had mentioned a few times, that they still lived in Alaska, on Chichagof Island and how they’d most certainly go and visit next Christmas (seeing as they’d spent this one cuddled up in front of Korra’s large LCD, “watching” Christmas classics). She remembered Korra saying how the last time she’d been there was just before she came to New York and how she’d really missed them. _Well.. We’re here now.._ Asami thought to herself, a sad expression on her face.

“Asami?” Opal nudged her shoulder.

“Sorry.. I kinda spaced out. Don’t worry, I can handle it.” Asami smiled kindly to the tan woman, grabbing her arms gently and squeezing. “I’ll be by her side the whole time and if you feel the need, just come over. But you don’t have to worry about me.” 

“I know Asami but you’ve seen her. She’s.. I.. We’ve never seen her like this Asami, she’s just so broken..” Opal looked down, her expression too hurt to hold Asami’s gaze.

“I know, Opal. That’s why we’re all here. She needs us,” Asami squeezed her arm gently once more before continuing, “She’ll be her old self soon enough.” 

“Let’s hope,” Opal mumbled as she began shifting on her feet, to walk towards the living room when Asami stopped her.

“Could I ask you something, Opal?” Asami’s voice was tinged with warmth.

“Yeah, anything Asami.” Opal finally looked at her and managed a tiny smile. 

“Could you guys make sure my father gets here properly? He’ll be arriving in about 2 hours but someone should go pick him up.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we’re on it.” Opal smiled once more, reassuringly, before walking around the corner, heading for the living room where voice were heard, faint sobs and hushed cries mixed with a warm murmur. 

Asami turned on her heels and headed for a room at the end of the corridor, bracing herself and taking a deep, long breath. She knocked on the door lightly and pushed on the knob, sliding the door open.

“Korra, sweetie? Are you ready?” Asami mused, warmth seeping from her words. 

“As ready as I can be..” A faint, muffled voice came from over the bed, Korra was lying face down, her hands sprawled at her sides. She lifted her head and tear stains could be visible on the pillow, her eyes red and puffy, as she wiped a tear from her right cheek and pushed herself up and off the bed, heading towards the door.

Asami was watching her tentatively, her gaze warm and soothing, her very presence reassuring and caring. She opened her arms, knowing Korra would reach for a hug before leaving the room. And she did.

She leaned her forehead on Asami’s shoulder, a sob escaping her lips as she embraced the taller woman around her waist and pulled herself into her warm embrace, feeling Asami’s arms resting around her shoulders, her soothing scent and her steady heartbeat calming her, holding her together. 

Korra was well aware of the state she was in. Her grandfather had just passed away yesterday and she was broken, her heart in pieces somewhere deep inside her and she was holding on to Asami for dear life. The pale woman seemed to know exactly what to say and do to keep her from falling apart completely, she held her tight and whispered words of hope as she sobbed against her shoulder on their way to Alaska. She thought she’d never have to face days like these. She was aware people had to die, Korra knew one day she’d have to face things like these but it all felt too soon, it just happened, without any kind of notice and struck her and all of them so hard. She loved her grandfather. Aang was a truly wonderful man, Korra remembered fondly, he helped with her first steps, he taught her her first words, she still remembered the songs he used to sing. They had a special bond, not only because he was her grandfather but because they seemed to understand each other perfectly. She’d visit twice every year when she was a child and it was always her favourite time of the year. And now that amazing old man was gone and there’d be no more songs of his, no more wise words from him. Korra felt it all too sudden and she gripped to Asami once more before finally pushing herself away and looking up into those warm emeralds that were already looking at her. 

“Thank you, ‘Sami.” Korra managed, sliding her hands to Asami’s sides, holding on to her waist. 

Asami simply nodded, she knew words were not needed. She slid her hands down Korra’s firm arms and took her hands, squeezing them gently, before turning around, holding Korra’s right hand and entwining their fingers together, before walking out of the room slowly, Korra following. 

 

\- - 

 

Watching the whole ceremony took more strength than Asami had initially imagined. She forgot about the fact that she was once like Korra, holding onto someone and sobbing, crying her heart out, as a loved one, a dearly cherished person was being lowered inside their final resting place. 

The whole scene was heartbreaking and it dawned on Asami it would be even harder when they first approached the little graveyard just beyond the city. They’d walked from the morgue to the graveyard just a few yards away, a procession of what seemed to be at least a hundred, if not two hundred people. Korra’s grandfather was a well known and loved man. The walk was slow, as the men in charge carried the coffin in front of the people, family and friends in front, the rest following closely behind. Korra had declined to go and see him, she said she wanted to remember him as he was the last time they spoke – smiling. Her grandmother, Katara, was in front with Korra’s father holding her tightly as the woman walked slowly with a faint sob escaping her lips here and there as Senna held her by her other hand, walking side by side. Asami an Korra followed close by with Korra’s hand in Asami’s, their fingers laced together. 

“Can you manage?” Asami leaned in, murmuring softly in Korra’s ear.

The tan woman simply nodded as she looked into Asami’s eyes, a faint smile could be traced on her lips. She leaned onto Asami who then slid her arm around Korra’s shoulder and pulled her in, her free had flew towards Korra’s face, stroking her cheek gently. 

As they reached the graveyard, Asami could feel Korra tense up as the man leading the procession, the priest of sorts, began his speech. His words were words of friendship and loyalty, words of remembrance and home, of consolation and love. He spoke of Aang and his great deeds, of his love for his family and friends, the multitude of great deeds he’d showed and done throughout his life and many a times he spoke Aang’s words, not once faltering. Once again, mid speech, Asami realized how good of a man Korra’s grandfather had been, as she looked up and noticed there were more than just a hundred people there. It reminded her of her mother’s funeral and for the first time, she felt weak at her knees. Nevertheless, the woman in her arms gripped tighter to her and she held her close, holding her tightly.

As the man neared the end of his speech, somewhere in the distance, a faint sound began playing. A song. A special song Korra had decided would play. Asami heard the family discussing it earlier in the day and she remember Korra’s firm voice as she decided on this song. She missed the first verse, the voice of the man’s speech still too strong but as the second verse came, it became clear why Korra chose this song. 

_“Handsome smile, wearing handsome shoes,_  
_Too young to say, though I swear he knew,_  
_And I hear him singing while he sits there in his chair,_  
_While these autumn leaves float around everywhere.”_

Korra’s grip to Asami loosened and Asami quickly turned to her, realizing Korra was near to falling to her knees. She slid her arms around Korra’s waist and pulled her in as she felt the tan woman sob into her shoulder, her sobs cracked and heavy with pain and sadness. The song played on and as it came to the last verse Asami could feel Korra look away and to the grave, before turning to her father with an expression she’d never before seen on her face. Her eyes shone bright with tears still falling down her cheeks but Asami could swear she saw a smile on her lips just as the song ended.

_“Autumn leaves have faded now,_  
_That smile I lost, well I've found somehow,_  
_Because you still live on in my father's eyes,_  
_These autumn leaves, all these autumn leaves, all these autumn leaves are yours tonight.”_

Soon after Korra turned back to Asami, slid her arms around Asami’s shoulders and stood like that, in dead silence, as men and women started approaching them and throwing small chunks of earth on the casket. Korra turned away from Asami and reached down, picking up some earth and throwing it down in the grave and before Asami could even reach for her, she’d slipped away through the crowd and Asami lost sight of her. She tried to follow in her direction but she felt a firm grip on her shoulder and saw Tonraq behind her.

“Leave her be, she needs some time, she’ll be okay. I’ll tell you where to find her, okay?” He smiled warmly to her and Asami could hardly believe this was the same man who’d just buried his father, with all that compassion and warmth in his eyes. She simply nodded and headed towards the familiar warm house, as Opal, Bolin and Mako approached her and she felt her father’s arms embrace her warmly. 

 

\- - - 

 

“Hey you.” Asami spoke quietly.

“Hey,” Korra turned around, their eyes meeting. “Come sit with me,” She gestured to an empty spot on a rock she’d been sitting on. 

Asami walked over, sliding next to Korra and her breath was caught in her lungs as she caught sight of the view. 

“Beautiful, right?” Korra mused, reaching for Asami’s hand and lacing their fingers together, “He brought me here when I was 7. We spent a whole evening talking. I can still hear him speak of ancestors...” Korra huffed and smiled, looking over to Asami. 

“Mmhm?” Asami simply mumbled, turning to Korra. 

“He always said we came to be of the great Lingit..” Korra smirked, “People of the Tides. They were natives on Alaska and basically the whole Pacific Northwest Coast,” Korra huffed once more before continuing, “He said we were connected with the water. With the tides and the shifts of sea. That we’re always meant to flow, just like the water.. He was the only one who understood why I left home and never came back.” Korra smiled and turned to gaze back on the low and calm water below them. 

“He sounds like a wonderful man, Korra,” Asami smiled and followed her gaze.

“He truly was, ‘Sami. I will miss him so much,” Korra turned back to Asami and leaned in close, laying her head on the pale woman’s shoulder. 

“We should head back, sweetie. It’s getting cold.” Asami slid a hand to Korra’s cheek, grazing it gently.

“Mmhm,” Korra mumbled, her heartbeat steady. 

 

: :  
PRESENT TIME  
: :

 

“Darling?”

Asami stirred at the sound of Korra’s voice, her azure orbs staring straight at her.

“Sorry, what?” Asami mused, scanning Korra’s features.

“I asked when do we have to be there,” Korra chuckled, “Where did you wander off?” 

Asami smiled warmly before sliding her hands around Korra’s shoulder and pulling her in for a soft kiss, tracing Korra’s lips with hers. “I’m here now,” She grinned against Korra’s lips, “That’s what matters.” 

“Mhm,” Korra mused, sliding her arms around Asami’s waist and pulling her tightly against herself, “So, when do we have to be at the restaurant?” 

“You know what.. Why don’t we stay in tonight?” Asami pulled away slightly, only to be able to look at Korra.

“But we don’t even have a bed here, silly. You do remember that we only got this place three days ago, right?” Korra was smiling brightly, her eyes shining in that familiar warm light that Asami loved so much. 

“We’ll sleep on the floor, there’s plenty of blankets and there’s at least three quilts here in one of those gigantic boxes,” Asami looked over to the pile of boxes set in the middle of the room before turning back to Korra with a smile.

“Mmm..” Korra purred against her lips, “I actually don’t mind the idea at all.” She looked up into Asami’s emeralds before her eyes fluttered closed and their lips met in another kiss before Asami gently pulled away, a smirk on her lips. 

“We still need to eat something, though.” She grinned, staring into Korra’s eyes.

“Oh God, yes, I’m so hungry, I could eat a buffalo!” Korra slipped underneath Asami’s arms and hurried to grab her phone from the top of a box, “Pizza and wine?” Korra grinned back at Asami, dialling a number. 

“Sounds perfect,” Asami was smiling back at her as she walked around the pile of boxes, heading towards what would, she thought, be their bedroom. 

_Our bedroom. God. I can’t believe we just bought a place together. We’re moving in together. Wow._ Asami smiled to herself at the thoughts, shrugging off her jacket and toeing out of her shoes. She quickly slipped out of her skirt and fumbled through one of the boxes, grabbing one of Korra’s shirt and putting it on. Soon enough, Korra followed into the room, grinning at the sight of Asami wearing nothing but her shirt, her lacy panties showing just slightly underneath it.

“You totally pull off that look, miss Sato.” Korra mumbled, her voice slightly gruff.

“Oh, do I now?” Asami winked towards the tan woman.

“Trust me when I say, Miss Sato. You look positively.. Snazzy.” Korra stuck out her tongue at the last word, eliciting a burst of laughter from the pale woman as they finally reached each other and met in a warm embrace.

“How are you such a dork, Korra?” Asami giggled against Korra’s cheek, her lips brushing the tan skin.

“I know, right?!” Korra was laughing, her hands on Asami’s waist as she pulled the pale woman into her arms, sliding down her body for a moment before lifting her in her arms, bridal style, and looking into her eyes. “But you totally love it,” Korra winked before meeting Asami’s lips. 

Asami’s arms soon found their way around Korra’s neck and she could swear she heard the words ‘ _Korra will you marry me?_ ’ fly through her mind as those warm lips found hers and that mint scent enveloped her. She felt Korra turn around and head out of the room, carrying her carefully and yet again, she felt more safe in Korra’s arms, safer than she’d ever felt. 

The sun had already set and Korra carried her to the kitchen counter, sitting her up on it as she stood in front and took in the scene in front of her. She traced the lines of Asami’s face, the way her emerald jewels shone in the dim light of the room, the way her raven locks fell down her shoulders and splayed over her – _my_ – shirt. Korra’s eyes traced further down, following the curve of Asami’s shoulders and she reached out, trailing a finger down the same line as her gaze, reaching Asami’s palm with her finger. She traced it gently before sliding both her hands on Asami’s thighs and pressing herself closer, peppering kisses lightly down Asami’s chin, trailing over her jaw and settling on her neck. 

“You know, I could do this all day long.” Korra murmured against the pale, sensitive skin of Asami’s neck.

“Hmmm?” Came a humming sound from Asami, entranced by Korra’s attention.

“Kiss you. I could kiss you all day.” Korra continued, her breath buzzing against Asami’s skin and sending shivers down her spine.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Asami purred, slender fingers sliding up Korra’s arms, tracing every contour and freckle on her skin, upon reaching her neck. She then slipped her fingers in Korra’s hair, twirling her fingers through brown locks. 

If not for the doorbell, Korra’s kissing would have continued and, much to Asami’s dismay, Korra had to open the door and get their pizza. She willed herself to jump off the counter and walk over to one of the boxes, pulling out all the quilts and throwing them over to the large windows as Korra went to place the pizza on the counter. 

“Wanna sleep by the window?” Asami mused, glancing over at Korra.

“Wherever you want, princess.” Korra smiled and shuffled over to her phone, browsing through her music until she finally selected a song. 

As Asami settled the quilts she managed to pull out a few blankets by the time the song started. She immediately looked up and met Korra’s gaze. 

“I love that song.” Asami smiled, “It was the first one I ever heard you play.” Her smile grew wider as Korra approached her, her hands sliding to Asami’s waist as the pale woman pulled her close and slid her arms around broad, tan shoulder. Somehow, somewhere mid kisses, Korra’s shirt slid off and she was left in her undershirt. Much to Asami’s dismay. 

They shuffled along the room, moving between boxes and trying not to fall down as each held the other as tight as possible, murmuring sweet nothings in the other’s ear. The song ended soon enough and shifted to an even slower one and Asami wrapped her arms tighter around Korra and stopped their movements, leaving them only to sway to the rhythm. 

_“The first time ever I saw your face_  
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_  
_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_  
_To the dark and the endless skies...”_

“I think that was exactly what I thought when I saw you up on that stage,” Asami’s voice was hushed next to Korra’s ear, eliciting a warm and low hum from the tan woman. 

_“And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_I felt the earth move in my hand_  
_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
_That was there at my command, my love_  
_That was there at my command, my love...”_

As the words of the song carried on, Asami’s lips trailed over Korra’s cheek to meet her lips, nibbling on her lower lip lightly, before she slid her hands down Korra’s arms, pushing herself away until she could stare at her. She then cupped her face and pulled her in for a searing, needy kiss, a kiss of hunger and want, of lust and.. And love. Asami hoped her kiss would convey all of what she’d been feeling, she was now sure, all the way from the start. As the song neared it’s end, she knew better than ever – forever wasn’t a dream anymore, forever was right there, in her arms.

_“And the first time ever I lay with you_  
_I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
_And last 'til the end of time, my love_  
_And it would last 'til the end of time, my love...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me, yo! <3


	18. Eyes On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Took me a bit longer for this one, had a bit of a writer's block for a few days, been down in some slumps but I'm back up again. Anyway, I had this silly idea and I wanted to get it into the chapter somehow and then I got a music prompt so I kind of put that into the chapter as well and yeah, no more sadness, just silly stuff and cuddles and some steamy stuff (no real smut this time though :P) and well, yeah. enjoy!

“Don’t forget to text me as soon as you get there, okay?” Korra murmured against Asami’s skin, her warm breath tickling the pale woman’s neck.

“Do you think I could possibly forget to do that?” Asami raised an eyebrow and hummed softly as she felt Korra’s lips press against a sensitive spot. 

“No but I needed to say it,” Korra grinned into her neck and scooted closer, her grip around Asami’s waist tightening and pulling the pale woman closer into her arms.

“Sweetie, you’re gonna suffocate me if you keep squeezing me like that,” Asami mumled through a giggle, her arms sliding to Korra’s face as she cupped her chin and pulled her up slightly so their eyes could meet.

“But you’re so squeezable!” Korra purred, staring into her eyes with a wide grin before shuffling and fumbling through the covers, pushing herself up and catching Asami’s lips with hers. “And kissable. And I just want to lie here and hold you and kiss you and I don’t really wanna leave the bed and I most certainly don’t want you gone for so long.” Korra almost growled the last words, earning another frown from the pale woman in her arms.

“You dork. I’m only gonna be gone for a week, less if I can help it, I’m sure you can manage.” Asami cupped Korra’s cheeks and pressed her lips against hers. “Right, sweeties?” She flashed her most loving puppy-dog eyes and as on cue, Korra’s pout was gone and her eyes lightened up.

“I know. I’m just teasing.” Korra mumbled against Asami’s lips, her hands wandering under the pale woman’s shirt, fingers trailing down her silky, smooth skin. “I’m gonna miss you nonetheless,” she chuckled as Asami shivered when her finger trailed over her hip and to the small of Asami’s back.

“A-a, none of that Korra, I really need to sleep tonight,” Asami purred against Korra skin, nuzzling her neck. “As much as I’d like to, I really need to re- Korraaa..” Her voice trailed off as she felt Korra’s lips laying soft kisses to her ear and her tongue flicking her earlobe just barely. She was amazed by how well Korra knew each and every spot on her body that made her mind spin and her body tremble with want. And the way she managed to touch and squeeze and nip at those spots reminded Asami of that persistent throb between her legs that Korra always seemed to provoke and the thirst only she could quench. 

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Korra whispered against her ear, the fingers of her hand sliding up Asami’s toned abdomen and stopping upon reaching her breast, her warm tips barely grazing the smooth skin. 

“When you put it like that...” Asami grinned to herself as her swiftly made their way around Korra and she managed to turn their positions around, effectively straddling the tan woman as she pressed her hips into her. She licked her lips and bit the inside of her lower lip before leaning down and meeting Korra’s in a hungry kiss, her hands trailing over Korra’s oh so well defined (as Asami would so eloquently put it) abs, nails scraping down mocha skin before she pressed her palms into it, deepening the kiss and sliding her hands up, reaching Korra’s bare breasts (conveniently, Korra slept only in her briefs), kneading at them softly. The moan escaping Korra’s lips only stirred her more as her tongue pressed between Korra’s now lightly parted lips and met hers, clashing with it. 

To say Asami got no sleep that night would be an enormous understatement. 

 

\- - - 

 

As she finally managed to excuse herself from the “paws and jaws” of fellow businessmen and businesswomen, Asami finally ducked to her hotel and rushed to reach her hotel room. The day was long and exhausting, she’d had four excruciatingly boring meetings (if they actually talked about something other than the economy and how high or low the sales might/will/could be, she’d find it interesting) and all she wanted on her last evening there was to get in her tub, have a long and relaxing bath and go to sleep. Then he phone dinged signifying she had just gotten a message and the screen flashed ‘Opal’.

She picked up the phone and opened the message, her brows furrowing in worry at it.

_Can you talk for a few minutes?_

She quickly wrote a reply and seconds later her phone was ringing.

As Asami answered the phone her ear was almost busted by the loud music booming on the other side of the line.

_“Oh_  
_How did it come to this?_  
_Oh_  
_Love is a polaroid_  
_Better in picture_  
_But never can fill the void”_

“Hey Opal, what’s up? Is everything okay?” Asami said as she sat down on the bed, barely able to hear anything from the loud music.

“Oh, hey, yeah, everything’s perfect I just wanted to tell you something super funny and interesting.” Opal was obviously giggling and shouting at the phone.

“Opal I can’t hear a word you’re saying, can you go somewhere more quiet?” 

Before she heard Opal’s reply, Asami was certain she could hear Korra shouting the words of some vaguely familiar song in the background.

_“I am a head case_  
_I am the color of boom_  
_That’s never arriving_  
_At you are the opera_  
_Always on time and in tune_  
_And I am the color of boom!”_

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Opal shouted some more before the loud music dissipated in the background and she spoke again, “So, have you ever seen Korra drunk? Like, really drunk?” 

Asami’s eyebrows furrowed into yet another frown as she mumbled, “I don’t think so, why?” 

“Well... We were kind of celebrating.. Uh.. Something..” Opal was obviously inebriated herself, usually she was the only one in Korra’a band that would always make sense and Asami found her to be an extremely good person and actually found an amazing friend in her.

“Oookay... So what’s so funny?” Asami’s voice was laced with discomfort, the thought of Korra drunk wasn’t even slightly appeasing, not that she didn’t trust her, she was actually kind of slightly jealous at the fact that she wasn’t there.

“Well anyway, we were playing some game that Bo suggested and you know Korra can lap dance?” Opal was giggling again and Asami’s brows shot up curiously.

“WHAT?” 

“Yeah, we were all kind of doing this whole ‘never have I ever’ thing and well Bo said he never gave anyone a lap dance and well,” She stopped to laugh at this before managing to continue, “Korra was the only one to drink!” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Asami mumbled.

“No, serious! Of course, Bo had to ask more about it and well she said she kind of did it a few times when she was younger and turns out she’s good at it!” Opal was now shouting again, in excitement.

“She... Showed you?” Asami felt herself clenching the sheets, half angrily because, again, she wasn’t there to see it and half excitedly ‘cause _SHE IS TOTALLY GIVING ME A LAP DANCE WHEN I GET HOME._

“Naaaah, she didn’t wanna. I totally told her it was okay if it was me, right?” 

“No, Opal, that is totally not okay,” Asami bit back a bit anxiously before continuing, “I mean, I...” Opal cut in.

“Oh God sorry Asami, I totally wasn’t thinking! Oh God I’m a horrible friend, I’m so sorry!” Opal’s voice was pleading and it sounded as if she was about to start crying.

“No no no, Opal, it’s fine, I’m just, uhm, I’m teasing, but you know, don’t let her do that. She’s drunk and not herself, you know I doubt it’d make her feel good about herself tomorrow.” Asami tried to find a good reason to prevent any of it happening while she wasn’t around.

_That is for my eyes only._

“Oh don’t worry, she kind of went to bed after she told us, total party-pooper,” Opal was giggling again, “I think she had a bit too much.” 

“I think so too, Opal.” Asami sighed with relief before continuing, “I gotta go Opal, I’ll see you guys in three days.” 

Asami felt slightly bad for not telling anyone she’d be coming home early but it was her birthday in two days, how could she possibly be away? Korra would be utterly destroyed. Or worse, she’d be mad. Asami wasn’t quite certain which was worse so she opted for the best possible solution – cutting her meetings short because, really, her executives could handle the presentations just fine and spending already five days there was more than enough. So she’d surprise Korra and have her for herself for three days. No school because, luckily, summer’s already started, no band, no parents – just the two of them.

“Okay Sams, I’ll see you soon! Sorry for disturbing but I totally thought you didn’t know that, I just had to tell you!” Opal was still giggling and it made Asami smile, she was certain she’d do the same.

“No trouble, night Opal.” 

“Night!” 

As she stretched back on the bed, Asami had a wide grin plastered on her lips. She knew she’d have to take advantage of this information and she’d make sure Korra would give her a show. Sooner or later. She glanced back to her phone, music still booming from it and she lifted it up, a loud laugh bursting from her insides.

Opal forgot to end the call and it was definitely Korra shouting on the other side of the line.

_“It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny_  
_But I’ve gotta let it go..._

_We found love in a hopeless place!_  
_We found love in a hopeless place!"_

 

\- - -

 

Korra leaned on the door frame, clutching her phone in her hand before slipping it inside her pocket. 

_Shit._

Not only was it before noon and she was awake, on her free day, after a wild night partying, with a massive hangover... No, all of that wasn’t enough... She had to make a fool out of herself and blabber stuff out. _And of all the things, I said that.. For fucks sakes._

She cursed herself as Opal’s words still resonated in her head. I kinda may have told Asami that you know how to give a lap dance. Well she would never hear the end of that, Korra was certain. She shifted on her feet and started for the bedroom, a few more hours of sleep would do her good. Just as she reached it, she heard a familiar jingle of keys outside the front door and she glanced at the door, only to be met with the sight of Asami shoving her bag inside and walking inside. 

Korra’s heart leapt. 

“ ‘Sami?” She managed to mumble, turning around and rubbing her eyes, uncertain if she was still dreaming or if she was actually awake and Asami was here, three days early.

Asami looked up from the door, meeting Korra’s confused face with a wide smile as she closed the door behind her and began sliding her coat down her shoulders. 

“Hey you.” Asami spoke in a warm voice as she put the coat on the hanger and toed out of her shoes, turning back to Korra and began approaching her.

“ ‘Sami!” Korra grinned, shuffling her way through the room and heading towards the pale woman, lifting her up in a crashing hug and sliding her arms around Asami’s waist as she put her back down. “I missed you so much.” Korra mumbled, nuzzling Asami’s neck.

Smiling, Asami stepped back, cupping Korra’s cheeks and meeting her lips in a chaste kiss before frowning slightly and giggling, “You should totally go wash your teeth, I can still taste the wine.”

Korra blushed and ducked her head in the crook of Asami’s neck, muttering a ‘Sorry’ in the process, before she slipped out of her arms and headed for the bathroom, shouting along the way.

“Weren’t you supposed to be back in three days?” 

“I was, but they don’t really need me there anymore and I thought we could have a few days to ourselves..” Asami spoke as she took her bags to the bedroom and began unpacking what she deemed necessary. 

“Zhou toughth whell,” Korra mumbled with her toothbrush in her mouth as she stood at the door of the bathroom, grinning at Asami.

“You’ve got toothpaste on your chin,” Asami giggled, waving a finger in Korra’s direction as she began slipping out of her dress, sliding it down her body, enjoying Korra’s hungry eyes. 

Korra turned around, a slight blush on her cheeks and headed back inside the bathroom, returning promptly as she made her way to the pale woman, sliding her arms around her waist and kissing her now bare shoulder. “I get to have you home for your birthday.” Korra mumbled into Asami’s skin, laying gentle kisses along her shoulder blades.

“Mhm, you do.” Asami purred, leaning back into Korra’s embrace. “Just the two of us.” 

“You’ve no idea how happy that makes me.” Korra smiled against her skin and was about to nip at it when her stomach grumbled and she felt Asami shake with laughter. “Well that’s a mood killer.” 

“Did you just wake up?” Asami turned around, sliding her arms around Korra’s shoulders and leaning her forehead on hers. 

“Mhm, not long ago. Wanna get some breakfast or, err... Lunch?” She gave a lopsided grin and inhaled deeply through her nose, enjoying the scent of jasmine and vanilla, a familiar, loving scent. 

“You dork. Lunch sounds great.” 

After a few more minutes of exchanging warm and hungry kisses both women finally got dressed and made their way out of the apartment, heading towards their favourite restaurant. And Korra suddenly had a wicked idea.

 

\- - - 

 

“Korra, what are you doing?” Asami was mouthing through giggles as she felt Korra’s fingers on her cheeks and soon enough, Korra’s lips on her own. She kissed her back, needy and dazed, her senses accentuated by the fact that Korra had just blindfolded her a few minutes ago and led her to sit down on the couch.

“Stay still,” Korra mumbled into her lips and Asami pouted as she pulled away, the absence of her reassuring kisses nagging on her. 

She heard Korra moving around, walking away and then walking back, some rustling around the couch, probably the coffee table being moved away and then Korra walked away once again and slow, enchanting music started to play. 

“You can take it off now,” Korra voiced and Asami quickly slid her hands up, untangling the silky fabric and sliding it off her eyes. She looked up and Korra was standing a bit away from the couch, swaying slowly to the music, her lips lifted in her signature smug smile. The lights were dimmed, there were a few candles lit behind on the coffee table and the music was slowly taking over. 

“Korra?” Asami mumbled, looking up into Korra’s eyes. 

“Shhh. Just enjoy the show.” Korra grinned and winked at her, taking the remote and turning the volume up a bit more before putting the remote behind on the coffee table and her hips began swaying with more motion, more energy.

OH. And then Asami realized what this was. That little sneak. She looked up once again and the grin on Korra’s face had faded and was replaced by her just slightly open lips, her eyes seemed a darker shade of blue and she began moving more with the music. Asami leaned back, folding her hands in her lap as she let the music take over and she felt her heart beat a bit faster with every sway of Korra’s hips. 

_“I'll seek you out_  
_Flay you alive_  
_One more word and you won't survive_  
_And I'm not scared_  
_Of your stolen power_  
_I see right through you any hour”_

The music was more than just sensual, it was so electrifying and so full of tension, it made perfect sense Korra would choose this song to dance to. Asami shifted on the couch as she realized Korra was approaching her, she dipped in low and her hands were somehow on Asami’s legs and trailing upwards, sending shivers down Asami’s spine. She reached out, about to touch Korra’s face as the tan woman pulled away, evading her touch, as she shook her head with a grin and her tongue just barely grazed over lips as she motioned for Asami to place her arms to her sides, which the pale woman obliged to, more than happily. 

_“I'm taking it slow_  
_Feeding my flame_  
_Shuffling the cards of your game_  
_And just in time_  
_In the right place_  
_Suddenly I will play my ace”_

Korra approached her once more, this time turning around and almost sitting down in Asami’s lap but stopping inches away from her, her hands sliding down Asami’s thighs as she swayed her hips from side to side, then once in a circle before turning around once more and reaching up, her hands trailing a line down her toned body as Asami’s eyes tracked every motion hungrily. 

She could feel her heart beat faster with every word of the song and every sway of Korra’s hips sent another shiver down her spine. As Korra leaned in Asami peered up trying to capture her lips, only to meet nothing but air as Korra pulled away, a smug smile on her lips. 

Korra tilted her head and leaned in further, her lips dangerously close to Asami’s ear as she climbed up, straddling the pale woman lightly and blowing a little in her ear. Asami shivered in delight and felt Korra shift slightly, her hands on Asami’s abdomen. 

“I’m not supposed to be touching you but, you know... I can’t resist,” Korra was whispering in Asami’s ear as she blew another puff of air just below her ear and pushed herself back slightly, meeting Asami’s gaze.

_“Eyes on fire_  
_Your spine is ablaze_  
_Felling any foe with my gaze_  
_And just in time_  
_In the right place_  
_Steadily emerging with grace”_

Asami was biting the inside of her lower lip and barely stopping herself from sweeping Korra in her arms and carrying her to the bed and devouring her. But the look in Korra’s eyes made it all the worse. Her eyes were hazy and her breath was hitched as she rolled her hips against Asami’s, pressing into her, her hands trailing down Asami’s, her nails leaving a trace. 

“Korra...” Asami managed to mumble, staring into the tan woman’s eyes, “I want you to.. No I..” She stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of Korra reaching for her own shirt and pulling it slowly, painfully slowly, over her head. The piece of clothing was discarded somewhere on the other side of the room as Korra’s hands trailed down her mocha skin before falling back down. 

Korra leaned in, her lips just a breath apart from Asami’s and the pale woman let herself reach up to meet them, this time relishing in the familiar softness of Korra’s lips as the tan woman met her in a hungry, deep kiss. Asami felt Korra’s hands begin to trail down to the hem of her sweater and she began pulling it up. Asami pushed herself from the couch and broke the kiss for a second, only to discard the pesky piece of clothing. 

“I want you. Right now.” Asami’s voice was raw and musky, filled with desire. She felt Korra’s fingers on her bare skin and she let her own hands trail to Korra’s thighs and further up to Korra’s sides, sliding behind Korra’s back and pulling the tan woman in. 

“With pleasure,” Korra whispered against Asami’s lips, sliding her hands around Asami’s neck and into her raven locks before grasping some and tugging to one side, prompting the pale woman to tilt her head to the side. She then lavished her with warm, wet kisses, trailing a line down her jaw and to her neck, her teeth biting the soft skin as she felt Asami’s nails digging into her skin.

“Bed.” Was the last thing Asami managed to mumble before she was being dragged across the room, pushed against the wall in the hallway, Korra’s lips never once leaving her neck and then, finally, after some time reaching the much needed destination. As she fell down she caught sight of Korra slipping out of her jeans and pulling off Asami’s and as their lips met once more, Asami could not process any more thoughts. 

There was only Korra, her luscious lips, her warm tongue, the wet trail down her body, the scrapes on her shoulders, the bite marks down her throat and the moans, the gasps and screams, all the insanely dirty words and then, after what seemed an infinity of ‘ _fuck fuck fuck_ ’s’, Korra’s warm arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her warm breath on her breast. Brown locks tickling her shoulder and strong legs tangled with her own. 

And an ‘ _I love you_ ’ mumbled through sleepy lips in that warm, raspy voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand that's that. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, gimme some feedback?


	19. Tenerife Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this one done, I've been writing it for days, had a bit of a headachy week (I guess uni totally got to me, exams and tons of work to do..) Anyway, it's here.  
> Asami got to celebrate her second birthday with Korra so it's only fair Korra gets to do the same. Also, A FAIR WARNING HERE: they love *ahem* toys.  
> This one's mostly smutty/fluffy. If you're not into smut, jump over to the second part, if you're not into fluff, read only the first part xD  
> Anyway, I really want to thank you all for your amazing and beautiful support, you guys make my so indescribably happy and I love each and every comment you leave me.  
> You can find me on Tumblr ( kittymannequin.tumblr.com )for more info on updates or if just wanna talk :) Enjoy!

“Why exactly do we need a piano, love?” Korra stretched out, her arms reaching above her head before slipping one arm around her lover, pulling the pale woman tight to herself, letting her lean on her shoulder.

“Because sweetie,” Asami glanced up, emeralds meeting azure’s, before leaning her head on Korra’s shoulder and sliding an arm around Korra’s waist, “I want one. I have one at home and I had one in my apartment...” Her voice trailed off.

Korra hummed into Asami’s hair and the pale woman smiled, tilting her head upwards and meeting the soft skin of Korra’s neck with her warm lips. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s neck, kissing it gently before she pushed herself up and straddled Korra, her knees on each side of the tan woman. 

She stared at the woman before her, her hands resting on the tan woman’s abdomen, her palms pressed tight into her defined muscles, fingers still against the softness of her skin. Her eyes trailed upwards, from the straight line between her muscles to the curve of her bare breasts, pale hands slowly following the gaze as slender fingers reached tan mounds, dancing around them before both Korra’s breasts were fully in Asami’s hands and she could squeeze into them, feeling the heaving rising of Korra’s chest against her warm palms. 

Emeralds trailed further upwards, lingering on Korra’s neck as the tan woman turned her head to the side and let a moan escape her lips, swallowing thickly moments before warm lips pressed against newly exposed skin of her neck and a trail of balmy, wet kisses followed up to her jaw. Teeth grazed over soft skin and followed to a tan earlobe, Asami’s tongue flicking over it as she pulled it into her mouth and sucked on it, audibly, feeling the tan woman shudder in delight beneath her. 

Korra gasped sharply and her eyes flew wide open at the sudden lack of touch as she felt Asami push herself away and slide off the bed, a playful smirk spread across her lips. 

“Hmm?” Korra stared at the pale beauty standing next to the bed, naked and exposed, her raven locks splayed down slender shoulders, hands clasped behind her back, the curves of her ample breasts accentuated even more by the way she held herself at the moment. 

Asami simply tilted her head to the side sending a wink Korra’s way before turning around, almost able to feel Korra’s searing gaze following her steady steps, as she walked slowly to a chair at the other side of the room and squatted down beside it, her fingers slipping between layers of clothes, obviously carelessly thrown over it, searching for something. 

“Found it,” Asami’s voice was throaty as she rose up and turned around, her phone in her hands. She unlocked it and fumbled around for a few moments, her fingers sliding over the display – she glanced over at Korra just as the tan woman was biting her lip and her hand had started to trail down her muscled abdomen – she smirked at the tan woman and added, in a thick, musky voice. “Putting on another show for me?” She pressed her finger onto the display and heard a chuckle escape Korra’s lips as a familiar melody began playing. She set the phone on the chair, setting the volume to a low, background-like loudness, and made her way back to the bed where Korra was squirming nervously, her lip pressed tight between her teeth. 

 

_“She's like the wind through my dreams_  
_She rides the night next to me_  
_She leads me through moonlight_  
_Only to burn me with the sun_  
_She's taken my heart_  
_But she doesn't know what she's done_  
_I feel her breath on my face_  
_Her body close to me_  
_Can't look in her eyes_  
_She's out of my league“_

 

The song played on in the background as the women found themselves lost in one another. Hands clasped at one moment, fingers entwined and then, in the other, gripping to the closest part of skin they could find. Fingers trailed over warm, squirming limbs, lips left wet trails over sensitive skin, bite marks scattered across pale and tan skin. 

Korra flipped them over soon enough, pinning the pale woman’s hands above her head and biting down her forearms, nipping at the sensitive skin as she felt a knee sneak it’s way between her legs and push right into her already damp middle, swaying in a circular motion. She looked down at Asami, bright emerald eyes were now a dark shade, her tongue trailing over her lower lip as she bit the inside of it and met Korra’s gaze, peering up to meet tan lips with her own, searching, pleading for their warmth. 

 

_“I feel your breath on my face_  
_Your body close to me_  
_Can't look in your eyes_  
_You're out of my league”_

 

They kissed – warm, wet and hard – for what seemed an eternity, until Asami felt Korra release the grip on her hands and tan lips left hers, biting down her neck and into her shoulder. She moaned loudly at the sensation, her shoulders were possibly her most sensitive spot and Korra knew exactly how and where to bite, lick, suck and kiss. 

The music played on, soothing itself into another song, a playlist preset by Asami as Korra lips trailed further down, her tongue flicking over a perked up nipple. Korra took on in her mouth and the other she played with, flicking it between her fingers before squeezing Asami’s breast, kneading the flesh, nipping gently at the other breast. She heard Asami let out a sort of hushed, guttural sound, something resembling a growl laced with a groan and she smiled, kissing the pale woman’s nipple and looking up to meet her eyes. Her lips curved into a smug smile at the speeding rising of Asami’s chest and she met her lips with soft skin once again, nibbling just below her plump breasts, moving from one side to the other slowly, almost too slowly. Her breath ghosted over Asami’s skin and Korra could feel Asami arch upwards, trying to feel Korra’s lips against her skin, only to be met with a slight gust of air Korra blew into her skin. 

 

_“Don't ask me_  
_What you know is true_  
_Don't have to tell you_  
_I love your precious heart”_

 

Finally, Asami felt Korra’s lips reach below her hips and her breath ghost over the small tuff of black hair. The tan woman kissed her way down Asami’s body, pushing her legs apart as Asami welcomed her, sliding her hands above her head and gripping to the sheets. She felt teeth nip at her thigh and Korra’s warm tongue grazing over her skin but all that faded the moment the warmth of Korra’s tongue met her swollen, throbbing bud. 

There was no need to wait any longer, Korra could feel Asami wet and dripping down her chin as she swirled her tongue around the pale woman’s clit, feeling her writhing in her arms. She pulled her hand in, trailing a pattern over Asami’s thigh before bringing her fingers over pale skin to Asami’s core, parting her lower lips and allowing her tongue to run down full length, slipping in briefly, only to replace it with two fingers, slipping them inside and feeling Asami shudder at the contact. 

Korra felt Asami’s hands slide down to her shoulders as she gripped to tan skin before her fingers slipped into Korra’s hair, entwining in the brown locks.

“Mmm... Korra... Come ‘ere...” Asami's voice was a thick, low plea. 

The tan woman smiled against Asami’s folds, pulling her bud once more into her mouth and sliding her tongue around it before releasing gently and kissing her way up pale skin. She kept her fingers inside, though, thrust them slowly, curling them every few seconds, feeling Asami’s walls clench against them. 

“I want to kiss you,” Asami hummed against Korra’s lips as she pulled on Korra’s hair, making her tilt her head to the side, allowing the pale woman to bite into her neck, a red mark left as a reminder before she trailed her tongue over Korra’s chin and against her lips, pulling her lower lip in and biting it hard, feeling Korra moan into her mouth. 

 

_“Everytime you touch me_  
_I become a hero,_  
_I'll make you safe_  
_No matter where you are_  
_And bring you_  
_Everything you ask for,_  
_Nothing is above me_  
_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_  
_When you tell me that you love me “_

 

Korra felt Asami’s walls clench tighter against her fingers and she knew the pale woman was close. She kissed her, hard, her tongue clashing against Asami’s, moans escaping both of them as she felt herself thrust harder into Asami’s warmth, the enveloping feeling of it dazing her senses and driving her even more to satisfy, to please the woman in her arms, to make her scream with pleasure. 

Asami couldn’t control her voice anymore, she moaned into Korra’s mouth, gasped loud and shaken, the sounds escaping her lips gravely and low, broken between short gasps. She began chanting Korra’s name in rhythm with the tan woman’s thrusts and soon enough, she came undone. A wave of pleasure washed over her as she clenched Korra tight in her arms, screaming out her name and biting into her shoulder, her fingers gripping at brown locks. She rode her orgasm, feeling the curl of Korra’s fingers and the spikes of pleasure they caused her as she thrust her hips into them, rolling them against Korra’s hand. It lasted so long, Asami thought, as she lay there, her hands curled in Korra’s hair and hips swaying towards the tan woman’s hand, the throbbing between her legs propelling her to own those fingers, to claim them as their rightful owner. 

“Spirits, you do things to me.” Asami finally mouthed against Korra’s cheek, still holding her tight to herself. 

“You think?” Korra teased, kissing Asami’s cheek before she flipped herself to the side, lying down next to the pale woman. 

Asami turned to her side, leaning on her elbow as she stared at the woman next to her, her gaze following the curve of Korra’s body. Her free hand trailed over to Korra’s waist as she drew patterns across her defined muscles, eliciting a shudder as her nails grazed down them. Without warning her hand slipped down into Korra’s warm middle and she was met with the tan woman’s wetness almost dripping down as she slipped a finger in, her eyes never once leaving Korra’s.

“You’re so wet,” Asami mumbled, leaning down to meet Korra’s lips before pulling back once again, her hand trailing back up slightly, only to allow her to rub her fingers around Korra’s throbbing clit. 

“That’s all your do-“ Korra’s words ended as soon as she felt Asami’s fingers slip inside her once again, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her hand trailing down the covers and over her hips, moving over Asami’s and pressing it harder into herself, “S-so good...” 

Korra’s eyes shot wide open at the lack of contact and she all but whined when Asami’s giggled at her reaction and pushed herself away and off the bed. She walked over to a little cabinet and pulled opened a drawer, pulling a familiar item out of it as Korra sighed loudly and smirked at the sight, her hand still at the same spot, fingers circling around her clit, eyes set on Asami’s as the pale woman smiled smugly at her from the side of the bed.

“I could watch you play with yourself... Forever.” Asami mumbled, fumbling with the item, pulling and settling the harness and shifting it until it fit perfectly. She moved back onto the bed and crawled over to Korra on all fours, leaning down and catching her lips, settling above her, spreading her legs with hers.

Korra arched upwards at the touch of the foreign body being pressed gently against her middle. She felt it slide over her clit, rubbing at it, before Asami’s finger followed and the item was slipping down and the tip of it was gently pressing at Korra’s entrance. She looked up, catching Asami’s playful gaze and slid her arms towards her, pulling her into a hug, meeting her lips. 

“Fuck me,” Korra mouthed against Asami’s lips, pushing her hips up and welcoming the toy that now slipped inside her, feeling it graze over her walls as Asami hummed in her mouth. 

“With pleasure,” The pale woman moaned into Korra’s mouth as she pushed her hips further into Korra, feeling the depth of her, the feeling of being so deep in the woman she loved, so much deeper than her fingers could ever grasp. She slid one hand to Korra’s breast, squeezing it hard, Korra’s moans only spurring her further as her hand trailed down and her fingers settled on Korra’s clit, rubbing over as she thrust in the tan woman, feeling her buck her hips against each thrust. Her hand trailed back up and she settled firmly over Korra, hands at her sides, her gentle pace turning into hard, furious thrusts, as she felt Korra’s hands squeezing her arms and slipping over her shoulders, pulling her in, her hips bucking against her, Korra’s breath against her neck.

Soon after, Korra’s breathing stopped for a few moments, all the moans, groans, hitched breaths and screams stopped as she bucked her hips against Asami’s one more time, her back arched, her eyes shut tight. She squeezed the tan woman in her arms, feeling her collapse onto her body, trembling and breathing heavily, her toy still deep inside her as she rocked her hips in a circular motion, waves of pleasure washing over her as her orgasm took over completely and she finally began breathing again. 

“Wow.” Korra mouthed.

“Wow indeed,” Asami mumbled into her hair, letting herself get swept up in the moment.

 

\- - - 

 

“You guys, spirits, you’re just amazing!” Korra’s voice was vibrant and so very young as she felt Asami slip her arm around her shoulder and lean in.

“It’s your birthday and we’re happy you wanted to spend it with us,” Opal smiled at her warmly, Bolin making his way around tables and to their booth.

“And Asami made sure we all got here this time,” Mako rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand clasped around his girlfriend’s, “Even Taya.” He glanced over, smiling at the woman standing beside him, a light blush on her cheeks. 

“Thank you guys, really, you’ve made me so happy.” Korra beamed at them before turning to Asami and leaning in, cupping her face and meeting her lips, “And you...” 

“Me?” Asami smiled into Korra’s lips, “I ain’t done nuttin’, maam.” 

Korra pressed a chaste kiss to Asami’s lips before leaning up further, her breath tickling the pale woman’s ear, “I’ll thank you properly when we come home.” She pulled back and winked at a slightly blushing Asami, turning on her heels and following their friends to the booth. 

Tenzin showed up at their table a few times throughout the night, bringing over their drinks and tried to ask them politely to quiet down before Pemma shuffled after him, gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm and he softened, promising to bring over a birthday round for Korra.

“So you cancelled on Tenzin and he didn’t throw us out, how did you manage that?” Korra was laughing at her seat as Bolin waved his hands around, passionately trying to explain the mechanics of drumming to Mako.

“We got him a backup,” Opal was smiling at her as she tried to calm Bolin down, grasping his hands and pulling them down to her lap. “Calm down silly, he gets it.” 

Korra turned to Asami only to find the pale woman missing her from her spot, Mako’s girlfriend giving her a puzzled look from the other side of the table.

“Everything okay, Korra?” Taya spoke, her voice low as she leaned over the table slightly.

It was somewhere around closing time (Korra wasnt’ certain anymore what the time was, she’d had quite a few beers, everyone was laughing and talking, the band had stopped playing a while ago... it could have easily been 5 in the morning) and she glanced around, turning back to Taya.

“Perfect,” Korra beamed, “I just didn’t see Asami get up, I was surprised not to find her here,” she giggled, “It’s the alcohol,” Korra flashed her a wide grin, taking another sip of her beer. She glanced back over to Opal and noticed her checking her clock, “Got anywhere to be, Ope?” Korra teased, holding her glass in front of her.

“As a matter of fact, yup.” Opal grinned, glancing over at Bolin and his brother before turning back to face the tan woman, “And so do you.” 

“Wh-“ Korra started but a hand on her shoulder interrupted her. She glanced, meeting the familiar emerald jewels staring at her affectionately. 

“Come outside with me?” Asami’s voice was low and warm, her hand extended for Korra to take. 

“Uh... Okay?” Korra glanced over at their friends, their expectant looks confusing her further as she took Asami’s hand and rose up from her booth, the looks Pema was giving her from the other side of the bar only working to enlarge her confusion. “Wha- what’s going on, sweetie?” Korra’s voice was tinged with worry.

Asami turned around abruptly, just before reaching the door, and smiled widely, taking Korra’s both hands in hers and leaning up to press a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I love you,” she mumbled against Korra’s cheek and turned around before the tan woman could even say anything in return, pulling Korra by the hand and out the door.

_Oh my... Wow._ Korra suddenly felt at a loss for words. 

As she stepped outside of the bar she was met by a group of people she only later realized were the substitute band, all of which held their instruments and were smiling brightly. It took Korra a few more moments to realize all their instruments were adorned with sprinkles that added to the magic of the moment. Seconds later they started playing and one of them began singing, Asami’s fingers laced with hers. 

 

_“You look so wonderful in your shirt tonight_  
_I love your hair like that_  
_The way it falls on the side of your neck_  
_Down your shoulders and back”_

 

Korra caught on the lyrics and her heart warmed up, she glanced to the side, Asami eyes already on hers and she smiled warmly, mouthing a ‘Happy birthday’.

 

_“You got the kind of look in your eyes_  
_As if no one knows anything but us_  
_Should this be the last thing I see_  
_I want you to know it's enough for me_  
_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need”_

 

Korra sighed with relief, taking a step back, letting herself appreciate the sight. All of them joined in on the singing and she could feel Asami’s fingers squeeze at hers, she returned the touch, leaning into her. 

 

_“I'm so in love, so in love_  
_So in love, so in love..._  
_You look so beautiful in this light_  
_Your silhouette over me_  
_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_  
_Is the Tenerife Sea_  
_Should this be the last thing I see_  
_I want you to know it's enough for me_  
_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_  
_So in love, love, love, love...”_

 

\- - - 

 

“You know you’re never getting rid of me, right?” Korra’s voice was husky and hushed as she shuffled slightly, squeezing Asami’s arm as she held her close to herself, Asami’s head on her shoulder, her lips close to Korra’s neck.

“Right back at ya, sweetie.” Asami purred against her skin, and reached down, pulling the blankets over them and sliding her arms around the tan woman.

She let herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Korra’s steady heartbeat and the warm pulsing of Korra’s chest as it rose and settled back down in its steady pace, feeling Korra’s warm breath lingering on her raven locks sprawled over the tan woman’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, gimme some feedback, kay?


	20. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'm gonna edit this tomorrow because I'm too tired right now and it's 4am (oh look it's actually 4.49am) but I really want this chapter up. Fair warning: there's some swearing and also, IT'S FULL OF FLUFF AND also get your crackers 'cause it's cheesy as hell. enjoy!
> 
> *okay to finally edit this properly* As you can see, I've marked the next chapter as the last one, I think it's time we say bbye to these two in this story, it's come a full circle already and I feel as if it's all I can write here.

“Bloody hell Korra, it’s Saturday morning!” Asami’s voice echoed their bedroom even though her head was pushed underneath her pillow, raven locks splayed everywhere on the bed. 

“I’m soooorry, I don’t know why it went off,” Korra pleaded, tugging on Asami’s hip, her fingers brushing the silky fabric of her lover’s nightgown. 

“It’s 8am on a Saturday morning, Korra. You know how much I value weekends and this is what, the fourth time this is happening?” Asami groaned from underneath the pillow, her hand sliding down and swatting Korra’s hand away, grasping for the blanket and pulling it all the way up. “I fucking hate this.” She voiced sharply, the sound of her voice one that Korra hadn’t heard much in their relationship.

Really, she only heard Asami sound like that once, maybe twice, when she was waiting outside her office during a business meeting when Asami’s executives managed to screw something up badly. However, saying something like that and in such a tone made the guilt inside Korra turn into something different, something more... Primal. 

“Well I’m sorry. It wasn’t my damned fault!” Korra tried to avoid swearing, her attempts in vain, “I mean it was, obviously, it’s my phone, but I’m sorry, okay?” She reached out once more, her hand slipping underneath the blanket and reaching for Asami’s, only for the pale woman to swat her hand away once more, Korra’s azure orbs becoming a dull, saddened shade. 

“I’m so mad right now, I can’t even go back to sleep.” Asami mumbled, peering out from underneath the pillow, “Can you just turn your phone off before we go to bed in the future?” Her eyes met Korra’s, the sadness in those pools of blue making her realize just how harsh she’d been to her lover. “I’m-“ And she was interrupted by yet another piercing sound coming from Korra’s phone, her alarm blasting through the room. “DAMN IT KORRA!” Asami shoved her head back underneath the pillow, words leaving her mouth before she could stop them, “ Would you turn that fucking thing off?!?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Korra simply muttered but Asami’s words continued underneath the pillow.

“Can’t I get one weekend free of any obligation so I can sleep from Friday to Monday? Noooo, I have to be woken up at 8am on a bloody Saturday, AGAIN.” Asami’s voice was now an unsteady mixture of hurt and anger, her blood felt as if it was boiling in her body. 

“I... I’m sorry if you’re feeling suffocated when I want to spend every minute with you on weekends,” Korra started, “But we’ve been seeing each other so rarely lately... And I really didn’t intend for this thing to go off...” Korra stared at her now shut down phone, holding it tightly in her hands, her eyes glancing for a moment back to Asami.

“Just don’t... Don’t turn the bloody thing on till Monday.” Asami muttered, her words spiking through Korra. 

“Sorry,” Korra muttered as she held on to her phone and slipped out of bed, shuffling towards the bathroom. 

It was only when Asami heard the bedroom door close did she realize just how much she messed up with her words. But was one day without waking up at 8 too much to ask for? No, it wasn’t. But it certainly didn’t mean she had to lash out at Korra like that. And especially not when she heard what she just said. Were they really seeing each other so rarely lately? She was at work until 8pm almost every day but... _No. Korra’s right._ She scolded herself and shifted, pushing the pillow and the blanket away, slipping out of bed. She glanced over to her phone, seeing it blinking, grabbed it and frowned at the words on the display. ‘ <3’ It was a simple note she put down in her phone exactly 2 years ago, just in case she started forgetting things. Like she did right now. 

_Damn it._

She heard the coffee machine go off and started for the door but as soon as she reached it, she heard the front door open and close promptly after.

_Fuck._

Asami shuffled her way to the bathroom and her eyes were immediately drawn to the tub full of hot, steamy water and a small note set aside from it, a rose next to it. She reached for the rose, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent before she reached for the note, opening it delicately, her eyes scanning the words. 

_Sorry for waking you up._  
_I figured you could at least enjoy a bubble bath, since you’re up._  
_I love you_

She folded the note, a smile playing on her lips, placing both the rose and the note aside and shuffling towards the bath. She reached in, her finger dipping in the steamy foam covered liquid, a smirk tugging at her lips before her hands trailed up her arms, sliding down the straps of her nightgown, letting it slip off her shoulders and all the way down. She stepped out of it and walked to the other side, turning on the music player (one of her best ideas yet, installing that thing in the bathroom did wonders for their little bath plays). She smirked as an oldie began playing, before she entered the bath, settling in. 

_“The moment I wake up_  
_Before I put on my makeup_  
_I say a little pray for you_  
_While combing my hair now,_  
_And wondering what dress to wear now,_  
_I say a little prayer for you”_

She leaned back, her hair splaying over her shoulders, tips of her raven locks submerged in the water, her smile never leaving her lips, warm thoughts of Korra waving their way through her mind as the music played on.

_“Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
_and I will love you!_  
_Forever, and ever we never will part_  
_Oh, how I'll love you!_  
_Together, forever, that's how it must be_  
_To live without you,_  
_Would only mean heartbreak for me!”_

 

\- - - 

 

“It was a pleasure seeing you again Mr. Sato,” Korra beamed, holding Hiroshi’s hand in both of hers, a wide smile on her lips.

“Korra, please, I told you already, call me Hiroshi.” He smiled at her, “And the pleasure’s all mine. I hope we can all meet up for dinner soon.” 

“I hope so too, si- Hiroshi.” Korra corrected herself, almost stuttering the words as she let go of the man’s hand, scratching the back of her neck. “I’ll try to arrange that dinner some time next week.” 

“That would be nice, if you could drag Asami from work. She needs the rest.” 

“I know, she’s been overworking herself with that new project... She said it herself, a few days ago, she’s begun to doubt it was a good idea to start working with the army,” Korra sighed at her own words, continuing, “But I keep telling her I believe in her capabilities.” 

“That’s good, she’s always been sure of herself but reassurance is always good.” Hiroshi said.

“Mhm. Well, I should get going, I’ve still got a few things to do today,” She smiled, “I’m taking her out tonight, to a concert. I think she’ll like it.” 

“I’m certain she will, she’s been telling me all about your band and your gigs – that is how you young people call them right?” 

“Yes, gigs.” Korra chuckled, “We’re quite good. We’ve got on next Friday, maybe we could have dinner and you could come to hear us play afterwards, if you’d be interested?” She sounded hopeful, her fingers playing with a lock of her hair. 

“I’d love that, from what I hear, you’re marvellous,” He winked slightly, causing a blush to rise on the tan woman’s cheeks.

“Asami tends to exaggerate.” Korra scoffed, her cheeks a full maroon shade, “But we’ve come a long way, to be honest. We work well as a team.” 

“That’s important. And of course, having fun,” Hiroshi added.

“Yes, exactly.” Korra stirred, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, “I should get going, I’ve got a few more things to do today and I’m certain Asami’s wondering where I am by now.” She chuckled nervously, reaching inside her pocket, “Speaking of.” She smirked as her eyes glanced over Asami’s name on the display of her phone.

“I won’t keep you any longer,” Hiroshi said, “I hope to see you next Friday then.” 

“I’ll make sure of it, sir.” Korra smiled widely, bowing her head slightly, “Till Friday.” 

Hiroshi bowed his head lightly before turning around and heading back inside his mansion, Korra turning on her heels and head towards the large gate in front of it. She slid a finger over her phone, dialing Asami back.

“Hey.” Asami’s voice was uneasy on the other side.

“Hey you.” Korra said, “I’ll be home in a few, just picking up a few things in the store.” 

“Oh, okay.” Asami mumbled and as Korra started to say something she continued, “Can you get some icecream? I’ll make your favourite dessert.” 

“Of course,” Korra smiled widely at the words, her heart warm at the thought of the woman she loved so much, “I’ll hurry.” 

“Okay.” 

“See you soon.” 

“Korra?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” It sounded unsure, unusual, but Korra was happy to hear it. She knew their little brush from this morning had passed and they’d talk about it when she came home, but hearing the words made it feel better.

“I love you too, princess.” 

She heard Asami giggle on the other side before the line went off and she slipped her phone back in her pocket.

_Well, I guess I have to head to the store._

Korra got on her motorcycle, slipping her helmet on and starting it up, heading towards their apartment. She knew Asami wouldn’t hear her arrive so she hurried home, parking it inside of their joined garage and bolted out, hurrying across the street to the nearest store. Twenty minutes later she was out carrying two huge bags full of stuff, stopping at the nearest florist and picking up a bouquet of fire lilies. _She loves these,_ Korra chuckled as she remembered pointing at the flowers and the look of wonder on the florist's face. The woman said not many people bought them so Korra vowed she’d buy a bouquet at least once a week, effectively making the love of her life smile and getting this young woman a little profit. 

_Good deeds, ey?_ She smirked at her thoughts as she headed inside the elevator and managed to press the button to the top floor. As the door opened she could already hear music coming from inside their apartment (it was the only one, a huge sort of penthouse Asami managed to find when they were moving) and she hurried, leaning on the doorbell with her forehead pressing it, unable to pull out her keys. She heard shuffling and turning of the keys and way welcomed by a pair of warm, loving emerald eyes and her favourite, ‘I could stare at it forever’ smile and the sound of loving tune in the background.

_“When life leaves you high and dry_  
_I'll be at your door tonight_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_  
_To make you well, to make you well._

_When enemies are at your door_  
_I'll carry you away from war_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_Your hope dangling by a string_  
_I'll share in your suffering_  
_To make you well, to make you well”_

“I’m home,” Korra mumbled, a wide grin on her lips as she noticed Asami’s eyes widen at the sight of the flowers in her hands. 

“Fire lilies?” Asami mumbled, her voice nearly trembling. 

Korra simply nodded and let the pale woman reach over and take the bouquet from her hands and lean in, pressing a soft kiss on Korra’s lips. “Thank you Korra.” 

“Anything for my princess,” Korra smiled, kissing her back and pushing gently against her, shuffling her way past Asami and inside. “So about that dessert...” 

“I’ll get right on it but, can we sit down for a moment first?” Asami made her way to the kitchen, taking out a vase and pouring some water inside before she put the flowers inside.

“Mhm,” Korra mumbled, sliding off her jacket and putting her phone away, silencing it completely. No interruptions this time. She clutched the item in her other pocket, deciding to keep it there. She’d wear the jacket later anyway.

“Come here,” Asami smiled as she beckoned to Korra, sitting down on the couch.

Korra quickly followed, sitting down beside her, crossing her legs and facing her, her hands on her legs.

“Asami I-“

“Korra I-“ 

For a moment they simply stared at each other, eyes wide not in confusion but rather, amazement. And then both of them were holding clutching their hands on their stomachs, trying to stop the laughing fit they’d found themselves caught in. 

“You go fir-“

“You go fir-“ 

They looked at each other once more before Korra threw her head back in laughter and Asami simply leaned to the side, wiping away tears from her eyes, the laughter causing a spasm and tension in her abdomen. She waved her hand, trying to catch Korra’s attention, trying to convey she’d go first. 

“Well..” Asami said between chuckled, “That was silly.” 

“Mmm.” Korra murmured, now rubbing her eyes, tears formed at the corners of them.

“Korra I wanted to say I’m sorry,” Asami finally regained her composure, looking at those azure orbs which were now looking back at her with compassion. “I was a jerk this morning. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok-“ Korra started but Asami waved her hand once more before quickly sliding it to Korra’s mouth, covering it. 

“Shh. Wait your turn.” Asami smirked, continuing, “I’m sorry I got so caught up in work, I know how much weekends mean to you, to both of us... I’ll cut down on the work and I’ll try to arrange to have this project either postponed or rearranged because we both know I need time.” 

“Asamhi, zyhou don’ haft ‘o do taht.” Korra mumbled against Asami’s hand, a chuckle espacing Asami’s lips as she felt Korra’s breath tickling her palm. She removed her hand and let Korra speak freely.

“You don’t have to do that for me, ‘Sami. But you should do it for yourself, you shouldn't work yourself to such extent that you’re dragging yourself home.” Korra stared at her, tan hands slowly reaching towards Asami and taking her pale ones into a firm, warm grasp. 

“I know, Korra. But I want to do it for us. And for myself. We need to have a normal relationship and I need a normal sleep schedule,” she mumbled, looking at her legs turning her gaze back to Korra’s, “Which doesn’t mean I don’t wanna sleep in on Saturdays.” She raised an eyebrow slightly, her fingers entwined with Korra’s.

“I’m sorry about that, I really am. I’ll turn it off from now on or at least silence it so that doesn’t happen again.” Korra’s voice was firm and sure, her intentions seeping out of her demeanour. 

Asami leaned in, pressing her lips against Korra’s before purring against the lightly, “Thank you.” 

“You too.” Korra mumbled back. “Oh and, ‘Sami?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you for putting up with me for the past two years. And for making me happy beyond words.” Korra felt her eyes water once more at her own words but she didn’t mind it one bit, she wanted to say those words ever since she’s opened her eyes that morning, heck, she wanted to say those words every day. Most of the time she did but today it felt even more special.

Just as she was about to press her lips against Asami’s once more, Korra felt a warm droplet land on her lips and she gently pushed herself away, catching sight of Asami’s whose cheeks were now covered in tiny droplets of tears sliding down. 

“Oh darling,” Korra purred as her hands found their way around Asami’s waist and she pulled the pale woman into her embrace, letting her rest her pale, soft chin against her broad, tan shoulder. 

“I love you so much Korra,” Asami started, her voice tickling Korra’s neck as she felt the pale woman shift slightly, “And nothing will prevent me from making you happy forever, if I can help it.” 

“I love you too.” Korra hummed, holding the pale woman pressed tight to herself, feeling the warmth of her breath and the sound of her heart beating against her chest. 

 

\- - - 

 

“What did you say the girl’s name was?” Asami mumbled as she shifted gears, her hands steady on the steering wheel. 

“Ellie,” Korra glanced out as they passed by numerous streets, “I’m sure you know at least one song of hers.” 

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Asami said, looking over to Korra, “She famous?” 

“Mhm, one of her songs was on the soundtrack of that movie we watched a few days ago, ‘50 shades of don’t make me watch that crap again’ “Korra chuckled at her own remark, turning to Asami, the sound of her laughter stirring a volcano deep inside Korra.

“And you’re sure I’m gonna like her music?” Asami finally stopped laughing, her eyes back on the road.

“Mhm, she’s got really lovely music. She did a cover of Elton’s ‘Your Song’, it’s really nice. Though I doubt she’ll play it tonight, she’s promoting her new album.” 

“You seem to know a lot about her, do I sense a crush?” Asami teased, turning to Korra as they rounded the street, approaching the place the concert was to be.

“I don’t know, perhaps?” Korra turned back to her, a teasing glint in her eyes, playing on the ‘are you jealous Sams? card’. 

“You better not be,” Asami smirked, her lips curled in a wicked grin.

“I prefer raven haired beauties, mind you,” Korra smirked back, unbuckling herself and leaning over to Asami, “And they have to have breathtakingly gorgeous green eyes,” she pressed her lips against Asami’s gently and smirked as she opened the door and slid out of the car. 

Asami followed right after, smoothening her coat and running her fingers through her hair as she caught Korra’s gaze. 

“Hm?” Asami quirked up in confusion.

“You’re beautiful,” Korra managed before she pushed herself up to press her lips against Asami’s. 

“Such a charmer tonight.” Asami purred against her lips as she grasped for a tan hand and entwined her fingers with Korra’s.

“Aren’t I always?” 

“Mhm.” 

As they entered the place, the atmosphere became quite obvious at the very first sight. It was a cozy, not too large space, a wide bar and at least some twenty rounded tables with three or four chairs around them. At the other side of the room was a small stage, elevated by a single large step where a microphone, a bar stool and a few other things were placed. 

As they settled at their table, somewhere around the middle, they noticed the place wasn’t too crowded, it was actually quite breathable and yet, it didn’t seem empty. The waiter took their orders and they scooted closer to each other, Korra extended her hand on the table, palm facing up, and Asami’s smiled, leaning into Korra’s arm and pressing her hand onto Korra’s. The crowd started clapping and some were cheering as Asami caught sight of the girl who was now sitting on the stage, a guitar in her hands. 

_Well, she’s certainly not raven haired._ She giggled to herself, the girl was thick, blonde hair and actually looked very nice (not to say hot) and no wonder some of the meen were cheering. The people stopped clapping and the girl managed to introduce herself, she exchanged a few words with the crowd and soon enough started playing. And that’s when Asami realized what song Korra meant when she mentioned the movie.

_“You're the light, you're the night_  
_You're the color of my blood_  
_You're the cure, you're the pain_  
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_  
_Cause I've never been so high_  
_Follow me to the dark_  
_Let me take you past our satellites_  
_You can see the world you brought to life, to life“_

 

She turned to Korra, a knowing grin spread on the tan woman's lips. 

“Told you you’d know her,” Korra leaned in, whispering in her ear as Asami nodded a response, turning back to the stage. 

They both turned back to the stage, heading bobbing to the music, both humming still unsure of the lyrics, as the evening carried on. Hand in hand, occasionally exchanging a whisper or two, laughing at something, casually drinking and enjoying the complementary snacks. 

Asami felt nothing but bliss. The day started out a bit rough but it was ending beautifully. She had Kora, her lover, the woman of her dreams right there next to her, holding her hand and brushing her palm with the tip of her fingers, feeling her heartbeat in the tips, that gorgeous smile and those beautiful, azure eyes staring back each time she’s glance over. Asami’d never felt as happy and as calm, serene. Blissful.

A few hours later the girl was returning from a short break and announcing her next song, meanwhile Korra had excused herself and left for the bathroom. As the girl began playing Asami immediately recognized the song, remembering Korra’s words. I don’t think she’ll play it tonight, she’s promoting her new album. The song was also one of her favourite cheesy love songs and she leaned back in her chair, humming to the music.

_“It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live”_

As she sang through the first verse a waiter approached Asami, tapping her on the shoulder and handing her something, a small bunch of cards tied together with a red ribbon. She stared at him confused as he made his way back to the bar and she removed the ribbon, turning the first card. 

_Hey Sami. Turn the next one._

So she did.

_I know this is a bit cheesy._  
_Okay, maybe a lot._

Asami chuckled, turning the next one.

_Oh and, I could never forget the colour of your eyes._

Asami stirred, the girl singing in the background bringing her to reality.

_“So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.._  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen”_

She hesitantly flipped the next card and her eyes widened at the words.

_What I’m trying to say here_

She flipped the next one almost frantically.

_Look at me_

She glanced up, confused. There was nothing there. Then she heard someone clearing their throat to the side. She glanced to her left and there they were. Those azure eyes. Warm and loving and staring deep into her own. 

She glanced down in her hands, one card left to flip. She swallowed thickly, turning the last card and her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat and her heart may have just skipped a beat or two. Or seven. 

_Will you marry me?_

She felt her eyes well up with tears, her heart beating, drumming in her ears and her hands trembling. She caught movement from the side of her eye and looked at Korra once more, noticing a tiny box in Korra’s hands, and a beautiful, simple, gorgeous ring inside. She clutched her hands to her chest, pressing the cards until they fell into her lap as she threw her hands around Korra’s shoulders, pulling her in and almost screaming 

“I WILL! I WILL!” 

Korra was positively out of this world at the words, she shot up, Asami in her arms as the cards scattered around them on the floor. She pressed Asami tight to herself, feeling her own tears flowing down her cheeks as she spun them around, nothing but the drumming of her heart, people cheering and the, now obviously their, soft song still being sung in the background playing in her ears. 

_“And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO? SOOOOO?  
> Give me some feedback? :]
> 
> Also, yes, that one remark on 50 shades of grey is my and only my explicit opinion (no offence to anyone).


	21. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is it. Last chapter, the Song ends here. Firstly, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this, I am far from being a good writer but your support, comments and kudos kept me going and mean so much to me. I'll leave you to reading now, just want to give you the briefest intro possible (read this first though): this whole chapter is conceptualized as a sort of flash back, it's viewed from the standpoint of their wedding (present time) but we immediately jump a time right after the engagement and move towards the present from there, through various snippets I'd chosen to show, that happened in the meantime. There we go, that's the intro, now go read! Oh and, just a fair warning - IT'S QUITE LONG.

_Sometimes you get a feeling that your whole life you’ve been waiting for one particular moment. You feel as if your whole life everything you did, every decision you’ve ever made, every yes and every no – everything lead you to this very moment. You feel like there is nothing you’ve left behind, no loose ends, no ‘what if’s’, no doubt. Everything you’ve ever done, you’ve done to come here, exactly where you are now, standing straight and sure in your fancy black shoes, hands wrapped gently around hers, eyes entranced by hers._

_And you know that this is the last step of the way and you can’t wait to take it. You can’t wait to go forward that one last time, you can’t wait to embrace the happiness you never thought you’d get to experience. And you know – this is your happy ever after._

 

\- - -

 

“Korra?” She hears the man speak her name and azure eyes look away from emeralds for a moment, meeting the warm, brown eyes of the man standing next to her, holding a book in his hands and addressing her. “Do you-“

“I DO!” Korra cuts him off even before he gets to start the sentence properly and laughter is heard around them as the people closest to her, her family and friends let out chuckles at her excitement. She feels nimble fingers slide away from hers and moments later lay softly against her warm, flush tan cheeks and her gaze shifts, once more settling on pools of emerald, those she loves so very much.

“Korra, sweetie, not yet.” Asami lets out a stifled giggle, staring down at Korra’s eyes, her eyes shining brightly with love and a bit of tears forming at the edges. “Let the man finish,” the taller woman speaks gently, leaning her forehead on Korra’s and pecking her nose gently before pulling back and letting her hands slip down, back into Korra’s sure grasp.

“I- I’m sorry,” Korra mumbles, flush from her cheeks to her ears, “I guess I really can’t wait to be yours.” She murmurs, unaware it may have just been a tad louder than she expected, and she can hear the “awwwwwh’s” of the people around her. She turns to them, sticking out her tongue and her trademark, lopsided grin is plastered on her face as she turns back to Asami.

“Now, Korra,” The man speaks, “Do you promise to treasure this woman who now stands in front of you, forever? Do you promise to keep her heart safe, to hold her when she can no longer hold herself, to be there every step of the way, until you are no longer?”

She takes a deep breath and sighs with ease.

“I do.”

 

\- - -

 

**ONE YEAR AND SEVEN MONTHS AGO**

“Whaaaaaaaat? YOU DID IT!!” Bolin shouted across the room, running towards Korra and almost tumbling her over by the force of his hug, shouting in her ear, “YOU FINALLY DID IIIIIT!” He lifted her up in his arms and spun her around a few times before finally, after a few loud pleadings and a dangerously vicious growl, putting her down.

“WELL?” He looks at her expectantly, “How was it?” He sits down, folding his legs in front of himself.

“It was amazing, Bo,” Korra voices warmly, glancing to the side, “Just like I told you I’d do it. Oh and, thank so much for setting the whole thing up with Ellie. It really was even more amazing thanks to the song and the whole setup.”

“Korra, it was my pleasure.” He smirked, looking over her shoulder, “Oh, Opal! Asamiiiiii!” He jumped up from the floor, dashing towards the two women and scooping Asami up in his arms, spinning her around the same way he did with Korra, laughing all the while.

“Bo! Put my gir- FIANCE down!” Korra growled the words but the widest of smiles on her face an obvious indication how little she minded.

“Yeah, Bo, you’d better hold your girlfriend, not someone elses,” Opal adds, hugging Korra and rubbing her back, whispering, “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Fiance!” Korra shouts before letting her hands slide around Opal, squeezing her tightly, “Thanks Ope.”

“God, Bo,” Asami huffed as the bulky man finally set her down, “Korra’s gonna beat you up, at least do that when we’re alone,” She winked towards Korra, a sly grin on her face.

“Yeah Bo, where neither Opal nor I can see,” Korra mumbled, extending an arm and taking Asami’s hand in hers, pulling her in a fierce hug, huffing a quiet, “I missed you.”

“Korra, we haven’t seen each other two hours,” She grinned widely, sliding her arms around Korra’s shoulders, “You dork. My dork.”

“Seriously, you two need to open a candy shop ‘cause this is too sweet. “ Opal murmured by the side, settling down beside Bolin, “So, when’s the wedding?”

“Huh?” Korra looks at her, confusion on her face.

“You know, that thing you’re supposed to do when you ask someone to marry you?” Opal added, sarcasm unavoidable in her voice and the way her eyes glowed.

“I know what marriage is, you turd!” Korra huffs, sliding down on the floor and pulling Asami down with her, causing the pale woman to tumble down in her lap, “We haven’t talked about it yet though.”

“Yeah, we’ll get to it in a few days, we’re both so busy right now with my project going abroad and Korra working with the orchestra...” Asami stared at Bolin who was trying to braid Opal’s hair, obviously too short for a braid. She giggled at the sight and leaned into Korra.

Korra waved her hand in front of her face, trying to cool herself down a tad when Opal jumped from her seat and snatched her hand, grasping it tightly with both hands and staring at it intently.

“You- Wait, didn’t you propose to Asami?” Opal looked at them, her eyes wide in confusion.

“Yeah, I did,” Korra mumbled, staring at her, equally confused. “Why?”

“Then how come you have a ring too?” Opal continued, “I mean, already? Weren’t you gonna go get one later?” Bolin leaned in, taking hold of Korra hand and examining the ring on her ring-finger.

“Thaaaaaat’s kinda my doing.” Asami giggled and reached out with both hands, sliding them to Korra’s thighs, a wicked grin on her face.

“Were you...?” Opal’s gaze turns to Asami, expectantly staring her down.

“I was gonna propose, yeah.” Asami finally mumbles the words out as Korra suddenly straightens up and huffs proudly, her eyes the only ones holding her mischievous grin in place.

“W-when?” Bolin mumbles out, his lips already curling in a wide smile.

“When I got to talk to Korra’s parents, which was so hard to do without Korra popping out from somewhere,” Asami tilted her head slightly, turning to Korra, “You’re always around,” She turned back to Opal and Bolin, “I wanted to talk to them first and tell them before proposing and then our anniversary happened and before I knew it Korra was proposing and here we are.” She smiled at the words.

“That is so cute,” Opal finally spoke, letting go of Korra’s hand which immediately slipped back to Asami’s waist, settling on it.

“I know, right? I’ve got the cutest fiancé in the world,” Korra huffed out proudly, leaning her head on Asami’s shoulder and grinning widely at their friends.

“Did you already tell everyone?” Bolin mumbles, sliding his hand to Opals and entwining their fingers.

“Our parents, yeah. They’re gonna tell everyone else who needs to know, I’m sure.” Korra chuckled, “Dad’s already called Asami’s father and they spent three hours on the phone discussing the how’s, where’s, what’s and why’s of the reception.”

Bolin chuckled and Opal followed suit, as Korra’s phone began ringing and she tried sliding her hand inside her pocket, pulling it out. Asami shifted slightly, letting her get a hold of the device, before she snuggled tightly back into Korra as the tan woman pulled out her phone and brought it up to her ear.

“Hello?” Korra voiced in the phone. “Yeah, sure. No problem. Okay, I’ll be there in half n’ hour.”

Asami tilted her head slightly, trying to look at Korra as the tan woman met her gaze, her wide grin replaced with a slight frown.

“I have to go help with one of the compositions for the concert, they want to change something I wrote and I’m not having any of that.” Korra mumbled slightly aggravated.

“Okay love,” Asami squeezed at Korra’s thighs before pushing herself up as Bolin and Opal followed.

“Wanna grab some lunch, Sams?” Opal spoke softly as Bolin grabbed Korra’s hand and dragged her towards their instruments, speaking animatedly about something.

“Sure,” Asami smiled, “What are we in the mood for?”

“Sushi?”

“Awesome,” Asami grinned as she took hold of her purse and dashed back to Korra, leaning down and pecking her cheek softly before turning around and returning to Opal, waving her hand behind her back, “Call me!”

“Will do!” She heard Korra shout back as she felt Opal slide her arm around hers and pull her closer.

“I want juicy details,” Opal grinned as they walked out the room and out towards Asami’s car.

“I can’t wait to finally tell someone.” Asami smiled widely.

 

\- - -

 

**ONE YEAR AND TWO MONTHS AGO**

_This day was way too long,_ Asami thought to herself as she put her purse away and slipped the jacket off her shoulder, putting it away on the hanger and toeing out of her heels, pushing them to the side. She slowly pushed open the door to the living room and walked in on her toes, as the light shining from down the hall, from their bedroom, gave way that Korra was obviously home already.

“Sweetie?” Asami murmured softly, smiling gently to herself.

No answer came and she quirked her head up slightly, an unfamiliar sound catching her attention. She shuffled past the furniture, deciding not to turn on the light in the hall as she made her way towards the bedroom, softly and silently. The sound became louder as she approached the room and soon enough she was aware of what exactly it was. After so many years spent together, for the first time she could hear it. She leaned back on the wall next to the door, hesitant to peek inside as the sounds coming from the acoustic guitar washed over her.

She’d never thought something that was meant to be played on a piano could sound so divine on a guitar. She could hear each shift on the strings, so delicately shuffled through, each string touched ever so slightly.

Asami inhaled deeply, a smile tugging at her lips. _Chopin._ She knew Korra was an exquisite guitar player, and not only while playing the electric guitar. She must have been amazing to finish her studies and get a job at Juiliard so young. But this... This was truly divine, Asami was thinking.

She let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and finally pushed herself away from the wall and stepped towards the door, her fingers grasping around the frame as she peeked her head to the side, glancing through the little bit of space between the slightly open door and the door frame. _My beauty._

Korra was sitting down on the floor, back against the wall, her brand new, recently bought, custom made black Carvin settled snugly in her arms, one arm stretched to the left, holding the neck of it tightly, fingers pressed against the strings and moving, switching to different strings as the chords shifted. Her right arm pulled over the body, fingers brushing through strings above the sound hole. Her whole body was hunched slightly forward, her eyes closed and head leaning towards the left, tilted, her tan lips curled in a small yet warm smile.

The melody was one of the most known ones, at least in Asami’s knowledge. _Waltz,_ she thought to herself as she lay her hand against the door gently, slowly pushing it to open further, careful not to make a sound. Korra’s eyes were still closed shut as her fingers ran along the string and she smiled even wider as she neared the ending of the piece. Her fingers moved frantically as the melody picked up the pace, it was a warm yet melancholic, dark one. Korra began speeding and a stirring, whirling wave of loud, fast and repeating notes followed before coming to a slow, familiar stop, Korra pulled the guitar up and reached over, her fingers settling on the strings for a few more chords until her playing came to a final, silent stop and she lingered for a few moments, simply holding the instrument in her arms and leaning against the wall, breathing deeply.

Asami stirred, sliding the door further open until the tan woman finally noticed and glanced up, a warm, wide smile pulled over her lips.

“Hey beautiful,” Korra purred, sitting up and placing the guitar away in its casing before settling back against the wall, arms reaching up, as if knowingly.

“Hey you,” Asami returned her smile, her eyes shining bright as she traced Korra’s movements before crouching down and letting herself fall into her fiancé’s warm, safe embrace. She shifted, turning her back to Korra and grasping at her arms, sliding down and leaning back into her. “That was amazing, Korra.”

The tan woman let out a soft, hushed chuckle and pressed her forehead against Asami’s shoulder, leaning into her and wrapping her arms tighter around her lover. “Thank you.” She purred warmly, pressing a soft kiss to Asami’s exposed shoulder, leaving a soft trail as she kissed her way up to Asami’s neck.

“We’ve been together for... How long exactly? And I hear your playing classical music just now?” A giggle escaped Asami’s lips, “I’m a horrible fiancé.”

“No,” Korra’s grip tightened, “I just don’t play it much, really. I guess I kind of enjoy just listening to my students playing it, I... I don’t feel the need to play any longer.”

“You really should, sweetie, you are such an amazing guitar player, it’s beyond words, really.” Asami’s voice was low and sweet.

“Thank you honey but I’ve had my fair share of concerts and appearances and competitions... I just want to enjoy it now.” Korra huffed against the soft skin of Asami’s neck and pressed her lips gently against it, lingering for a few moments until she felt Asami shifting in her arms.

“I know sweetie,” Asami turned to her side, leaning her head on Korra’s shoulder and revelling in the feeling of Korra’s warm, gentle arms wrapped tightly around her waist. “Will you play for me, though? More often?”

Korra’s eyes locked at Asami’s, azure staring into emerald as her lips pulled in a wide smile and she let her hand slide up Asami’s arm and settle on her jaw, cupping her face, her palm gently pressed against Asami’s cheek, her thumb grazing over it ever so lightly. She felt Asami’s lean into the touch and her heart swelled with warmth and love at the sight.

“Of course I will. Anything for my princess.” Korra purred, her hand sliding underneath her fiancé’s chin, pressing it gently up and meeting her lips almost hungrily, claiming them with each kiss she stole, each time she pressed their lips together.

“You know, each time we kiss it’s more intense than the last.” Asami looked up into what she regarded was her favourite type of an ocean – the ocean in Korra’s eyes. “I love it. So much, Korra.”

“I know. I feel it too, it’s as if my body urges me to kiss you as hard as I can... I’m sorry if I’m hasty, you know me but... I just never want to be without you.” The ocean in her eyes was calm and serene, pleading.

“I’m yours, sweetie. I’ve been yours since the moment I saw you and I will be yours for as long as you’ll have me.” Asami reached up to press her hand against Korra’s cheek as the tan woman leaned into it.

“No less than forever,” Korra murmured, smiling as she tilted her head and met the palm of Asami’s hand with her lips, pressing them against it lightly, peppering her hand with warm, gentle kisses.

“I still wonder how I scored such a charming dork,” Asami giggled as she shifted once more and straddled Korra’s legs, sliding her hands to cup the tan face, leaning in to meet her lips. The kiss was indeed more intense than the last, as if all both of them knew, all both of them wanted was to kiss the other, to feel the warmth of the other as long as possible, as often as they can.

“I’m just too charming, Sami. Can’t fight it,” Korra smirked into Asami’s lips, her grin growing wider by the second as her hands settled on her lover’s hips, her fingers kneading the flesh underneath the soft fabric of Asami’s shirt.

“Mmhm, I think you might be right, Korra. You are rather irresistible,” she pressed her lips against Korra’s once more, pulling her lower lip in and sucking on it gently, tugging at it until her tongue trailed over and she felt the tan woman underneath her shiver. “Cold?”

Korra let out a loud, throaty laugh as she let her head fall back, Asami followed, leaning into her and laying her head on Korra’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, it was stronger than me, I had to,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s neck, her lips brushing against the tan skin.

“You’re such a tease, how am I still sane when the world’ss most teasing seductress gets to play around with my mind every day?” Korra huffed her words, her hands still pressed tight against Asami’s waist.

“I guess you love it too much,” Asami purred, her lips finally pressing against Korra’s neck once more, this time her teeth followed and minutes later she was grinning widely at the already red, blotchy mark clearly visible across Korra’s neck.

“I know I love it as much as I love you – beyond comprehension.” Korra smiled, feeling Asami’s lips press onto her cheek before she tilted her head and met them.

“I love you so much Korra,” Asami mumbled into her lover’s lips before claiming them in another warm, gentle kiss.

“I love you too, Sami.”

 

\- - -

 

**SEVEN MONTHS AGO**

“I can’t wait to see your parents, sweetie, it’s really been a while,” Asami murmured as she struggled to push her bag in the overhead compartment, stepping aside as the flight attendant arrived and managed to shove the bag in the compartment. She sat down next to Korra, holding her engineering magazine in one hand and her phone in the other, setting them in her lap and pulling the safety belt and buckling up.

“I miss them,” Korra mused beside her, her hands in her lap and fumbling through her phone, trying to work out a good playlist for the flight. “We don’t Skype as much anymore since we’re all so busy.” She looked to her side, a faint smile on her lips as her eyes met Asami’s.

“I know you do. Are they picking us up?” Asami’s eyes lit up as Korra leaned in, brushing her lips against Asami’s.

“Mhm, mom’s gonna come pick us up, dad’s working.”

“Mmhm, okay. I still remember the first time we visited together...” A giggle left Asami’s lips as she set the magazine and the phone down in her lap and reached out, cupping Korra’s cheeks in her palms. “You were the biggest dork ever.”

“Pfff, was not.” Korra’s lower lip jutted out in a pout as she crossed her arms, staring at her fiancé.

“You were. So nervous and gosh, the way your dad teased us... Spirits. And I still have that song you sang on my phone, you know?” Asami’s voice was warm, she let her hands fall down to her armrest as they felt the plane start to ascend.

“Mumfords?” Korra smiled widely at her, holding on to her own armrest before turning to glance through the window.

“Mhm. You know... I would have said ‘yes’ back then if you’d asked me to marry you.”

“You would have?” Korra immediately spun back towards Asami, her eyes wide and almost sparkling with excitement.

“Mhm. I was so smitten by you, Korra.”

Korra huffed proudly before laying her hand on top of Asami’s and squeezing gently, turning to stare out the window as the city started becoming smaller and smaller until it was just a tiny blob in the window which disappeared as they entered the clouds. Korra relaxed in her seat and turned to Asami, smirking to herself as she watched her pursed lips and scrunched brows – the way Asami engulfed herself in a piece of writing and pondered the ideas in it.

She unbuckled herself – private jets don’t really have very strict rules – and leaned over her armrest, reaching out to move a lock of raven hair behind Asami’s ear. The pale woman stirred and turned to her side, emeralds meeting azures.

“Hmm?” Asami smiled at Korra, still holding the magazine in her hands.

“Nothing.” Korra murmured, shifting in her seat, her hand sliding down Asami’s arm, slowly, her forefinger tracing a teasing line down to her hip.

Asami quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, settling her magazine down on her lap and leaned on her elbow, chin in her palm, as she stared at Korra with her eyes wide open. “You sure it’s nothing?” Her voice was sprinkled with a teasing note.

“Actually...” Korra trailed off as she leaned in close, pushing Asami’s hair over her shoulder and ghosting her lips over the newly exposed skin, her hand slipped down to Asami’s lap and she squeezed her thigh gently, a smirk playing on her lips. “I need to use the restroom.” Korra smirked and sent a wink Asami’s way, pushing herself off her seat and heading for the rather large bathroom of Asami’s private jet.

The throb between Asami’s legs was making itself painfully known as Asami squirmed in her seat and opened her magazine once more, trying to focus on the article she’d been reading prior to Korra’s interruption. Rereading the same sentence for the seventh time made it obvious just how impossible it would be to focus. She unbuckled her safety belt and stood up from her seat, keen on pulling out her bag and fumbling through it in search of something that would occupy her.

“Sami...” Korra’s hushed voice caused the pale woman to turn around in her spot, following the sound of Korra’s voice.

As Asami turned around, her eyes wide open, eyebrows quirked in confusion, she noticed the tan woman peering out of the bathroom, a curled finger beckoning her to approach. She swallowed and licked her lips, aware of just how dry they’d become and started towards Korra, her steps uncertain and small.

As soon as she’d come close enough, the tan woman’s arms reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her, nimble tan fingers turning the switch underneath the handle and locking them inside.

“K-Korra what are you-“ Asami tried to voice her thoughts but before she could finish her sentence Korra was already pushing her against the door and pressing herself close, too close.

Korra’s lips were on hers, biting, sucking, kissing her hard and breathless, teeth grazing over her lips, tongue brushing against them moments before it was on hers, seeking dominance, thrusting and dancing around hers. She bucked her hips into Korra’s and felt strong hands slide down her sides to her butt, squeezing it, kneading the flesh underneath the thin layer of clothes.

“K-Korra...” Asami mumbled against wet, tan lips as they pulled away gasping for air, she turned to the side trying to regain her focus. “Korra we ca- can’t... Not h-here...” She tried, hard, but forming words wasn’t on the list right now. Heaving and moaning into Korra’s mouth, however... Certainly was, especially as she felt those same hands that had just now squeezed her butt slide further down and grip to her, lifting her up as she felt the back of her head slam against the door before she was pulled away and carried to the other side of what quickly became a too small space.

Korra moved quickly. Her mouth was everywhere. On Asami’s lips, on her chin, biting and nipping down her jaw, kissing and sucking on her neck as she carried her over to the sink, sitting her down on it, her hands at Asami’s sides as the pale woman pressed her thighs together, Korra kissed her way back up to her lips, relishing in another hard, long kiss.

“You’ve no idea how much I want you right now.” Korra mumbled and pulled back for air once more, azure eyes met emerald ones. Asami’s kisses always did leave her breathless.

“Mmm, that’s fabulous sweetie but... Fuck Korra...” Asami gasped out as she felt Korra’s fingers sliding up her arms and to the top button of her blouse, undoing it slowly as her lips pressed into her pulse point, pulling the skin and sucking gently. “W-we can’t h-here...”

“Sure we...” Korra bit into Asami’s neck, nibbling her way down to where her shoulder and neck meet, mumbling against pale skin, “Can...” She slid her hand over Asami’s shoulder, pushing the blouse away to slide down Asami’s arm as the last button was undone.

“Korra, sweetie...”

“Mmhm?” Korra purred as her lips pressed into newly exposed skin of Asami’s shoulder, her hands sliding down Asami’s arms before settling on her thighs still pressed tightly together.

“What brought this...” Asami felt herself at a loss for words when Korra’s hands dipped between her thighs and she pushed them open, slipping between Asami’s legs and pressing herself closer to her. “W-what brought this on...?”

Korra looked up, her hands squeezing Asami’s thighs as their eyes met. “What brings it on usually?” She fashioned her famous goofy grin and bit her lips when she noticed the way Asami’s chest rose and fell with each breath she took, her plump breasts begging to be touched under her lace black bra. “You know I always wanna do things to you...” Korra mumbled raising one hand and fisting Asami’s hair, pulling it to the side and sinking her lips in the pale skin of Asami’s neck, kissing hard and pulling at it – bruises would certainly come to light a bit later.

“Fuck, Korra...” Asami murmured at the sharp pain of her hair being pulled, she gripped Korra’s arms, squeezing her toned biceps, before pulling back and meeting Korra’s lips, kissing her hard, almost feverish. “What exactly do you want to do to me now, Korra?” Her lover’s name rolled off her lips in a throaty manner, her hands sliding to Korra’s shoulders, pushing her already unbuttoned shirt down and off, letting it fall on the floor.

“I want to fuck you.” Korra’s voice a rather guttural one, both hands back on Asami’s thighs, kneading the flesh underneath her tight, black skirt.

Asami arched her back, pushing into Korra, her hands sliding up her toned, tan arms and nestling at the back of her neck, fingers twirling brown locks of hair as she moved her legs around Korra, pressing her closer to herself. “Hard?” She managed to voice through stolen breaths.

As the words left Asami’s mouth she felt Korra grin against her neck, nibbling at the soft skin, tan fingers kneading their way to Asami’s abdomen and further up to her bra, the lacey fabric teasing Korra’s hands as she slipped them around her lover and pulled at the clasp, undoing the unnecessary item in one swift movement, pushing the straps down Asami’s shoulders and letting them fall down her arms. Her hands moved back to Asami’s front, palms pressing hard onto her now exposed heaving mounds, cupping them gently and kneading the flesh, feeling her nipples stiffening at the touch.

“Very hard,” Korra mumbled the words as she leaned down, pulling a taut nipple in her mouth and suckling softly before twisting her tongue around it, licking and pulling with her lips as she pinched the other one before sliding her tongue between them, switching sides. The gasps and harsh, short moans coming from the pale woman proved to be excellent motivation.

“Korra...” Asami pleaded, her voice throaty, hushed.

“Hmm?” Korra glanced up, Asami’s left breast in her mouth, her hand squeezing the right one.

“Oh fuck,” Asami let out a throaty plea, her eyes set on the sight of Korra’s lips encircling her hardened nipple, pale hands falling down to her sides, gripping to the hard, marble like surface beneath her as she arched her back to give her lover more access, hushed moans escaping her lips with each breath she took.

Korra took the initiative and let her mouth slide further down, trying to encircle both Asami’s breasts with one hand as she used the other to lean onto. Leaving wet, nibbling kisses down Asami’s abdomen she moaned in each kiss, feeling the heaving breaths Asami was taking and the stray, nimble pale fingers that found their way to her hair, slipping between brown locks and tugging at them, causing her to look up. She smirked at the sight of Asami’s bare chest and continued with her conquest of soft, salty flesh until she reached the edge of Asami’s skirt, her hand finally leaving her lover’s flushed, aching breasts and slid to her side, pulling the zipper of the dress as she kissed just underneath her navel, a shiver spiking through the pale woman, the hairs on her hands and the back of her neck standing on end.

“Korra... T-this is too much... Mmmm...” Asami’s voice was strained, guttural and raw, her hand still gripping tight to Korra’s brown locks, nails scraping the scalp. She bucked her hips and pushed herself up when she felt Korra’s fingers slide underneath the fabric of her skirt and pull it down slowly; tan, soft skin scraping the pale one, blunt nails pressing tightly into Asami’s thigh. She felt Korra pull away just enough to let the skirt slide down but it wasn’t until she settled back down on the edge of the sink did she realize her lace panties were a crumpled, damp mess on the floor, much like her skirt.

Asami moaned hard and loud as Korra parted her legs once more and slipped between them, she sat up straight and looked at the woman before her, meeting her dark, lustful lidded eyes, sliding her hands over Korra’s toned abs, nails scraping over the fabric clinging tightly to the tan woman’s body, her undershirt distressing Asami gravely.

“Seriously Korra...” Asami purred, her lips curling in a smirk.

“Hmm?” Korra stared at her, hands settled on Asami’s thighs, kneading the flesh and sliding slowly upwards.

“Fuck me already, will you?” Asami finally managed, reaching out, hands sliding to the back of Korra’s neck, tugging gently, pulling the tan woman in for an almost bruising kiss. She let her hands dip over Korra’s shoulder and underneath her undershirt, lower to her back, scraping her nails over soft mocha skin before settling them in Korra’s hair.

“Mmm Sami, I love it when you tell me what to do...” Korra mumbled against Asami’s skin as her lips trailed down porcelain skin, peppering kisses as she moved lower. She felt Asami’s hands gently pushing at the back of her head and she smirked with each kiss planted on Asami skin, hands still pressed tight against Asami’s thighs, thumbs drawing circles over sensitive skin. She lowered herself almost to her knees when her hands met the sensitive spot where Asami’s legs meet her hips and she let her lips trail over each side softly before a slight puff of air left her lips as she settled at the middle, a gasp from above causing her to look up, eyes meeting Asami’s.

“Stop teasing...” Asami pushed herself, sliding closer to the edge of the surface, moving her legs over Korra’s shoulder and settling her hands behind, trying to support herself as she arched her back.

Korra smirked before finally tasting what she’d wanted for so long, her tongue grazing ever so slightly over Asami’s wetness as the pale woman gasped audibly at the sensation, one hand immediately gripping Korra’s hair and tugging gently.

“F-f-fuck...” Asami murmured through short breaths as Korra teased and explored, one moment rolling her tongue over Asami’s clit and the other sliding it through wet, slick folds. Asami bucked her hips at the sensations and arched her back even more, steadying herself, her hands now both in Korra’s hair, nails scraping her scalp. “Mmm...”

Korra was everywhere at once, sliding her tongue through parted, pink lips, dipping inside lightly before moving back up, the feel of warmth and wetness sliding down her chin stimulating her even more as she moaned against Asami’s core. One hand inched closer and she teased the pale woman, a finger tracing soft, gentle lines through the wetness as her lips pushed against her clit before pulling at it and letting her tongue roll over it, changing the direction every few seconds.

She couldn’t stand it much longer, she wanted to be inside Asami and she finally slipped her finger inside her lover’s warmth but seconds later decided one would most certainly not be enough – she slipped another finger in and ravaged her clit with her tongue, feeling Asami quiver at her touch, her heels dug in deep at Korra’s shoulders. She pushed, thrust deep and hard, stopping only to slip her tongue inside her lover and lap up whatever she could, relishing the taste and returning back to assaulting Asami’s pulsing clit, feeling her walls clench and tighten with each thrust. She smirked against her wetness when she felt Asami’s fingers grip her brown locks hard and she quickly slipped a third finger in.

Asami screamed in delight and her hand instantly flew to her mouth as she tried to muffle the loud moans escaping her. She tried to push herself further into Korra’s thrusting fingers, she wanted to feel more of her tongue on her clit, she wanted to be consumed completely by this persistent, insatiable woman kneeling between her legs, doing what could only be described as magic to her. She moaned with every thrust of Korra’s hand, every curl of her fingers sending spikes of delight through her, pleasure building deep inside, threatening to spill over. She tried to prolong it, steeling herself and taking deep breaths but each time she managed to stifle a moan or slow her heart rate, Korra would curl her fingers at just the right angle or suck on her clit with just the right amount of force and Asami would be compelled to scream out.

As she thrust hard, Korra let her thumb circle over Asami’s clit, giving her the advantage of staring up into her lover’s face, her gaze occasionally slipping to her heaving mounds and back to the dripping wetness she so happily engulfed herself in. Asami’s hands became a force, her finger gripping hard to Korra’s hair, pushing her closer to her core, almost begging to taste, to ravish her. Korra obliged, her thumb leaving Asami’s clit and her tongue replacing it, encircling, lapping over, lips pulling and sucking as she thrust her fingers harder and harder each time, feeling Asami buck against them, her walls clenched tighter and tighter.

Just as she felt Korra’s tongue lapping over her clit once more and her fingers curling inside her, pressed tight against her most delicate spot, Asami felt the pleasure spilling over, she felt herself coming completely and utterly undone under Korra’s unrelenting onslaught. She screamed out, fingers bent tightly around brown locks, chest feeling as if it’d burst as she gasped for air, body shaking and throbbing in the intoxicating stupor of her blazing orgasm.

Korra shifted and let the pale woman ride her orgasm until she felt Asami’s hands leaving her hair, she shifted slowly and pulled her fingers out gently, licking them clean with a smirk as she caught Asami’s eye, before she kissed her way up the pale woman’s body, occasionally leaving a marking bite until she reached her lips, meeting her in a deep, warm kiss.

“Korra...” Asami purred as she slipped her hands down to Korra’s waist and pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around the tan woman. “That was...”

“Amazing? Divine? Extraordinary?” Korra chuckled, nibbling on Asami’s lower lip gently.

“Mmm, all of the above...” Asami continued, her fingers trailing over Korra’s abs, hands sliding to her arms, trailing up to her toned biceps, squeezing harshly until she felt Korra shift and slip away from her reach. “What are y-“

“I think I heard the captain on the loudspeaker, something about turbulence.” Korra’s lopsided grin was back on her face and she winked, reaching down to pick up her shirt before swiftly moving to the door, unlocking it and slipping out, not before casting one last, teasing glance in Asami’s direction.

Asami was baffled, to say the least.

Ten minutes later she was back in her seat next to Korra’s, smiling awkwardly at the flight attendant before she leaned over, pulling one of Korra’s earphones out and whispering softly.

“I’m gonna get back at your for this.”

Payback came a day later in the form of a very flustered and blushing Korra, sitting at the breakfast table at her parents’ house, looking anywhere but at her parents, moments after Tonraq had joined them with the words “So, that was a rough, loud night, right Korra?”

To say that Asami was enjoying herself would have been an understatement.

 

\- - -

 

**TWO MONTHS AGO**

“Korra, sweetie, could you come here for a moment, please?” Asami voiced across the room, leaning over the kitchen counter of their apartment.

“Hmm?” Korra murmured as she entered the room, her arms immediately searching out the comfort of Asami’s warm body as she approached, embracing her fiancé from behind, leaning her head on Asami’s shoulder.

“What’s... Why are you looking at houses?” Asami tilted her head, trying to meet Korra’s eyes.

“Oh, that.” Korra stiffened for a moment before Asami felt her relax once more, tightening her hold. “Well, um... I know we haven’t actually discussed this but.. Uhm... I should have asked you first, of course, fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t, Sami.” Korra blabbered, her voice nervous.

“Korra, sweetie, what’s the matter?” Asami shifted and turned around in Korra’s arms, her hands cupping her tan cheeks, emeralds staring into azures.

“Well um... I was thinking we are gonna need more space if we... If we have children one day. “ Korra glanced to the side, afraid to meet Asami’s eyes.

“K-Korra, I... Y-You want to?”

“I do! But I guess I’m a horrible fiancé ‘cause I didn’t even bother asking what you think about that, fuck Asami, can you forgive me?” Korra finally turned to face Asami, her eyes widening at the sight of burgundy lips spread in a wide smile, emeralds sparkling with tears.

“You dork, of course I want us to have kids one day! I just... I didn’t know how you felt about it and I didn’t wanna bring it up, I was hoping you would but then I saw this and kind of got my hopes up and well, here we are... Are you sure you want to, sweetie?” Asami finally managed, her palms pressing tightly into Korra’s flushed cheeks.

“I do, Sami. More than anything. B-but, I’d like to adopt, unless you want t-“

“Me too, sweetie.” Asami chuckled at the way Korra’s eyes seemed to almost glow when she spoke the words.

“I-I can’t wait to raise children with you... You’ll be such a wonderful mother, Sami. Spirits, I love you so much!” Korra leaned in, pressing Asami against the counter and meeting her lips in an overwhelming kiss.

“J-Just how many did you have in mind, sweetie?” Asami cooed, giggling against Korra’s lips.

“At least four!” Korra grinned widely, pulling away from Asami, “And Naga will be our babysitter, right girl?” She shouted across the room, a response sounding as a mixture of a whine and a bark.

“We’ll discuss this in more detail, sweetie.” Asami smirked, pinching Korra’s cheek and pulling her in for a hug, sliding her arms around her fiancé’s shoulders.

“Mmhm, we will.” Korra murmured, her lips settling against Asami’s neck, peppering the gentle skin with feather light kisses.

 

\- - -

 

**PRESENT TIME**

 

“And do you, Asami, promise to treasure this woman who now stands in front of you, forever? Do you promise to keep her heart safe, to hold her when she can no longer hold herself, to be there every step of the way, until you are no longer?” The man spoke softly, gently, and emerald locked on azure’s, tan cheeks pulled in a wide smile, Asami could feel Korra’s warm, gentle fingers entwined with hers as she took a deep, steeling breath and her voice came out warm and loving.

“I do.”

Korra smiled wide, wider than Asami ever thought it possible, and she felt herself smiling just as widely, as if pulled by some sort of magic behind Korra’s smile as the man continued to speak beside them.

“Now then, you two have expressed the wish to read out your vows so we can move to them now, Korra will you do the honour?

“I’d be more than happy to. Bo?” Korra’s eyes finally shifted from Asami’s as she turned to face her ‘best man’ but he had already been facing the other side, reaching out for something until he turned back to her holding her guitar and offering it for Korra to take.

She reached out, nodding warmly and turning back to the woman in front of her, smirking at the bewildered look in Asami’s eyes.

“So you know how we met on Valentine’s Day back at our first gig?” Korra mumbled nervously, her fingers already picking through the strings, warm, silent chords following her voice. “Well, uh... You were the first person I saw in the crowd when we played this song.”

 _“When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am..”_

Korra played a few more chords, her lips pulled in a wide smile, her voice hushed and sweet as she slowed down almost to a stop, her gaze turning away from Asami’s and lifting up, eyes roaming the open night sky.

 _“So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_Baby, we found love right where we are...”_

Asami gasped at the words, her hands clasped over her mouth, thumbs grazing over her cheeks, wiping the droplets of tears away as she watched Korra shift and pass the guitar back to Bolin before turning around and reaching out to hold Asami’s hands once more.

“Asami, when you can manage, your vows?” The man spoke softly.

“Yes, of course, a minute please,” She mumbled through shorts breaths, “I wasn’t really counting on crying so much tonight.” She mumbled out through a giggle, turning to the side to smirk at her friends before her gaze shifted back to the woman in front of her.

“Hey.” She mumbled, emeralds set on azures as Korra nodded in return, “You’re such a romantic dork, you know?” Asami stopped, waiting for the chuckles of their friends to come to a stop, “And I love it. I love every single thing you’ve ever done to make me smile and every single thing you’ve done to make me frown. You’re my cool, sexy, gorgeous almost wife and you’re my best friend. My pillar. My stepping stone, always there to give me a push when I’m uncertain, always there to catch me if I happen to fall. You had me the moment you stepped foot on that stage, Korra. Your arms are my safe haven, your smile is my sanctuary, your eyes my beacons of hope. I can’t wait to share forever with you.”

Korra let go of Asami’s hands, reaching up to wipe away her own tears that slipped down her tan cheeks, her smile never once wavering as she kept her gaze on the woman in front of her.

“I love you, my dork. So much.” Asami finally voiced, reaching out to cup Korra’s cheeks and brush away her tears, feeling her soft, tan hands settle on her waist.

“If that is all, ladies,” The man spoke and both women promptly turned to him, nodding vigorously. “Then it is my pleasure to pronounce you wife and wife, my lovelies, and wish you a joyful and fulfilled marriage for the rest of your lives.” The man smiled widely and placed his hands on their shoulders for a brief moment before continuing, “You may kiss... Uh... Each other!” He exhaled, chuckling.

Korra couldn’t wait a moment longer, before the man could even finish his sentence she was already surging forward, her lips melting against Asami’s, tasting, feeling, breathing her in. “Forever,” She mumbled against Asami’s lips and smiled widely when she felt the same word mumbled against her own lips.

 

\- - -

 

Everything went by in a haze. As soon as the ceremony was over the two women were pulled aside to sign their marriage certificate and deal with the formalities before they could join their family and friends in the celebration. Luckily, the fact that the whole ceremony was held in the backyard of the Sato estate made things increasingly simpler than they could have imagined.

Pictures had to be taken right away, of course. After the whole deal with the formalities, more formalities were on the way and the two women were quickly lead around the mansion, the professional photographers they’d hired snapping photos here and there, instructing them how and where to stand, which position to take, how to look at the camera, how to smile at each other. They both complied happily; mostly unaware of the instructions and simply doing what came natural at the moment – staring blearily at one another with hearts in their eyes and the drumming of mentioned hearts in their ears.

Finally, after a torturous hour of posing for photos in various (somewhat discomforting) positions, the two women were left alone for the briefest of moments, solitary and grinning at each other at the confines of Asami’s bedroom.

“Hey you.” Asami finally murmured, reaching out to take Korra’s hands into her own, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, slipping her arms around her broad shoulders, “Wife of mine.”

“Hey back to you,” Korra sniggered, burying her face in the crook of Asami’s neck, “Wife of mine.”

“How does it feel to be married, Mrs Sato?” Asami purred, her fingers sliding into Korra’s hair, lips ghosting over Korra’s shoulders.

“Out of this world,” Korra purred, her lips gently brushing over Asami’s neck. She was about to voice something else when a faint knock on the door stirred them both.

“Ladies, you in there?” Bolin’s voice came from the other side of the door, “Your guests would love to see you, keep the marital duties for later, will ya?” The sound of his chuckling echoed the empty hall and soon disappeared as the two women burst out laughing before finally leaving the room, holding each other’s hand.

As soon as they approached the yard once more, they were greeted by a loud, roaring ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ and claps and cheers from their friends and family.

Hiroshi, Senna and Tonraq were the first to approach them, embracing them one by one and mumbling words of encouragement and advice, smiling and chuckling with them. Their friends, Bolin and Opal, Mako and Taya, Iroh and his girlfriend came next, all huddling them in a large, rather messy group hug, laughing loudly and cheering for them. Most of the other guests were already seated and didn’t approach them, only offered nods and claps as congratulations, which both women were immensely grateful for.

They finally made their way to their table, only to be made to stand up once more as the band called them over to the dance floor, intent on having them start with the first dance before the dinner was even served.

They’d picked the first song months ago. And the band a few weeks ago, one of the members was Korra’s colleague from Juilliard and the band was becoming more and more famous with each gig they played. They smiled at the two women, congratulated them by raising their glasses of champagne and the chords began, easing them in the dance.

Korra extended her hand, pulling Asami into her embrace, sliding her hands to rest on the pale woman’s waist, careful not to wrinkle the perfectly smooth white gown as she felt slender arms wrap around her neck and rest on her shoulders. She was itching to take the suit off but Asami insisted she kept it on at least for their first dance and really – who could say no to that smile? Her emerald green tie swayed as they moved in the rhythm of the song, feeling each other’s hearts beat close to one another as the song enveloped them both.

 _“If the sun refused to shine,_  
_I would still be loving you._  
_When mountains crumble to the sea,_  
_there will still be you and me._

 _Kind woman, I give you my all,_  
_Kind woman, nothing more...”_

“I love you, Asami.” Korra mumbled, her voice hushed against Asami’s ear as she pulled the pale woman closer, her embrace warm and tight.

“I love you too, Korra.” Asami murmured back, pressing her lips gently against Korra’s neck. “Forever.”

“Forever,” Korra added, her smile wide, breath warm against pale skin.

They swayed to the music, not once bothered to turn or move away from each other. They were finally one another’s and they’d stay so, forever.

 

 _“If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._  
_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeell? Was it good? Was it nice? Was it a good ending?  
> I must say I'm really, really proud of myself for writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me some feedback, throw me a shout on Tumblr, whatever really, I'll be thrilled. And really, thank you all for reading and for your continuous support. Love you all!  
> P.s. for those wandering, the Waltz is: Chopin-Waltz Op.64 No.2


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a long time, I finally managed to write this out. It's an epilogue and it serves to just kind of go into a bit more detail in their lives after the wedding and the happy end I've given them.  
> You know my writing, you know my style. There's some angst, there's like, SHITLOADS OF FLUFF and there's, of course, smut.  
> Oh and, watch out - it's 11 thousand words long.

Asami paced back and forth around the office, anguish and anger mixing in her body as she huffed, holding her phone tight in her hand. “I swear to all gods…” She mumbled to herself, stepped closer to the window and glanced outside.

The late afternoon looked warmer than it actually was - Asami would know, she had to wear a winter jacket mid July - and the setting sun cast what little of its rays were left to lighten the murky ashen scenery of London that lay before her.

“I come down here, on our anniversary and the bitch, the goddamn bitch doesn’t even show!” Asami screamed into the phone.

“Actually, about that...” Korra started but was cut off by more of Asami’s grumbling.

“I can’t believe them Korra, I should have been home, I shouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place,” Asami continued with her rant, with an exasperated groan here and there, “I just can’t believe the audacity...”

“Asami.”  Korra said gently.

“Hmm?”

“Just leave the papers, the office and everything, ok?”

“Ugh, Korra, I’m just so mad!”

“I know sweetie but just leave it, ok? Take your purse, turn the lights off and leave the office. I know you’ll feel better the moment you step outside.”

“I wish,” Asami grumbled but by the noises Korra could hear through the phone, Asami was  definitely shuffling through papers and moving around.

“Alright?” Korra called again.

“Mhm, just taking my purse.  I’ll be on the flight home in twenty min-“ Asami didn’t get to finish the sentence. The second she stepped out of her office and to the large lobby of her building, she was dazed by the colours surrounding her, the dancing of lights around her, the scent of flowers and -  Chopin playing in the background?

She stopped mid step, dropping her purse and taking in the sight in front of her then gasped when her eyes fell on the beautiful, feminine figure in the middle of the room and the smile gracing the woman’s lips.

“Happy Anniversary.” Korra murmured, crossing the distance between them with a few steps and stopping just shy of Asami.

“Korra, wh- whaa? What are you, how did yo-“ Asami found it hard to form words, let alone coherent sentences so she stopped trying after a few slurred words, with her lips pulled in a wide smile as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks.

Korra reached up swiftly, brushed the tears away cupping Asami’s face, leaned up and met her half-way, pressing their lips together with an intensity of a love older than time. She kissed Asami with the passion of ancient lovers and adoration beyond bounds, with her lips pulling in a wide smile when they finally broke away but only so their foreheads met in a gentle touch.

Seemingly lasting for hours the minutes passed in silence as the two women simply stood holding one another, breathing in the other’s familiar, loving fragrance and pecking each other’s lips with tender, playful kisses every once in a while.

“You planned all of this, didn’t you?” Asami finally spoke after what felt like an eternity of tenderness and warmth shared between them in the intimate moments.

“Maybe,” Korra murmured, capturing Asami’s lips in a kiss once more before speaking again, “Yeah I totally did.” She grinned and pulled back, meeting Asami’s gaze. “How are you feeling now?”

Asami raised an eyebrow, looking at her wife with a confused expression, tilting her head to the side like a little puppy. “You’re here, silly, how do you think I feel?” Korra kept quiet, with a determined face and Asami sighed, continuing with a smile, “I feel great, Korra, happy.”

“See?” Korra’s grin widened, if it were actually possible, “I told you you’d feel better the moment you step out of the office.”

“You’re so sly, you know? And so smug about it.” Asami smirked, swatting Korra’s arm, “I love that about you.”

“Just that?” Korra’s lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Well your body does help a lot...”

“Saaaaami,” Korra whined, reaching out and taking Asami’s hand, “Come on, you dork, we’ve got places to be!” She said, turning on her heel and heading for the door.

“Oh really?” Asami asked with genuine curiosity.

“Well, you know, dinners and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

“Yeah, celebratory fireworks and Waltzes and ballroom dancing and stuff.”

“Korra, we never did any of those things.” Asami chided, squeezing Korra’s hand as she followed her out the building and towards a limo parked in front of it. “A limo, really?” She stopped in her tracks, tugging her wife to a stop.

“Whaaaaaat, I had to go all out!” Korra squealed with a grin.

“Right,” Asami chuckled. “So where is it you’re taking me first, oh wife of mine?”

“Well, somewhere I’ve wanted to take you for a while, something middle of the city, cosy, homey, London-like?” Korra tilted her head to the side and pulled on Asami’s arm before continuing, “Come on, I’ve got us a reservation and I plan on using it to the fullest!”

They finally got in the limo, both greeted the driver as the man said his greeting and as soon as Korra nodded a ‘yes’, they were off.

“You’re not even gonna hint me where we’re headed?” Asami asked as she scooted closer.

“Where we’re stopping tonight or all the places I’ll be taking you?” Korra grinned.

“Ugh, dork.” Asami swatted her arm and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her wife’s cheek, “Either.”

“Tonight, my favourite place in all the city,” Korra mumbled quickly, “There, you got something out of me now sit tight and kiss me for the rest of the way.” She finished with a smirk.

Asami giggled and leaned in further, meeting Korra’s lips for a soft, gentle kiss. “If you say so, Mrs Sato.”

The rest of the trip, which turned out to be fairly short, was spent in sharing quick kisses and longing glances. Twenty-five minutes later the limo slowed down to a stop and Korra turned to the driver who’d just opened the window in the partition and turned around.

“Thank you!” She said in a hurried voice, almost dragging Asami out of the car.

They got out and the limo sped away as Asami glanced around, taking in the sight.

“So…” She started, “That’s a lot of buildings,” She mumbled in a sheepish voice.

“Ok, shush.” Korra chuckled, took her hand and entwined their fingers, “You’ll love it. And besides, tonight I just, I want to talk to you.” Korra glanced to the side, “We haven’t actually sat down and spent time alone in a while, you know, with the kids and all…” She trailed off, squeezing Asami’s hand tighter.

“I know sweetie,” Asami said, pulling her hand away from Korra’s and bringing both her hands to cup her wife’s cheeks, “I can’t wait to tell you all about how much I love you in all the different ways I can think of.” She said with a smile.

It was one of those smiles that always managed to make Korra’s heart skip a few beats.

She leaned up and pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way,” Asami murmured with a smile.

This time Asami was the one to take Korra’s hand as her wife moved along the sidewalk and towards a well lit building seemingly meshed between all the other tall buildings in the street. There were flowerpots placed neatly at the entrance, on the floor, the windows and hanging just above the large wooden door, and the two women made their way inside, Korra pushing the large door open and holding it for Asami with a wide grin. She followed her inside and moved past her, leading her towards the centre of the place.

It was obvious at first sight it was a rather known and quite popular pub, simply judging by the number of people sitting there on a Thursday night. The place was packed, there was live music coming from one side and mostly unrecognizable shouts and murmurs coming from all around. About half way through the crowd a woman approached them, wearing a green shirt and a skirt of the same colour, both obviously serving as a uniform.

“Korra?” The woman asked hesitantly.

“Emily?” Korra retorted with her eyes widening, “Fucking hell it’s actually you!” She let go of Asami’s hand and pulled the woman in a hug. She pulled back quickly and turned towards Asami, sliding her arm around her wife’s waist. “This is my wife, Asami.” She said, a wide smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, wow, wife!” The woman chuckled, extending her arm, “I’m Emily, one of Korra’s biggest groupies and a mate from way back in the old times.”

Asami took the woman’s hand and shook it lightly, “Asami, Korra’s wife and current biggest groupie,” She added with a teasing smirk.

“Oh, I like this one!” The woman said with a boisterous laugh that followed, “What are you doing back in London anyway? I heard you were in the States, making it big and ol’ that.”

“Actually, it’s our anniversary so I thought I’d take Asa-”

“You took your wife to a pub on your anniversary?” The woman’s laughter only grew louder, “Still the same bawbag, I see!”

“Shut it, it’s a special place!” Korra whined, covering her face with her free hand.

Asami stood by, both mildly confused and amused.

“Ah get it up ye, I know!” The woman swatted Korra’s arm and straightened up, “So lemme guess, you’re the larky that has a reservation, aye?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Korra said with a grin, “I knew the place would be full so yeah.”

“Got that right, well follow me, will ye?” The woman mumbled and turned on her heels, heading towards another area of the pub.

The room was secluded with only three tables, a large fireplace and a few more flowerpots all placed around neatly. There was a large chandelier in the middle of the room and candle-like lights strung around the room’s wooden walls.

“Thanks Em,” Korra said with a smile as the woman pointed them towards a table closest to the fireplace, which was consequently the furthest from the door.

“I’ll send ye yer drinks,” The woman mumbled and turned away, heading out.

“Ah-” Asami started but Korra was already pulling her jacket of her shoulders and placing it on a chair.

“Trust me, she’ll get us the best drinks,” Korra said with a grin, pulling the chair and waiting for Asami to sit down. She grinned when Asami gave her a smug grin and sat down slowly.

Korra circled the table and sat on the chair across from her and immediately reached out, holding up her palm.

“I like it here,” Asami finally managed to say, “It’s… warm.”

“Awh come on, it’s more than that!”

“No, really Korra, this city is fucking cold.” Asami said, her expression serious.

“Oh, yeah, I know right?” Korra chuckled, “But really, this pub… Man, it brings out a lot of memories.”

“Such as?”

“Some great gigs, best ale, great food, a lot of drunken nights…”

“Sounds exhausting. And fun.” Asami added with a smirk.

“It was It really was. But,” Korra started when a different waiter approached them, carrying a tray with two large containers filled to the brim with a dark substance.

“Oh I forgot to mention, best ale.” Korra grinned.

“Isn’t that much the same as beer?”

“Asami, you wound me,” Korra grimaced.

“What is it anyway?”

Korra quickly grasped for the pint and pulled it to her lips. “Mmm,” She hummed her approval, her eyes closed in appreciation, “It’s called Botanic. My fav.”

“I thought you’d say Guinness or something like that.” Asami grinned.

“Wife of mine,” Korra mumbled, setting the pint away, “You wound me again.” She eyes Asami cautiously before a grin appeared on her face. “You know I stopped drinking that.”

“Mmhm, and you know I’m just teasing. Hah, you remember that time when we ordered one at that little place in Arizona and they had no idea what a Guinness is?” Asami giggled, grasping for her pint and bringing it to her lips, “And they called us idiots for asking!” She laughed this time, setting the pint back down on the table. “Fuck they were dumb!”

“I know, what a bunch of stupid fucks. I still can’t believe we even went to that place, why did we even go there?” Korra leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

“Well, if I remember correctly, and I do, it was because someone lost their wedding ring.” Asami leaned on the table and eyed her wife. “So someone else had to go drive them half across the universe to buy a new one.”

Korra laughed sheepishly before taking another swig of her ale, “Oh yeah…”

 

* * *

 

**THIRTEEN YEARS AGO**

 

Asami gripped the steering wheel, staring out the side window as Korra snored softly in the passenger seat of her car. She was still foggy on all the details but somehow they found themselves in the middle of nowhere, driving for what seemed an eternity with only one thought in mind - we’re going to Arizona.

Whoever thought it would be a good idea to drive there was really wrong. Which, to be kind of fair, meant both Korra and Asami.

Korra for the “brilliant” idea and Asami for actually going with it

“It’ll be fun!” Asami remembered Korra saying. “Sure, why not.” She remembered her own hesitant but hopeful voice.

She was drawn to the idea by the sheer fact that their lives were getting busier and the time they spent together shorter and fewer. The company was prospering nicely but Asami often found herself flying to god-knows-where and Korra seemed to be having more students with each passing year and she often came home late and rather tired.

So at the first prospect of being able to spend some time, a few days, completely alone and, knowing each other perfectly, having a lot of fun, Asami jumped at the idea and found herself packing and on the road within a few hours. Two days later the idea didn’t seem as brilliant anymore as Korra turned out to be a horrible road-trip companion while sleeping through most of it and the roads being as straight and boring as ever.

Asami glanced back to the front and sighed, turning her attention to Korra.

“Seriously, how can you even sleep, it’s like, eight in the evening and you’ve been sleeping all day.” She mumbled to herself, certain that it wouldn’t wake her fiancée up. However, much to Asami’s surprise, Korra shifted in her seat, mumbled a quiet “Snrr not mine” and turned towards her, her eyes still hazy with sleep.

“Sami,” Korra murmured, “How long was I out this time?”

“Oh about… five hours?” Asami grumbled.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry, why didn’t you wake me up?” Korra whined and straightened up in her seat, pulling on her seatbelt and adjusting it. “Sorry.” She mumbled once more, her gaze downcast, “I’m such a horrible fiancée.”

Asami turned to her again and huffed out with a smile, “You’re just a giant dork and I love you. But I’m still very much confused as to why we’re driving all the way to Arizona.”

“I just thoug-”

“Couldn’t we’ve just taken my private jet? We would’ve been back by now and probably sprawled in bed or you know, doing some other stuff in bed?” Asami turned back to the road, keeping both her hands on the steering wheel.

“Yeeeeah but it wouldn’t have been as fun?” Korra tried sheepishly.

“Fun? Korra you’ve been asleep for the past… Well almost for twenty-four hours! How is driving around a really boring road in complete silence fun?”

“I know, I’m sorry… I fucked up, it’s all my fault.” Korra said with a frown, glancing outside.

“It’s fine, just next time get a guitar from somewhere closer? Or just, you know, order it?”

“There’skindanoguitarthere.” Korra slurred the words, keeping her gaze on the side of the road.

“What?” Asami mumbled.

“We’re not going there for a guitar.” Korra finally turned to meet Asami’s eyes.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you getting a custom made guitar there and we’re going to pick it up?” Asami clutched the steering wheel in her hands, staring at her fiancée.

“There’s no guitar. We’re going to pick something else up.” Korra stared at her with the saddest of looks Asami’d seen in a while.

“What are going to pick up?” Asami asked hesitantly.

“M-my wedding ring,” Korra mumbled nervously, trying to hold Asami’s gaze. Her anxiety won out and she looked away, unable to help herself.

“What wedding ring?”

“The one you got me.”

“The one that’s supposed to be at the jeweler’s?” Asami’s voice suddenly picked up a sharper note.

“Yeeah…”

“Korra?”

“Sami?”

Before she was aware what was happening, Korra was clutching whatever she could and grasping for something to hold as she tried to brace herself for the sudden stop Asami made when she swerved to the side of the road.

“You lost the ring.” Asami said sharply.

“Maybe.”

“Korra.”

“Yeah I lost the ring but I was gonna get it back but then I found out how much you paid for it and I freaked out and just ordered the same one but they don’t have delivery and now we’re half way to Arizona and you’re so pissed of, god will you ever talk to me again?” Korra finally turned back to meet Asami’s eyes, tears brimming in her own as she all but slurred the words. “I’m so fucking sorry Sami!”

“Korra, do you realize that you’re…” Asami paused, bringing her palm to her forehead and sighing, “You’re such a fucking dork, you know that?” She reached for her seatbelt, unbuckled it and in one swift motion moved to Korra’s side, straddling her. “You are a fucking dork. You’re so silly. And wow you’re just so… ridiculous. I’ve no words, really.” Asami mumbled and pressed her lips to Korra’s in an almost bruising kiss.

“Wha…?” Korra started but Asami’s lips were already pressed to hers and she wasn’t pulling away so Korra kissed her back with just as much fervor and moved her hands to Asami’s sides, sliding them around her and pulling her tighter to herself.

“I can’t believe you didn’t just tell me.” Asami mumbled between kisses, “Next time you lie to me I’m going to drive you here and throw you out of the fucking car.” The words came out a mixture of a growl and a moan as Korra tightened her hold.

“I panicked, I’m sorry,” Korra mumbled, “Never again, promise.” She kissed Asami again and again, until the space between them became too warm and Asami finally pulled back, winded and with her lips swollen and her lipstick slightly smeared.

“Don’t be an idiot ‘cause you know I love you and such a stupid thing will never come between us.” Asami spoke with newfound determination. “A turn the car off, we’re taking a break.” She leaned back down and pressed her lips to Korra’s once more, nipping her lower lip and brushing her tongue over it.

Korra swiftly unbuckled her own seatbelt and reached for the ignition, turned the key and grinned as the car came to a complete stop and the only sound left was the one of their mingled breaths.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh yeah, we did that in the car!” Asami grinned, glancing around the room, “I had to reupholster the seat!” She laughed out and clutched at her stomach, trying to straighten up.

“Oh and, and, remember that poor chick that came driving that road and she stopped to check if we were ok and was all ‘oh my lord, oh no, oh the lord will save you, oh no’ and we just kind of stared at her until she went away.” Korra leaned back in her chair with a loud laugh.

“She was staring though, kinda like that chick across the room,” Asami mumbled and brought her pint to her mouth, taking a sip.

“The blonde? Yeah, she’s been staring at you all night.” Korra grinned, meeting her wife’s eyes.

“Oh come on babe, that chick has been eyeing you all night and you can’t convince me otherwise. Besides, she’s hot come on, just look at her!” Asami grinned and turned her attention to the woman seated across the room who immediately looked away, obviously caught staring at them. Or more precisely, at Korra.

“You know what’s really hot though?” Korra leaned over, elbows on the table, her chin resting on her palms as she stared at her wife.

“Hmm?” Asami hummed, turning back to her and mimicking her actions until they’re much closer to one another.

“That gorgeous grey hair that you’ve been trying to hide this whole time.” Korra smirked and reached out, brushing the back of her hand against Asami’s cheek and tracing her fingers through her wife’s hair. “You don’t have to hide from me, Asami, I still think you’re gorgeous. I always will, no matter how many greys you get.”

Asami’s cheek turned a light pink shade, a sight Korra hadn’t seen in a while and she giggled almost involuntarily.

“So I can actually still make you blush.” She said gently.

“Nobody else,” Asami added.

“If I remember correctly, I was usually the only one to make you blush,” Korra continued, “And you’ve always been the only one to make me blush. At least blush really, really hard.”

“Oh, Korra!” Asami all but squeaked.

“Hmm, love?”

“Remember that time in your office?” Asami grinned widely, taking Korra’s hand in her own and squeezing it tightly.

“Oh god…”

“Yeah, you were saying that a lot back then as well.” Asami’s grin widened.

 

* * *

 

**TEN YEARS AGO**

 

Korra frowned as she glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she’d put her motorcycle keys. She always managed to misplace them and always found herself looking for them when she was in a hurry.

Asami was going to meet her at Tenzin’s in five minutes and she wasn’t even on her way, thanks to her super awesome brain that never ceased to amaze her.

She sat back in her seat, groaned and started opening her drawers yet again. The bloody key had to be somewhere and she’d find it, even if it meant turning the whole room upside down.

A knock on the door turned her attention away from the search and she glanced up slightly confused and mostly irritated.

“Professor Korra?” A faintly familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

Korra all but smacked herself over the forehead at forgetting to answer before actually looking towards the door. “Yes?” She called, “Come in!”

The door opened and none other than her wife sauntered in, clad in nothing but a long coat and a pair of ankle high black boots, letting the door close behind her as she made her way towards the chair placed in front of Korra’s desk.

“Babe?” Korra asked in confusion, standing up from her chair but was promptly sitting back down as Asami motioned for her to with one swift curl of her forefinger.

“Professor, may I have a word with you?” Asami asked in the sweetest of voices she could muster as she moved to sit down on the chair.

“Uh, sure babe,” Korra mumbled hesitantly, “What about?”

“Well you see, professor, I know I should have tried better but I’ve been really busy and I know you don’t just go around offering A’s and better grades to bad students such as myself but, could we, maybe…” Asami trailed off and Korra suddenly felt her throat had gone a little dry at her wife’s words, “Perhaps bargain for a higher grade?”

Korra straightened in her seat with a small smirk adorning her face. “And what exactly did you have in mind, Mrs Sato?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking… How about you,” Asami paused and stood up, untying the belt and stretching open her coat, “And I,” She grinned as Korra’s breath hitched and her eyes visibly widened when her coat fell down her arms, “play a little game?”

Korra cleared her throat and gripped to her armrests, straightening up in her chair as she crossed her legs. “And what game would that be, Mrs Sato?”

Asami simple smirked and turned on her heels and headed for the door. She added a little more sway to her hips and grinned to herself when Korra cleared her throat once more.

“Having a little trouble there, professor?” She teased.

“None at all, Mrs Sato. So that game that you were talking about…”

Asami locked the door and turned back to face her wife, slowly making her way back to her desk. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her when Korra leaned over and placed her hands on the desk, blatantly staring at her. She knew Korra loved her lingerie, but she also knew this particular black piece was Korra’s favourite. As she approached the desk she circled around and moved to lean against it on Korra’s side, just shy from her.

“I was thinking we’d play a little game I like to call ‘how long will it take me to get my professor off?” Asami smirked and pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

Korra shuddered at her words and uncrossed her legs, leaning back and staring at her wife’s eyes. “And what… What exactly are you going to do to go about this game?” Korra mumbled, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

Asami reached down to her boots, unzipped them and took them down and immediately scooted more to the middle of the desk, sitting down straight in front of Korra.

“I intend to present to you all that I’ve learnt in my few years of studying with you and then you can give me my A?” She winked and placed on leg between Korra’s own, “If I deserve, of course?”

Korra straightened up in her seat and leaned up as far as she could, staring straight into Asami’s eyes, a grin playing on her lips.

“Well I’m sure you’ll give it your best, Mrs Sato?”

“Oh I most certainly will.” Asami said as she met her lips in a quick kiss and moved down onto Korra’s lap, slipping her arms around her neck, murmuring against Korra’s cheek. “I’ll try as hard and as long as necessary, until you’re fully satisfied and sure I deserve my grade.”

“I’m not sure I remember you taking the written exam, Mrs Sato.” Korra murmured, letting her lips trail kisses down Asami’s jaw.

“I haven’t. But I’ll do the oral one now, if you don’t mind.” Asami said as she pulled at Korra’s hair and tilted her head, latching onto her neck and leaving a bruising bite.

Korra grinned and let Asami nibble her way up her neck and to her ear as she mumbled softly, “And what makes you think I’ll let you, just like that?”

“Because you want it.” Asami purred.

“Really?” Korra’s grin widened and she slipped her hands to Asami’s waist, squeezing slightly. She shivered when she felt Asami’s warm lips press against her ear and her hot breath trail alongside it.

“Because,” Asami whispered, “You want me to go down on my knees, spread your legs and bury myself between them.” She paused, flicking her tongue over Korra’s earlobe, eliciting another shudder, “You want me eating you out until you can’t take it any longer. And you know I’ll be so damned good at it, you’ll have to give me that A.” She bit Korra’s earlobe and tugged on it lightly, sliding her hands to Korra’s shoulders and down her arms.

“Then I guess you should get on with it, Mrs Sato.” Korra mumbled, gripping Asami’s hips and sliding her hands up her abdomen. She paused when her fingers met the fabric of Asami’s bra but she wasted no time and slipped her hands underneath it, squeezed and tilted her head to the side, biting Asami’s neck and trailing her tongue over it in an almost apologetic manner. “My students,” She murmured against Asami’s neck as she felt her hips grind against her abdomen, “are always diligent, Mrs Sato,” she smirked, nipping her way up to Asami’s lips, “As I’m sure you will be as well.”

Their lips met and tongues collided. One second the kiss was all biting and sucking and the next it turned into wild, roused battling for air. Asami’s moans filled the air and as Korra finally managed to slip a hand between their bodies and down to Asami’s panties, she grinned when she felt just how damp they already were and how ready Asami was. She pressed a finger against Asami’s clit - she knew her wife too well by now not to hit the spot immediately even through the fabric - and moved it in a circular motion, applying steady pressure and revelling in the sounds Asami was making. Her moans quickly turned into mewls and gasps filled with breathy words and she could almost feel Asami unraveling in her arms. Just as she was about to slip her hand inside her panties and finally slide her fingers in that warm, inviting wetness, Asami’s pulled away, after one last grind and bucking of her hips, and giggled, staring down at her.

“I thought I was supposed to be showing you a good time, professor.”

“Oh I am having a really good time, Asami.”

“First name, already Kor--”

“For you, Asami, it’s professor.” Korra said sternly, reclaiming her lips in a ravishing kiss.She grinned when Asami grinded her hips one more time but before she could grasp at her hips once more, Asami was slipping away, peppering kisses down her neck and moving away from her reach.

“A-A-A, professor. I think it’s time I earned my grade.” Asami said, reaching down and pulling at the hem of Korra’s shirt. “This, off. This,” She mumbled and reached for Korra’s belt, unbuckling it and sliding it off her jeans, “Also off.”

Korra grinned and pushed herself back in her chair - thank fuck for those goddamn squeaky little wheels - pulled her shirt over her head and let Asami slide her jeans down. She was almost thrown back in her chair so she settled against it, smiled up at her wife and closed her eyes when Asami began to descend.

The first she felt were Asami’s fingertips cascading down her neck and to her chest. Then Asami’s hands slipped underneath her bra, she pinched Korra’s nipples a few times and gaze her taut, heaving breasts a few squeezes before letting her hands slide further down, nails scraping down those fabulous abs. She pulled on Korra’s briefs and her wife promptly lifted herself off the seat and let her slide the fabric away and down, not bothering to take it all the way off. She pressed teasing kisses up along Korra’s inner thigh, starting from her knee and dangerously approaching her aching wetness now already begging to be tended to.

When Asami’s lips finally made contact with her trembling form and she felt them encircle her stiffened bundle of nerves, Korra shuddered in delight and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

Asami’s tongue flicked over her clit a couple of times and each touch was enough to send another rush down her spine and to her core. Her inner muscles fluttered at the sensation and she groaned, slipped her hands in Asami’s hair and urged her to move, to do something, to fill her and fuck her, to satisfy her the way only she knew.

Asami smirked and flicked her tongue over Korra’s clit once more, pulled the aching bud between her lips and sucked so agonizingly slowly, knowing full well just how crazy it’d drive her wife. Her hand slowly trailed up her thigh and as she brought it to it’s stop, Asami couldn’t help but look up and smile at the mess she’d made of her wife.

Korra had one of her hands tangled in Asami’s hair and the other slipped underneath her bra, cupping her own breast and flicking a finger over her nipple, moaning and shuddering as she did so. She looked down, meeting Asami’s eyes, and mouthed a “Please” before her head shot back and she arched her whole body when Asami’s two fingers finally slipped into her warm, velvety wetness. She felt her lips enclose her clit once more as her fingers picked up a steady pace and with each push of Asami’s fingers, Korra felt a little more wetness escape her and she squeezed on her own breast a little harder. Her walls clenched and squeezed, trying to coax out more friction but then Asami curled her fingers at that perfect, swollen spot and she knew she’d be coming hard and fast.

Asami wanted to look up, she wanted to stare up at Korra’s eyes and watch her as she came but the taste was too good and she couldn’t help but suck on her clit, even more so when every flick of her tongue meant Korra’s walls would flutter around her fingers with more vigour and she’d moan out her name more fiercely than before.

It took a few more flicks of her tongue and couple more expertly placed thrusts and curls of her fingers before Asami had Korra a writhing, shuddering mess in her arms. She felt wetness coat her hand to her wrist and eagerly licked as much of it as she could without removing her fingers, letting her wife ride out her orgams as long as she wanted. When Korra finally started coming off her high, she slowly pulled out her fingers, grinning at the whine Korra gave at the lack of fullness inside her, and she moved down, licking and gently stroking her tongue through Korra’s swollen, warm folds with a smile on her face. She moved slowly back up, placing gentle kisses up Korra’s abdomen and met her lips, grinning when Korra shuddered once more upon feeling herself on Asami’s lips.

“So,” Asami started, pressing light kisses to Korra’s lips as she settled in her lap, “Was that worthy of an A?”

Korra chuckled and pecked her lips once more, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. “I think you got yourself a A till the end of the year, Mrs Sato.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god Asami, I am still not over that!” Korra whined, bringing her third pint of beer to her lips and taking a long swig before continuing, “You’ve no idea how many times I found myself thinking about that in class!”

Asami grinned and leaned back in her chair, “Hey, I had to work hard for my grade and I made sure you’d remember it.”

“Yeah you made sure of that, alright…” Korra murmured and glanced around, “You know the janitor came by the next day and told me he’d like to ask Mr Sato for a few pointers and I almost slapped the guy.”

“What?!” Asami almost kicked her pint away as she surged forward and leaned over the table, “You never told me that!”

“I forgot!”

“How could you forget that, that’s hilarious!”

“Oh come on, I forgot, you know how I am… Besides, the guy quit like, a week later and I just never saw him again.”

“Well fine, but still. Hah,” She almost snorted, “He had to ask Mr Sato for pointers? Mr?” She leaned back, grabbing hold of her pint and downing it in one go, “Sure, I can drink like a man but I can service my wife far better!”

“Samiii!” Korra whined again, trying to reach over and place a hand over her wife’s mouth, “You’re drunk and talking about our sex life again!”

“Shhh!”

“I’m not drunk, I’m just enjoying our anniversary,” Asami giggled and leaned back, finally settling down. “That’s just like that time I got that stupid email addressed to Mr Sato.” She remembered.

“I still don’t get it how you got that mail, I am clearly the one wearing pants in this marriage.” Korra slapped her hand against the table and huffed contently.

“Excuse me?” Asami looked at her, narrowing her eyes, “You’re wearing the pants?”

“Yes, I am wearing the pants, does Mrs Sato have anything against that?”

“Well,” Asami started, “How about… I do all the work around the house, I mow the lawn, I drive you around everywhere, I fix all our transporting devices-”

“You laze around while I chase the kids around the house, I clean up after them, I cook, I wash everything… Hey! You’re right! You are the man of the house!” Korra grinned, fully aware of the menacing looks Asami was giving her.

“You…”

“Sami, remember I am your wife and you love me dearly.”

“Oh I love your, dear. I do. I will also love getting back at you for this.”

“And how exactly will you go about doing that.” Korra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll show you when we get to our hotel room,” Asami leaned over and smirked, “Want a hint, babe?”

“Of course.”

“It involves two fingers and a tongue.” She grinned when Korra cleared her throat and grabbed her pint, taking a swig and downing it.

Asami leaned back and yawned, staring at Korra. “God I missed this.”

“Me too,” Korra smiles, leans over and reaches out and this time, Asami meets her hand immediately, entwining their fingers. “I love being at home, with the kids and I love it how the house is never quiet now and I can’t sleep in on Sundays but… I missed this, so much. Just being able to sit and talk to you, hold your hand and tease you about silly stuff and just remember everything we’ve been through.”

“I know, Korra,” Asami murmured gently, “I know. Wanna go get some icecream and head to our hotel room?” She smiled and leaned in even further.

“Mmm, icecream,” Korra repeated almost in a daze, “I totally do.”

As they stumbled out the pub, some fifteen minutes later, Korra took on the role of leading Asami through London streets. They headed for the first open store and rushed in, each grabbing a tub of icecream, Korra grabbing three, and they headed for the cashier.

“How come you always buy so much icecream?” Asami started.

“I don’t know, I just love icecream.” Korra grinned and showed all of it on the counter.

“You do realize we can always buy more, right?” Asami teased, bumping her shoulder.

“Yeah but, what if I really want icecream, like, really really, and there’s none in the house? That would not be okay and that’s why we always have so much icecream in the house.”

“I think we always have so much because we let you do the shopping.” Asami grinned and threw the tubs in a bag as they headed outside.

“The kids love it.” Korra grinned and squeezed her hand.

“Yeah…”

“What is it?” Korra turned to her as they left the pub, took both her hands in her own and held them tight.

“I’m just thinking about them.” Asami smiled to her, “I still remember the first day we brought them home.”

“I do too.” Korra smiled back, sliding her arms around Asami’s waist, “It was one of the truly happiest days of my life.”

“Mine too.” Asami murmured and wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

 

Korra shivered as the car came to a stop.

Everything felt more silent than it should have been and by the time her mind caught up with her, she was already out of the car and pacing about like the nervous wreck that she was. She looked up at their house and grinned for a brief moment before turning back to the car and throwing her head in her hands.

“Baby.” Came Asami’s voice from the side.

Korra ignored it.

“Babe.” Asami’s voice again.

Korra rubbed her eyes and looked up but quickly let her head fall back in her hands.

Korra, honey.” Asami’s voice grew closer. “Hey, baby, look at me.”

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder and the warm, familiar touch instantly managed to pull her out of her thoughts. She turned to meet her wife and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist with a rush.

“I am so nervous.” Korra murmured in Asami’s shoulder.

“I know, sweetie.” Asami said, gently stroking her hair.

“I’m gonna be horrible at this,” Korra said quietly, tightening her grip.

“No, you’re gonna be amazing, just as you already are.” Asami reassured.

“What if I hurt them? What if I’m mean to them? What if I say something wrong and they end up hating me for the rest of their lives?” Korra whined, clutching to her wife.

Asami frowned against Korra’s frame and gently pushed herself away from her grasp.

“Listen to me now, Korra,” She said as she cupped Korra’s cheeks,  “I love you. Everyone who knows, loves you. You are a wonderful person with the warmest heart in the whole wide universe. These children, our children, will love you.” Asami finished and leaned in to press her lips to Korra’s forehead. She smiled when Korra took a shuddering breath and exhaled slowly.

“You’re right.” Korra smiled, looking up at her wife’s eyes when Asami cleared her throat ever so slightly. “You’re always right,” Korra grinned.

“That’s better,” Asami smirked and rounded the car. “I’ll get him out and you get her, ok?”

“Yeah.” Korra swallowed a lump in her throat that had suddenly formed in the last ten minutes and opened the car door as quietly and as slowly as she could, making sure not to disturb either of the two sleeping toddlers. She glanced to the other side and felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of Asami and that gorgeous little bundle of ‘awww’ wrapped up in her arms. How did she manage to do that already?

She took another long breath and let it out through her nose as she reached in, unbuckled the belt strewn across the toddler sleeping in the car seat and smiled when the little one reached out in her sleepy haze and welcomed Korra’s touch. Korra stared at her in awe and tried to will herself to do anything other than that. It took all she could muster but she got her out of the car and brought her close to herself, leaning the little girl against her chest and cradling her in her arms, staring at her with a look of admiration and adoration.

“Babe?” Asami’s whisper had her staring up in a second, “House?” Asami grinned at the word and Korra nodded vigorously, taking meticulous care not to wake the little one.

When they reached the front door, Korra felt a surge of panic. “Wait, Sami!” She yelled out in a whisper, “What about Naga?”

“Sweetie, Naga’s at Bo’s, remember?” Asami stared at her sweetly, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

“Oh, yeah,” Korra murmured to herself and cradled the little girl in her arms once more, looking down at her and taking in her features.

The girl had slightly curly brownish hair, a cute little perky nose and full tiny lips adorning her gorgeous chubby little face.

As Korra moved inside and around the living room, the little girl clutched to her even tighter and pressed her tiny little hand over Korra’s chest, eliciting a shudder. Korra tried to calm herself down but it wasn’t until Asami’s arms wrapped around her waist did she feel better and more confident.

“She is so beautiful,” Asami whispered next to Korra’s ear, watching the little girl over Korra’s shoulder.

“Where’s Aidan?” Korra whispered.

“In our bed.” Asami smiled warmly, leaning her head on Korra’s shoulder, “I think they should sleep with us for the first week or two?”

“Mhm, definitely.” Korra agreed, tilting her head and pecking her wife’s cheek. “We can totally do this.”

“Oh, someone regained their confidence?” Asami teased, pressing her lips to Korra’s.

“With you around, it’s impossible to feel anything but good and warm and safe and all that kind of brings out that whole confident and ‘sure of myself’ thing.” Korra murmured, silently enough not to disrupt the child’s slumber.

“I’m gonna go put her to bed,” Korra murmured and Asami noded, letting her go and slipping away to the kitchen.

“I’ll make dinner,” Asami said as Korra left the room and headed for their bedroom.

When she reached it and noticed the little boy on the bed, she finally felt the sting of tears prickling at her yes, She’d been pushing the away all day but now that she was finally alone with these two adorable little beings, Korra couldn’t help herself.

She put the little girl down, close - but not too much - to her little brother and pulled a blanket over to cover the both. She then sat down at the side of the bed and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn’t try to brush them away or stop them - aside from her wedding with Asami and a few cherished, warm and beautiful moments she’d had in her life, this was the moment that she’d remember until the day she died. And these two little creatures, so frail and innocent and so beautifully adorable, even as strangers to her and to them, meant the whole world. And she already loved them with all her heart.

When Korra didn’t come back to the living room for twenty more minutes, Asami finally gave up her false pretense, and succumbed to the worry and all the overwhelming feelings washing over her. She hurried towards their bedroom, with a rushed but silent step, and gently pushed the door open, just enough so she could peer inside. The sight warmed her heart in ways she didn’t even imagine possible.

There she was, Korra, the love and light of her life, laying in bed beside two beautiful little beings, with her warm, safe hand splayed around them, and them, her little bundles of joy and love and warmth, tucked safely against her wife, sleeping soundly and almost smiling in their sleep.

Asami briefly entertained the idea of going back to the kitchen and finishing the dinner but it could wait. She kicked off her slippers and slipped under the blanket, brushing her hand over Korra’s arm and letting it slide to the children’s faces. She brushed it over with the lightest touch and smiled when Korra opened her eyes and met hers in a sleepy daze.

“Sorry, I just really wanted to join them.” Korra murmured silently.

Asami noticed the red of her eyes and how much puffier her cheeks looked, compared to just half hour ago, so she sighed contently and gave her wife another adoring smile. “It’s alright, babe, I get you.”

“I’m really happy we did this, Sami.” Korra whispered, her eyes still set on Asami’s, “They… They had no one and now they have us and everyone we love and a chance for a new start and I just want to give them everything.”

“Korra, sweetie, we will give them everything.” Asami reassured.

“I’m frightened, Sami.”

“I am too, but I trust you and I know we can be good parents to them.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed, “And when we tell them what happened to their real mom and dad, do you… Do you think they’ll like us less?”

“Babe,” Asami sat up slightly, staring at Korra, “Stop being so insecure. Their parents… You know how loss feels. I know as well. Nobody could have known that an accident like that would happen to them and I… I wish it didn’t but I’m happy we were able to help them.”

“I am too, Sami.”

“I’m happy we get to give them a home, love, warmth, respect and everything that I’m sure they’d had, in a different life with their parents. But they’re gone and we’re here. And I don’t want them to forget, but I wan-”

“I know. We’ll give them love. And everything else they deserve.”

Asami smiled as Korra reached out for her hand and squeezed it then settled back and slipped it around the two kids.

Hours later, Asami awoke with a start. She sat up, still in her sleepy haze, and kicked away the blanket, glancing around the room.

The trio wasn’t in sight and Asami felt herself cringe in fear. She quickly stumbled off the bed and rushed out of the room. She headed for the living room area, where their kitchen and actual living room were, both placed in the very large, open space, and Asami stopped just shy of the large arc which served to divide the hall and the room. All her fear and doubts melted away and in their place came warmth, joy and adoration.

The kids were both sitting in their little chairs, set beside the kitchen counter, with Korra standing across from them, mixing something in a bowl and making faces at them. The girl was giggling, her shy little voice was as adorable as ever, and the boy was simply starting, dazzled and seemingly baffled. He reached out as Korra leaned over the counter and pressed his tiny hand to her nose, curling his fingers clumsily and grasping. Korra grinned with a gleam in her eyes and Asami felt herself tear up at the sight.

She cleared her throat and all three of them turned to her, the children both suddenly very serious and Korra with that dazzling, wide grin of hers spread across her face.

“Morning gorgeous,” Korra mumbled and placed the bowl on the counter, walked around it and opened her arms as she approached her wife.

“It’s,” Asami glanced to the clock on the kitchen wall, “Eight in the evening, sweetie, but, good morning.” She murmured with a smile and let Korra wrap her arms tightly around her waist as she slipped her own arms around Korra’s broad shoulders.

“I know you needed sleep and they woke up so I thought why not just let you sleep a little longer,” Korra murmured in the crook of her neck and Asami giggled as Korra’s warm breath tickled her skin. “Besides, they really didn’t want to stay in bed.” Korra finally pushed herself away, leaned up pressing a quick kiss to Asami’s lips, and turned on her heels, facing the two toddlers, “Right?”

The little girl giggled and turned around, trying to grab the bowl that was just barely out of her reach as the boy continued to stare at them.  He reached out with both his arms towards them and Korra started towards him but then stopped, turned around and clasped her hands behind her back.

“Could you hold our son while I finish their dinner?” Korra practically glowed with that grin of hers.

Asami felt her cheeks warmer at the thought and her heart began a steadily increasing beat as she nodded and headed towards the boy. He hesitated for a moment but when she smiled warmly and brushed the back of her hand against his soft little cheek, he leaned into the touch and smiled up at her. He hiccupped a second later and Korra burst out laughing but stopped the second Asami turned and gave her a scolding glance. She then unbuckled him and pushed the safety bar away, slipped her hands to his tiny form and picked him up before bringing him close to herself and cradling him, pressing her chin to his head.

Korra was already standing back behind the counter and stirring the mixture in the bowl and when she was finally done, she took a teaspoon and grabbed a spoonful of the mixture, leaned over the counter and pressed it to the little girl’s lips. The girl frowned and shook her head and even backed away as far as her chair allowed her when Korra tried to feed her once more.

Asami grinned and looked at the boy, “Your little sister’s a picky one, isn’t she?” She said, holding the boy with one arm and tickling him with her free hand. The boy giggled and stared back at her as she continued, “And you?” He continued to stare, a baffled expression on his face.

Asami moved to stand beside Korra, giggled and leaned in, whispering, “You do know they’re only one and a half and they’re already got you wrapped up around their little fingers?” She took the spoon from Korra’s hand and brought it to his lips. He frowned for a moment as the mixture pressed against them but opened his mouth and quickly swallowed the creamy, green mix.

“Sure, I get to feed little miss ‘I want to eat something fancy’ and you get ‘Mr I’ll eat everything mommy makes’, right?” Korra teased and crossed her arms, staring at the little girl who only giggled once more and reached out with her arms. “Oh, come here you,” Korra mumbled and shuffled past her wife and their son, pulled the little girl out of her chair and cradled her in her arms.  “Better?”

The girl pressed her head to Korra’s shoulder and her left arm as far up and around Korra’s neck as she could reach with that tiny little arm of hers. Korra took a deep breath and placed her own hand atop of her daughter’s and smiled.

“How about we get you some cocoa and the two of us go to bed early tonight?” Korra spoke softly, holding the girl tight to herself.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, “ Asami murmured, still feeding the boy, “And Aidan and I will join you later when we’re done eating and we take a little tour around the house, hmm?” Asami tilted her head to meet the boy’s eyes who simply giggled with a bit of green pouring down his chin.

Korra nodded quietly and walked further into the kitchen, holding the little girl snug to her chest, as she went on about making her a bottle of warm cocoa. A few minutes later she was done and checking if it wasn’t too hot for about the fifth time when Asami cleared her throat and Korra simply smiled sheepishly and took the bottle, heading out and into the hall. About thirty minutes later, Asami and the boy followed.  

It wasn’t until a few days that both Korra and Asami realized that parenthood wouldn’t be all about cuddles and warm nights and sweet words and giggles.

Asami was scrunched up underneath… something, cursing and muttering to herself, banging her screwdriver against a wooden piece, trying to get it to fit inside another piece. The kids were both holding tight to Korra’s leg, who stood a few feet away and had her hands on their ears, trying hard to prevent them from hearing all the curses coming from her wife’s mouth.

“Who the fuck even made these things?” Asami cursed again, loudly.

“Sami, baby, the kids…” Korra whined, trying to get her wife’s attention.

“I mean one would thing assembling a fucking toy wouldn’t be as fucking hard but apparently Asami fucking Sato can’t do it!” Asami groaned and screamed once in frustration as the kids clung even tighter to Korra’s legs.

“Shhh,” Korra mumbled as she leaned down and picked them both up in her strong hands, “Mommy’s not mad at you, mommy’s mad at the evil toy.” Korra said, kissing first Isabella then Aidan, “How about we go make her some nice chocolate fudge and she’ll be all better she tries it, huh?” Korra reassured them with a smile as they wrapped their tiny hands around her neck and snuggled closer. “Sami?” Korra called.

“Hmm?”

“We’re gonna make fudge, how about you stop what you’re doi-”

“Fuck this. Just fuck this dumb shit, no stupid kid’s toy is going to get Asami fucking Sato flustered, no, not today, not any day!” Asami began pulling herself from underneath the installment and groaned once more as she sat up and stared at it. “Fucking stupid thing, I’m going to make them one myself.” She muttered and Korra simply retreated to the kitchen and put the kids down, letting them roam around, occasionally letting them help her out by “carrying” stuff - empty bowls were the best, ever.

Asami was grabbing all the things, the wood and her tools, and she quickly disappeared through the front door, leaving them slightly ajar as a faint noise coming from outside followed. Aidan trudged his way towards the door on wobbly feet but before he could even reach the door, Korra scooped him in her arms and pressed her lips to his belly.

“And where do you think you’re going, mister?” She mumbled into his belly and he giggled. Asami came back inside within a minute and joined them in the kitchen, playing with the kids as Korra continued preparing the food, the biggest of smiles plastered on your face.

 

* * *

 

“I miss them,” Korra murmured, “We should call them when we get back.”

“Mhm,” Asami only nodded and took Korra’s hand.

“You know,” Korra started, holding Asami’s hand as they walked slowly down the street, “Naga loved it here.” She smiled, feeling Asami squeeze her hand. “I know, I know, I’m ok, I promise.”

“I bet she did, yeah. All the bustle and the noise and those gorgeous parks they have here… I’m sure she was the happiest here.”

“Naah,” Korra laced their fingers together and tugged when they reached the corner, “She was the happiest when Aidan and Isa came in the house.”

Asami nodded with a smile. “The kids did love her a whole lot. And she loved them infinitely more,” She stopped and tugged on Korra’s hand, making her turn around and face her, “Naga will always be in our hearts I’m never repainting those walls she stained that one time she managed to get her paws in the paint.”

“I know, babe.” Korra murmured leaning up, pressing her lips to Asami’s, “I know.”

They continued on their way and Asami asked a few times if they were getting close but she didn’t actually want to be closer to the hotel, she didn’t mind the walk. Not when Korra seemed to take the long way ‘round, through all the possible parks and gorgeous little, narrow streets.

“She loved driving around with me.” Asami smiled at the memory, “She’d always jump in the front seat and stare at me until I’d roll the window down, then she’d just stick her head out and stare with her tongue bobbing out her mouth.”

Korra grinned at the image in her head, remembering how funny it looked whenever she caught the coming back home, with that same sight playing out in front of her.

“I think she really, really loved you, Sami.” Korra mumbled.

“Korra-”

“No, I really think she did. Whenever you went away on business she’d whine and cry for hours, sniffing around the house until she realized you weren’t there. Then she’d jump into bed with me and snuggle against me, and she sniffled through the night, not believe a word I told her.” Korra chuckled, “My own dog believe my wife more than she did me.”

“Oh shut up,” Asami giggled, swatting her arm.

“No babe, really, I think it’s ‘cause you helped her with the pups and all that.” Korra smirked and continued, “You were a total pro back there.”

“Considering I never did that, yup, I did fine.” Asami chuckled, holding onto Korra’s hand tightly.

“Well thanks to a random, still unknown dog, Naga and yourself, we had Naga Too, Torro and Dommo,” Korra murmured, “And even if Naga’s gone, it feels like she left a part of herself behind, you know?”

“Yeah,” Asami nuzzled Korra’s neck and pressed her lips gently to it as they finally reached a building resembling a hotel, “She was such a great dog. And Naga Too loves to ride with me as well, just like her.”

“Yeah and she loves her spot on the bike.” Korra chuckled as the door of the elevator finally closed and it started moving.

“God, the bike… I worked on it for months. It was the best reason to sneak out of bed at night,” She giggled and poked Korra’s cheek, “The look on your face was priceless.”

“Sami, baby, that was the best gift anyone has ever given me in my whole life, of course I had the best look on my face.”

“Well you always do, your face is just too gorgeous.”

“Seriously, babe.” Korra raised an eyebrow, wrapping her arms around Asami, “That was corny even by my standards.”

“You love it.” Asami teased.

“Mmmhm, yeah, I do. Not as much as I love the bike, but still, close enough.”

“Hah, knew it!” Asami grinned, “You’re gonna drive it to work every day till it actually falls apart, right?”

“You said it can’t fall apart!”

The elevator came to a stop and they hurried out, heading for their room as Korra twirled the keys in her hand.

“Well, technically, it was falling apart when I bought it but thanks to my amazing restoration and engineering skills, it shouldn’t fall apart from another… Thirty years or so.”

Korra grinned and slowed down as their room number finally appeared in sight, “Well nonetheless, that was the best thirty-fifth birthday present and nobody will ever top it. I bet that makes you extra happy.”

“Sure does.” Asami winked and moved inside the room as Korra opened the door. “And you look extra hot in those Aviators, so that’s kind of a huge plus. And well, leather jacket, need I say more?”

Korra shrugged out of her coat and toed out of her shoes, kicking them aside with a chuckle.

“Naga Too loves her pair as well, though I’m still wondering where you got a doggy-sized leather jacket.”

“I have my sources, babe.” Asami teased and pulled her wife in her arms, “Do you want to call the kids now? It’s probably somewhere in the afternoon there.”

“Yeah, we should probably check on them before we head to bed.”

After an hour long Skype call and a lot of kissy faces and sounds, Korra and Asami finally closed Korra’s laptop and headed to the bathroom.

“What, already working on that ‘it takes two fingers and a tongue’ thing?” Korra teased as Asami followed her in the shower and pressed herself tight against her.

“Nah, just came in here to check your flabby muscles.” Asami teased as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and dragged her nails over Korra’s abs.

“They’re not flabby!” Korra whined, “I just don’t have the time to workout as much anymore, you know that.”

“Babe, I’m teasing,” Asami purred against her ear.

“I knew that.”

“So…” Asami started.

“What’s on your mind?” Korra murmured with a sly expression as she turned around slowly in Asami’s arms, careful not to slip as the water poured down lightly.

“Well when you took me to that pub, I thought you’d sing something for me.”

“Really?” Korra smiled, “I thought I got on your nerves by now.”

“Never.” Asami’s lips pulled in a wide smile as she pressed to Korra’s, mumbling into them, “Not even when you dedicate each and every song to me when you play at Tenzin’s.”

“You loooooooove that,” Korra grinned and moved back slowly, pulling Asami with her, “And you think I’m gorgeous.”

“I do.”

“You want to kiss me.” Korra continued, brushing her lips to Asami’s.

“Oh god,” Asami groaned with a chuckle.

“You want to huuuug me,” Korra squirmed a little in Asami’s arms with an enormous grin before continuing, “You want to loooooove me.”

“Korraaaaa,” Asami whined, nuzzling Korra’s neck.

“You want to huuuuuuuug me,” Korra pushed Asami slightly away and tickled her, “You want to smoooooooch me!”

“You are like the biggest dork ever!” Asami growled before she captured Korra’s lips in a hungry kiss, letting her hands wander down her wife’s body, gliding along the streaks of water.  

“You loooove m-” Korra never got to continue her sentence as Asami’s lips found a pert, wanting nipple and as her lips enclosed around it, Korra all but saw start for the next hour or so.

“That was… I’ve no words.” Korra finally managed as she snuggled closer to Asami, with her arm draped around her waist and nuzzling the back of Asami’s neck.

“Mmm, still got it.”

“Always, babe.”

“I’m gonna have to think of something new to wear when we play “Is Asami wearing anything behind the cello” though ‘cause you always get it on the first try.”

“Asami you never wear anything,” Korra said seriously.

“That’s the whole point of the game.”

“Oh.”

“Dork.”

“You totally love me, though.”

“I do, Korra, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Korra purred, placing a gentle kiss to Asami’s shoulder, “Oh and, happy fifteenth anniversary.”

“Mmm,” Asami only managed to hum as she placed her hand atop of Korra’s and snuggled more into her wife’s warm body.

With Korra’s body pressed tight to hers, her shallow, warm breaths and the steady beating of her heart, Asami found herself falling asleep easily and fast, safe and secure where she most enjoyed being.

 

As the moon shone brightly and the evening air grew colder outside, Korra and Asami snuggled tighter, wrapped around one another, with their breaths mingled and hearts beating almost in unison. Morning would come and as usual, Asami would wake up first, she’d place a warm kiss to Korra’s lips and watch those beautiful cerulean jewels stare at her with marvel. But until then, sleep took over and dreams had taken them to many more anniversaries and, if ever it were possible, an eternity spent in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


End file.
